Passé Décomposé
by Ydriel
Summary: C'était un baiser, une discussion, des pleurs, un carreau en bois, une brise d'été en forêt, une pomme pourrie de l'intérieur. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que le monde est tombé en ruine, en bien ou en mal ça importe peu. À la fin, leurs vie devient simplement une histoire que l'on racontera peut-être.
1. Arrivé

**_Salut, me voici avec un fic sur The Walking Dead, un univers que j'aime beaucoup, BEAUCOUP. (Et dire qu'il va falloir attendre jusqu'au 12 février 2017.)_**

 ** _Alors pour cette fic j'ai une correctrice : Nephariel. Sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas été lisible._**

 ** _Petite précision : Cette histoire à commencer à germer au alentours de Mai-Juin 2016. Quelque temps après la fin de la saison 6. Pendant ce temps j'ai commencé à imaginer une histoire qui a la base devait approfondir la triste de Daryl vis à vis de la mort de Merle. Puis j'ai continué à écrite pendant les mois suivant et après c'est partit beaucoup plus loin (et trop ?) grâce à Nephariel. (Mon amie et correctrices)_**  
 ** _Donc aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec déjà en tout cas 23 chapitre d'écrit et beaucoup plus de prévu. C'est une histoire qui n'aurait sûrement pas eu lieu sans Nephariel et qui est un peu particulière, je n'en ai pas vu du même genre en Français (Ou j'ai mal chercher.)_**

 ** _Pour la publication des chapitre je vais essayer de faire du 1 toute les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines._**

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont et Greg Nicotero. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Matthieu Cherokee, le personnage principal de ma fic._**

 ** _Après lecture si ça vous à plus laissez une reviews. Sur ce Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Daryl est appuyé contre un des miradors de la prison. Il boit une gorgée, sûrement du whisky, il ne s'en rappelle plus. C'est une bouteille qu'il a trouvé dans le sous-sol de la prison. Il regarde le ciel, c'est la pleine lune. Il se rappelle de toutes les fois où il l'a observé pendant qu' _ils_ s'endormaient au clair de lune, quand _ils_ vivaient sur la route. Il reprend une gorgée, l'alcool lui brûle la gorge. C'est une brûlure agréable, elle lui fait oublier le temps de quelques instants que Merle est parti. Son frère est mort. Le redneck se voit encore planter la lame de son couteau dans la chair de son frangin, il se voit tombé en larme à côté du cadavre.

Le chasseur ferme les yeux, il essaye de trouver dans sa mémoire un bon souvenir de Merle. Il finit la bouteille, il réalise que des souvenirs positifs avec son frangin, il n'en avait presque pas voir pas du tout. Une minuscule larme coule le long de sa joue, il la balaye aussi vite et de rage jette sa bouteille contre le grillage. La bouteille se brise et fait un bruit d'enfer. Daryl se relève d'un bon et réalise la connerie qu'il vient de faire. Il lâche un juron et prend son arbalète qui était restée au sol, au cas où un rôdeur viendrait. Son étonnement est grand quand il ne voit pas un rôdeur mais un humain. Il cligne des yeux pour s'en assurer, mais non, il ne rêve pas.

* * *

Rick, Daryl et leur ''invité'' sont dans un des miradors, l'ex flic veut l'interroger. Le redneck détaille leur ''hôte'' : Il était arrivé avec une machette, un flingue, un couteau de chasse et une arbalète. Une de qualité d'après l'expérience du chasseur. L'homme a les bras croisés sur son torse et ses jambes sont aussi droites qu'une règle. Il porte un t-shirt vert usé et délavé, un jean gris troué par endroit et ses épaules sont couvertes par une jacket verte militaire aussi délavée que son haut. Son visage est stricte, ses cheveux sont un peu longs, en bataille, ils sont roux auburn, il a aussi un léger bouc de la même couleur sur son menton. Ses yeux sont bleus-gris. Ce même regard vient de passer sur le visage de Daryl. Ce dernier reprend son air sérieux. Il continu quand-même à le regarder du coin de l'œil.

Rick prend la parole :

-Salut.

-Salut, répond le roux.

-T'es seul ?

-Ouais.

-Moi c'est Rick et lui (Il désigne le redneck de la tête.) c'est Daryl.

-Je vais être rapide, c'est pas que vous avez pas l'air sympa, mais pourquoi je suis là ?

-On a un groupe, dans la prison, on est plusieurs. Je vais être honnête : Un coup de main ça ne se refuse pas, surtout pendant cette merde.

-C'est une pandémie.

-Quoi ?

-C'est le terme qui convient pendant une infection planétaire.

-T'es scientifique, demande le chasseur ?

-Non, militaire.

-Donc, on a une question : Tu veux rejoindre notre groupe, dit le père de famille ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Il faut se serrer les coudes en ce moment et ça me changera de la route.

-Alors on a quelques questions à te poser, juste pour savoir si on peut t'accepter dans notre groupe.

-Pas de problème.

-Combien de rôdeur as-tu tué ?

-Cent peut être cent-cinquante. J'ai pas compté, j'ai juste pensé à sauver ma peau.

Rick prend un air plus sérieux et continu :

-Combien d'humains as-tu tué ?

-Deux, une fille que j'ai rencontrée au début de l'épidémie, elle s'appelait Léa. J'ai aussi tué une amie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elles s'étaient fait mordre, elles étaient toutes deux mortes d'avance.

Rick regarde Daryl, il lui demande du regard si c'était bon. Il hoche la tête de manière discrète. Le flic annonce :

-Matthieu, bienvenue.

* * *

-Matthieu, voilà ta cellule, dit Rick.

-Charmant, commente-le concerné.

-Je sais il y a mieux, mais vu notre situation on n'est plus à ça près. Tu pourras y mettre ce que tu veux.

-Le peu qu'il me reste quoi, répond l'ex militaire avec un sourire.

Il fait glisser de son épaule son sac et le pose contre un des murs. Il met son flingue dans son sac, range son couteau de chasse dans un étui prévu à cet effet accroché à sa ceinture, calant sa machette entre sa ceinture et son pantalon. Il enlève le miroir du mur et il fait pendre l'arbalète au clou. Il dépose le miroir sur la petite commode de la cellule.

Daryl passe à côté d'eux et descend les escaliers. Il passe les grands barreaux qui font office de porte. Quant à Rick, il dit au nouveau :

-Là (Il désigne la cellule à droite de celle du concerner) c'est la cellule de Daryl et là (Il désigne celle de gauche) c'est celle de Carole, une des personnes du groupe. Viens, je vais te les présenter.

Matthieu s'assied à la table et grignote un bout de pain, il répond aussi aux questions des différentes personnes présentes :

-Tu manies quoi comme armes ?

C'est le fils de Rick, Carl, qui pose la question.

-Je me débrouille pas mal avec une arbalète ou des flingues, mais je suis vraiment doué avec une machette.

-Tu avais quel métier avant, demande une fille blonde du nom de Beth ?

-J'étais militaire, répond-t-il en sortant de sous son t-shirt une plaque militaire. Elle est en argent, il y a marqué dessus: **Matthieu Cherokee 26.02.1977 Géorgie**.

Beth se tourne vers Daryl qui est dans un coin de la pièce et lui demande :

-Toi aussi, tu étais militaire avant ?

-Non, lui répondit-t-il.

Carole prend la parole :

-Comment tu as vécu les débuts de l'épidémie ?

-Quand j'ai vu que mes collègues, eux qui devaient protéger la population prenaient leurs jambes à leur coup, j'ai pris autant d'armes que j'ai pu et j'ai fait du nettoyage.

-Et après, demande Maggie, la sœur de Beth ?

-Quand j'ai réalisé que c'était une pandémie et qu'il n'y avait pas grande chance de survie, j'ai pensé à sauver mon cul. J'ai vécu sur la route depuis.

-Et tu as fait comment pour l'hiver ?

C'est Tyreese, un grand black, qui pose la question.

-J'étais dans des maisons de quartiers riches. Les riches, ils prennent que le superflu. J'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il me fallait dans leurs maisons.

-Tu m'as dit que tu avais connu une fille pendant l'épidémie, c'était là ? demande Rick.

-Non, elle c'était bien avant.

Hershel, le plus vieux du groupe, demande :

-Vous n'aviez pas de famille avec qui être ?

-J'ai jamais connu mes parents et je pense que je les connaîtrai jamais. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat.

-Un orphelinat ?

-Ma mère avait décidé d'accoucher sous X, mais elle est morte en me donnant la vie et aucun parent ne s'est désigné. Du coup, je suis né orphelin.

-Alors tu portes le nom de ta mère ou on t'en a-t-on attribué un? demande Carole, la femme aux cheveux courts et gris.

-Oui j'ai un nom de famille mais ce n'ai pas celui de mes parents. Je m'appelle Cherokee.

Matthieu fini son bout de pain et une femme de peau noire avec un bébé de couleur clair arrivent dans la pièce. Elle met le bébé dans les bras de Carole et demande à Tyreese :

-On a un nouveau venu ?

-Ouais, c'est Matthieu. (Il se tourne vers lui) Matthieu, je te présente ma sœur Sacha, Sacha, voici Matthieu.

-Salut, dit l'ex militaire.

-Salut, rétorque Sacha avec un sourire

Glenn, le seul asiatique, (un coréen) prend la parole :

-J'ai une dernière question : Comment t'es arrivé ici ?

-J'ai entendu du bruit.

Matthieu se tourne vers Daryl et lui fait un clin d'œil complice et discret, le redneck n'a pas de réaction.

* * *

Trois semaines, déjà trois semaines, Matthieu commence à bien connaître les membres du groupe : Rick, le chef, l'ancien flic, sa triste historie avec sa femme, son fils Carl et la jeune sœur de ce dernier, Judith. Daryl, le redneck, discret et peu sociable. Glenn, le coréen, sympathique et fol amoureux de Maggie. Cette dernière, devenue une amie du militaire, est une des femmes importante du groupe. Beth, la sœur cadette de Maggie, une jeune fille aussi gentille que belle avec une voix en or. Leur père, Hershel, le doyen est le sage du groupe. Dans ceux arrivés plus récemment on peut citer Tyreese, le grand frère et grand sensible. Sacha la sœur de ce dernier, toujours sur ses gardes mais sympathique. Bob, qui était arrivé quelque semaine avant Matthieu et enfin Michonne, arrivée bien avant Tyreese et Sacha, la samurai passe la plus grande partie de son temps dehors à traquer le Gouverneur, la menace permanente.

* * *

Le militaire se réveille en sueur à cause d'un souvenir qu'il préférerait balayer au plus vite avant qu'il ne se fasse trop présent. Il se lève, prend sa veste, ses chaussures et décroche son arbalète décidé à se changer les idées. Il sort de sa cellule et descend les escaliers en direction de la pièce qui fait office de salle à manger. Dans la pièce, il y a Rick et Bob qui discutent. Matthieu enfile sa veste et attache ses chaussures. Avant de partir, Rick lui demande :

-Tu vas où ?

-Chasser en forêt, un peu de viande ça serait bien.

-OK.

-Bonne chasse alors, dit Bob avec un sourire.

Il chasse en silence, il traque les traces d'un daim, le silence fut vite brisé. Une chose lui passe près de l'oreille et va se planter dans l'arbre juste à côté de lui. Le militaire observe cette chose, c'est un carreau d'arbalète. Matthieu demande avec inquiétude :

-Daryl ?

-Matthieu ?

Matthieu reconnaît la voix brusque de Daryl.

Il prend le carreau qui est dans l'arbre et avance en silence. Il ne tarde pas à le voir, le redneck, le visage recouvert d'une fine couche de terre, les cheveux à demi trempés à cause de la transpiration. Ce dernier lui demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu cueillir des fleurs, dit-il avec ironie.

Daryl le regarde incrédule et il reprit :

-Je suis venu chasser ! Tu crois qu'elle serre à faire jolie mon arbalète ?

-Ah, tu chasses !

-Oui et toi aussi visiblement.

-Ouais.

-Du coup on peut chasser à deux ?

-Ça me va.

La traque se passe en silence mis à part les quelques commentaires sur les traces du gibier. Le résultat est fructueux : Une douzaine d'écureuils et le fameux daim après qui ils couraient tous les deux.

* * *

Maggie et Matthieu font leur tour de garde, ils discutent de tout et de rien :

-Tu te rappelle pendant le repas après la chasse ? Tu as demandé si Daryl et moi on était parti les deux, tu as paru étonnée, pourquoi, questionne Matthieu ?

-Daryl n'est pas du genre sociable et je m'étonnais qu'il ait proposé ou accepter de chasser avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît si peu.

-C'est vrai qu'il est distant, mais on a un point commun.

-L'air grognon ?

Il lui met une petite tape dans l'épaule et ils se mettent à rire.


	2. Chasse sous la Tempête

_**Salut les mordu !**_

 _ **Je remercie encore ma correctrice : Nephariel**_

 ** _Voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, si c'est la cas mettez une reviews après la lecture._**

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont et Greg Nicotero. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Matthieu Cherokee, le personnage principal de ma fic._**

 ** _Sur ce Bonne Lecture._**

* * *

Carole prend de l'eau à la rivière, Matthieu arrive avec des seaux vide pour l'aider, il déclare :

-C'est le dernier voyage.

-Okay.

Une fois remplie, ils prennent les seaux et les amènent à la prison. Tous le monde est dehors : Rick et Carl font le feu, Glenn, Maggie et Beth préparent les bassine pour laver les vêtements, Hershel, Bob, Tyreese et Sacha s'occupent du potager qui commence a prendre forme, Daryl quant à lui lave les armes blanches et Michonne est partit corsé le Gouverneur.

Carol et Matthieu déposent les seaux vers le feu, Carol retourne dans la prison et Matthieu va se posé sur un rocher à l'ombre et il observe Daryl qui nettoie une lame.

Daryl a fini de laver les lames, il les range à la prison sauf la machette de Matthieu, il veut lui rendre en main propre et lui proposé d'aller chasser, un choix logique vu le nombres de proies prise la dernière fois. Quant il arrive vers l'ex militaire, il l'observe : ses yeux fermer, la tête légèrement en arrière, ses cheveux en bataille, son bouc au reflet brun, les lèvres qui affiche un petit sourire, d'ailleurs ses lèvre s'ouvre pour dire à Daryl :

-Tu compte me fixé encore longtemps ?

Matthieu ouvre ses yeux gris-bleu et observe Daryl, ce dernier est perturbé mais il s'empresse de répondre :

-Tiens, je l'ai nettoyé, c'est ton arme fétiche, non ?

Il lui tend sa machette.

-Merci et ouais c'est mon arme fétiche, c'est flexible comme arme.

Il la prend et la fait tourner entre ses mains, Daryl observe le ciel et commente :

-C'est une belle journée, on pourrait aller chasser.

-C'est une invitation ?

-Bah... on s'en ai bien sortit l'autre jour, donc ouais c'est une invitation.

-Alors je vais chercher mon arbalète.

* * *

L'odeur de l'été est la pour accompagner Daryl et Matthieu, l'herbe brûler, l'humidité permanente des arbres, les arbres qui ont fait leur fleures et les mures qui on poussé sur les buisson.

Matthieu engage la conversation :

-Tu vivais où avant ?

-En Géorgie.

Un silence se fait, puis le redneck ajoute :

-Et toi ?

-Aussi en Géorgie.

Le roux remarque des traces :

-Daryl regarde. (Il lui montre les traces)

Il demande :

-A ton avis c'est quoi ?

-Sûrement un sanglier.

Pendant encore vingt minutes ils marchent en suivant les traces. Puis Daryl et Matthieu le voient, le sanglier, il grignote un touffe d'herbes.

Le redneck ne réfléchis pas, il tire entre ses deux yeux. Matthieu commente :

-Bien joué.

-Merci, dit-il sans réelle joie.

Il enlève le carreau et propose :

-On pourrait allez au nord-est, pour ratisser la zone, j'y ai jamais été.

-Moi ça me va.

* * *

-Putain, lâcha Daryl !

-Vu la force de la trempette on en a pour trois jours grands max, peut-être seulement trois heurs avec beaucoup de chance, rétorque Matthieu.

Le militaire et le redneck c'étaient installer dans une grotte à cause de la pluie, elle battait le sol avec force.

-Avec beaucoup de chance, répète Daryl avec colère !

-Bon au lieu de t'énerver, vient m'aider, il y a peut-être quelque chose dans cette grotte.

-Ouais...

Ils avancent mais au bout de quelque pas Daryl entend des bruit, comme des respiration saccager. Il arrêt Matthieu en mettant son bras devant lui, il lui dit :

-Écoute.

Il tend l'oreille et lui fait singe pour lui dire qu'il a compris. Le militaire avance, sans bruit, en direction de grognement, le redneck le suit. Un bonne vingtaine de pas plus tard ils voient la source du bruit : Un rôdeur pendu au plafond, sûrement un ancien survivant. Matthieu commente :

-Un qui ne savait pas où il fallait viser.

-J'ai déjà vu un truc comme ça.

Le roux sort son couteau de l'étui qu'il a attacher à sa taille, il vise et tire en plein entre ses yeux, le rôdeur s'arrête net, il est ''mort''. Le brun le nargue :

-C'est bien, tu viens de gâcher un couteau.

-Non.

Le redneck l'interroge du regard, pour lui répondre Matthieu charge son arbalète et vise la corde, en plein dans le mile ! Le corps retombe au sol.

-Tu vois, j'ai pas perdu ni le carreau ni le couteau.

-Hum.., répond Daryl

Il ramasse le couteau et le carreau.

Un peu plus loin dans la grotte ils ont trouvés de quoi faire du feu, il en l'on fait et se sont installer le temps que la pluie s'arrête. Le redneck observe les flammes, le militaire engage la discussion :

-D'après Maggie, c'est rare que tu chasse avec quelqu'un, qu'est ce qui me vaux ce privilège ?

-Je sais pas, tu manie l'arbalète, ça dois jouer un rôle, répons le chasseur d'air distrait.

Voyant que Daryl n'est pas enclin à la discussion Matthieu le laisse dans ses pensé.

* * *

-Matthieu et Daryl arrivent, hurle Sacha pour prévenir le groupe !

Les deux chasseurs courent pour rentrer dans la prison, la pluie recommence à tomber, ils piquent tout deux un sprint et Sacha et Michonne ouvrent la porte. Carole arrive et leurs demande pendant qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles :

-Vous allez bien ?

-Ouais, souffle Daryl.

-Un peu mouiller, répond Matthieu.

Carole sourit et rentre avec eux. Une fois posé dans la salle principal Rick, avec Judith dans les bras, demande :

-Il c'est passé quoi ?

-On a du se réfugier à cause de la pluie, répondit Matthieu.

Daryl hoche la tête pour confirmer. Herschel, qui était jusqu'à là silencieux dit :

-Tout les deux manger un peu et allez vous reposer, la pluie fait un grand changement de température, il serait bête que vous tombiez malades.

Rick complète :

-Et vous ne ferez pas vos tours de gardes.

Matthieu hoche la tête sans rien dire de plus et Daryl émet un grognement qui semble dire : « Ça va je peut très bien faire mon tours de garde. »

* * *

Daryl est appuyé contre un des mur de sa cellule, il essaye de faire passer le temps, jouant avec son couteau et recoupant un carreau. La lame ricochent et atterrit dans le pousse du redneck, au même moment Matthieu passe devant sa cellule, il l'interroge :

-Tu va où ?

Matthieu revient sur ses pas, son arbalète pend sur son épaule et son carquois de carreaux dans une ses mains. Il répond :

-Dans un des bloques.

-Tu ne vas pas te reposer ?

-C'est pas une petite pluie qui va me tuer.

Daryl se ballade dans le bloque ''D''

-C'est donc là qu tu te cache.

\- Je ne me cache pas, Daryl, je suis dans le bloque ''D'' un endroit où il n'y avait personne, répondit Matthieu.

-Donc tu te planque.

-Ouais.

Tout deux esquissent un sourire.

\- Bon, tu fais quoi, demande le redneck en s'appuient contre un des mur de la cellule ?

-Je m'occupe de mes carreau d'arbalète, je les lavent, je vais aussi nettoyer les morceau de chair de rôdeur de mon arbalète.

Daryl ne rajoute rien, il le regarde plonger un chiffon dans un seau d'eau grisé et laver ses carreau avec. Au bout d'une minutes Matthieu se sentent légèrement observer dit :

-C'est si intéressant que ça ?

-Non, moi je le fait jamais

-Si tu veux on tape la discute pendant qu'on les laves, on a du temps libre.

-Okay, je vais cherche mon arbalète.

Daryl prend la direction de sa cellule, sur le chemin il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepter, lui qui habituellement fait tout lui même. Quand il revient avec son arbalète et ses carreau, il s'installe à une certaine distance de Matthieu, prend un chiffon et commence à enlever les morceau de chaire de son arbalète.

-Donc tu n'as jamais quitté la Géorgie ?

Daryl ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivé a parler de leurs passés, enfin leur **s** , plutôt celui de Matthieu, Daryl c'était contenter d'écouter et de nettoyer les carreaux. L'ex militaire répondit à la question du redneck :

-Non, même avec l'armer et c'est pas avec l'orphelinat on visitait pas le pays, on est partit une fois en Europe, en Italie pour être exacte. Et toi t'es voyager avec ta famille ?

Daryl hésite avant de répondre, c'est pas une bonne idée mais les mots sortent quand même :

-J'ai jamais quitté la Géorgie.

-Même pas avec t'a famille ?

Daryl ne peux pas ce retenir, c'était pas une bonne idée, il le savait, il hurle :

-J'ai jamais quitter la Géorgie, ni tout seul, ni avec ma famille ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ma famille à crever !

Daryl ramasse son arbalète, ses carreau et sort du bloque laissant Matthieu seul.

* * *

Matthieu est dans sa cellule, réfléchissant, en dévisagent le plafond, sur ça dernière ''discussion'' avec Daryl, se questionnant à ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Mais il n'a pas le temps de trouver une réponse que Glenn arrive et lui dit :

-Herschel et Rick te cherche, et tu n'aurait pas un idée d'où je peux trouver Daryl ?

Le coréen avait l'air presser, visiblement c'est important, le brun répond :

-Non, je sais pas où est Daryl, peut-être en forêt ? Et ils m'attendent où ?

-Dans la salle du bloque 'B'', merci, si il est en forêt j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop loin.

-Bonne chance !

Glenn lâcha un rapide « Merci ! » et couru en direction de la sortie dans le bloque ''A'', Matthieu pris la direction du Bloque ''B''.


	3. Le Centre Militaire

_**Salut les Mordus.**_

 _ **Voici le troisième chapitre, avec le titre le moins simple a trouvé. (Pour le moment)**_

 ** _Ma correctrice : Nephariel. (Si vous êtes fan de The Elder Scrolls_** _**aller voir sa fic'.)**_

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont et Greg Nicotero._** ** _Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Matthieu Cherokee, le personnage principal de ma fic._**

 ** _Sur ce Bonne Lecture, pensez à mettre une reviews si ça vous à plu._**

* * *

Carol, Herschel et Rick sont dans un coin et Matthieu et Maggie dans un autre. Cette dernière demande :

-Où sont encore passés Glenn et Daryl ?

-L'un cherche l'autre, dit l'ex militaire.

Juste après cette réponse la porte s'ouvre, Glenn et Daryl entrent. Le shérif lance un regard interrogateur au Coréen et ce dernier répond :

-Il était en forêt.

L'asiatique vient s'asseoir entre Maggie et Matthieu, il dit à voix basse à l'ex militaire :

-Merci, t'avais raison.

Le redneck s'installe dans un coin et demande avec froideur :

-Qu'est ce qui nous vaut cette jolie réunion ?

Herschel ne tient pas compte de l'ironie dans la phrase de Daryl et répond :

-Il nous faut des médicaments de premier soins et surtout des affaires pour Judith.

-Et pourquoi nous réunir nous particulièrement, demande Maggie ?

-Vous êtes ceux qui sont le plus sortis, vous avez l'habitude de l'extérieur, rétorque Rick.

-Où est passée Michonne alors, questionne le redneck ?

-Elle cherche le Gouverneur.

-Et pourquoi il faut qu'on se concerte ? La pharmacie n'est pas loin, dit Carole.

-C'est là le problème, la pharmacie et ses alentours non plus rien, plus rien à vingt kilomètres dans le rayon de la prison, corrige Glenn.

-Il faut qu'on trouve une solution, ajoute le vétérinaire.

-J'en ai peut-être une ! Peu avant que j'arrive, je me rappelle avoir vu un centre médical militaire. Je ne m'y suis pas risqué, il y avait une quinzaine de rôdeurs. Ça doit être à vingt-cinq kilomètres, raconte Matthieu.

-Tu penses pouvoir trouver l'endroit sur une carte, questionne Rick ?

-Je peux essayer, répond Matthieu.

Rick sort une carte de sa poche arrière. Il montre la zone où se trouve la prison, puis l'endroit d'où Matthieu était arrivé. L'ex militaire observe la carte et se concentre pour se focaliser sur ses souvenirs, il finit par trouver le bon lieu. Herschel commente :

-C'est plutôt à trente kilomètres, ça fait une journée de marche.

-Daryl, (Rick se tourne vers le concerné.) tu penses pouvoir y aller en moto ?

Le redneck se lève, observe et propose :

-Je peux y être en moins de deux en moto, si je coupe là. (Il montre un lieu sur la carte.)

-Même avec quelqu'un d'autre sur la moto, questionne le flic ?

-Même si la personne n'est pas trop lourde, il faudra quand même un peu plus de carburant.

-Alors c'est décidé Daryl et Matthieu, vous partirez demain à l'aube.

-Allez préparer vos affaires et vous vous reposez, complète Herschel.

Le redneck soupire et sort de la pièce, ce que tout le monde pris pour un : « J'y vais. » et Matthieu lâche un : « Okay... »

* * *

-Vous êtes prêts, demande Rick ?

-Presque, répond Daryl en finissant d'attacher son sac à l'arrière de sa moto.

-C'est bon, confirme Matthieu en finissant de vérifier pour la deuxième fois son attirail.

Carl détale le long de la petite pente, il pique un sprinte en direction de l'ex militaire. Il souffle et dit :

-Je les ai trouvés.

Matthieu lui donne une petite tape dans le dos, prend ce que le garçon lui tend, le range dans son sac et remercie le fils du shérif :

-Merci, ça peut toujours servir.

Carole, qui ce tient près des grilles prête pour le départ des deux chasseurs, lui demande :

-C'est quoi ?

-Des crochets au cas où il y aurait des serrures à crochetées.

-Pas bête, le félicite Maggie qui aide Carole.

Daryl finit d'enfiler son poncho et déclare :

-Je suis prêt.

-Okay, dit Matthieu en montant la fermeture de sa jaquette.

Le redneck enclenche le moteur, Matthieu vient se placer dans son dos, Carole et Maggie ouvrent les grilles et les deux chasseurs partent.

Le redneck couvre sa moto d'une bonne couche de mousse et de feuille, il a beau savoir qu'il ne se la fera pas volée, on ne sait jamais. Les deux arbalétriers sont à quelque kilomètres de la clinique militaire, Matthieu part en tête, Daryl lui emboîte le pas.

Ils arrivent rapidement, le bâtiment se résume à un immeuble dont une bonne partie du toit est effondrée et juste devant une tente verte et sale. Des mordeurs sont autour du bâtiment, le tout est entouré de grilles.

Le redneck commente :

-T'es sûr qu'on va pouvoir trouver des affaires pour la petite ?

-Oui.

Ils continuent de s'avancer vers les grilles. Une fois arrivés devant tous les deux font un constat : Il y a un cadenas qui empêche d'entrer. Ni une ni deux, Matthieu sort les crochets de son sac. Il enfile le premier crochet dans la serrure, puis le deuxième, il commence à le faire jouer à l'intérieur.

Le redneck insiste :

-Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il y aura ce qu'il faut ?

Le rouquin se retourne et par la même occasion casse le deuxième crochet.

-Daryl, au début de tout ce bordel, je travaillais dans une de ses cliniques, il y avait tout ce qu'il faut pour des gamins.

Le brun le regarde d'un air septique, l'ex militaire sort un troisième crochet et le met au même endroit que le deuxième. Il le tourne délicatement, tend l'oreille et finit par entendre un petit « _clic »_. Il a réussi à crocheter la serrure !

Après un nettoyage de la cour, une fouille rapide (Qui ne fut pas très fructueuse) de la tente qui se trouve à l'avant du bâtiment. Matthieu crochète un deuxième cadenas et ils peuvent enfin rentrer dans la bâtisse. Les pièces du premier étage sont constituées de lits pour les malades. Il y a plusieurs rôdeurs à tuer, ce qui est très vite expédier. Le deuxième étage est plus intéressant, c'est là que sont rangés les matériaux. A la première pièce tous deux sont étonnés, les deux chasseurs viennent de trouver la salle des armes. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouve un rôdeur, il ne les a pas encore vus. Matthieu charge en silence son arbalète, il pose le carreau, lève l'arme, vise, pose son doigt sur la gâchette et...

-Rajuste ta visée, le coupe Daryl.

Le roux lève les yeux au ciel et tire, le carreau arrive dans l'œil droit du mordeur.

-Prends le strict minimum, on est là pour les médocs et pour Judith, dit l'ex militaire.

Les pièces du deuxième étage sont très fructueuses, plusieurs sortes de médicaments et des affaires pour bébé, ils montent quand même au troisième et au dernier étage. Une fois arrivés vers la première pièce Daryl prévient :

-Fait gaffe, il y a peut-être un rôdeur.

Matthieu en a marre, les remarques et les soupires du redneck l'insupporte, alors il se décide à prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il lui faut moins de deux secondes pour attraper le brun par le col de sa veste ''d'ange'' et de le plaquer contre le mur. Daryl lui met un violent coup de poing dans les côtes. Le roux, à terre, balaye les pieds du redneck d'un coup de jambe. Ce qui a pour effet de le faire tomber. Une fois à terre, le militaire se jette sur lui. Il bloque ses pieds avec sa jambe et entrave ses bras avec un des siens. L'autre est en l'air, le poing serré prêt à frapper l'homme à terre. Ce dernier fixe avec un regard noir les yeux de Matthieu, le redneck lui crache :

-Alors, petit pd, tu comptes me frapper ?

Le sang de Matthieu ne fait qu'un tour, il donne un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et dans les côtes du redneck, puis le militaire se relève et crache avec un regard noir :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Le brun se relève et demande, interloqué :

-De quoi ?

-Que je sois pd !

Daryl devient pâle, il ne sait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Matthieu continu :

-Ah ! Tout à coup il y a plus personne. T'es pas le seul à pouvoir t'énerver ! Je suis désolé si l'autre jour j'ai touché une corde sensible ! Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire le gamin !

Le rouquin rentre dans la première pièce et Daryl entend le bruit d'un crâne de rôdeur qui se fend avec fracas.

* * *

Matthieu s'installe dans un coin d'une des pièces de l'étage numéro un. Les deux chasseurs partiront demain à l'aube, il est trop tard pour rentrer à la prison. Ils grignotent le peu qu'ils ont pris. Le silence est pesant et les minutes sont longues. Mais une chose inattendue se produit :

-Désolé, lâche Daryl.

Le temps se fige, le temps d'une seconde, puis reprend son court. Le rouquin lève les yeux. Interloqué, il demande :

-Quoi ?

-Je...je… p'tain j'ai jamais fait ça...

-T'as jamais fait quoi ?

Le redneck reste silencieux.

-Pourquoi tu es désolé, questionne le militaire ?

-Tu m'as remis en place, tu pouvais pas savoir.

-Qu'est-ce que je pouvais pas savoir ?

-Pour mon frère, dit le chasseur avec amertume.

-Si tu veux que je comprenne pourquoi tu t'excuses il faut que tu me racontes, le force un peu Matthieu.

-Il vaut mieux pas, répond Daryl.

-Je te propose un truc. Tu te rappelles quand je suis arrivé ? Avec Rick vous m'avez interrogé sur ce nombre de vivant que j'avais tué, une petite du nom de Léa et une amie. Si tu veux je te raconte l'histoire de mon amie et toi celle de ton frère ?

Daryl hésite, mais finit par accepter :

-Okay.

-Mon amie s'appelait Ella, je l'ai connu à l'orphelinat, on ne peut pas la comparer à une sœur mais plutôt à une cousine. On a grandi ensemble, on a fait des conneries ensemble, mais dans le fond on se détestait. On se battait souvent, on en est venu au couteau les deux mais ont étaient comme uni, comme dans une famille vu qu'aucun de nous deux n'en avait. Quand on est devenu adulte, on a pas pris la même voix, je suis devenu militaire et elle est devenue avocate. On s'est revu dans la clinique où j'étais militaire au début de cette pandémie, quand je me suis barré elle m'a suivie. On a fait de la route les deux, elle n'était pas douée avec une arme et quand elle s'est trouvée seule face à un rôdeur, elle a été mordue. Quand je suis arrivé, il était trop tard, je lui ai logé une balle dans la tête. J'ai ressenti une grande libération, pour ça je m'en veux encore, mais j'ai aussi ressenti un vide, j'ai réalisé que plus rien ne me rattachait à ma vie d'avant.

Daryl ne dit rien, il est pensif, comme perturbé.

-A toi, finit par dire Matthieu.

-Mon frère s'appelait Merle, on a pas vraiment grandi ensemble, on vivait dans la même baraque et dans la même piaule mais il passait son temps soit à se faire battre par notre père, soit dehors. Il allait se défoncer avec ses potes dealer, dès qu'il a pu squatter chez un pote à lui au lieu de vivre avec notre vieux j'ai pris les coups de ceinture à sa place. Quand j'ai eu quatorze ans, j'ai commencé à le suivre. Je sortais avec lui, j'ai bu mes premières bières, j'ai commencé à fumer, on passait nos journée à squatter chez des potes à lui. Une fois que j'étais majeur, on a dû se démerdé comme on a pu, on volait dans les supers marchés et on vivait où on pouvait. Du coup, quand cette merde à commencer, on était les deux et on a vite rencontré le groupe d'un mec qu'il s'appelait Shane. Il y avait Lorie, la femme de Rick, il est venu un moment plus tard. Une fois, ils sont allés à Atlanta et Rick à laisser mon frangin sur un toit, j'ai cru qu'il était mort, on a retrouvé seulement sa main. J'en ai longtemps voulu à Rick. Puis on a retrouvé mon frangin, il était avec ce connard de Gouverneur ! On a eu quelques problèmes avec le Gouverneur et lui aussi. Un jour, j'ai trouvé mon frère mordu entrain de bouffer le corps d'un des hommes du Gouverneur. J'ai… j'ai dû…le…tuer, j'ai enfoncé ma lame dans sa tête.

Le redneck se racle la gorge pour masquer un sanglot, lui-même étonné d'avoir raconté son histoire au militaire.


	4. Epidemie

_**Hey les mordus !**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre quatre, il fait le lien avec la saison 4 de la série (No shit Sherlock ?)**_

 _ **Comme pour les précédant chapitre ma correctrice est Nephariel.**_

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont et Greg Nicotero. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Matthieu Cherokee, le personnage principal de ma fic._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

Le soleil est au zénith, la chaleur est brûlante. La cour est pleine de vie : les enfants jouent près des grilles, le docteur Subramanian discute avec Bob. Carole est entrain de cuire un peu de viande pour tout ce nouveau monde. Daryl, quant à lui, arrive avec son éternel veste ''d'ange''. Malgré la chaleur, il traverse la cour et se fait saluer au passage. Il arrive vers le feu et Carole le taquine :

« -Tu sais que je t'aimais avant que t'aie la côte ?

-Rick aussi en ramenait pas mal.

-Pas dernièrement, tu nourris tout ce beau monde, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ce que les gens t'aiment.

-Je suis pas le seul à ramener de la bouffe.

-Matthieu a ce côté social et surtout il est pas souvent dans le coin, ça lui évite d'être au centre de l'attention.

-Mouais...

-J'ai un truc à te montrer, Patrick. (Elle se tourne vers un garçon à lunette, il se retourne.) Tu peux prendre le relais ?

-Oui, Madame, répond le garçon. »

Le jeune vient se placer vers ''le fourneau'', visiblement il hésite mais fini par dire :

« -Euh…M'sieu Dixon, merci pour le chevreuil que vous avez ramenez, on s'est régalé. Ça serait un honneur de vous serez la main.

Patrick en rougissant tend la main, le chasseur lèche ses doigts pleins de gras et lui serre vigoureusement la main. Il lui dit :

-Je suis pas seul à avoir ramené ce chevreuil, Matthieu aussi est doué.

-Euh, ouais, vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

-Pas besoin de me chercher, je suis là, répond une voix dans leurs dos. »

Tous deux se retournent, il voit Matthieu, qui est là, à sourire, il tend sa main vers le jeune garçon. Daryl et Carole s'éloignent pour discuter.

* * *

Matthieu avance, il porte des caisses, l'ex militaire les passent à Daryl qui les chargent dans la voiture, ils se préparent pour le ravitaillement. Zack passe à côté d'eux, il rejoint Beth, ils s'embrassent et il lui dit :

« -Je pars en ravitaillement, ils ont annulé la mission de l'équipe du charbon.

-D'accord.

-Tu comptes me dire au revoir ?

Elle semble réfléchir, se penche vers lui, l'embrasse et lui répond :

-Non... »

Elle part tout sourire, Daryl commente :

« -Ma parole, ça se bécote dans tous les coins.

-T'es jaloux, je crois que Carol est pas loin, le charrie Matthieu.»

Le redneck lève les yeux au ciel avec un regard amusé :

« -Tss, sinon, tu viens au ravitaillement ?

-Non, je vais filer un coup de main aux grilles à cause de l'attroupement de rôdeurs.»

* * *

Il se fait tard, la plus part des personnes de la prison sont déjà endormies. Les autres font leurs tours de garde ou pensent, Matthieu fait parti de ses derniers. Ses pensées sont interrompues par des bruits de pas, il sort de sa cellule et voit le redneck arriver. Il a l'air fatigué et un doute plane dans ses yeux. L'ex militaire le questionne :

« -Ça va, toi et le groupe ?

-Ouais.., on va tous presque bien.

-Presque ?

-On a perdu Zack.

-Beth est déjà au courant ?

-Non.

-Alors bonne chance.

-Pourquoi ?

-On c'est tous les deux que c'est toi qui va aller le lui dire.

-Pourtant c'est toi Cherokee, la fleur qui pleur les morts.

-C'est pas faux, mais le deuil c'est pas mon truc.

-Comment ça ?

-Je te rappelle que je suis orphelin. »

* * *

C'est un chaos infernal, les cris, les pleurs, les plus jeunes se ruant vers leurs parents, ces derniers courant pour mettre leurs enfants à l'abri, d'autres s'enfuient pour se cacher et les derniers essayent de sauver la situation.

Une fois que tout s'est calmé, on voit le sang, les nouveaux cadavres au sol, les larmes dans les yeux. On entend des sanglots dans une cellule, le père de Lizzie et Mica vient de partir. Les geôles sont fouillées pour voir le peu de survivant qu'il reste. Matthieu retrouve Daryl et Rick vient de s'assurer que l'étage supérieur est en sécurité. Ils fouillent une dernière cellule, il y a un macchabé au sol.

« -On les a tous eu, commente Mathieu.

-Non, Charlie aussi est transformé, il a pas pu sortir de sa cellule, dit Rick en fixant la geôle de ce dernier. »

Ils ouvrent la porte et enfoncent un couteau dans le crâne du mort. Herschel et le Dr. Subramanian arrivent, Rick examine Charlie :

« -Pas de morsure, pas de blessure, je crois que c'est une mort naturelle.

-Naturelle mais atroce, complète le Docteur, plorègie hémorragique.

-Il s'est étouffé avec son propre sang, informe Herschel, ce qui explique pourquoi il en a plein le visage.

-J'ai déjà vu ça sur un rôdeur, dit Rick, dehors il y en avait un qui était dans le même cas.

-Ouais, Patrick était pareil, ajoute le redneck. »

Le docteur informe :

« -C'est la pression qui augmente dans les poumons, comme quand on secoue une canette de bière avant de l'ouvrir. Sauf que là c'est par les yeux, les oreilles, le nez et la bouche que ça sort.

-Ce genre d'infection, ça vient des rôdeurs, demande Bob qui vient d'arriver ?

-Non, il y avait déjà des cas avant leurs apparition, c'est peut-être un pneumocoque, probablement une souche virulent de la grippe, dit Subramanian.

-Quelqu'un l'a enfermé ici juste à temps, souligne le plus vieux.

-Non, en fait Charlie était somnambule, c'est lui qui s'enfermait. C'est comme hier quand il était au barbecue. Comment on peut mourir aussi vite d'un simple rhume, dit Daryl ?

-J'avais une truie qui était malade, elle est morte très vite et j'ai vu un sanglier qui était mourant dans la forêt, commente Rick.

-Les porcs et les oiseaux, c'est par eux que la maladie passe avant, dit Herschel, il va falloir que l'on fasse quelque chose pour les cochons.

-Avec un peu de chance peut-être que c'est deux cas seront les seuls, demande Matthieu ?

-La chance ça fait un bail qu'elle nous a abandonnée, pour les virus il y a rien de mieux que les endroits confinés, c'est idéal une prison, répond Bob »

Le conseil se réunis dans l'urgence, Carole, Matthieu, Sacha, Daryl, Glenn et Herschel. Il faut rapidement trouver une solution :

« -Patrick allait très bien hier et il est mort en l'espace d'une nuit, dit Carole, ça fait deux décès en très peu de temps.

-Il faut isoler tous ceux qui ont été en contact avec, ajoute Matthieu.

-C'est à dire tous ceux du bloque ''D'', complète Daryl, nous six aussi et peut-être d'autres.

-Nous savons que cette maladie peut être mortelle, nous ignorons à quelle vitesse elle se propage. Est-ce que vous savez si quelqu'un d'autre montre des symptômes d'infections, demande Herschel ?

-On ne peut pas rester les bras croisé, il faut penser aux enfants, affirme Carole.

-La maladie n'est pas le seul problème, ceux qui meurent deviennent une menace, complète le roux.

-Il nous faut un endroit pour les mettre en quarantaine, décide le doyen, on peut pas les laisser dans le bloque ''D''.

-Et y retourner pour le laver c'est trop risqué, dit Sacha.

-On peut utiliser le bloque ''A'', propose Carole.

-Le couloir de la mort ? Je suis pas sûr que ce soit beaucoup mieux, commente Glenn.

-Il est propre c'est quand même un plus, répond le redneck.

-Et se sera bon pour le docteur, questionne la sœur de Tyreese ?

-J'aiderai Caleb à y installer ce qu'il faut, dit Herschel. »

* * *

« -Tu les as trouvées comme ça, demande Rick ? »

Daryl regarde le shérif, Carole et Matthieu fixe Tyreese, ils attendent sa réaction.

« -J'étais venu voir Karen, j'ai vu le sang sur le sol, en ensuite il y a eu l'odeur, quelqu'un les a traînées ici ! Et il a mis le feu aux corps ! Quelqu'un les a tuées et à mis le feu ! »

Tyreese s'approche de Rick, le redneck se glisse dans le dos du plus grand au cas où. Le roux se met juste devant les deux, pour temporiser.

« -T'est un ex flic, et toi un ex militaire, ajoute il en se tournant vers Matthieu, trouvez qui a fait ça et apportez le moi ! »

Le redneck lui tapote l'épaule et dit :

« -C'est bon, on le retrouvera.

Ce dernier rue des épaules, l'ex flic répond :

-Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je suis passé par là, t'as vu comment j'étais. C'est dangereux...

-Karen ne méritait pas ça, le coupe-t-il, David ne méritait pas ça ! Personne ne mérite ça !

-Aller vieux, dit Daryl en le prenant par l'épaule, calme toi…

Ce dernier est projeté par Tyreese contre les barreaux de la cours.

-Non j'irai nul part tant que je saurais pas qui c'est ! »

Les trois autres se ruent vers eux pour les séparer, le chasseur leur dit de ne rien faire d'un geste de la main.

« -On est dans le même camp, mec, temporise le redneck.

-Hey, écoute, commence le flic, je comprends ce que t'aie entrain de traverser. On a tous perdu quelqu'un, on comprend que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment mais il faut que tu te calmes, finit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-T'approche pas, dit Tyreese en se ruant sur Rick !

-Elle voudrait pas que tu sois comme ça. »

Ni une, ni deux il reçoit une droite dans la mâchoire.

«-Arrête, hurle Carole ! »

Tyreese lui en met une deuxième.

« -Stop, continue-t-elle ! »

Daryl attrape le plus grand par les épaules et les bras pour le bloquer.

« -Ça suffit, arrête, dit Matthieu. ! »

Rick se relève et met une belle poigne dans le visage de Tyreese, s'en suit un coup de pied et un autre coup de poing. Matthieu attrape l'ex flic par les épaules et lui met les bras en croix, pour qu'ils ne se frappent plus. Mais le shérif le fait basculé par-dessus son dos et l'ex militaire se retrouve par terre le dos bloqué. Daryl quant à lui attrape Rick par le coté pour ne pas subir le même sort que Matthieu.

« -Lâche moi, hurle le flic, lâche moi je te dis !

-Non ! Non, répond celui à la veste d'ange ! »

Ce dernier se fait violemment jeter sur le côté.

Matthieu essaye de canaliser sa douleur au dos, Carole tente de l'aider à se remettre debout, Tyreese est en pleur au sol et Daryl dévisage Rick avec colère.

* * *

« -La maladie s'est propagé à tous ceux qui ont survécu dans le bloque ''D'', Sacha, Caleb et maintenant d'autre, dit Herschel.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors, demande Carole ?

-Il faut parer au plus presser, on met le bloque ''A'' en isolement et on y garde tous les malades, répond le plus vieux.

-Comment on va s'y prendre, demande Matthieu ?

-Je vais demander un coup de main à Rick et essayer de noter les déplacements, où et quand, affirme Carole.

-Mais comment on fait pour la stoppée, questionne Glenn ?

-On ne peut pas. La seule solution c'est d'y survivre, répond le doyen.

-Sauf qu'elle nous tue, rétorque Michonne.

-Il nous faut des antibiotiques.

-On a écumé toute les pharmacies et bases du coin, dit le redneck.

-Il n'y a plus rien, complète l'ex militaire.

-Il y a l'école vétérinaire, les gens n'ont pas pensé qu'on pouvait y trouver toute sorte de médicaments, informe Herschel

-C'est à quatre-vingt bornes, avant c'était trop risqué, plus maintenant. Aller, je rassemble une équipe, dit Daryl.

-Je viens, ajoute Michonne.

-Je vais rester là pour aider, au cas où, annonce Matthieu. »


	5. Remède

_**Hello les mordu, voilà le chapitre 5. Il arrive un peu en retard car j'étais en plein visionnage du nouvelle épisode de Sherlock.**_

 ** _Ma correctrice est toujours Nephariel._**

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont et Greg Nicotero. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Matthieu Cherokee, le personnage principal de ma fic._**

 ** _Sur ce Bonne Lecture, pensez à mettre une reviews si ça vous à plu._**

* * *

« -J'étais sûr de te trouver là, dit Matthieu. »

Maggie se retourne, elle voit le roux, enfin sa tête, sortir de la trappe du mirador.

-Comment t'as deviné, demande-t-elle ?

-Attends, Glenn et toi… Le mirador c'est votre endroit. »

L'ex militaire finit de grimper les échelons et referme le panneau, il ouvre sa sacoche et en sort deux bières.

« -Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de réconfort et d'une d'oreille, dit-t-il.

-Merci, j'ai même pas la force de te demander où tu les as trouvées.

-Secret professionnel. »

Elle attrape la bière et l'ouvre, il l'imite.

« Je sais que te demander si ça va serait inutile, mais comment tu le vis ?

-J'ai peur de le perdre, j'ai peur de perdre mon père, on avait un moment de répit et on doit encore s'en faire pour nos proches.

-C'est normal, enfin… Je pense.

-Comment ça ? »

Matthieu commence à jouer avec sa plaque militaire :

« -Je…j'ai jamais perdu un proche, avant ou après ça.

-Et la fille que tu as dû tuer avant la prison ?

-Il y en a eu deux, une c'était pendant l'hiver, je n'avais pas de lien avec elle je l'ai protégée car c'était une gamine. J'ai fait ce qui était juste.

-Et la deuxième ?

-C'était Ella.

-Raconte.

-Ella... Je l'ai rencontrée à l'orphelinat, elle avait peut-être un an et demi de plus que moi, ça lui faisait plus d'expérience, enfin un peu quoi. On faisait des conneries ensemble, j'ai partagé ma première clope avec elle, on a fugué les deux, j'ai bu ma première bière avec elle, mais quand on faisait pas des conneries on se détestait… On se battait, on se piégeait. Une fois, on en est venu aux couteaux en plein repas du midi dans le réfectoire, on était réputé pour ça. Alors quand je l'ai vue arrivée ce jour-là, dans mon centre militaire, la première émotion que j'ai ressentie c'était de la colère et quand j'ai dû la tuée c'était presque de la joie. Puis, juste après ça a été de l'amertume. Je pense que c'est à cause de ce sentiment de semi-joie en enfonçant la lame dans sa tête. C'est terrible comme sentiment, de devoir tuer une personne que vous avez connue mais c'est pire quand tu la tues sans rien ressentir.

-Maintenant t'en as, t'as une famille. »

Le chasseur est pensif, il joue avec sa plaque, signe de nervosité chez lui.

« - Non, je suis pas proche de vous, j'ai pas vécu les moments difficiles… Je suis le petit nouveau, finit-t-il par dire.

-Justement, tu es le signe que l'on peut avoir une vie maintenant. Tu es de notre famille, pas seulement parce que tu partages nos murs, notre pain et que tu dors à moins de deux mètres de nous. Parce que tu partages des moments de notre vie et tu es là, aujourd'hui, alors qu'on a une épidémie sur les bras. On est une famille, avec ses hauts et ses bas.

-Je suis le petit frère, celui que tu sais pas où mettre sur les photos de famille. Donne-moi le nom d'une personne avec laquelle je suis proche ?

-De moi, de Glenn, de Rick... de Daryl.

-Toi, Glenn et Rick oui, ça je veux bien te le reconnaître, mais Daryl ? Daryl est... Daryl ! Il est proche de Carol et c'est tout... Il est… Lui, quoi !

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Daryl venait de perdre son frère quand t'es arrivé, même moi j'ai cru qu'il lui faudrait des mois pour qu'il s'en remette. Mais non, t'es arrivé et pour une raison qui m'échappe il va bien aujourd'hui, il est même plus sociable. Bien sûr il en garde des traces.

-On s'entend bien, c'est tout.

-Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez tôt. Je suis sûre que t'y a déjà pensé.

-Par contre il y a une chose que je veux bien te reconnaître, il a gardé des traces de la mort de son frère.

-C'est à dire ?

-Et bien, tu as du le remarqué mais avant qu'on aille au centre militaire, on était un peu distant et on est rentré et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

-Ouais, j'ai vaguement remarqué. C'est pas comme si c'était totalement évident, ironise-t-elle.

-Il se peut que sans le voir j'ai fait allusion à la famille au cours d'une discussion et qu'il ait pas aimé.

-Tu m'étonnes... Ça c'est finit comment ?

-J'ai utilisé une méthode simple et qui avec lui marche plus tôt bien : on s'est battu et, aussi étonnant que ça puissent paraître, on s'est expliqué après.

-Ça me semble presque logique de la part de Daryl, rit-t-elle. »

Maggie vint tinter sa bière contre celle de Mathieu.

« -J'ai réussi, dit ce dernier.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai réussi à ne pas te faire penser à Glenn.

-Espèce d'andouille, rit-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule. »

* * *

Matthieu titube en arrivant dans la cour. Il pose le seau d'eau vide qu'il vient de ramener au sol et lâche sa machette ensanglantée. Il s'étale de tout son long, Carole débarque, l'aide à se relever et le questionne :

« -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai été chercher de l'eau.

-Le tuyau de la rivière est pas bouché ?

-Si, je suis sorti et j'ai tué quelques rôdeurs au passage, répond-t-il en montrant l'arme.

-Ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse, le roux commence à tousser comme si ses poumons allaient sortir de sa poitrine, une gerbe de sang se tassant dans sa main.

-Mais tu tousses ! Tu aurais dû aller au bloque ''A'' !

-Ça fait depuis hier mais je voulais aider et j'avais Maggie à réconforter. Ces deux choses étant faites, je peux aller dans le bloque ''A''.

-J'y compte bien ! »

Elle le traîne jusqu'au bloque, ce qui ne fut pas une mince à faire vu que l'ex militaire n'est pas des plus léger. Avant de fermer la porte elle lui demande :

« -T'as eu le temps de déboucher le tuyau ?

-Non, mais tu devrais pouvoir, j'ai éliminé la plus part des morts autour.

-Okay. »

Elle commence à fermer la porte, il la bloque avec son pied et lui dit :

« -Tu sais très bien qu'on va pas se reposer et se soigner.

-Je sais mais au moins vous essayez de sauver les autres.

-Tu penses que c'est perdu ?

-Il faut espérer que le groupe qui est parti va vite revenir. »

Et Carole ferme la porte.

Matthieu regarde dans les cellules, il y a ceux qui crachent du sang, ceux qui sont au sol et ceux qui soutiennent les autres. Il grimpe les marches avec difficulté pour rejoindre Sacha, Glenn, Herschel et Caleb. Ils le voient arriver et le regarder.

«-Vous avez demandé de l'aide, demande-t-il ? »

* * *

On a perdu Caleb, Patrick et au final, on a perdu pratiquement tout l'équipe de Woodbury. Sacha est sous perfusion. Glenn, Matthieu et Herschel sont épuisés et Carl, Judith et les sœurs Samuel sont confinées. Voilà le constat du bloque ''A'', enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

On toque à la porte du bloque ''A'', Matthieu se traîne jusque là-bas. Il ouvre et découvre Rick sur le palier. Il a un sac, en le tendant à Matthieu il dit :

« -Voilà les médicaments. Michonne, Daryl, Bob, Tyreese sont rentrés, il y a une liste de ce qu'il vous faut prendre et toi tu devras aller au parloir, il y a des gens qui veulent te parler.

-Okay, merci. »

Le roux grimpe avec douleur les escaliers, le groupe le dévisagent, il déclare:

« -C'est les médocs, on a les doses sur le papier dans le sac.

-Tyreese, Bob, Michonne et Daryl sont revenu, demande Glenn ?

-Oui.

-Il faudra amener les doses à Carl et aux autres juste au cas où, commente Herschel.

-Je m'en chargerai, dit l'asiatique.

-Je m'occupe de Sacha, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour elle, ajoute le doyen. »

Tous prennent leurs doses de médicaments, Herschel prend les affaires pour Sacha, Glenn le reste du sac pour les plus jeunes et Matthieu part vers le parloir. Une fois arrivé, il voit Maggie derrière la vitre.

« -Salut, dit-elle.

-Salut. Je dois faire peur à voir ?

-Non, sauf si on tient compte du teint pâle, des yeux ternes et des cernes rouges.

-Alors ça va.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Tu veux dire Glenn et ton père ?

-Vous, c'est vous, on est une famille.

-Ton père s'occupe de Sacha.

-Tyreese veut savoir, comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est en intraveineuse.

-Mon père ?

-C'est celui qui se trouve dans les meilleurs conditions et, avant que tu le demandes, Glenn a été apporter les médicaments à Carl, Judith et les petites Samuel.

-Et toi ?

-Ça va j'ai pas à me plaindre. On m'a dit de venir, car on voulait me parler.

-Ouais, le suivant veut te parler, moi j'ai juste profité avant qu'il arrive, pour avoir de vos nouvelles. »

Maggie se retourne, puis commente :

« -Tient, il arrive. Je vous laisse et tu vas voir que j'avais raison. »

Elle sort, la porte reste fermée quelques instants, quand elle se rouvre Matthieu a du mal à reconnaître la silhouette qui se présente à lui. Elle est couverte de terre et de sang, des cernes entours ses yeux, ses vêtements sont déchirés et une arbalète accrochée à son épaule, c'est Daryl. Le roux commente :

« -Je me demande, le quel de nous deux est le plus mal en point ?

-Toi, moi, j'ai toujours une bonne gueule, répond le redneck en s'asseyant.

-Pas si sûr. C'est toi qui voulais me parler ou il y a une autre personne qui attend encore dernière la porte ?

-Non, c'est moi.

-Une raison particulière ?

-Ouais, je voulais de dire, enfin, te demander, comment vous vous en sortez ?

-Plutôt bien, Sacha essaye de s'en sortir, Glenn et Herschel sont fatigués mais tiennent le coup.

-Et toi ?

-Bien, je suis arrivé tardivement et puis avec les médicaments, on va s'en sortir.

-Et si on a pas pris les bons ?

-Bob as su lire les noms et Caleb était médecin. C'est bon.

-Bob...

-Il y a quoi avec Bob ?

-Disons qu'il a intérêt à ne pas se trouver sur mon chemin jusqu'à demain voir plus tard, ou il pourrait lui arriver des trucs.

-Pourquoi, questionne le militaire en toussant ?

-On aurait pu ne pas vous ramenez les médocs, à un moment on était sur un toit, en dessous il y avait pleins de rôdeurs. Le sol c'est effrité et Bob a glissé, il avait le haut du corps en dessus des rôdeurs. Il a voulu reprendre le sac, on en avait assez mais il a voulu le récupérer, Tyreese a failli y rester. Quand on a fini par le remonté, j'ai ouvert le sac et j'y ai pas vu des médocs.

-Il y avait quoi ?

-De l'alcool. J'ai pris une bouteille et balancé le sac à la gueule des rôdeurs. Puis je lui est collé la bouteille dans les mains et lui est dit qu'en rentrant il avait intérêt à bien en profiter de sa foutu bouteille et qu'il devrait se trouver dans un état second pour ne rien sentir quand je lui botterais le cul.

-Tu comptes lui botter le cul ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non, j'espère qu'il se cache dans un trou et qu'il hésite à la boire sa putain de bouteille ! »

Après une quinte de toux, Matthieu demande :

« -Et sinon ton groupe ça va ?

-Ouais, bon il y a Bob, Tyreese a été se faire soigner par Maggie, et Michonne est en pleine réflexion.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est étonnée du fait que je sois devenu proche du groupe, elle a fait la remarque et je lui ai répondu un peu sec.

-Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-Que c'était facile d'apprendre des choses sur des gens s'ils restent au même endroit plus de deux heures.

-Michonne est à la recherche du Gouverneur, elle a autant voir plus de raison de le détester que toi.

-Je sais, mais moi j'ai réussi à devenir proche, enfin du moins je m'intéresse à tout ce nouveau monde, enfin ce qu'il en reste, j'ai appris à vivre avec le groupe et elle c'est comme si elle refusait.

-Tu te rappelles quand je suis arrivé ? Tu étais renfermé, grognon et tu laissais personne t'approcher.

-Tu veux en venir où ?

-Tu as fait une exception, on allait chasser les deux et petit à petit, tu es devenu sociable. Quand Woodbury est arrivé t'as pu et voulu aider. Pour Michonne c'est pareil, il lui faudra un moment ou quelqu'un.

-T'es sur ?

-Tu verras, je m'y connais en cas solitaire. J'en ai été un longtemps.

-Tu t'en es sorti comment ?

-J'ai trouvé le bon moment et j'ai trouvé la bonne personne. »


	6. Retour à la chasse

**_Salut les mordus,_**

 ** _Voilà le chapitre 6, un que j'aime beaucoup mais pas autant que le prochain. D'ailleurs à propos du prochain, je préviens d'avance, il aura peut-être du retard, ma correctrice et moi ayant des emplois du temps assez charger. Donc si la semaine prochaine il n'y a pas de chapitre ça sera pour dans deux semaines._**

 ** _Ma sympathique correctrice est Nephariel._**

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, à Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont et Greg Nicotero._** ** _Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Matthieu Cherokee, le personnage principal de ma fic._**

* * *

Daryl court, il part en forêt, il ne veut pas en parler. Il n'a pas envie d'être vu, il veut juste courir, finir épuisé, puis sombrer pour ne pas y penser. Il prend son couteau de chasse et le lance de toutes ses forces, il ne sait pas ce qu'il vise. La lame a atterrit dans un arbre dans un bruit creux, il s'effondre près des racines de ce dernier. Le chasseur lâche la pression, il ne sait pas combien de temps passe, quelques minutes, des heures peut-être.

Au bout de ce temps indéfinis, le redneck entend un bruissement. Il relève la tête, rien. Daryl s'appuie contre le tronc d'arbre où il avait planté son couteau. Il veut le ramasser, mais il n'y est plus.

« -C'est ça que tu cherches, dit une voix dans le dos du brun ? »

Le redneck se tourne, Matthieu est là. Il est appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, sa plaque militaire envoyant un rayon de soleil dans l'œil de Daryl. Sa machette est attachée à sa ceinture, elle est sale et pleine de terre. Dans ses mains, il tient le couteau de chasse du redneck.

« -Tu sais que c'est pas en plantant ton couteau dans cet arbre que ça va aider, continu l'ex-militaire.

-J'en ai rien à foutre. »

Daryl reprend son couteau et le range.

« -Tu veux en parler, demande l'autre ?

-Non.

-Tu l'aurais quand même appris un jour ou l'autre.

-Il aurait pas dû, il aurait dû la laisser s'expliquer, elle a pas fait ça sans raison. On aurait dû en discuter ! Ensemble, comme on l'a toujours fait !

-Rick n'était pas sûr que vous alliez rentrer.

-Quoi ?

-Il ne vous voyait pas rentrer, il doutait du fait que vous reveniez, alors...

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors il est parti avec Carole, pour nous ramener de quoi survivre quelques jours de plus. Avec ce qui a ramené on a tenu un jour, vous êtes arrivé le lendemain. Une chose est sûre, il est rentré seul. »

Daryl ferme les yeux, respire un grand coup et demande :

« -Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Rick veux faire une réunion du conseil, enfin ce qu'il en reste, et il veut tous les survivants de notre groupe, je suis venu te chercher.

-Je refuse d'y aller.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie ? Je m'étais attaché à tous ces gens, c'était devenu comme une famille, même s'il m'a fallu un moment pour m'en rendre compte !

-Alors on fait quoi ? On se barre comme deux gamins de dix-sept ans ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Quoi ?

-Juste après la réunion on se barre, on va chasser. On les laisse en plan un moment.

-Ça fait très ado quand même…

-On a le droit à une digression pendant cette merde.

-Hum… »

Les deux chasseurs remontent en direction de la prison, tous les deux ont envie de faire demi tours, d'avoir une distraction, peu importe laquelle, pour juste oublier tout ça, un moment.

* * *

Installer dans la salle du bloque ''A'', ils sont tous fatigués, tristes, accablés, en colère, ou ont une puissante envie de fuir.

« -Il faut qu'on en parle, dit Rick.

-De quoi, questionne Michonne ?

-De ce qui s'est passé, répond-il.

-On sait tous ce qui s'est passé, rétorque Glenn.

-Il y a eu une épidémie, on s'en est sorti, il y a pas grand-chose à en redire, complète Matthieu.

-La question c'est : est-ce que on veut rester ici, demande Rick ?

-Pourquoi on partirait, demande Maggie ?

-L'endroit a été infecté, ça peut se reproduire, rétorque Herschel.

-On a des médicaments au cas où, intervient Tyreese.

-Ça suffira peut-être pas la prochaine fois, commente Bob.

-Il est hors de question que l'on parte, dit Sacha.

-Elle a raison, on vit ici maintenant, on a pas de raison de partir, ajoute Maggie.

-On peut nettoyer le bloque ''D'' et ''C'', ils deviendront à nouveau utilisables, propose le coréen.

-Dans tous les cas, on pourra pas partir avant plusieurs jours avec Glenn, Sacha, Herschel et Matthieu qui sont encore faibles, déclare Michonne.

-Je vais très bien, je suis le moins entamé, assure l'ex-militaire.

-On vote, qui est pour rester, demande l'ancien shérif. ?

-Laisse-nous un temps, on devrait voter plus tard, dit Maggie.

-Elle a raison, Rick, appuie Herschel.

-Très bien, on vote dans trois jours, conclut l'ex policier. »

Ils se lèvent, certains partent dans les cellules, d'autres s'emparent de seaux et de bouts de chiffons. Bob part à l'étage, Matthieu arrête Daryl et lui dit à voix basse :

« -Va préparer tes affaires, je te rejoins dans ta cellule, j'ai un truc à faire avant.

-Okay, répond le redneck. »

Le roux rattrape l'ex infirmier :

« -Bob !

-Matthieu ?

-On peut parler ?

-Ouais, je voulais aller au sous-sol. »

Tous deux descendent au sous-sol, Bob prend une boite qu'il avait cachée.

« -Il y a quoi là-dedans, questionne Matthieu ?

-Euh...

-Une bouteille, n'est pas ?

-Daryl t'as raconté ?

-Ouais.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Moi rien, pendant que vous quatre essayez de rentrer en un seul morceau, j'aidais comme je pouvais en crachant mes poumons. Par contre, Daryl, t'as pas intérêt à le croiser, il a l'air de t'en vouloir et ça c'est sûrement pas arrangé avec Carol qui est partit.

-Tu me conseille quoi ?

-D'éviter Daryl. »

Bob ne dit rien, il fixe sa bouteille, septique.

« -Je te conseille d'en profiter, lâche le militaire.

-De quoi ?

-De ta bouteille.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Car d'ici trois jours tu pourras plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dans trois jours, on va devoir voter et personne ne trouvera de raison valable de rester, tout le monde à des mauvais souvenir ici, il y a le risque que la maladie reviennent et la menace semi-permanente du Gouverneur. »

* * *

« -T'es prêt, questionne Matthieu ?

-Ouais, répond Daryl. »

Les deux chasseurs se font discrets dans les couloirs, évitant tout contact avec les autres membres du groupe. Ils sortent par la porte arrière de la prison, avancent sans bruit jusqu'aux grilles. Un problème se pose : comment les passées ?

« -Alors, Matthieu, je veux pas dire mais ton idée de passer par l'arrière de la prison est un peu foireuse, commente le redneck.

-T'as déjà fait de la grimpe, questionne l'ex militaire ?

-Ouais, mais je vois pas le rapport.

-Tu vas vite comprendre. Le grillage est plus bas ici, il est aussi plus solide, il peut supporter le poids d'un homme, enfin pas trop longtemps, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

-T'as remarqué ça quand ?

-Au moment où tu courais en forêt, je suis venu me défouler dans le coin. »

Il désigne un coin de terre avec de profondes entailles dans le sol, sûrement dû à la machette du roux. Ce dernier commence à grimper en faisant attention à ne pas plier la barrière. Une fois arrivé en haut il fait glisser son arbalète de son épaule et la lance en bas, elle atterrit avec un léger bruit. Daryl vérifie qu'aucun rôdeur ne vient, attiré par le bruit… Rien en vue. Matthieu commence à descendre quand il arrive à un ou deux mètre du sol, il saute et se dirige vers la forêt, le redneck voit son ami sortir sa machette et comprend qu'il avait vu un rôdeur depuis son perchoir. Il revient vers lui, l'autre chasseur ramasse son arbalète.

« -Je soutiens que ça fait gamin de dix-sept pige, ajoute le brun.

-Oh, ça va, dépêche-toi au lieu de critiquer ma solution. »

Daryl s'avère très agile et rapide sur le grillage, une fois arrivé au sommet, il lance :

« -Rattrape ! »

Matthieu attrape l'arbalète au vol, puis, il observe son ami descendre et sauter comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Il lui rend son arbalète et le taquine :

« -Tu vois, elle est pas mal mon idée. »

Puis, juste avant que le brun ne puisse répondre il ajoute :

« -Et ne dit pas que ça fait gamin de dix-sept ans !

-Je le dit pas mais je le pense. »

D'un même pas, les deux chasseurs se tournent et se fondent dans la forêt.

Matthieu charge son arbalète en silence, il pose le carreau et se prépare à tirer, Daryl l'observe. Le roux fixe leur proie, il ferme l'œil gauche, place son doigt contre la détente, puis appuie. Le temps ralenti, ils voient le carreau voler entre les arbres et atterrir en plein dans la poitrine de la biche, puis finalement, le temps reprend son court.

Tous deux avancent en direction de l'animal, l'ex militaire reprend son carreau, une dernière gerbe de sang s'échappe de l'animal. Ils prennent la biche par les pattes et la tourne sur le dos. Le brun fixe l'herbivore, il est septique :

« -C'est bien, mais on va en faire quoi, on va pas la manger tous les deux quand même ?

-Non, mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, on la laisse là et elle se fait bouffer par les rôdeurs ?

-Bah, on la ramène à la prison ?

-Tu te rappelles pourquoi on est sorti ?

-Ouais, mais...

-Bah, on la prend avec et on la mangera après le vote, soit pour fêter le fait qu'on reste ou pour notre départ.

-Okay. »

Ils soulèvent l'animal et le portent. Le tout est assez compliqué car le chemin entre les arbres et relativement petit. Tout à coup, Daryl qui était à l'avant s'arrête net, il fixe l'horizon pendant plusieurs minutes. Matthieu, intrigué, lui demande :

« -Il y a quoi ?

-Regarde, lui répond-il et montrant un passage entre deux arbres.

L'ex militaire fixe la zone, il les a vu, plusieurs rôdeurs.

-Ton avis, il y en a combien, demande le roux ?

-Une bonne dizaine.

-Et ça va pas s'arranger.

-Quoi ?

Le redneck se retourne et voit son ami qui désigne le point d'où ils venaient, une petite bande de zonards arrivent.

-On fait quoi, questionne le brun ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à la biche ?

-Même pas en rêve, elle est parfaite, on va se péter le bide avec.

-Okay, on peut se faire un des deux groupes à deux, mais le temps qu'on se le fasse le second sera arrivé et se sera la merde.

-On peut seulement leurs donner une partie.

-Pour qu'ils nous suivent à l'odeur du sang ? On a pas le choix de la sacrifier.

-Merde ! Alors on fait quoi ? Il faut se grouiller, ils sont plus très loin.

-On attend qu'ils soient plus proches, on balance une moitié ici, une autre plus loin.

-Okay ! »

Ils posent la bête au sol, Matthieu prend sa machette et donne un violent coup sur le thorax de l'animal, une gerbe de sang gicle contre les deux chasseurs, un deuxième coup envoie du sang sur leur visage et au troisième coup, la bête se fend en deux. Daryl balance un grand coup de pied dans une des deux moitiés et l'envoie en direction des deux groupes qui commençaient à se réunir. Une partie de la masse se jette sur la carcasse, l'autre continue à avancer en direction des deux amis. Le redneck attrape l'autre bout de carcasse et se met à courir, l'ex militaire le suit de près, les rôdeurs ne sont pas loin. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le brun lance l'autre partie de la carcasse dans son dos, le roux se baisse pour l'esquiver et tous deux détalent pour que les rôdeurs ne les attrapent pas.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de course, les deux chasseurs s'arrêtent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Matthieu prend un pan de sa veste et essuie son visage.

« -Matt, ce que tu fais ne sert à rien, il commence à pleuvoir, commente Daryl.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelle ''Matt'' ?

-Je sais pas, ça te dérange ?

-Non. »

Le roux lève les yeux au ciel, de gros nuages gris ou noir sont dans le ciel, de grosses gouttes de pluie commencent à tomber. Daryl profite de la pluie pour se rincer le visage. Tous deux profitent de l'eau quand tout à coup, un énorme bruit de tonnerre se fait entendre et résonne dans toute la forêt.

« -Le seul avantage c'est que ça va éloigner les rôdeurs, hurle Matthieu pour couvrir le bruit. Par contre, c'est que j'ai l'impression que c'est une manie la pluie quand on chasse.

-Il y a une barque dans le coin, je l'ai repérée une fois où je suis venu chasser, ça nous fera un abri.

-Ça me va, je te suis. »

Le redneck tourne à gauche et commence à courir car le tonnerre se fait de plus en plus fort, ils évitent quelque rôdeurs qui sont dans le coin, ils ne tardent pas à arriver devant une maison.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu, si c'est la cas laissez une reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	7. Une nuit agitée

**Salut les mordus.**

 **J'ai réussit avec ma correctrice à faire le chapitre à temps. Du coup je crois que vous devez connaître la chanson : Ma correctrice c'est toujours Nephariel.**

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont et Greg Nicotero. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Matthieu Cherokee, le personnage principal de ma fic._**

 **Petite précision pour ce chapitre il contient un Yaoi. Il assez soft plus que celui de ma fanfic sur SPN (Avant, Juste une pause.)**

 **Sur ce bonne Lecture et je vous invite à laisser une reviews après lecture ça fait toujours plaisir. ^^**

* * *

Matthieu donne un premier coup de machette dans les planches qui bloquent la porte. Elles se fendent puis se brisent au deuxième coup. Il les arrache à mains nue et entre en vitesse, il est suivi de près par Daryl. Il referme la porte et le brun vient la bloquée avec une commode qu'il y avait à côté de la porte.

« -C'est toi qu'il l'avait barricadée, demande l'ex militaire ?

-Ouais et je l'avais nettoyée des rôdeurs, comme ça on avait une planque, au cas où.

-T'as bien fait. »

Le brun donne un coup d'œil à l'endroit. La dernière fois, c'est parce qu'il voulait plutôt se protéger des rôdeurs. A sa gauche il y a une table de cuisine vide, une cloison entoure cette dernière. La porte se voit depuis là, elle est proche de la table. Une fine couche de poussière recouvre les meubles, juste un peu plus épaisse que la première fois où il était venu.

« -Ça devait être une maison de vacances, commente le militaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout est rangé et presque propre, à mon avis les propriétaires venaient de partir quand ça a commencé. Je vais allez voir s'il y a pas des conserves dans la cuisine. »

Juste après la cloison de la cuisine, des escaliers mènent à l'étage. Le redneck sait qu'en haut il y a un couloir et qu'au bout de celui-ci se trouve une chambre d'enfant ainsi une salle de bain qui est rattachée à elle. L'autre chambre, sûrement celle des parents, est au début du couloir, une autre salle de bain est aussi rattachée à elle.

« -Dixon, attrape, dit Matthieu en lançant une boite de raviolis. !

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles Dixon, demande le redneck en rattrapant la boite ?

-Depuis que tu m'appelles Matt. »

Le brun lâche un faible sourire et ils s'asseyent à table pour manger.

Matthieu se pose sur le canapé au fond de la pièce, Daryl s'appuie contre la cloison de la cuisine. Il sort un paquet de cigarette de sa poche, il demande à son ami :

« -T'en veux une ?

-Ouais. »

Il se lève et lui tend le paquet, le roux en prend une, le brun lui passe le briquet puis il se rassoit. Tous deux prennent une bouffé.

« -Putain, ça faisait un bail, souffle le militaire. »

Un silence se fait, le redneck est comme nerveux, il faut qu'il le dise, pour au moins en être sûr. Il se lance :

« -Matt ?

-Ouais, répond-t-il en crachant un nuage de fumée ?

-Tu sais le jour où on est allé au centre militaire avant que Woodbury débarque à la prison… on s'est battu et tu as dit que tu étais... »

Il bloque sur le dernier mot, l'ex militaire l'aide :

« -Gay ?

-Ouais, c'est ça. C'est vrai ?

-Ouais, j'ai toujours préféré les mecs. »

Le brun tira une dernière taffe avant d'écraser sa clope. Le militaire, voyant que son ami est mal à l'aise, le questionne :

« -Ça te gêne ?

-Non, c'est que… »

Le brun sent sa salive se raréfier, il dégluti.

« -Que, insiste l'autre chasseur ?

-Je pense... que je suis... »

Il hésite, il sent son ventre se nouer, il joue avec son mégot.

« -...le suis moi... aussi ou du moins en partie, c'est flou dans ma tête, finit-t-il par dire. Il y a des signes contradictoires et… j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis. Et toi, tu… tu... enfin je pense que tu comprends. »

Il se sent comme soulagé mais il appréhende la réaction de son compagnon de chasse. Le roux finit sa clope dans le calme, laissant son ami imaginer toutes les choses qu'il pourrait lui dire, toutes les possibilités, toutes sauf celle-là :

« -Je suppose qu'il y a un but derrière le fait de me le dire ? »

Daryl est comme paralysé, il vient de réaliser ce qu'il a dit à son ami. Sa langue s'engourdit, il réussit tout juste à hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Matthieu se lève et fait signe au chasseur de faire de même. Il s'approche du redneck et lui dit :

« -Je sais que tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de chose et pour te dire moi aussi je suis pas très doué pour ça. J'ai déjà essayé de...d'imaginer ce moment… mais… De manière indéniable, tu … tu me plais... beaucoup. Je...

Des paroles valant mieux que des mots, Matthieu se rapproche de Daryl, leurs nez se frôlent, leurs lèvres s'hypnotisent, il y a comme un roulement de tambour. Le temps semble s'arrêter, le miliaire finit le premier pas et pose ses lèvres contre celles du redneck.

Ils se séparent, le brun voit le sourire de son ami, une mèche de cheveux vient tomber devant ses yeux verts, le militaire la remet en place. Cette fois c'est le chasseur qui prend l'initiative, encore un peu hésitant, il embrasse le roux. Puis, d'une initiative commune ils s'embrassent. Le baisé est plus fort, plus intense. Matthieu vient glisse délicatement une de ses mains dans celle de Daryl, leurs doigts s'entremêlent. Ils continuent de s'embrasser tendrement, se détendant tous les deux. Instinctivement, le redneck pose son autre main sur la hanche de l'autre chasseur. Le militaire, tout en passant sa main libre aux racines des cheveux du redneck, appuie son compagnon contre le mur, pour être encore plus proche de lui. Il vient ensuite quémander à coup de langues sur la lèvre inférieur du redneck l'entrée de sa bouche, ce dernier finit par le laisser passer, approfondissant leurs baisés, les rendant plus chauds.

Tous deux commençant à avoir beaucoup trop chaud à présent, le militaire se détache de Daryl et enlève sa veste qu'il envoie valser dans un coin de la pièce. Matthieu, retournant avidement aux lèvres de son compagnon, commence à faire glisser sa veste ''d'ange'' de ses épaules, il sent le redneck se rétracter.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas, demande le militaire ?

-C'est que… avec un homme… c'est nouveau pour moi, répond le brun, gêné.

-Je comprends. C'est nouveau pour toi, je veux pas te forcer. Je vais te laisser réfléchir, si tu veux juste en parler je serais à l'étage, se presse le rouquin quelque peu gêné. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire, le chasseur voit le militaire ramasser son arbalète, sa veste et monter les escaliers.

Daryl reste là, appuyé contre le mur, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il est frustré. Le désire lui dévorant un peu les reins, il a envie de laisser l'ivresse prendre le dessus et de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers, de rejoindre Matthieu. Mais dans un coin de se tête, sa conscience lui dit de se calmer, de réfléchir et de ne pas précipiter les choses.

Le brun fume une cigarette pour réfléchir, quelques minutes passent, il prend sa décision, au diable sa conscience ! Il prend son arbalète et monte à pas de loup les escaliers, il entend le bruit de la pluie et du tonnerre dehors. Il ouvre une des portes, il découvre le militaire assis en tailleur, les pieds nus, sur le lit, jouant avec sa plaque militaire. Ses affaires sont entassées dans un coin de la pièce, sauf sa gourde qui est posée sur une des deux tables de nuit. Matthieu lance un sourire timide à Daryl.

« -Sûr de toi ? Je veux pas te forcer, demande le roux.

-Sûr », répond le redneck en posant son arbalète et sa veste ''d'ange'' dans un coin.

Le militaire pense à y aller en douceur.

Daryl vient s'asseoir à coté de Matthieu, ce dernier l'embrasse tendrement. Le brun place sa main sur la hanche de son 'ami' pour approfondir le baisé. Le militaire s'appuie contre le redneck, l'allongeant doucement sous lui. Il dépose un petit baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres et descend dans son cou. Il lui offre un chaste baisé vers le milieu, puis, il descend, embrassant plus longuement le cou qu'il lui est offert. Le militaire vient aussi mordiller la peau tendre du brun, laissant le temps de quelques secondes une marque rougie. Daryl se sent pris d'un coup de chaud et décide de ne pas laisser le militaire en reste. A son tour, il niche sa tête dans le cou de Matthieu, l'odeur d'épine, de feuilles et de rose cherokee s'empare de lui, le militaire porte bien son nom. Le chasseur dépose un long baisé sur le cou du roux, ce dernier lâche un grognement rauque.

Le redneck sent une main se glisser sur son torse, elle est fraîche, c'est agréable. Le militaire caresse le torse du brun, effleurant la peau chaude. Il quitte le torse pour détacher les boutons de la chemise, il la fait glisser des épaules de Daryl. Matthieu détaille le poitrail qui s'offre à lui, il y a plusieurs tatouages. Il en détaille le contour en passant le doigt dessus, il sent le chasseur frissonner à son contacte. Le militaire embrasse avidement le redneck. Ce dernier, quelque peu hésitant, passe ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'autre chasseur, elles sont froides et la peau qu'il touche est agréablement tiède. Après plusieurs caresses timides, il finit par totalement enlever le vêtement de son compagnon. Le torse du militaire est pâle, un tatouage se dessine sur sa clavicule gauche, c'est une dent de requin. Elle est fendue par un carreau d'arbalète. Le redneck y dépose un baiser puis, retourne rapidement sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Matthieu vient enlacer l'homme de ses désirs, le rapprochant de lui. Il passe ses mains le long de son dos, le redneck frémit quand il passe sur d'étranges marques à la sensation particulière, il les observe, ce sont des cicatrices ! Il prend note d'y faire attention, vu le moment, son compagnon n'a pas envie d'en parler. Daryl prend une des mains du militaire et enlace leurs doigts, il se colle un peu plus à son compagnon de chasse. Tous deux commencent à se sentir un trop serré dans leurs pantalons. Le militaire prend les choses en main, il défait la ceinture du chasseur, l'envoyant valsée plus loin. Il défait le bouton du pantalon, baisse la braguette et fait glisser le jeans à ses chevilles, le redneck envoie ses chaussures et ses chaussettes valser contre la porte, laissant le pantalon au sol. Matthieu se lève, défait sa ceinture et enlève son pantalon laissant tout le loisir à Daryl d'observer son boxer gris et la bosse qui s'y est formée, il retourne vers son compagnon. Le chasseur vient se coller contre lui, l'embrassant avidement.

Ils continuent de s'embrasser, le redneck commence à sentir la chaleur monter à une température qui lui était jusque-là inconnue. Le militaire abandonne ses lèvres et commence à descendre en zigzagant le long de son torse. Il arrive rapidement vers la ligne de poil du bas-ventre du chasseur, il y dépose un léger baiser à cet endroit, il entend son compagnon feuler de plaisir. Il approche de plus en plus du boxer anthracite du brun, le roux passe sa main sur la bosse bien formée, il sent le redneck se courber et retenir un gémissement. Il place ses mains sur l'élastique du boxer, Matthieu regarde Daryl, il attend son approbation. Pour toute réponse, le redneck s'avance et embrasse fougueusement le militaire, ce dernier prend cela pour un 'oui'.

Matthieu enlève alors le boxer, il passe lentement un premier coup de langue sur le gland rougi de Daryl, ce dernier se mord la lèvre inférieur. Il s'appuie d'une main contre le matelas pour ne pas tomber sur ce dernier, son autre main se glissant dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Le militaire passe lentement sur une veine, le redneck grognant, laisse échapper un juron de plaisir. Il prend le membre plus profondément, puis sa bouche commence de lents va-et-vient sur la queue qui se présente à lui. Il ne tarde pas à accélérer le mouvement, il sent Daryl se courber, émettre des gémissements rauques. Matthieu aime entendre ses bruits, un petit sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Soudain, il s'arrête, le gland pressé contre son palais.

Le chasseur n'ose pas bouger, c'est trop intense ! Le roux regarde son compagnon, ses yeux sont à demi fermer, il se mord la lèvre inférieur. Le brun ouvre totalement les yeux, ses pupilles sont dilatées par le plaisir. Il n'ose pas tout à fait regarder le militaire, il a peur de se noyer dans ses yeux bleu métallisés. A cet instant, il ne saurait pas décrire ce qu'il ressent : du plaisir, de l'exaltation, une joie de s'être enfin livré à lui et aussi une légère gêne de s'être abandonné totalement à l'autre chasseur. Sans qu'il s'y attende, Matthieu donne un coup de langue appuyé et terriblement vicieux. Sous le coup de la surprise Daryl lâche un gémissement plus fort, le militaire continu. Le redneck a beaucoup de mal à se contrôler, tant l'effet que cela lui fait est puissant, ses gémissements sont de plus en plus bruyants. Fort de son emprise sur lui, le militaire décide de le faire craquer, ce qui ne va pas être dur, vu l'état dans lequel est son compagnon. Les coups de langue sont de plus en plus espacé mais de plus en plus intense.

« -Matt, je... vais…, gémit le brun.. »

A ses mots le roux sent sa bouche se remplir d'un liquide chaud et épais pendant que le brun lâche un ultime gémissement de plaisir. Il avale puis attrape la gourde sur la table de nuit, il boit une rasade. Il la repose et ferme les yeux, un soupire de plaisir sort de ses lèvres.

Daryl vient enlacer son compagnon, passant ses bras autour de son torse, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Matthieu, savourant l'instant de silence. Le redneck se penche en avant et vient embrasser son compagnon, ses lèvres encore un peu hésitante, le baiser est doux. En relevant la tête, le chasseur voit la bosse dans le boxer du militaire. Il laisse sa main glisser le long de la chute de rein plus que profitable du militaire, il atteint rapidement l'élastique.

« -T'es pas obligé, murmure Matthieu qui a très bien compris l'idée de Daryl.

Le chasseur vient déposer un baisé dans le creux de son cou, puis il l'embrasse longuement, laissant un suçon. Entendant l'autre chasseur haleter sous la manœuvre il recommence.

-Je suis pas un égoïste, finit par répondre langoureusement le brun. »

Ramenant vers lui le militaire, il l'embrasse, il se place au-dessus. Le militaire vient placer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, il y commence un suçon pendant que le redneck fait glisser le dernier bout de tissus de son corps. Il s'arrête un instant devant le bout de chaire tendu devant lui. Quelque peu hésitant, il passe un premier coup de langue, un deuxième, puis un troisième plus sûre. Une nouvelle sensation s'empare de lui, une douce chaleur vient lui picorer les reins.

Le brun lape lentement, laissant son compagnon grogner de plaisir. Ce dernier est foutrement doué avec sa langue ! D'ailleurs, un coup de langue plus appuyé laisse sortir le premier gémissement de sa bouche. Daryl commence à accélérer, il a compris le mouvement à faire, se fiant au bruit de son compagnon. Il prend l'érection plus profondément dans sa bouche, donnant des va-et-vient plus appuyés. Il sent Matthieu se courber et l'entend gémir de plus en plus fort, il est proche de l'orgasme.

« -Dixon, je vais... »

Il se prépare, il donne un nouveau coup de langue, il sent sa bouche se remplir d'un liquide chaud et gluant. Il se lève et va dans la salle de bain, il crache dans l'évier ce qu'il a dans la bouche, il retourne vers le militaire. Il prend sa gourde qui est dans une des poches de sa veste et se rince la bouche, puis il retourne sur le lit. Matthieu sent Daryl qui se colle dans son dos, sans prévenir il mordille le lobe d'oreille du militaire et se planque sous les draps. Une jolie marque rougie apparaît sur son oreille.

* * *

Daryl se réveille, un léger sentiment de béatitude est logé au creux de son ventre. Un petit courant d'air passe le long de son dos, sa peau nue est recouverte d'un léger drap. Il a trop dormi, il le sait, il ne se réserve jamais plus de six heures pour toujours s'assurer de sa sécurité. Il s'assoie en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« -J'ai dû sourire toute la nuit, dit une voix familière et lui prenant son autre main. »

Le redneck se retourne, Matthieu est là, tranquillement assis sur le lit, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il a remis son pantalon mais est resté torse nu, sa plaque militaire bougeant au rythme de sa respiration.

« -T'aurais pas dû me laisser dormir, commente le chasseur en se levant pour enfiler son boxer.

-Daryl, on risque de devoir voyager, un peu de sommeil ne te ferra pas de mal, moi je dors assez.

-Et pourquoi, demande-t-il en enfilant son pantalon ?

-Le vote, on va pas rester à la prison, tu le sais.

-Hum… »

Le militaire se lève et enfile son tee-shirt. Il ramasse ses affaires qui sont dans le coin de la pièce, puis il noue ses chaussures. Une fois cela fait, il se relève et s'approche de son compagnon qui enfile sa veste d'ange.

« -Il faut que je profite avant qu'on rentre à la prison, dit-il.

-De quoi. demande le brun en rangeant son couteau ?

-De ça, Dixon. »

Le militaire dépose un baiser sur les lèvres du chasseur, ce dernier est encore un peu surpris par le geste.


	8. Evacuation Forcée

**Salut les mordus. Voilà le chapitre 8 et vu que (Comme dans la série) après 8 Episode c'est une pause moi aussi j'en fait une. Pas de trois mais de seulement un mois. Comme ça je vais avancer sur les future chapitres et permettre à ma correctrice (Nephariel) d'avancer dans la correction. (Je reviens le 6 mars.)**

 **Vivement la semaine prochaine, TWD revient !**

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont et Greg Nicotero. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Matthieu Cherokee, le personnage principal de ma fic._**

 ** _Le chapitre rejoint l'épisode 8 de la saison 4. Sur ce, Bonne lecture et penser à mettre une reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. (Même si c'est une critique.)_**

 ** _(Ps :Vous avez aimer le Yaoi la semaine dernière ?)_**

* * *

« -T'aurais pu attendre qu'on revienne au moins, s'énerve Daryl !

-Pour que Tyreese s'en mêle, répond Rick ?

-J'aurais pu le gérer. »

Matthieu les regarde, il ne veut pas que ça tourne mal.

« -Elle a tué deux membres de notre groupe, ajoute l'ancien shérif. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir, elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour survivre et c'est une dure à cuire.

-T'as pas trop l'air d'y croire quand tu le dis, crache le redneck !

-Elle l'a fait, elle m'a dit que c'était pour nous… Elle n'avait pas de remords.

-Elle l'a pt'être fait mais ça lui ressemble pas.

-Et pour Tyreese, questionne le militaire ?

-Je lui ai pas encore dit, répond le flic. Je sais pas comment il va réagir.

-On va vite être fixé, complète le redneck en descendant les marches en direction du sous-sol.$

Le sous-sol est froid et humide, Tyreese s'avance vers le trio :

« -Il faut que vous voyiez ça.

-Attends un peu, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose d'abord, dit Rick.

-Ça attendra, venez, insiste le grand frère. »

Ils le suivent, ils ne tardent pas à voir ce que le grand veut leurs montrer, un rat écartelé sur une planche.

« -Celui qui a tué Karen et David à fait ça, vous vous souvenez, on nourrissait les rôdeurs. Il y a un psychopathe qui vit parmi nous.

-Tyreese, essaye de le calmer Matthieu.

-Je ne dormirais pas tant qu'on l'aura pas trouvé.

-Tyreese, la personne qui a fait ça, je pense pas que ce soit l'assassin de Karen, dit l'ex flic.

-Pourquoi ? »

Mais sa question ne trouve pas de réponse car une explosion se fait entendre.

Matthieu, Daryl, Tyreese et Rick arrivent dans la cour, une deuxième explosion vient de se faire entendre.

« -Reculez des grillages, hurle le flic !

La vue qu'ils ont est inquiétante, plusieurs voitures et même un tank se trouvent devant les grilles, l'homme debout sur le tank semble être le chef, il porte un bandeau sur un œil, il prend la parole :

-Rick, vient ici ! Il faut qu'on parle.

Matthieu demande discrètement à Daryl :

"-C'est le gouverneur ?

-Ouais, répond-t-il."

L'ex flic semble inquiet mais il répond au gouverneur :

-C'est pas à moi d'en décider ! On a un conseil maintenant, ce sont eux qui commandent.

-Et Herschel il est dans le conseil, questionne l'homme au bandeau ?

Il fait signe à une femme, cette dernière fait sortir Herschel d'une voiture. Maggie et Beth se collent l'une à l'autre.

-Et Michonne, continu-t-il ? Elle est dans le conseil elle aussi ? »

Cette dernière subit le même sort que Herschel mais cette fois guidée par un homme.

« -Je ne prends plus aucune décision pour le groupe, dit Rick.

-Aujourd'hui, il faudra que tu en prennes une. Vient ici et discutons tranquillement. »

Le silence se fait autour de Rick, il lance des regards interrogateurs, tous acquiescent.

« -Ça va aller, on va gérer ça, dit-il à son fils.

Il sort et prend la direction du Gouverneur, Daryl prend les choses en mains :

« -On pourra pas tous les descendre, on va dans la forêt et on passe par le bureau comme c'était prévu, on est plus assez nombreux.

-La réserve du bus, c'est quand qu'on la vérifiée, questionne Matthieu ?

-Un jour avant notre grosse prise, on avait plus de ration, ça doit être pire maintenant, répond Sacha.

-On se débrouillera, on se retrouvera là-bas si ça se passe mal, faite passer le mot, conclut le redneck.

-Et si il y en a qui capte pas que ça se passe mal, on les attend combien de temps, demande Tyreese ?

-Aussi longtemps qu'on peut, répond-t-il. »

Rick arrive aux grilles, il discute avec le gouverneur, le groupe est trop loin pour entendre. En attendant, Daryl fait passer des armes à longue distance.

Vers Rick et le Gouverneur des rôdeurs commencent à arriver, le chef ennemi leurs tire dessus. Rick semble dépassé par les événements. Vers la prison, le groupe s'est mis en place, par groupe de deux ou trois. Carl, Matthieu et Daryl ont le Gouverneur dans leurs viseurs.

« -Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, commente Carl.

-Ton père s'en occupe, répond le redneck.

-Ils ne font que parler. On pourrait tuer le Gouverneur là, maintenant.

-A cinquante mètre ?

-Je suis un bon tireur.

-Moi aussi, il n'empêche que je le tenterai pas, ajoute Matthieu.

 _Pas toute de suite_ , pense le militaire.

-Je pourrais mettre fin à tout ça, continu le plus petit.

-Ou rendre les choses encore pire, lui rétorque l'ex militaire.

-Faite lui confiance, conclut Daryl. »

Tout le monde s'active dans la cour, on se prépare à toutes les éventualités. Visiblement, il y a de l'activité vers Rick. Le Gouverneur est descendu de son tank, il a le katana de Michonne entre ses mains et s'approche d'Herschel. Maggie et Beth sont à l'affût, Matthieu rajuste sa visée et tire. La balle traverse le grillage, passe à côté de Rick et atterrit au pied du Gouverneur.

« -C'était juste un avertissement, je t'assure que le prochain ne te loupera pas, prévient le militaire !

-Vous avez un bon tireur mais ça ne fera pas de différence, annonce le Gouverneur.

-C'est pas toi qui m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ? questionne Carl à voix basse.

-Fait ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, répond Matthieu.

Rick s'active en bas, il négocie. Le groupe entend certain bout de discourt :

-...Tous ceux qui ont pu survivre jusque-là, on a été... de faire des choses... Mais on peut s'en remettre, c'est pas désespérer... On peut encore changer. »

Le Gouverneur regarde Rick, la prison, le groupe puis la lame du katana.

« -Menteur, hurle-il, »

Il donne un coup de katana dans le cou d'Herschel, la tête ne tient presque plus, Maggie et Beth se mettent à hurler. Plus personne ne bouge ni dans un groupe ni dans l'autre. Le temps ralentit, les larmes tombent, les regards se croisent d'un groupe à l'autre. Le temps reprend, Herschel tombe à terre et Rick hurle :

« -Non ! »

Le flic tire et la balle atterrit dans le bras du Gouverneur, les groupes aussi se mettent à tirer. La seconde balle de Matthieu arrive dans le pied du chef ennemi, plus personne ne regarde qui que ce soit et où ils visent tant que ça touche les autres. Des hommes du Gouverneur sont déjà à terre. Ce dernier lui, vient d'achever Herschel. Une femme quant à elle ne semble pas vouloir se battre, elle vient de poser son arme. Personne n'y prête attention tout le monde continu de s'entre tuer. Ils mettent le tank en marche, les deux premières grilles tombent en quelques secondes. Les tires s'intensifient. Les véhicules du groupe du Gouverneur se mettent en place dans la cour extérieure, les hommes du chef ennemi se rapprochent et il est plus facile de les tuer. Ils viennent de faire exploser les fenêtres du bloque ''D'' et ''C'', certains commencent déjà à prendre la direction du bus. Rick et le Gouverneur en viennent à se battre au corps à corps. Les hommes de ce dernier commencent à rentrer dans la cour intérieure grâce au tank.

Daryl et Matthieu se rapprochent des grilles, le tout en visant les hommes du Gouverneur. Des rôdeurs arrivent dans leurs dos.

« -Matt, va au bus !

-Hors de question que je te laisse seul, Dixon. On a surtout intérêt à trouver un truc pour les retenir, répond le militaire.

-J'ai une idée, on peut se servir de ces deux-là, propose le redneck en désignant les deux rôdeurs.

-Okay. »

Ils plantent leurs lames respectives dans les morts et s'en servent comme bouclier. Daryl lance une première grenade et la fait rouler aux pieds des hommes du Gouverneur. Ils se mettent à couvert.

« -J'ai une idée, il me reste deux grenades, une pour faire diversion et la seconde pour le canon du tank.

-Okay, je te couvre.

-Non, la grenade suffira, va au bus, je te rejoins là-bas. »

L'ex militaire hoche la tête, vérifie son stockes de balles et fonce pour rejoindre le bus. Il court sans s'arrêter. Il évite plusieurs balles et arrive à l'emplacement du bus, sauf qu'il n'y est plus. Il revient sur ses pas. Il voit Daryl qui envoie la grenade dans le canon et qui court se mettre à l'abri. Le militaire lui n'a pas le temps, il sent l'explosion jusque dans ses tripes, il est projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière et son crâne atterrit sur le bitume de la prison, un voile noir se forme sur ses yeux et Matthieu s'évanouit.

* * *

La première chose qui frappe Matthieu quand il se réveille, c'est l'odeur, l'odeur de la cendre, de la poudre et du sang. Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrent, une teinte verte danse devant ses yeux. Une chaleur brûlante se fait sentir sur sa peau. Une fois ses yeux complètement ouvert il découvre le feuillage d'un arbre. D'ailleurs le militaire vient de réaliser qu'il est assis sur une branche, il observe les feuilles. Il voit pendu sur une branche à sa droite son arbalète. Il aurait rêvé ? La prison était-elle vrai ? Instinctivement il porte sa main à l'oreille que Daryl avait mordue. La marque y est encore, il n'a pas rêvé !

Il prend la décision de descendre de là, son arbalète est en contre bas. Il se penche pour l'attraper, il ne manque plus que quelques centimètres pour l'atteindre. Le pied de Matthieu dérape et il chute. Il parvient à se rattraper à la fameuse branche. Il attrape son arme et se laisse tomber au sol. L'ex militaire lève les yeux au ciel, le soleil est à son zénith. Il observe les alentours, plus loin se dessine un énorme nuage de fumée grise. Le survivant se met en marche, la prison n'est pas loin, il y arrive rapidement. Le spectacle qui s'offre à lui est horrible : le tank du Gouverneur est au milieu de la cour intérieur, des rôdeurs traînent dans le coin, ils n'ont pas remarqué la présence du militaire. Plusieurs cadavres sont au sol, Matthieu n'en voit aucun du groupe, c'est une bonne nouvelle. La plus part sont partit avec le bus. Le militaire avance, il tue un rôdeur, le feu provoqué par les tirs du tank commence à s'estomper. Il voyage dans la cour extérieure, les voitures des hommes du groupe ennemi sont pleines de vivre et de munitions. Au milieu de tout ça, il y a le corps du Gouverneur. On voit ce qu'il l'a tué, un coup de sabre dans la poitrine et la marque de ce qui l'a achevé, une balle dans la tête.

Matthieu plante sa machette dans le crâne d'un rôdeur, il prend la direction du bloque ''B''. Il y arrive rapidement, il remarque que les rôdeurs n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'y entrer. Tout en avançant vers les cellules, Matthieu sent une boule se former dans son ventre. Il y a peut-être quelqu'un :

« -Daryl ? Rick ? Maggie ? Glenn ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse, le vide. Voilà ce qu'il reste après l'attaque du Gouverneur. Le militaire s'arrête, il est pris de nausées. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, il sent à l'arrière de son crâne une étrange matière, du sang, à en croire sa main rouge. Il avance vers la prochaine cellule, celle de Maggie et Glenn. Une gourde traîne sur la commode, le militaire prend une gorgée et fait glisser de l'eau dans ses cheveux, il la sent passer le long de sa nuque et descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il observe la pièce, tout est en place, comme si les deux tourteaux allaient bientôt rentrer. Il repose la gourde au même endroit et prend la direction de l'étage. La première pièce qui se présente à lui est la cellule de Daryl. Matthieu y rentre, les draps sont encore froissés, un carreau et un couteau sont posés sur la table de nuit. Le militaire s'appuie contre un mur, l'odeur du chasseur est encore là. Il se laisse sombrer, des heures. Quand il émerge, le soleil commence à chuter.

Le militaire se lève et entre dans sa cellule, il sort son sac de sous son lit. Il le vide et vérifie son contenu : Un flingue, une boite de munitions, une trousse de premiers secours, une montre, deux gourdes, une boussole et une carte. Il se prépare, vérifie à nouveau son sac, les gourdes sont remplis, les vivres sont bien là, tout le nécessaire est rangé. Il s'apprête à partir quand une idée vient le frapper. Il descend les escaliers et prend la direction de la cellule du fond, celle de Beth. Il soulève le matelas, dessous il y a le journal de la sœur de Maggie, avec sa couverture brune et son joli stylo bleu. Le militaire prend le journal et va à la dernière page. Il y a le nom de chaque personnes de la prison, certains sont tracés, ceux qui non pas survécu. Il continu de le feuilleter et finit par trouver une page blanche. Il l'arrache et note quelque chose dessus. Il fourre le papier dans sa poche, puis range le stylo et le journal à leur place puis remet le matelas. Il ferme la cellule, puis chaque porte se ferme, toute les portes du bloque ''B''. Il ne reste que la sienne. Il met son arbalète en bandoulière, ramasse son sac et vérifie que sa machette est en place. Il referme sa cellule, va dans la salle du bloque et pose sur la table le papier, il le bloque avec une pierre qui traînait sur la table. Avant de prendre la direction de la forêt, il jette un dernier coup d'œil aux mots :

 _Je suis Matthieu Cherokee._

 _Ici j'ai trouvé ma famille._

 _Ici et dans chaque cellule il y a une histoire._

 _Si vous trouvez ce mot, qui que vous soyez,_

 _Je n'ai qu'une demande :_

 _Prenez soin de ses Histoires._


	9. Ce qui est à moi

**Salut les mordus. Je suis à nouveau là avec le chapitre 9 après se petit mois de pause. J'ai avancer sur deux chapitre, ma correctrice à taffé sur trois chapitre. Et j'ai travailler sur une autre fanfic (SPN) de deux chapitre qui sera publier pendant la prochaine pause de chapitre.**

 **Le chapitre n'est pas en lien avec un épisode, il est dans le courant de la deuxième partie de la saison 4. Le lien sera fait dans la prochain chapitre.**

 **Donc, la correction est faite par Nephariel qui n'a pas encore perdu ses yeux, donc je la remercie.**

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman, Frank Darabont et Greg Nicotero. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Matthieu Cherokee, le personnage principal de ma fic._**

 ** _Sur ce, Bonne lecture et penser à mettre une reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. (Même si c'est une critique.)_**

* * *

 _Est-ce que cela fait quelques jours ou quelques semaines ? Depuis combien de temps, combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la prison ? Depuis combien de temps Matthieu est-il seul ? Il a arrêté de compter et de chercher, il les a abandonnés comme un lâche ! Sa famille, ses amis, Maggie, Rick, Carl, Glenn, Daryl... Il ne peut pas arrêter de se demander chaque soir où ils sont, avec qui, avec ceux du groupe, d'autres peut-être ? Seul, vivant ou bien mort ? Même lui ne sait plus s'il est mort ou vivant._

Matthieu vérifie une fois de plus les pièges qu'il a posés, rien. Sa tête lui fait un mal de chien, il faut qu'il trouve de la nourriture mais surtout de l'eau et un abri pour dormir, ou il va finir par s'évanouir. Il se traîne jusqu'à la route, aucun rôdeur en vue. Il sent la nausée lui monter à la tête, le peu qu'il avait avalé ressort. Sa vue se trouble, un son strident sonne dans ses oreilles, il se sent basculer en avant, sa machette appuie contre sa peau, laissant du sang couler, et il sombre.

« -Vous pensez qu'il est vivant, demande une première voix ?

-Je sais pas, mais si c'est pas le cas le couteau de chasse est à moi, dit une deuxième voix. »

Le militaire sent de l'eau lui couler sur le visage, ses yeux s'ouvrent péniblement, plusieurs silhouette floues l'entourent. Il se relève et tourne sur lui-même en menaçant les inconnus de son arbalète. Les silhouettes ne sont plus floues mais bien visibles, ce sont sept hommes qui l'entourent.

« -Calme, mec, on te veut pas de mal ! T'es sûr que ça va, demande une voix dans le dos de Matthieu ?

Il se retourne et détaille l'homme qui a posé la question : à vue d'œil il doit avoir une bonne quarantaine d'années, il a une petite carrure, il porte une chemise noire avec des roses rouges brodées dessus.

-Moi c'est Joe, à ta droite c'est Lou, puis Tony, Dan, Billy, Harley et pour finir Len, reprend le dénommé Joe.

-Matthieu.

-Ça va, tu veux un peu d'eau ?

-Ouais, répond le militaire en remettant son arbalète en bandoulière.

Joe sort de son sac une gourde et la tend au roux.

-Merci, ajoute-t-il en buvant une gorgée.

Après deux autres gorgées Matthieu rend la gourde à Joe, ce dernier demande :

-T'es seul ?

-Ouais.

-T'as un but précis ?

-Non.

-Nous non plus. Je te propose un truc : taille un bout de route avec nous, si tu le sens pas tu te barres.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Alors en route, les autres bougez vos culs, conclut le chef de la bande. »

Matthieu reste au fond, il observe l'entaille que sa machette lui a faite, elle fait deux fois son pouce en longueur. Elle a l'air profonde, ça guérira. Il attrape au fond de son sac une barre de céréales, tout en la grignotant il observe le petit groupe. Les deux hommes que Joe a désignés comme Billy et Harvey discutent en tête du groupe. Billy porte un bonnet gris informe et a une carrure frêle. Harvey lui ressemble un peu, il est assez grand, il dépasse le militaire d'une bonne tête, il renifle souvent, sûrement un ancien toxicomane. Ensuite, juste derrière eux, il y a Dan et Tony, le premier est assez enrobé, trapu et petit, il n'a presque pas de cheveux sur le dessus du crâne, le reste est plaqué en arrière, le deuxième est le seul métissé du groupe, il porte un bandeau dans ses cheveux. Ceux qui ferment la marche sont Len, qui est lui aussi un archer, il a un arc, il est extrêmement maigre, il a aussi une chevelure noire corbeau grasse, il jette de temps à autre un regard au militaire. Pour finir il y a Lou, il a un air simplet, peu de cheveux sur le crâne et porte une chemise brune.

Joe se rapproche de Matthieu et lui demande :

« -Comment t'es arrivé là ?

-Ça me regarde.

-Okay. Sinon, comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, je suis le chef de cette petite bande et si tu veux en faire partie il y a des règles.

-Les quelles ?

-Quand tu veux un truc, que ce soit un objet, un bout de tissus ou une conserve, tu dis : C'est à moi.

-C'est à moi ?

-C'est à moi, c'est tout simple. La deuxième, tu ne mens pas, sinon tu te prends une branlée, branlée dont l'intensité dépend du mensonge et de l'humeur générale.

-Ça fait deux règles, c'est tout ?

-C'est suffisant, c'est comme ça que ça marche dans ce groupe. »

* * *

« -Joe, visiblement le quartier est relié à un autre qui est plus loin, commente Billy en observant une carte.

-Alors on ira là-bas demain, en attendant on va fouiller les maisons, on se rejoint dans la dernière du quartier, répond le chef. »

Matthieu avance dans la rue, il choisit une des maisons en contrebas, c'était devenu un acte normal comme quand il était seul, avant la prison. Il monte le perron et franchit la porte, la bâtisse est identique à toute celle qu'on trouve dans ce genre de quartier, on entre dans le salon, un escalier est en face de la porte, à l'étage il y a au moins deux chambres, une salle de bain et sûrement un bureau. Il se dirige vers la cuisine qui est toujours derrière la cloison du salon, il sait qu'il pourrait le faire les yeux fermés. La cuisine est dans un sale état, tout est encore posé comme quand la famille est partie. Il prend une chaise et la place devant les placards, des « C'est à moi. » ce font entendre dans la maison à côté. La porte de celle où se trouve Matthieu s'ouvre, il jette un coup d'œil, c'est Harvey qui se dirige directement vers la cave qui est derrière les escaliers pour se rendre au premier étage.

Le militaire retourne sur sa chaise, il observe le dessus des placards, plusieurs bouteilles d'eau de cinq litres sont posées, il prend plusieurs gorgées et remplis ses gourdes. Les meubles sont quant à eux remplis de paquets de biscuit et de conserves, il remplit son sac. Il monte à l'étage, il ne visite pas les chambres, il sait que c'est une perte de temps, il va directement dans le bureau. Il est simple, une commode dans un coin, un bureau avec un ordinateur et des papiers, deux bibliothèques qui montent jusqu'au plafond, une échelle est posée entre le deux, juste au-dessus de cette dernière il y une trappe. Il faut une clé pour l'ouvrir, le militaire s'avance vers le bureau, il ouvre le premier tiroir et le vide, il tapote le fond, il sonne creux ! Le militaire prend son couteau et enlève le faux fond, il y a une autre clé posé sur le vrai fond. Il la prend et grimpe sur l'échelle, il ouvre la trappe et monte dans ce qui peut s'apparenter à un grenier. Matthieu fouille l'endroit, il y a un flingue et des boîtes remplies de munitions, il lâche :

« -C'est à moi ! »

Juste au cas où un des membres du groupe de Joe serait là.

Il les prend et les range dans son sac tant bien que mal. Il fouille le reste du grenier, il y n'y a pas grand-chose, il y a un carton qui traîne dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'avance et l'ouvre, sur le dessus il y a un béret militaire bleu, dans le creux du chapeau il y a une plaque militaire, elle est au nom de **James.W Withe 16.8.1969 Oregon.** L'Oregon, c'est loin, l'homme en question en a fait du chemin. Après le chapeau il y a l'uniforme, quelques médailles traînent au fond du carton. Il trouve une arme et un couteau, il l'examine ce dernier à la lumière de la petite fenêtre du grenier, c'est un Bowie Knife !

« -C'est à moi, lâche le militaire !

-C'est à moi, sonne une voix en même que Matthieu ! »

Le militaire ce retourne, c'est Harvey qui a parlé.

«-Pas touche, je l'ai vue en premier, prévient Matthieu

-Mais j'ai dit qu'il était à moi et de toute façon tu vas faire quoi si je le prends ?

-Je suis militaire, alors je pense que mon poing va arriver dans ta gueule.

-Et ? T'es militaire mais t'as très bien pu bosser dans la cuisine, ça veut pas dire que tu sais te battre.

-Dans tous les cas, il est à moi, je l'ai dit en premier.

-Non.

-Si tu le veux tant vient le chercher, soupire le militaire. »

Harvey s'approche, il observe la lame, il fonce sur le militaire, ce dernier l'esquive et se relève d'un coup en s'appuyant sur sa main libre. L'homme se redresse et observe Matthieu, il donne un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du militaire, ce dernier commente :

« -C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? »

Harvey tente de donner un autre coup, le militaire l'esquive et se glisse dans le dos de son adversaire, il lui attrape son autre bras et le plaque contre le mur. Le chasseur lui fait une clé de bras, l'autre est bloqué.

« -J'ai fait tout ça avec un seul bras, alors, le couteau est à moi ?

-Ouais. »

Le militaire relâche Harvey, fait quelque pas en avant, se retourne et lance un coup de pied dans les genoux de l'ex toxico.

« -Ça c'est pour ma mâchoire. »

« -Ce salopard a tué Lou, hurle Tony !

-On va lui faire la peau, tonne Billy !

-Calmez-vous, on va établir ce qui s'est passé ! Tony vu que tu es le seul à avoir vu ce qui s'est passé explique toi, tempère Joe.

-Avec Billy on discutait sur le fait de qui aurait le lit à l'étage et on a entendu du bruit qui venait des chiottes, j'ai été voir. Lou ne répondait pas, alors j'ai défoncé la porte, j'ai juste eu le temps d'apercevoir le visage du mec, il s'est barré par la fenêtre. J'ai détalé dans la rue mais je sais pas par où il est parti.

-Moi oui, commente Matthieu.

-Explique-toi, demande Joe.

-Je venais de sortir de la baraque que j'avais fouillée et j'ai juste vu un mec qui se barrait vers la forêt, direction la route principale, il boitait, il va être facile à tracer.

-Bien, tout le monde connaît les règles ? On va lui mettre la branlée de sa vie, conclut Joe. »

* * *

Matthieu observe le sol, les marques de pas sont assez profondes, l'homme qu'il traque n'est pas seul, il a deux autre personnes avec lui, leurs empreintes sont moins marquées.

« -Joe, il doit y avoir un gosse et une femme avec celui qu'on cherche.

-Comment tu peux voir ça dans des traces de pas, demande Harvey ?

-C'était mon métier.

-Chasseur ? Tu traquais des animaux, tu peux pas comparer, je sais de quoi je parle, ajoute Len.

-J'étais militaire, dans la chasse à l'homme, tu dois savoir pister tes ennemis et les différencier de tes alliés. »

* * *

Le groupe marche le long d'une route, le temps est humide. C'est toujours la même configuration depuis le début, Harvey et Billy sont au début de la progression, ensuite Dan et Tony, puis Len, vu qu'il n'y a plus Lou c'est Joe qui a pris sa place et Matthieu reste au fond. Le chef du groupe ralenti, il arrive à la hauteur du militaire :

« -Tu étais militaire avant ?

-Ouais.

-Ton groupe c'était des collègues à toi ?

-Non, eux ils ont fait dans leurs frocs et sont morts.

-Visiblement t'es parti pour rester un petit moment avec nous, autant qu'on sache des trucs sur toi.

-Non, ça n'a pas d'importance, on a plus de vie, plus d'amis, plus de famille.

-On peut se trouver une famille, notre groupe forme une famille, certes, une famille recomposée, celle qu'on montre pas sur les photos du monde idéal, mais une famille.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma famille, j'ai pas de famille, je suis orphelin.

-Ton groupe avant, c'était lui ta famille, c'est ça ? »

Pas de réponse de Matthieu, Joe reprend :

« -J'ai raison, désolé pour eux.

-Arrête Joe, tu ne sais pas et même si tu as raison, tu ne peux pas me faire croire que vous allez devenir ma famille, car dès que je trouve une occasion je me barre.

-Alors c'est ça ton plan ?

-Depuis qu'on s'est croisé sur cette route, je savais que je resterai pas.

-T'as une idée de quand tu vas partir ?

-Probablement après qu'on ait fait la peau à ce mec qui a tué Lou »

Joe s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Harvey l'interrompt:

« -Joe, je crois que ce salopard suit les rails. »

Joe et Matthieu remontent la progression, Harvey montre un carton, il indique plusieurs chemins qui mènent à un endroit appelé le Terminus, Matthieu lit l'inscription :

 _ **Sanctuaire pour toutes les communautés**_

 _ **Ceux qui y arrivent Survive**_


	10. Ceux qu'on laisse derière nous

_**Re les mordus.**_

 _ **Voilà le chapitre 10, comme dit la semaine passé il fait le lien avec la deuxième partie de la saison 4.**_

 _ **Ma correctrice est Nephariel et elle a beaucoup aimer le chapitre donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. (Si c'est le cas une reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.)**_

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Matthieu Cherokee, le personnage principal de ma fic._**

 ** _Bon sur ce, moi je vais voir l'épisode du jour et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Le Groupe est au bord de la forêt il s'apprête à rejoindre les rails, l'homme qu'il traque n'est plus très loin, il doit avoir au maximum un jour d'avance. Juste avant la sortie de la forêt, Harvey arrête le groupe.

«-Joe, regarde, il y a un mec au milieu de la route, commente Len. »

Au même moment l'homme en question lâche son arme, une arbalète. Il s'assied sur le sol, il semble épuisé, personne n'arrive à voir son visage, il est de dos.

«-On fait quoi, c'est peut-être celui qui a tué Lou, demande Tony ?

-Non, c'est pas la même carrure, rétorque Matthieu

-On va aller le saluer, répond Joe.

-Je reste dans le bois, juste au cas où ça tournerait mal, commente Matthieu.

-Comme tu veux, conclut Joe. »

Le groupe sort de la forêt, l'homme ne bouge pas, Joe s'approche de lui :

«-Regardez-moi ça. »

Après un court silence le chef du groupe s'avance vers l'homme, il lui met une droite et se relève, il menace Joe qui est à terre. Matthieu charge son arbalète, il reste dans les bois. Il entend juste Joe dire :

«-Bordel de merde, tirez pas !

-Le blouson est à moi, j'aime bien ses ailes, commente Len. »

 _Un blouson avec des ailes ? Ce ne serait pas Daryl quand même ?_ Matthieu se résonne d'un coup de tête et attend la suite des événements.

« -Tirez pas, ajoute Joe ! »

Ce dernier porte sa main à son nez, il voit qu'il saigne, il se met à rire. Il se relève et commente :

«-Un archer, ça force le respect, parce que un type avec un fusil il était peut-être photographe ou prof de sport avant, mais un archer, un type qui sait manier l'arbalète reste un archer pour toujours. »

Le militaire se désintéresse de ce que dit Joe un instant. _Est-ce que cet homme pourrait être Daryl ? C'est impossible, ça serait une trop grande coïncidence_. Il reporte son attention sur le groupe :

«-T'as eu des petits pépins collègue, demande Len ?

-Appuie sur la détente et mes petits copains te transforment en passoire. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Matthieu sort des bois et lance :

«-Joe, il est hors de question que vous le transformiez en passoire. »

Le groupe et l'homme se retournent vers le militaire, il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien Daryl.

«-Et pourquoi, demande Len ?

-Parce que je le connais et que c'est un mec bien. »

Joe sourit et se retourne vers Daryl :

«-Alors tout va bien. Moi c'est Joe.

-Daryl, répond le redneck en baissant son arme. »

Les autres membres du groupe abaissent eux aussi les leurs.

* * *

Daryl n'est pas loin, les traces de ses pas sont encore fraîches, il commence à percevoir des voix :

« -C'est à cause d'une pétas, c'est à cause d'elle que tu traînais dans le coin. Comme un gars qui vient de se faire plaquer comme une merde ? »

Pas de réponse, d'après la voix c'est probablement Len qui parle. Matthieu avance, c'est bien Daryl et Len qui discutent, ce dernier reprend :

«-Ça devait être un bon coup, dis-moi un truc. Elle était très jeune ? Les jeunes elles durent pas très longtemps dehors. »

Daryl sort son couteau et se prépare à se jeter sur Len. Joe qui vient d'arriver les tempère :

«-Doucement mon gars ! Aller, baisse ton arme, et on va voir comment on peut régler le problème.

Il se place entre les deux et questionne Len :

-T'as dit qu'il était à toi ?

-Un peu que je l'ai dit, rétorque Len.

-Bon bas, voilà, le lièvre appartient à Len, dit Joe.

-Aller donne, rajoute Len.

-Je suppose que tu veux une explication ? Survivre seul c'est plus possible, mais la loi du plus fort s'applique encore, alors j'ai fixé des règles pour qu'on évite de s'entre-tuer. Si tu veux quoi que ce soit tu dis : « C'est à moi. ». C'est simple.

-Je dirai rien du tout, répond Daryl.

-Alors on va t'apprendre, c'est la règle. Pas vrai Joe ? On lui donne une leçon pour qu'il comprenne, dit Len.

-On va rien lui donner Len, on ne va pas lui donner une leçon pour une règle qu'il ne connaît pas, intervient Matthieu en sortant de sa cachette.

-C'est vrai, tu connais pas les règles, alors on va pas te punir.

-Il n'y a plus de règles, commente Daryl

-Si, il y en a et tu le sais. C'est en partie pour ça que je t'ai pas tué pour l'arbalète. »

Joe attrape lentement le lapin, le redneck proteste.

«-Du calme collègue. »

Le militaire regarde Daryl, ce dernier ne daigne même pas lui donner un coup d'œil. Joe coupe le lapin en deux et en donne une partie à chacun.

* * *

Matthieu se réveille, le reste du groupe est endormi, la porte du garage dans lequel ils passent la nuit est ouverte. Il se lève sans bruit, il avance vers la porte, quelqu'un est assis sur les marches, c'est Daryl, il taille un bout de bois.

«-Tu dors pas, demande l'ex militaire ?

-Non.

-Tu comptes m'éviter longtemps ?

-Je t'évite pas.

-Certes, mais tu cherches pas non plus à discuter.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?

-Je sais pas ? Du groupe, de comment tu t'en es sorti, de n'importe quoi.

-Je vois pas l'intérêt.

-Alors moi j'ai une question pour toi : est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de pourquoi après l'attaque tu Gouverneur je me suis réveillé dans un arbre ?

-C'est moi qui t'es mis là-haut, tu venais de t'évanouir, je voulais pas que tu te fasses bouffer par les rôdeurs.

-Merci. »

Matthieu vient s'asseoir vers Daryl, ce dernier se détend quelque peu.

«-Comment t'es arrivé dans ce groupe, questionne le redneck ?

-Au début je me suis réveillé dans un arbre, je suis rapidement retourné à la prison, il n'y avait plus personne. J'ai pris ce que j'ai pu et je me suis barré, je voulais retrouver quelqu'un du groupe. J'ai cherché pendant un moment, mais j'ai fini par abandonner. Mes forces en ont fait de même, je me suis évanoui en plein milieu d'une route. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais entouré des membres de ce groupe. Enfin, il y en avait un autre, un mec du nom de Lou. Il s'est fait descendre, ils ont pour but de tuer celui qui a fait ça, il le traque. Je l'ai suivi mais j'avais pas l'intention de rester et je l'ai encore moins maintenant qu'on t'a trouvé.

-Et la marque sur ton bras ?

-Ça c'est quand je me suis évanoui, je suis tombé sur la lame de ma machette. »

Un léger silence se fait, il n'est pas gênant, il est juste reposant.

« -Il s'est passé quoi pour toi, demande le militaire ?

-Je suis parti avec Beth, on a essayé de trouver les autres mais on s'est tous dispersé. Entre temps elle a voulu apprendre à boire, alors on a trouvé une veille baraque et on a bu de la gnôle, puis on foutu le feu à la baraque. On a trouvé un crematorium et on y a passé plusieurs jours, ensuite des rôdeurs ont débarqué et je lui ai dit d'aller à la route, que je la rejoindrais. Mais le temps que je me débarrasse de ses saloperies et que j'arrive sur la route, elle s'est faite embarquer dans une voiture noire avec une croix blanche dessus, j'ai essayé de la rattraper mais j'étais à bout de force et c'est là que vous m'avez trouvé.

-Elle n'est pas morte.

-C'est peut-être mieux, j'ai horreur des adieux.

-Je pense qu'elle est vivante. Je te propose un truc, demain dans la nuit on se barre, on essaye de la retrouver.

-Hum... »

Matthieu prend la main de Daryl, leurs doigts s'enlacent.

« -Je suis sûr qu'on peut la retrouver.

-Je crois qu'elle savait pour nous deux.

-Quoi ?

-En tout cas elle avait des doutes, le soir où on a foutu le feu à la barque elle a dit qu'elle était sûre que ceux qu'on aimait étaient encore vivants, que ce soient sa famille, celle de Rick et les gens dont on est proche.

-Elle a fait un sous-entendu, elle pensait peut être à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je pense pas, j'ai eu le droit au même genre de réflexion au crématorium.

-Bah, peu importe, on va la retrouver, elle ou n'importe qui du groupe. »

* * *

Il est tard, la nuit vient de tomber, ils viennent de retrouver celui qui a tué Lou.

« -On va lui rendre visite ! Matthieu et Daryl, restez en arrière, au cas où ça tournerait mal, nous on va lui passer le bonjour, commente Joe. »

Ils s'avancent vers l'homme, il y a aussi une femme avec lui et un gosse dort dans la voiture qu'il y a

à côté de leur feu.

« -Dieux du ciel, t'as merdé trou duc. T'as complètement merdé. Aujourd'hui on va régler nos comptes, on va obtenir réparation, on va rétablir l'équilibre de ce putain d'Univers, annonce Joe. »

Les gars se postent autour des victimes.

« -Bordel, on était tout près du but et dire que j'étais à deux doigt d'aller me coucher. »

Matthieu et Daryl se rapproche, ils veulent voir les visages de ceux qui vont être descendu.

«-On dirait Rick, chuchote le militaire.

-Qui veut faire le compte à rebours avec moi, demande Joe ?

-T'es sûr, demande le redneck ?

-Dix, tonne Joe.

-Oui, regarde, juste à côté c'est Michonne et dans la voiture ça doit être Carl, reprend le militaire.

-Neuf, continu Joe.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, ajoute le redneck.

-Huit.

-Joe, arrête, dit Daryl en sortant des bois !

Matthieu le suit de peu, Rick les dévisage, cela lui paraît impossible.

-Tire pas, continu le redneck.

-Tu m'as arrêté à huit, Daryl, note Joe.

-Joe, écoute, tempère Matthieu.

-C'est le salaud qui a tué Lou, il n'y a rien à dire de plus, commente Harvey.

-Le truc de nos jours, c'est qu'on a plus rien sauf du temps, t'as la parole Daryl, contredit Joe.

-Ces trois personnes, tu vas les laisser partir, c'est des gens bien.

-Je crois que Lou ne serait pas d'accord avec toi la dessus, mais je suis obligé de parler en son nom vu que votre camarde a étranglé ce pauvre homme sur le trône.

-Tu veux du sang, je comprends, (Daryl pose son arbalète au sol.) alors prend le mien, va s'y vieux.

-Daryl, non, ne fait pas de conneries, demande Matthieu.

-Ce type a tué notre ami, vous affirmez que c'est un mec bien, ça vous voyez, c'est un mensonge. C'est un mensonge ! »

Sans qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre, Daryl et Matthieu se retrouvent au sol et se font rouer de coup.

«-Non, demande Rick !

-Allez-y à fond, donner leur une bonne leçon, tonne Joe !»

Les coups se font plus forts, les deux chasseurs se débattent. Rick prend la parole :

«-C'était ma faute, à moi et à moi seul !

-Ah, bah vous voyez, ça c'est pas un mensonge, rétorque Joe. On peut régler ça, on est raisonnable.

Matthieu est éjecté à plusieurs mètres de la voiture, Harvey le roue de coups. Daryl quant à lui est plaqué contre la voiture et frappé par Billy.

-Tu vois, reprend Joe, d'abord on va tabasser Daryl et Matthieu à mort, ensuite on prendra la fille puis le môme, après on te buttera et là on serra quitte. »

Dan fait sortir Carl de la voiture et le met à terre, il essaye de le violer. Rick devient fou de rage, il donne un coup en arrière. Joe, surpris, tire une balle, elle ricoche et atterrit dans le bras de Matthieu, elle entre au niveau du coude. La douleur est atroce, le militaire hurle de douleur, sa tête heurte le sol avec force et il s'évanouit.

* * *

« -Rick, Daryl, il se réveille, dit la voix familière de Michonne. »

Les yeux de Matthieu s'ouvrent, ils se font rapidement à la lumière, il est dans le coffre d'une voiture.

« -Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'évanouir, je pourrai pas t'aider à chaque fois, commente Daryl.

-C'est arrivé que deux fois, plaisante Matthieu.

-Tu dois boire, dit Rick en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

-Merci. »

Il prend la bouteille, une vive douleur ce fait sentir dans son bras, il grimace

« -Ton bras a été tordu par la balle et ta chute n'a pas arrangé le tout. Je l'ai remis en place, il faudra faire gaffe, ça doit être encore un peu douloureux.

-Ouais, j'ai cru remarquer. La balle est ressortie ?

-Ouais, t''as perdu pas mal de sang, j'ai fait un bandage.

-Et pour ma tête ?

-T'as perdu un peu de sang mais t'as rien de grave.»

Le militaire passe sa main valide dans ses cheveux, il sent quelque chose de visqueux et collant.

«-Tiens, de quoi reprendre des forces, ajoute Carl en lui donnant une barre de céréale.

-Garde-les, j'en ai plein mon sac. Je dois même avoir des Big Cat si vous les voulez. »

Michonne et Carl sourient, le militaire prend son sac et l'ouvre, il sort plusieurs barres de son sac, il en prend une pour lui et la mange.

«-Tu penses pouvoir marcher, demande l'ex flic ?

-Je me suis tordu le bras, pas la jambe.

-Bien, on va aller à ce sanctuaire, ils auront peut-être quelque chose pour ton bras et on verra après.»


	11. Terminus, tout le monde descend

**_Salut, les mordus. Voici le chapitre 11 pour celui ci j'ai voulu essayer une autre manière de raconter un épisode. Votre avis m'intéresse, donc hésiter pas à mettre une reviews_**

 ** _Je remercie pour une onzième fois Nephariel pour la correction du chapitre qui m'a aider à trouver le titre._**

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Matthieu Cherokee, le personnage principal de ma fic._**

 ** _Bon sur ce, moi je vais voir l'épisode du jour et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

«Mets aussi ça dans le sac, dit Matthieu en tendant à Rick son arbalète et son couteau de chasse.

-T'es sûr ? Tu veux juste y arriver avec ta machette, demande l'ex flic ?

-J'arrive de toute façon pas à tirer avec l'arbalète à cause de mon bras et j'ai toujours mon flingue.

-Okay alors. »

Il referme le sac et le recouvres d'une bonne couche de terre.

Une fois la grille passée, ils longent les murs. Ils trouvent rapidement une porte, elle donne sur un long couloir, des voix se font entendre au bout. Ils avancent dans leurs direction, ce sont des humains, ils s'occupent d'une sorte de radio.

« Bonjour, lance Rick.

-Je parie que c'est Albert qui monte la garde, dit un homme dans le coin de la pièce.

Il avance vers le petit groupe, il est assez petit, il fait une tête de plus que Carl. Il demande :

-Vous venez nous voler ?

-Non, répond Rick. On voulait vous voir avant que vous nous voyez.

-Je comprends. D'habitude, on fait ça au croisement des rails. Bienvenue au Terminus ! Moi c'est Gareth, vous avez l'air d'être sur la route depuis un bail.

-En effet. Je suis Rick, voilà Carl, Daryl, Matthieu et Michonne.

-Vous êtes tendus, je comprend, on était tous comme ça. Vous cherchiez un sanctuaire ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux, vous l'avez trouvé. Eh, Alex, lance-t-il à un homme dans la pièce ! Ici c'est pas aussi joli que l'entrée, on a rien à cacher mais notre d'accueil est bien plus agréable. Alex va vous y conduire et vous poser des questions. Mais d'abord, on doit voir les armes de tout le monde. Si vous pouviez les posées devant vous. »

Rick lance un regard au groupe, il leurs fait ''oui'' de la tête, ils posent leurs armes. Ils sont rapidement fouillés, le dénommé Alex commente le bras de Matthieu :

« -Celui qui a fait ça, il est dans quel état maintenant ?

-Mort. »

Ils ramassent leurs armes et sont guidés par Alex.

« -Cet endroit existe depuis combien de temps, demande Daryl ?

-Depuis le début quasiment, répond Alex.

Ils arrivent dans une sorte de court, des plantations sont un peu partout, une sorte de cuisinière est installée. Une femme est dernière les fourneaux, elle salut le groupe :

-Bonjour. Alors, vous êtes entrés par derrière ? C'est malin.

-Marrie, tu veux bien leurs faire une assiette à chacun, demande Alex ? »

Matthieu regarde le coin, quelque chose cloche, il n'arrive juste pas à savoir quoi, Rick aussi l'a remarqué. Il s'approche d'Alex et vient placer un canon contre sa tempe. Pas besoin d'explication, le groupe a compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Matthieu sort son flingue, il met la dénommée Marrie dans son viseur.

« -Où est-ce que tu as pris cette montre, demande Rick ?

-Tu auras tout ce que tu veux si tu poses ton arme, supplie Alex.

-Je le vois ton homme avec son fusil de sniper, tu crois qu'il vise bien ? Alors, où t'as pris la montre !

-Je gère la situation, pose ton fusil, pose ton fusil ! »

Le sniper pose son arme.

«-Où est-ce que t'as pris la montre ?

-Je l'ai récupérée sur un mort.

-Et l'armure, et le poncho ?

-L'armure était sur un flic mort et le poncho sur une corde à linge, dit Gareth qui venait d'arriver. Vous nous faites plus confiance, qu'est-ce que tu veux Rick ?

-Où sont nos amis ?

-T'as pas répondu à la question. »

Tout à coup les coups de feux partent. Le groupe de Rick fonce, ils vont rejoindre l'arrière du bâtiment. Ils arrivent devant une sorte d'ancienne entrepôts, les tirs arrivent depuis le haut des bâtiments, ils entrent d'en l'un d'eux. La pièce est recouverte de bougies, des mots sont écrits sur le mur.

« -C'est quoi cet endroit, commente Matthieu ?

-Ces gens, je crois pas qu'ils cherchent à nous tuer, dit Michonne.

-Non, ils visaient à coté, ajoute Rick. »

Ils repartent, ils prennent une porte, à peine sortis qu'ils se font déjà bombarder. Ils sont encerclés par les hommes du Terminus. Gareth, posé sur un toit, prend la parole :

« -Posez vos armes, tout de suite. »

Le groupe s'observent.

« -Posez les, hurle Gareth ! »

Matthieu lâche sa machette et lance son flingue dans les fougères qui sont un peu plus loin, les autres ont aussi déposés leurs armes.

« -Toi le chef, reprend Gareth, sur ta gauche il y a un wagon, va-s-y. Si tu fais ce qu'on te dit le garçon suivra sinon, il mourra. »

Rick avance vers le wagon.

« -Maintenant l'archer. »

Daryl prend le même chemin que son chef.

« -L'homme à la machette. »

Matthieu rejoint les deux autres.

« -La samouraï. »

Michonne rejoint les autres.

« -Restez dans cet ordre devant la porte, chef, archer, machette, samouraï.

-Mon fils !

-Va-s-y petit. »

Carl s'empresse de rejoindre le groupe

« -Chef, ouvre la porte.

-J'entrerai avec lui !

-Nous oblige pas à le tuer maintenant. »

Rick avance et ouvre la porte, il monte dans le wagon, il est suivi de Daryl, Matthieu, Michonne et Carl. La porte se ferme, le Wagon est sombre, mais dans l'obscurité ils distinguent des silhouettes, l'une d'elles prend la parole :

« -Rick ? »

Les silhouettes se rapprochent, on les voit, c'est Glenn, Maggie, Sacha, Bob et des inconnus sont avec eux.

« -Vous êtes tous là, vous êtes là, commente Rick.

-Ce sont nos amis, ils nous ont aidé à survivre, dit Maggie en désignant les inconnus.

-Okay, maintenant ce sont aussi nos amis, commente Daryl.

-Même si on va tous y passer bientôt, demande un grand homme roux dans le fond ?

-Non. Parce qu'ils ont voulu baiser les mauvaises personnes, affirme Rick. »

* * *

Le bâillon dans la bouche de Matthieu lui scie les lèvres. Il voit son reflet dans l'espèce d'évier qui est devant lui, il fait peur à voir. Il a du sang sec sur le visage, ses cheveux sont longs et sales. Les hommes du terminus viennent lui attacher les pieds. A sa droite, il y a Daryl qui se débat comme un diable et à sa gauche Glenn, qui reste impassible. En plus d'eux il y a Rick, Bob et trois autres inconnus. Les hommes du terminus commencent par eux, tout d'abord un blond, il est en panique. Il lui donne un coup de batte de base-ball dans la nuque, puis un autre homme vient l'égorger comme un porc. Son sang glisse dans la gouttière, il passe devant les yeux des futures victimes. Un deuxième et un troisième subissent le même sort. Vient le tours de Glenn, Gareth interroge les hommes :

« -Hey ! Et toi combien de balle t'as tirée ?

-Merde, mec. Je suis désolé, répond le concerner.

-Quand t'auras fini tu retourneras où tu étais et tu compteras les douilles, Keyl doit pas les ramassées avant demain. »

Bob tente de parler :

« -Hey...laisse moi...te parler ! »

Gareth semble ne pas l'avoir entendu, il reprend la parole :

« -Il y en a cinq du ''A'' et trois du ''D''.

-Laisse moi te parler deux minutes, arrive à articuler Bob !

-Quoi , demande Gareth en lui enlevant son bâillon ?

-Fait pas ça, on peut trouver une solution !

-Non, on peut pas.

-T'es pas obliger de faire ça ! On vous l'a dit, y il a un moyen d'arrêter ça. Ça vous coûte rien de tenter le coup. On a un homme qui sait comment y mettre fin, il connaît un remède, il faut juste qu'on l'emmène à Washington ! On peut faire en sorte que le monde redevienne comme avant.

-C'est impossible Bob, conclut Gareth en remettant le bâillon sur la bouche de Bob.

Il s'avance vers Rick, il se baisse à son niveau, enlève son bâillon et lui demande :

-On t'a vu entrer avec un sac dans les bois et en sortant vous l'aviez plus, j'ai du rappeler mes hommes, ils on pas eu le temps de le trouver. Il y avait quoi dedans ? »

Pas de réponse, Gareth sort son couteau et l'approche du cou de Bob.

«-On le trouvera, mais juste pour savoir, il y avait quoi dedans ?

-Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, je te montrerai où il est, propose Rick.

-Non, rêve pas, mais lui il va y passer.

-Il y a des flingues dedans, des AK47, des 44 Magnum, des armes automatiques, un viseur infra- rouge, aussi un arc de compétition et une arbalète. Ainsi qu'une machette avec une poignée, une poignée rouge, c'est avec ça que je vais te tuer. »

Gareth sourit et range son arme, il replace le bâillon de Rick et se lève, il annonce :

«-Vous avez deux heures pour les vider, vous pouvez dégueulasser mais il faut que ce soit impeccable avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Okay, répondent les hommes. »

Un d'eux se prépare à donner le coup à Glenn, mais il est vite interrompu par une explosion.

C'est la panique pour ceux du Terminus. Les deux hommes discutent, ils n'ont pas le temps de voir que Rick a réussi à se détacher, il vient planter un morceau de bois dans la jugulaire du premier et le deuxième subit le même sort. Il vient détacher les mains de Daryl et Glenn, le redneck aide Matthieu et le coréen va aider Bob.

« -Ils ont un problème, on a peut-être une chance, dit Rick.

-On aurait dit une bombe, ajoute Glenn.

-Ça l'air d'être la guerre, commente Daryl

-C'est des barbares, complète Matthieu.

-Laissez-les comme ça, qu'ils deviennent comme eux, dit Rick avant que le groupe plantent des lames dans la tête des hommes morts.

Ils avancent et rejoignent une pièce, il y a plusieurs armes et des carcasses d'hommes sont pendues au plafond.

« -Si vous apercevez l'un des leurs tuer le, n'hésitez pas une seconde, annonce Rick

-Putain ! C'est ma machette ! Elle a failli être utilisée pour nous tuer, hurle Matthieu !

-Comment tu peux la reconnaître, demande Bob ?

-Il y a mes initiales gravés dans le manche, répond le militaire. »

Il désigne un endroit du manche, deux lettres sont gravées : **M.C**. Tous prennent une arme et sortent pour affronter le Terminus.

* * *

« -Je crois que le sac est là, dit Daryl.

Il lance à Rick la pelle, le flic se met à creuser.

-Hey Matthieu, ça va ton bras, demande Maggie ?

-Ouais, il a pas trop aimé les flammes mais ça va, répond-t-il.

-Montre moi ça. »

Le militaire enlève la bande blanche devenue noire par endroit à cause des flammes. La marque de balle est encore bien visible et rougie, une brûlure est apparue juste à coté et en partie dessus.

« -Mais comment tu t'es fait tout ça, demande Maggie ?

-Ce sont de longues histoires.

-Tiens, dit Rick en lançant une trousse de premier secoure, il doit y avoir du désinfectant et un bandage propre. Ah et voilà ton couteau de chasse et ton arbalète.

-Donne mon arbalète à Daryl, je peux pas l'utiliser pour le moment avec mon bras, dit le militaire. -Matthieu, je crois que tu vas pouvoir garder ton arbalète, sonne une voix familière dans le dos du Groupe.

Le Groupe se tourne, c'est Carol, elle sourit et désigne l'arbalète :

-J'ai trouvé ça au Terminus, je crois que c'est à toi Daryl.

Le redneck va se jeter dans ses bras, il est rare de voir Daryl dans un état pareil. Les survivants se rapprochent d'elle, Rick demande :

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Elle hoche la tête positivement, l'ex flic la prend dans ses bras.

-Merci, tu nous a sauvés, tu as sauvé notre famille, dit Matthieu en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras. »


	12. Nouvel Arrivant

_**Salut les mordus.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre sympathique. C'est le jour d'arrivé du petit nouveau. Logan Scott. C'est le nouveau personnage de ma fic, je vous rassure il ne va pas effacer Matthieu. Le chapitre le présente lui et son point de vue sur le groupe. Les passages entre lui et Matthieu sont séparer par une double ligne. Si le personnage vous plait, je vous invite à me le dire dans les reviews. (Il y a un petit texte sur ça sur mon profil)**_

 _ **Mon chapitre est, comme toujours, corrigé par Nephariel.**_

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee et (Du coup) Logan Scott_**

 ** _Bon sur ce, moi je vais voir l'épisode du jour et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Le temps s'est rafraîchi, il est tôt, le groupe vient de partir après une courte nuit. Un souffle chaud s'échappe de leurs bouches en formant un petit nuage blanc à chaque respiration. Matthieu relève la tête d'un coup sec, il semble qu'il ait entendu du bruit. Daryl, qui est juste à coté de lui, l'interroge du regard.

« -T'as rien entendu, demande le rouquin ?

-Non. »

Un deuxième coup, cette fois il résonne, les deux chasseurs l'entendent et plusieurs autres membres du groupe aussi. Le militaire se lance en premier dans la direction du bruit. Le redneck lâche à Maggie qui était à coté de lui :

« -Restez là, on y va ! »

Puis, sans laisser Maggie répondre, il prend la suite de son compagnon. Il le rattrape assez vite. Tout les deux arrivent devant une petite maison, une personne est devant, elle est à genou devant deux cadavres, se sont ceux de deux femmes. Les deux chasseurs se rapprochent de l'inconnu, Matthieu pose lentement sa main sur l'épaule de la personne. Il se retourne et pointe son pistolet en direction du visage du militaire, ce dernier recule de plusieurs pas et détaille l'inconnu. C'est un adolescent, il a des cheveux châtain longs et un peu bouclés, ses yeux verts bouteille lancent un regard noir, ils sont rougis à cause des larmes.

« -On te veux aucun mal, commence Matthieu en faisant signe à Daryl de baisser son arbalète.

Après un court temps d'hésitation le redneck baisse son arbalète.

Je m'appelle Matthieu et lui c'est Daryl. On a entendu le bruit de ton arme à feu, tu veux bien la baisser ? S'il te plaît. »

Le garçon dévisage tour à tour les deux chasseurs, il baisse lentement son arme.

« -Comment tu t'appelles, demande le redneck ?

-Logan, répond le jeune.

-Je suppose que tu connaissais ces deux personnes ?

-Ouais, répond l'ado d'un ton sarcastique. Ce sont mes mères.

-Ça va aller, demande calmement le militaire ? »

Logan se contente de faire un sourire ironique et mauvais.

Une branche craque dans leurs dos, les trois se retournent, c'est Rick.

« -C'est le chef de notre groupe, tu peux rester là deux minutes ? On va juste lui parler, demande Matthieu.

Logan hoche la tête positivement, Daryl et Matthieu s'approche du shérif.

-C'est qui ? demande l'ex flic.

-Un gosse, il vient de mettre une balle dans le crâne de ses deux mères, répond le redneck.

-T'as toujours autant de tact, commente Matthieu.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Logan, dit le chasseur.

-On peux pas le laisser là, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, affirme le militaire.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? Qu'il vienne avec nous questionne le flic ?

-C'est la meilleurs chose à faire, tu sais comment on est quand on vient de perdre quelqu'un.

-Vous lui avez posé les trois questions ?

-Non, répond Matthieu

-Je m'en charge, conclut Daryl. »

L'ex militaire et l'ex flic échange un regard étonné. Le redneck avance vers Logan et lui demande :

« -Comme Matthieu l'a dit avant, on a un groupe, tu veux venir ?

-J'ai plus personne, alors ouais, pourquoi pas, répond-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

-On a quelques questions à te poser.

-Posez-les alors.

-Combien de rôdeurs t'as tués ?

-Les mordus ? Environ une bonne cinquantaine ou plus, j'ai jamais vraiment compté.

-Combien de vivant t'as tué ?

-Deux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis sorti, je pensais qu'elles étaient parties ramasser les pièges qu'on avait posés. Je suis sorti pour les rejoindre, je les ai vues transformées, je les ai achevées. »

Daryl lance un regard à Matthieu et à Rick, tout deux approuvent d'un signe de tête.

* * *

Le groupe n'a pas l'air mauvais, juste renfermé. C'est une grande famille, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil, il faut croire que c'est le positif dans tout cette merde.

Logan sort son carnet de cuir de sa poche arrière, dessus ses initiale, **L.J.S** , commencent à s'effacer. Il trouve le stylo au fond de sa sacoche, il tourne les pages, il arrive à celle qu'il veut, il trace une croix et le referme.

« -C'est quoi ce carnet, demande une voix à coté de lui ? »

Il se retourne, c'est l'autre ado du groupe, il porte un chapeau de shérif, il a de long cheveux bruns.

« -Moi c'est Carl, reprend le garçon

-Logan.

-Je suis désolé pour ceux que tu as perdus. J'ai aussi perdu ma mère. »

Visiblement, la nouvelle pour ses mères a rapidement fait le tour du Groupe.

« -Le Groupe est pas au courant, je le sais car j'ai les oreilles qui traînent, j'ai entendu Matthieu le dire à mon père, ajoute Carl.

-Matthieu c'est celui avec le bandage au bras ?

-Ouais, l'homme avec l'arbalète qui est à coté c'est Daryl et tout devant c'est mon père, Rick, le chef du Groupe.

-Okay. »

Carl à l'air d'être sympa.

« -Pour mon carnet, c'est un compteur, précise Logan après un temps de silence.

-Un compteur de quoi ?

-Des jours, les jours qui se sont écoulés depuis le premier jour où j'ai vu un mordu, une croix par jour.

-C'était quand ?

-Le jour de l'enterrement d'un de mes grands-pères, on l'a vu sortir du cercueil. Il a mordu le prêtre, on avait déjà entendu parler de cas similaire, mais ça fait un choc, c'était le jours de mes quatorze ans.

-Désolé pour toi. Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Ça fait trois ans et... »

Logan rouvre son carnet, il compte le nombre de croix.

« -Putain, ça fait quatre ans. Je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans... »

Il retourne à la première page et trace un trait, juste à coté de trois autres. Il range son carnet et son stylo.

« -Ce qui fait que j'ai seize ans et plusieurs mois, commente à voix basse Carl. »

Tout deux poussent un soupir, parfaitement synchronisé, ils esquissent un sourire.

«-Sinon, le J et le S sur la couverture c'est quoi comme initiales, demande ''le shérif junior'' ?

-Logan Jim Scott.

-Carl Grimes.

-Le Groupe, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, demande le châtain qui commence à s'intéresser à la petite famille ?

-Non, les seuls qui étaient là depuis le début, c'était à Atlanta, c'est mon père, Daryl, Carol, Glenn et puis moi.

-Carol et Glenn ?

-Je vais tous te les présenter ça ira plus vite. »

* * *

Carl tire Logan par la manche et se dirigent vers les premiers membres du Groupe.

Logan s'éveille, ses yeux s'ouvrent directement sur un visage d'ado, il attrape le couteau qu'il y a dans l'ourlet de son pantalon. Puis il se rappelle, ses mères, le groupe. L'ado c'est Carl, il le reconnaît au chapeau. Il range le couteau et se relève, il s'appuie contre le tronc d'arbre juste à côté de lui.

Il observe ceux qui dorment encore, le soleil commence à arrive. Il sort son carnet, il trace une ligne après les dernières croix, une année de plus, il pose une nouvelle croix après la ligne.

« -Tu ferrais mieux de dormir encore un peu, dit une voix pas loin de lui. »

Logan tourne la tête, c'est Matthieu, l'homme avec le bandage au bras, qui vient de parler, il a fait le garde cette nuit.

« -Je ne dormirai plus, je le sais, répond-t-il.

-Comme tu veux. »

Matthieu commence à faire tourner une plaque, probablement militaire, entre ses doigts, il profite du petit rayon de soleil pour lancer un reflex sur le visage de l'autre homme à l'arbalète, Daryl. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils et se retourne pour dormir. Matthieu sourit, il se tourne vers le nouveau et lui fait signe de rien dire en posant un doigt sur ses propres lèvres, pour toute réponse, Logan hoche la tête avec un petit sourire. Le rouquin enlève le bandage qu'il a au bras, laissant respirer une cicatrice noire et rougie. Puis, au bout de quelque minutes, il remet le bandage.

* * *

« -Daryl, c'est ça, demande Logan ? »

Le redneck tourne la tête, c'est le nouveau qui vient de lui parler.

« -Ouais, toi c'est Logan ?

-Bonne mémoire. »

Un silence se fait, le brun rajuste son arbalète sur son épaule.

« -Ça fait longtemps que tu manies l'arbalète, demande le châtain ?

-Un bail.

-J'avais commencé à apprendre avant tout ça.

-Matthieu aussi manie l'arbalète.

-Il pourra bientôt plus.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Son bras, avant je voulais être médecin, une de mes mères l'était. Même pendant cette merde elle a continué a m'apprendre les bases, ce qui est toujours utile. Vu où est la cicatrice, ça va avoir du mal à cicatriser et surtout comment veux-tu viser si ton bras tremble ou s'il n'est pas droit.

-Hum... On verra ce qu'il se passe. »

Un léger soupir sort des lèvres de l'ado, il demande rapidement :

« -Bon, vu que le tact c'est pas un truc fait pour moi, je vais te poser ma question direct : Tu me filerais un coup de main à l'arbalète ? »

Daryl dévisage Logan, ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« -Euh... C'est à dire ?

-J'ai envie de savoir manier l'arbalète.

-Ça j'ai compris.

-Plus je sais utiliser d'armes, mieux c'est pour ma survie, j'aimerai que tu joues le rôle d'une sorte de professeur. »

Le redneck continu à regarder l'ado.

« -Je suis pas sûr que je soit le genre de personne pour ça, finit par dire Daryl.

-Je te laisse réfléchir, de toute façon y reste plus que ça, le temps. »

* * *

La température est agréable, le soleil ne brûle pas, il chauffe agréablement la peau. De temps à autre un léger courant d'air passe entre les membres du Groupes. Logan et Carl sont au milieu de la progression, le fils du chef tient un bébé entre ses bras.

« -Logan voilà Judith, ma sœur. Judith, je te présente Logan, le nouveau membre du Groupe et probablement un futur membre de notre famille, dit-il.

-Un membre de votre famille, répète Logan ?

-Tous ceux qui sont sur cette route font parti de notre famille, tous ceux qui ont fait des pas avec nous. Ils mettent plus ou moins de temps à le devenir et à réaliser ce que l'on est pour eux. Daryl à mis pas mal de temps à s'en rendre compte, Matthieu au contraire l'a très vite compris, alors un jour ton tour viendra.

-T'en a l'air sûr.

-Ça occupe et c'est aussi drôle d'essayer de deviner quand ça arrivera.

-Tu me donnes combien de temps, demande le châtain qui se prête au jeu ?

-Encore une soixantaine de croix dans ton carnet.

-T'es optimiste.

-Toujours. »


	13. Que Dieu soit avec Nous

_**Salut les mordus. Le chapitre à un peu de retard car j'ai été pris en otage par l'épisode 716. Désoler mais c'est bon je peux le poster.**_

 _ **Du coup, voilà le chapitre 13 avec un titre qui porte très bien son nom, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. J'ai essayer une nouvelle manière de raconter un épisode pour celui-ci, je trouve le résultat pas mal.**_

 _ **Je remercie ma correctrice Nephariel qui, elle, n'a pas encore vu le 716.**_

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee et Logan Scott._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture._**

* * *

L'ombre des arbres est agréable, pas de vent pour rafraîchir un peu l'air mais il est respirable. Logan discute dans un coin avec Carl, ces deux là s'entendent bien.

« -Glenn, t'as une idée de l'heure qu'il est, demande Matthieu ?

Le coréen sort sa montre et commente :

-Aux alentours de dix heures.

-Parfait, on part quand le soleil sera au zénith, ajoute Rick. »

Matthieu se tourne vers Daryl qui grignote une barre de céréale.

« -On pourrait aller voir s'il y a pas deux ou trois écureuils dans le coins, ça me permettrais de me dérouiller à l'arbalète, propose l'ex militaire.

-Okay, répond le redneck.

-On sera de retour a l'heure, prévient Matthieu à l'attention du groupe.

-Bien, conclut Rick. »

Daryl ramasse son arbalète et emboîte le pas de Matthieu. La forêt est dense, pour marquer le chemin le militaire entaille à coup de machette les arbres à sa droite. Un léger bruit attire l'attention du redneck dans un arbre, un écureuil, il tapote le bras de son compagnon et lui désigne le rongeur. Matthieu charge son arbalète, il pose le carreau et se prépare à tirer, son bras tremble un peu. L'autre chasseur vient se placer dans son dos, il soutient le bras du militaire. Ce dernier tire, en plein dans l'œil, l'animal tombe sans bruit sur le sol mousseux.

«-Il faudra sûrement attendre encore un peu pour que ton bras ne tremble plus, commente le redneck en ramassant le rongeur.

-Et s'il tremblait encore pendant plusieurs années ?

-Bah, on verra. Je pourrai te tenir le bras. »

Tout deux lâchent un petit rire.

« -Je pense qu'on est assez loin du groupe, ajoute Matthieu.

-Pourquoi, demande Daryl avec un petit sourire en coin ?

-Pour ça, Dixon. »

Le militaire passe ses bras sur les épaules du redneck, il joint ses mains derrière sa nuque, puis vient déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du chasseur. Un sourire se dessine sur leurs lèvres respective, Daryl dépose à son tour un baiser.

« -Bon, aller, si on veut être crédible il va nous falloir un peu plus d'un écureuil, dit Matthieu en se séparant de Daryl. »

Les deux chasseurs reprennent leur chasse.

« -Matt, tu vois Logan ?

-Ouais.

-Il m'a posé une question étrange.

-La quelle ?

-Il voudrait que je sois une sorte de prof d'arbalète pour lui.

-Je suis sûr que tu ferrais un très bon prof, dit son compagnon avec un sourire.

-Pt'être mais c'est pas la question, ça te semble pas bizarre un gosse qu'on connaît tout juste qui veux que je lui apprenne à manier une arbalète ?

-Un peu, mais il te trouve peut-être cool.

-Bah, je verrai... »

* * *

Le Groupe avance, l'humidité de la forêt trempe la peau des membres du groupe, mais le soleil la brûle. Logan traîne la patte à l'arrière, Matthieu ralentit son pas, il arrive à sa hauteur :

« -Ça va, demande le militaire ?

-La question semble irréaliste maintenant, répond l'ado avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Je dis ça parce que t'as pas l'air effondré, pas en colère et pas suicidaire.

-Je m'étais déjà fait à l'idée qu'elles y passeraient. J'avais imaginé ça autrement, mais ça va.

-AU SEOURS AIDEZ-MOI ! »

La voix vient de plus loin dans la forêt, Rick fait signe de stopper la progression, quelques regards plus tard le Groupe se met en marche, ou plutôt en course, vers la voix. C'est un homme sur un rocher, il est entouré de trois rôdeurs, il continu de supplier pour que l'aide lui vienne. Carl tire une balle dans la tête d'un des rôdeurs, Rick défonce le crâne d'un autre avec son fusil et Matthieu finit le dernier en plantant son couteau dans sa tête. Un quatrième attiré par le bruit est descendu par Logan d'un balle dans le crâne.

« -Descends, demande Rick à l'homme.

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux se pose sur l'individu, c'est un homme noir, il porte une sorte de costume, on dirait un prêtre, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'armes.

« -Merci, lâche le prêtre. Je m'appelle Gabriel.

-T'as une arme sur toi, demande l'ex flic ?

-D'après vous j'ai l'air d'avoir une arme sur moi ?

-Je vais te dire un truc : On en a rien à battre de quoi t'as l'air, comment Abraham.

-Je n'ai aucune arme, d'aucune sorte, dit Gabriel. La parole du seigneur suffit à me protéger.

-Ça à pas l'air efficace, ajoute Daryl.

-Et bien, j'ai crié à l'aide et l'aide est venue à moi, répond le prêtre.

-Un coup de bol, il y aurait très bien pu n'y avoir personne, complète Logan. »

Un silence se fait, des regards se lancent, tous le monde juge le Père.

« -Quelle belle enfant vous avez, dit-il en montrant Judith. »

Rick continu de le fixer, perplexe.

« -Vous avez un campement, demande Gabriel ?

-Non. T'en as un, questionne Rick ?

-J'ai une église. »

Ils se mettent en marche dans la direction de l'église du Père Gabriel.

« -Cette nuit tu nous as observé, demande Rick ?

-Non, je reste cloîtré, les vivants sont devenus aussi dangereux que les morts, vous trouvez pas ? répond Gabriel.

-Non.

-Les vivants sont pires, ajoute Daryl.

-Et tout cas je ne vous ai pas espionné, depuis que tout a commencé, je ne suis pratiquement jamais sortit de la zone de l'église, c'est la première fois que je m'aventure aussi loin, répond le Père. »

Il marque un silence pour reprendre son souffle.

-Ou peut-être que je mens, continu-t-il, peut-être que j'ai menti et qu'il n'existe aucune église, c'est peut-être un piège dans lequel je vous attire pour vous voler vos écureuils.

-Arrête, tu sais pas mentir et ton sens de l'humour est à déplorer, dit Matthieu.

-Mes paroissiens me l'ont souvent dit, mon sens de l'humour n'est pas vraiment mon point fort.

-Ils avaient raison, commente Logan.

-Ouais, je confirme, ajoute Daryl. »

Le Groupe s'arrête, ils viennent d'arriver devant l'église.

* * *

Rick, Bob, Michonne, Sacha et le père Gabriel viennent de partir pour un ravitaillement. Le soleil frappe fort, un courant d'air passe, faisant bouger la longue tignasse bouclée de Logan. Assit sur le perron de l'église il joue avec la lame de son couteau, il est rejoint par Carl, il se pose juste à coté.

« -Tu penses que le terme orphelin à encore du sens de nos jours, demande le châtain ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai perdu ma mère mais je me considère pas comme orphelin, il faudrait que tu demandes à Matthieu, lui il l'était déjà avant.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il est dans votre Groupe ?

-Ouais, un bon moment, depuis plus longtemps que Tara, Eugène, Rosita et Abraham. »

Ils sont interrompu par Carol et Daryl.

« -On va chercher de l'eau, il y a encore Matthieu, Tyreese et le Père Gabriel à l'intérieur au cas où vous auriez besoin de quoi que ce soit, précise Carol.

-Toi, commence Daryl en désignant Logan, prépare toi quand on revient, je te donne ton premier cours d'arbalète. »

Les deux adultes se mettent en marche dans la direction de la forêt, Logan se lève d'un bond et les rattrape, il dit à Daryl :

« -Merci. »

Le concerné se retourne, surpris, il s'apprête à lui dire quelque chose mais l'ado est déjà repartit.

Le châtain arrive vers Carl, ce dernier demande :

« -C'est quoi cette histoire de cours d'arbalète ?

-Il manie l'arbalète et avant tout ça j'ai commencé à apprendre alors je lui ai demandé de m'aider à finir le travail. De nos jours, plus on sait manier d'arme, mieux c'est pour notre survie.

-Okay, je suis un peu surpris qu'il est accepté.

-Pourquoi ?

-Daryl, depuis que je le connais n'a jamais été très sociable, mais bon, c'est vrai que ses derniers temps il est un peu plus amical.

-On vas supposer que c'est une bonne nouvelle, conclut Logan en se dirigeant à l'intérieur. »

A l'intérieur le Père Gabriel s'applique à ranger les bougies devant la statut du Jésus crucifié, Tyreese nourrit Judith. Le châtain aperçoit Matthieu dans une des pièces du fond, il le rejoint. Le militaire s'applique à laver sa machette. L'ado jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, un sofa est appuyé contre le mur, c'est là qu'est assis Matthieu. Les différents sacs du Groupe sont posés ça et là dans la pièce. En face du sofa il y a deux chaises de bois, juste au dessus de l'une d'elle un tableau est posé contre le mur, c'est une citation, probablement de la bible :

 _Je ne vous laisserais pas orphelins : je viens à vous._

« -C'est vrai au moins, demande Logan en désignant la citation ?

-Non, ou alors il a oublié de passer pour moi. »

L'ado se pose sur la chaise en face de Matthieu.

« -C'est Carl qui te l'a dit, demande le militaire ?

-De quoi ?

-Que je suis orphelin, sinon t'aurait été étonné. Surtout tu m'aurais pas posé la question.

-Ouais, c'est Carl.

-Tu pourras prendre mon arbalète quand Daryl rentrera.

-T'es au courant ?

-On parle plus qu'on en à l'air.

-Ah bah merci du coup, et ton bras, ça va mieux ?

-J'ai plus mal, mais mon coude n'est pas droit, c'est problématique pour l'arbalète, répond le militaire avec un sourire.

-T'es aussi au courant pour ça ?

-Ouais. »

* * *

Le coin de forêt choisi par Daryl est assez isolé, la température commence à descendre. Le redneck commence le ''cours'' :

« -Bon, tu m'a dis que t'avais un peu manié l'arbalète, montre moi ce que tu sais faire, le seul avantage que t'as avec moi c'est que je vais pas te faire chier avec le nom de chaque partie, ça on s'en fou. On va commencer avec le tir sur cible mouvante, genre un écureuil ou un oiseau, non parce que, tirer sur un arbre ça va pas t'être utile contre un rôdeur.

-Okay. »

Logan scrute la foret, il repère un écureuil, posé sur une branche. Il cale ses pieds dans le sol, il charge l'arbalète, il doit s'y reprendre à deux fois car la cordée est plus dure que celle qu'il a déjà utilisée. Il pose le carreau, place son arme entre ses bras, il vise, il sent le redneck qui l'observe, puis il tire. Le carreau arrive dans la poitrine du rongeur.

« -Bien joué, commente le brun. »

Le bouclé va ramasser l'animal et range le carreau.

« -Verdict, demande Logan ?

-T'es un peu lent, tu prends presque trop de temps pour viser mais ça va, faudra bosser la posée de tes bras mais le reste c'est bon. Pour la suite je vais faire du deux en un, on va chasser, donc je vais te montrer comment traquer et repérer un animal et tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner. »

* * *

Bob a disparu, Carol et Daryl se sont absenté depuis plus de deux jours. Maggie, Glenn, Abraham, Eugène et Rosita sont partis en direction de Washington. Les mauvaises nouvelles s'accumulent, le groupe est partagé entre attendre le retour de Daryl et Carol, partir à la recherche de Bob ou encore de rejoindre ceux qui sont partis vers Washington.

* * *

Daryl est revenu, pas avec Carol mais avec un gamin du nom de Noah. Carol est avec Beth dans un hôpital à Atlanta, c'est le lieu où le Groupe se rend, sauf Carl, Michonne, Logan et le Père Gabriel qui restent à l'église au cas où il y aurait encore des survivants du Terminus. Ils ont pris Bob, le Groupe leur a pris la vie.

* * *

Ils ont perdu Beth, Maggie est dans un état de tristesse extrême. Ni Glenn, ni Matthieu ne peuvent l'aider. Daryl est en piteux état lui aussi, il l'aimait bien, pour lui il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, le temps l'aidera à cicatriser. Ces deux là ne sont pas les seuls touchés, ça mine le moral de tout le monde, deux morts en trois jours...

* * *

Trois morts en six jours...

C'est Tyreese, ça n'arrange pas le moral de Sacha, ni celui du Groupe.


	14. Un autre jour au Soleil

_**Salut les mordus. Je suis désoler du retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse c'est... (Part ailleurs, très loin.)**_

 _ **Du coup, voilà le chapitre 14 avec un titre qui vaut la référence.**_

 _ **Je remercie ma correctrice Nephariel.**_

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee et Logan Scott._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture._**

* * *

Le moral est au plus bas, la température est insupportable, elle semble être montée d'une dizaine de degré pendant la nuit. Les vivres manquent affreusement, l'eau semble se dissoudre dans l'air. Le Groupe est épuisé, impossible de savoir qui est le plus fatigué. Il n'y a plus de but, vu qu'Eugène n'est pas un scientifique. Il faut juste survivre. Il y a une question qui est sur toutes les lèvres mais qui n'est pas prononcée : _Combien de temps il reste, combien de temps avant leurs mort ?_

Ils continuent à pied, ça doit faire plusieurs heures, à défaut d'avoir trouvé de l'eau, les estomacs sont rassasié. Une meute de chien s'est présentée au bon moment. Dans la progression Logan s'approche de Matthieu :

« -Tu penses qu'on peut tenir combien de temps ?

-Je sais pas, deux, pt'être trois jours, il faut vraiment qu'il pleuve, répond l'ex militaire.

-T'es proche de Daryl ?

-Un peu, on s'entend plutôt bien. »

Matthieu se garde de lui dire toute la vérité, c'est pas le moment que les autres sachent pour eux.

« -C'était qui cette fille, Beth, pour lui, demande l'ado ?

-Je sais pas trop, ils étaient proche, je pense qu'il la voyait comme une petite sœur. »

Daryl lâche quelques mots à Abraham et sort de la progression, il va en forêt.

« -Pour quoi personne n'essaye de le... consoler, questionne Logan ?

-C'est pas comme Maggie ou Sacha avec son frère, Daryl a besoin de cicatriser de lui même, il a besoin de temps. »

Logan jette un œil à la forêt, il suit les pas de Daryl.

« -Tu vas où, demande Matthieu ?

-Je vais le soutenir.

-Tu le connais pratiquement pas.

-Justement. »

L'ado s'approche d'Abraham :

« -Il a été où Daryl ?

-Chercher de l'eau. »

Le châtain esquisse un sourire et se dirige dans la forêt.

Vu le peu de connaissance en traque de Logan, retrouver Daryl ne va pas être simple mais le peu d'empreinte est facilement repérable, il est vite trouver. Le redneck est appuyer contre un arbre, il écrase un mégot de cigarette sur sa main, il vient visiblement de pleurer.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous là, grogne le plus âgé ? »

Visiblement il l'a entendu arriver.

« -Je suis venu chercher de l'eau, mais j'ai rien trouvé, parce que c'est un coin de forêt à pin et les pins n'ont pratiquement pas besoin d'eau et tu le sais comme moi, répond l'ado. »

Il vient s'asseoir contre un arbre à coté du redneck.

« -C'est une fille bien je suppose, cette Beth, dit Logan. »

Le brun ne répond pas.

« -Je te connais pas, pas personnellement. Mais je sais qu'on a un point commun, ta manière d'éviter les gens, de pas vouloir qu'on te voit. Tu veux cicatriser seul, je fais pareil.

-On a aucun point commun, corrige Daryl.

-Alors je vais te laisser chercher de l'eau, moi je retourne voir les autres.

-On ne se ressemble pas, ajoute le redneck qui semble étrangement calme.

-J'ai pas dis ça, conclut l'ado en repartant vers le Groupe. »

Des bouteilles en plein milieu d'un route, voilà une des choses les plus étranges que le Groupe ait vu. Pourtant ils sont bien devant des bouteilles, il y a aussi un morceau de papier : De la part d'un ami.

« -Il y a en tout une bonne quinzaine de litres, commente Matthieu

-On en fait quoi, demande Tara ?

-On n'y touche pas, on sait pas de qui ça vient, répond Rick.

-Si c'est un piège il faut avouer que c'est efficace, commente Eugène.

-C'est des putains de sadiques surtout, complète Logan. »

Eugène s'avance et prend une des bouteilles.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fous, demande Rosita ?

-J'effectue un contrôle qualité, répond le concerné.

Il approche ses lèvres du goulot mais Abraham envoie la bouteille valser.

-On n'y touche pas, rappelle Rick.

-On aura pas besoin de ses bouteilles, regardez le ciel, dit Logan avec un sourire. »

Tous lèvent les yeux au ciel, des énormes nuages noirs et gris se sont formés, le tonnerre commence à gronder. La pluie ne va pas tarder, à ce même instant, la pluie s'abat, rafraîchissant le Groupe. Matthieu passe une main dans ses cheveux à présent détrempés. Logan ouvre la bouche pour se désaltérer, il pose sa gourde au sol et l'ouvre pour qu'elle se remplisse, il est rapidement imité par le reste du Groupe.

Le tonnerre gronde de plus en plus fort, Judith commence à pleurer.

« -On peut pas rester ici, hurle le chef pour couvrir le vacarme !

-J'ai repéré une grange, propose Daryl ! »

* * *

En plus du tonnerre, de la pluie, voilà des rôdeurs qui s'amassent devant la porte de la grange. L'intégralité du groupe fonce dessus pour la retenir, ils font un beau tableau, s'usant les mains à pousser la porte ensemble, s'écrasant les pieds, réunis, assourdis par le bruit, solidaires, fatigués et entassés comme une famille.

Le Groupe est réveillé, Matthieu lave sa machette avec un vieux bout de tissu. Il fixe Daryl, perplexe, le redneck semble aller mieux depuis ce matin, qu'est ce que Logan à bien pu lui dire ? _C'est peut-être autre chose..,_ pense l'ex militaire.

Logan ajoute la croix du jour dans son carnet, il reprend les pages d'avant, il observe les notes à coté de certaines croix, celle de la rencontre avec le groupe : - _Annie et Eva._ La porte de la grange s'ouvre, c'est Maggie et Sacha, il semble y avoir quelqu'un derrière elles.

« -On est de retour, dit Maggie.

-Je vous présente Aaron, continu-t-elle en laissant entrer quelqu'un. »

L'ado range son carnet, se lève, et observe le nouveau venu, ses cheveux sont courts et bien coiffés, ses vêtements sont propres, il dois avoir un camp. Il n'a pas l'air louche mais le bruit des armes à feu qui se chargent dans le Groupe lui dit de se méfier un peu.

Daryl se lève d'un bon et va vérifier qu'il n'y a personne dehors, tout le monde porte son regard sur Aaron, il n'a même pas l'air gêné, ni étonné de la situation.

« -Il est venu à notre rencontre, dehors, il est seul, reprend Maggie. »

Daryl le fouille rapidement, sans tenir compte de la gène que cela provoque chez le fouiller.

« -On a pris son équipement et son arme.

-Salut, lance Aaron. »

Pour ne pas l'aider Judith se met à pleurer, il avance légèrement vers Rick.

« -Enchanté, dit-t-il en tendant sa main et en la rétractent aussitôt voyant que la réaction ne plaît pas au Groupe.

-T'as dis qu'il avait une arme, demande Rick à Maggie »

-Ouais, répond la brune en l'amenant vers le chef. »

Il observe le petit calibre, vérifie le nombre de balle et le range dans sa poche arrière.

« -Qu'est ce que tu veux, demande l'ex flic ?

-Il a un campement, tout près d'ici, répond Sacha. Il veux faire passer un audition pour y entrer.

-Une audition ? Et pour quoi pas un jeu question-réponse, nargue Logan ?

-Je.. j'ai pas trouvé de meilleurs mots, s'excuse presque Aaron. Audition, ça fait un peu concours de danse mais rassurer vous, ça c'est juste le vendredi soir. »

Personne ne rit, il esquisse une moue gênée et continu :

« -C'est pas un campement, c'est une communauté et je crois que vous feriez tous des recrues de grandes valeurs.

-Des recrues ? On est pas à l'armée et si on y était tu aurais eu les chances de survie les plus minces que je connaisse, surtout dans nos conditions actuelles, commente Matthieu.

-C'est pas moi qui décide, reprend Aaron sans tenir compte de la remarque de l'ex militaire. Mon boulot est uniquement de vous convaincre de me suivre jusque là-bas. Je sais si j'étais vous j'irai pas non-plus, pas avant que je sache ce qui m'attend. Sacha, tu peux donner mon sac à Rick ? »

Après une courte hésitation elle s'avance et donne le sac à Rick.

« -Dans la poche de devant, continue Aaron, il y a une enveloppe. Je me doutais bien que vous n'accepteriez pas de venir avec moi à la simple mention de notre communauté. C'est pour ça que j'ai apporté ça. Je m'excuse à l'avance de la mauvaise qualité des images, on a trouvé un ancien labo et..

-Tout le monde s'en branle, le coupe Daryl. »

Le nouveau se retourne légèrement et s'excuse :

« -C'est vrai t'as raison, désolé. »

Il se retourne vers Rick qui à ouvert l'enveloppe de photo et continu son discourt :

« -C'est la première photo que je voulais vous montrer, parce que tout ce que je pourrai vous dire n'aura pas d'importance tant que vous ne serez pas sur d'être en sécurité. Si vous nous rejoigniez, vous serez a l'abri. La sécurité est importante mais une autre ressource est encore plus importante à notre communauté, le nombre. Ensemble nous sommes forts, notre communauté a été construite... »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Rick vient lui coller une droite en plein visage. Aaron s'effondre, il vient d'être assommé.

Après une discussion avec plusieurs désaccords, un bon nombre de doutes et de questionnements sur cette communauté : _Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être pire que le terminus ? Est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité d'avenir ? Est-ce qu'il faut faire confiance à Aaron ?_ Voilà des questions qui restent. Aaron n'a pas l'air d'un mauvais type, il n'a juste pas réussi à convaincre tout le monde. Il affirme qu'il est venu avec une seule personne, qu'il a des voitures à l'est, une petite partie du groupe a été vérifier.

* * *

La partie du Groupe qui était aller voir les informations de Aaron est rapidement de retour. En premier lieu, il ne mentait pas et en deuxième, les voitures (Une voiture et un camping-car) étaient remplis de boites de conserve.

Une deuxième discussions a eu lieu, celle là fut vite réglé et la décision fut unanime, ils vont aller à cette communauté.

« -On part au coucher du soleil, préparez vos affaires et mangez, la nuit va être longue. Reposez vous si vous le pouvez. Michonne, Matthieu et moi on va prendre la voiture avec Aaron. Les autres, vous irez dans le camping-car, conclut Rick. »

Chacun ramasse le peu d'affaire qu'il a, ils rangent les conserves dans les sacs. Matthieu confie son sac à Maggie. Il vérifie ce qu'il a sur lui, son couteau de chasse, son flingue, sa machette et son arbalète. Il n'a pas eu le temps de voir où en était sa visée. Il a une idée, il s'approche de Daryl :

« -Logan est doué avec une arbalète ?

-Ouais, il sait s'en servir, pourquoi ?

-Je vais pas la prendre dans la voiture avec Rick et Michonne, et toi, avec deux arbalètes t'aurais un peu l'air con et tu serais encombré. Je vais lui prêter la mienne le temps qu'on voit ce que ça donne avec Aaron »

Le redneck hoche la tête, le militaire rajoute à voix basse :

« -Fais gaffe à toi. »

Le chasseur hoche une deuxième fois la tête, ça ne se remarque presque pas. Il lance à l'autre un regard qui semble dire : « Toi aussi fait gaffe. »

Le militaire se dirige vers Logan :

« -Tiens, prends la le temps qu'on voit ce que ça donne avec Aaron. D'après Daryl tu sais bien t'en servir, tu me la rendras après.

-Okay, merci, répond l'ado un peu incrédule face à la réaction du militaire. »

* * *

La voiture avance sur la route 23, Michonne est un peu serrée sur la banquette arrière juste à coté de Aaron. Matthieu conduit et Rick le seconde, la camionnette avec les autres membres du Groupe est juste derrière. Le flic ouvre la boite à gant, il y a des plaques de voiture des différents États, Aaron qui vient de remarquer la découverte des plaques dit :

« -Ah, c'est à moi, je les collectionne, j'essaye d'avoir les cinquante États, pour les accrocher à un mur dans ma maison.

-T'as ta maison à toi, demande Michonne ?

-Ouais, regarde les photos dans mon sac. »

La samouraï ouvre le sac, elle les observe une par une. Après les avoir feuilletées, elle se retourne et demande :

« -Pourquoi il y a personne sur les photos ?

-Oh, j'avais pris une photo de tout le groupe mais l'exposition était mauvaise, quand j'ai essayé de la développer ensuite ça n'a rien donné, répond Aaron.

-Est-ce que tu lui a posé les questions, demande Matthieu ?

Le militaire jette un coup d'œil dans le rétro-viseur et Rick répond :

« -Non... »

Michonne se tourne vers le nouveau, elle le questionne, inquiète :

« -Combien de rôdeurs t'as tués ?

-Pardon, quoi ?

-Combien de rôdeurs t'as tués, répète-t-elle ? »

Un deuxième coup d'œil de Matthieu dans le rétro-viseur.

« -Je sais pas, beaucoup, répond Aaron.

-Et combien de personne, demande la samouraï ?

-Deux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elles ont essayé de me tuer. »

Rick continu de fouiller dans la boite à gant, il en sort un étrange objet, on dirait une sorte de parabole.

« -Attends tu nous écoutais, demande le shérif ?

-Oui, je vous ai déjà dit que je vous avais observés, répond Aaron.

-Pt'être que ses potes en ont un eux aussi et qu'ils ont entendu notre plan, c'est trop risqué, dit le chef ! »

Matthieu replace rapidement ses yeux sur la route, il y a plusieurs rôdeurs. Il vient d'en shooter un, le sang éclabousse le pare-brise. Le militaire enclenche les essuies-glaces, ce qui n'a aucun effet vu qu'il continu de heurter des rôdeurs.

« -Matthieu hurle Rick !

-Ils étaient juste derrière nous, ils les shooteront pas, maintenant ils peuvent passer, dit le militaire ! »

Il se concentre sur la route, la voiture est malmenée dans tout les sens. Malgré les essuies-glaces, le sang continu de s'accumuler sur le pare-brise. Il n'y a plus de rôdeurs en vu, il fait un demi-tour sec et arrête la voiture. Rick et lui sortent, l'ex flic s'avance un peu sur la route, il observe l'horizon de cadavres et de rôdeurs encore sur pied.

« -Je les vois pas, commente Rick. »

Ni une ni deux, Matthieu monte sur le toit de la voiture, il observe la route, rien.

« -Moi non plus, ils sont pas là, ils ont dû partir.

-On fait demi-tour et on les retrouve ! »

* * *

Le Groupe est vite retrouvé, avec quelques complications, mais retrouvé. Tout le monde va bien, ils ont aussi fait la connaissance d'Eric, le petit ami d'Aaron. Ils sont en direction d'Alexandria, tous serrés dans le camping-car.

Matthieu s'avance vers le fond de la maison itinérante, il prend une boite de conserve dans le placard et attrape une fourchette dans le tiroir.

« -Tu fais quoi, demande Logan ?

-Aaron, et Eric s'il est réveillé, doivent avoir faim, je vais leur apporter. »

Il arrive vers Aaron, il ferme la porte et dit :

« -Tiens, tu dois avoir faim.

-Merci, mais j'ai pas faim.

-Garde-la pour plus tard ou pour Eric quand il se réveillera. »

Aaron hoche la tête, il continu à regarder son mari, comme s'il allait disparaître.

« -Tu me fais penser à moi quand je m'inquiète pour le miens. »

Matthieu se mord la langue, il vient de faire une bourde.

-Le tiens, tu es marié ?

-Non, et si tu pouvais ne pas le répéter aux autres, ça serait sympa.

-Ah, ils sont pas au courant, je connais ça. C'est l'homme à l'arbalète, Daryl, c'est ça ?

-C'est si évident que ça ?

-J'ai vu vos mains se croiser quand tu la retrouvé, c'était discret. Je pense que les autres ne l'ont pas vu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je dirai rien.

-Merci.

-Je te dois au moins ça, tu m'a empêché de me faire bouffer par des charognes. »

Le camping-car s'arrête, ils viennent d'arriver à Alexandria.


	15. Plus Jamais Faible

**_Salut, les mordus._**

 ** _Voilà le chapitre 15 qui lui est à l'heure. Encore Désoler pour la semaine passée. J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire._**

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee et Logan Scott._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture._**

* * *

C'est un petit salon, il y a un sofa et un fauteuil juste en face. Il y a aussi une petite bibliothèque derrière ce dernier. Matthieu regarde les volumes, il sourit à la vue d' _Harry Potter_ , il prend le premier volume.

« -Ah, c'est tout mon adolescence, lâche-t-il.

-Vous pourrez me l'emprunter, répond Deanna. »

Deanna, elle semble être la chef d'Alexandria. C'est une femme de petite taille, brune aux yeux bleus, elle doit avoir la quarantaine, peut-être plus.

« -Merci, dit Matthieu en se posant sur le fauteuil et en range à la mauvaise place le livre.

-Ça vous dérange si je filme nos discussions ?

-Non. »

Elle enclenche une petite caméra et se présente en tendant la main :

« -Deanna Monroe.

-Matthieu Cherokee. »

Il lui serre la main et se rassoit, elle fait de même sur le sofa.

« -Depuis quand vous êtes dehors, demande-t-elle ?

-Depuis le début.

-Vous faisiez quoi avant ?

-J'étais militaire. (Il montre sa plaque)

-Comment avez-vous rencontré ce Groupe ? Avant, pendant, il y a une semaine ?

-Pendant, c'était il y a un moment, mais j'ai fait beaucoup de chemin seul.

-Qu'est-ce que cet endroit vous inspire ?

-Du calme, un possible avenir avec beaucoup de chance, du calme.

-Vous voyez quoi dans ce calme ?

-Des figurines en bois, répond-t-il amusé.

-Des figurines en bois ?

-Je voulais être menuisier avant militaire, je fais de superbes sculptures en bois.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Mais j'ai l'impression que pour vous, votre Groupe va rester… Je me trompe ?

-J'ai un bon pressentiment. Vous avez l'air d'être des gens biens, mais nous aussi on est des gens biens. On fait ce qu'il faut pour que notre famille soit en vie.

-Bien. Matthieu, ici tout le monde à un rôle, que ce soit médecin, recruteur comme Aaron, il y en a encore beaucoup d'autre mais dans votre cas, je sais déjà ce que je pourrai vous donner.

-Quel rôle vous me donneriez ?

-Médiateur. Vous avez l'air d'avoir un sens de la réalité très fiable, sur vous et votre famille. Je pense que vous feriez un bon juge, mais je préfère le terme médiateur, c'est plus pacifique.

-Développez, ça m'intéresse.

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez dans la ville mais quand il y a un conflit, vous faites l'aspect neutre.

Le militaire à un faible sourire mais n'ajoute rien.

-J'ai une dernière question, vous voulez vivre ici ?

-Oui.»

* * *

Matthieu s'enferme dans la salle de bain, il pose les vêtements qu'il a trouvés. Dans les placards se trouvent des sous-vêtements propres, un tee-shirt vert sombre et un jean. Il était temps qu'il se change, les derniers vêtements ne tenaient qu'à un fil. Il les enlève et les roule en boule dans un coin de la salle de bain. Il enlève sa plaque militaire, c'est la seule chose avec ses chaussures qu'il va garder. Il enlève le bandage qu'il a au bras, la cicatrice de balle est encore bien voyante, rougie par endroit, la brûlure a noircie, elle commence à partir et la marque de machette s'est complètement effacée.

Il rentre dans la douche, fait couler l'eau, elle est froide. Il fait tourner le robinet d'eau chaude, il doute qu'il y en ait vraiment. L'ex-militaire passe sa main sous le jet, l'eau est tiède ! Il passe cinq, dix, vingt minutes sous l'eau, un vrai bonheur, il frotte énergiquement pour enlever chaque trace de graisse, de poussière ou de sang. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux roux, ils sont devenus longs et tombants sur sa nuque.

Il sort de la douche, il enfile le caleçon gris, le jean et boucle la ceinture. Il s'observe dans le miroir embué, il a beaucoup maigri depuis le début de la pandémie, son corps a de nombreuse marque. Son bouc a poussé, un peu trop même, il a un peu de barbe. Le chasseur ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie, il trouve un rasoir et une paire de ciseau, il y aussi des bandages blancs et propres, il prend le toute. Il se refait son bandage au bras. Matthieu prend le rasoir et enlève sa barbe tout en laissant son bouc. Il sélectionne ensuite le ciseau, il se rase à la perfection, enfin, selon ses critères. La paire de ciseau trouve une autre utilité, il taille des bouts de sa tignasse, enlevant de la longueur, sa coupe retrouvant son côté aléatoire et mal coiffé.

* * *

Logan se pose dans le fauteuil, de travers, les jambes posées sur l'accoudoir.

« -Ça te dérange si je film ? demande Deanna.

-Non. »

Elle appuie sur le bouton de démarrage et demande :

« -Logan, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. »

Elle l'observe pendant plusieurs secondes, l'ado se sent légèrement gêné d'être scruté comme ça.

« -Je vais te dire un truc, commence-t-elle, habituellement je cerne les gens rapidement, je serais probablement devenue joueuse de poker professionnelle dans mes vieux jours, mais toi, j'ai du mal. Tu as quel âge ?

-Dix-sept ans et quelques semaines.

-C'est précis, comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai vu mon grand-père se relever de son cercueil le jour de mes treize ans… Depuis j'ai compté.

-Oh, désolée pour toi.

-Il faut pas, j'ai cicatrisé et ça fait de moi ce que je suis, je m'en rappelle comme ça.

-Tu as rencontré le Groupe quand ?

-Le jour de mes dix-sept ans et de la mort de mes mères.

-Désolée de te demander ça mais, _tes_ mères ?

-Oui, une était ma mère biologique, je connais pas mon père et l'autre l'a remplacée avec brio. »

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, puis reprend :

« -Tu m'as l'air d'être très mature et raisonné pour ton âge. J'ai une dernière question, tu penses quoi de cet endroit ?

-C'est une bonne chose, même pour moi, on se bat depuis trop longtemps, il faut qu'on retrouve notre part d'humanité. »

* * *

La clé tourne dans la serrure, la porte est fermée. Logan se laisse glisser contre elle, il respire un grand coup, un instant de pause. _Mais si cet instant durait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?_ C'est pétrifiant de se dire qu'il n'y aura peut-être plus besoin de se battre, de courir, de survivre. Cette question tourne en rond depuis qu'il est sorti du bureau de Deanna, c'est la perspective qu'offre Alexandria, un avenir. Il a une famille, ce groupe, qu'il le veuille ou non, est devenu un bout de sa famille. Ils ne sont pas liés par le sang mais par la poudre des armes à feux et la lame du couteau, pas par l'envie mais par la survie.

Il lui faut une éternité pour se relever, il se déshabille fébrilement et rentre dans la douche. Il reste sur ses arrières, il ne veut pas être surpris, ça lui semble irréaliste. Une douche, de l'eau chaude qui coule sur sa peau, pas besoin de se dépêcher, il a tout son temps, aucun mort ne risque de venir le surprendre. Pourtant, il reste sur ses gardes.

Quand il sort de la douche, l'air froid s'engouffre sur chaque port de sa peau, il enfile les sous-vêtements qu'il a trouvés dans les placards de la maison. Il enfile une chemise brune à carreau, puis il met le pantalon neuf, il sort de l'ancien son carnet et son stylo. Il l'ouvre et rajoute la croix du jour, puis il les compte. Il recommence, Carl avait raison, soixante croix plus tard, le Groupe est devenu sa ''famille'' de substitution.

* * *

Logan sort de la salle de bain, ses cheveux sont encore humides, Carl est sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier.

« -Ça te va bien la chemise, commente-t-il.

-Merci. »

Un craquement se fait entendre au-dessus de leur tête, par instinct Logan touche le manche de son couteau, les deux ados se dirigent à la source du bruit, ils montent au grenier. Carl est devant, il ouvre avec précaution la porte. La pièce est grande, le sol contient plusieurs objets, des stylos, des CDs, un chausson, des balles de tennis, des comics. Logan s'approche de la fenêtre, une corde est attachée à une des poutres du plafond, elle sort par la fenêtre, un moyen ingénieux de sortir. Ils font un rapide tour de la pièce, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Ceux qui étaient là sont rapidement partis, visiblement.

« -T'avais raison, lâche soudain Logan.

-A propos de quoi ?

-Rien, se ravit-t-il au dernier moment. »

* * *

Tout le Groupe est entassé dans le salon, Logan, Carl et Noah sont assis à la table de la cuisine, tout trois lisant des comics. Maggie, Glenn, Eugène, Tara et Rosita discutent dans un coin. Abraham boit accoudé à la fenêtre, le tout en se faisant dévisager par le Père Gabriel. Michonne et Rick papotent pendant que le père garde un œil sur Judith. Sache reste dans son coin, pensive. Matthieu et Daryl parlent tranquillement à côté de la fenêtre, profitant à la moindre occasion d'effleurer sa main, donnant au redneck des petits sursauts quelque peu ridicules, mais discrets.

Tout à coup c'est tout le Groupe qui sursaute, on vient de frapper à la porte, c'est Deanna :

« -Rick, je… »

Elle s'arrête un instant, elle vient de remarquer le changement sur le visage du flic, il n'a plus sa barbe.

« -Ouah... Si j'avais su ce que ça cachait, reprend-t-elle. Écoutez, je ne veux pas vous déranger, je passais juste voir si vous arriviez à trouver vos marques. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, elle commente :

« -Eh, bien. Vous restez ensemble, pas bête.

-On nous l'a pas interdit, répond l'ex flic.

-Vous aviez dit que vous formiez une famille, c'est le mot que vous avez presque tous utilisé. Je trouve ça extraordinaire que des gens qui viennent de milieux totalement différents arrivent à former une famille… Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-Il parait que vous avez donné du travail à tout le monde.

-C'est exacte, ça marche comme ça ici.

-Mais vous n'aviez rien pour moi.

-J'ai quelque chose, je ne vous en ai pas encore parlé c'est tout, idem pour Michonne. J'ai une vague idée de ce que je pourrais donner à Sacha, j'ai presque fini mon choix pour Matthieu, il n'y a que Monsieur Dixon que j'ai du mal à cerner, mais ça viendra. »

* * *

Tout le monde dort, ou non, juste une personne est éveillée, Matthieu. Il détaille le Groupe en sommeil. Maggie s'est endormie sur Glenn, lui-même appuyé contre le sofa. Eugène ronfle légèrement appuyé contre la cheminée. Tara, qui est entre Rosita et lui, s'est endormie sur ses propres genoux, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger. Quant à la latino, elle est appuyée contre un fauteuil en cuir, une de ses mains serrant celles d'Abraham, qui lui est endormi sur le fauteuil. Michonne et Sacha sont appuyées le dos contre le mur, visiblement, elles voulaient faire les gardes, elles ont fini par s'endormir elles aussi. Le Père Gabriel s'est roulé en boule sous une fenêtre. Logan, s'est endormi sur sa chaise, Carl sur le dessus de son comics et Noah a la tête posée sur ses bras étalés sur la table. Même Daryl est endormi, appuyé contre la fenêtre, il émet un grognement de temps à autre.

Tout à l'air paisible, sauf un mouvement qui émane du milieu de la pièce qui attire l'attention du militaire. C'est Rick qui se réinstalle dans sa couche improvisée, Matthieu n'avait même pas remarqué que le flic n'était pas là. Le militaire se lève, il se dirige vers la porte, il fait attention à ne marcher sur la main ou la jambe de quelqu'un. Il y arrive et sort de la maison, juste avant, il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge en face de l'entrée, il est quatre heure quarante-deux du matin, il ferme la porte.

L'air froid passe sur sa peau, voilà une sensation qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier, le courant passe le long de sa colonne vertébrale, laissant les poiles de son corps se soulever. Il fait encore nuit, il n'y a pas de lumière dans les maisons aux alentours, de quoi se dégourdir les jambes sans être vu.

* * *

Alexandria est sympa, sécurisé, tout semble normal, enfin, normal pour maintenant, il y a les morts dehors, les murs sont là pour le rappeler, mais ça parait paisible. Le toit de la maison donne une bonne vue, on y vient depuis le grenier. On voit tout Alexandria et la forêt plus loin, Matthieu s'imagine bien chasser avec Daryl là-bas.

Le militaire va accepter la proposition de Deanna, il va devenir médiateur, le juge d'Alexandria. Si on lui avait dit avant ce que lui donnerait cette pandémie : une famille, un petit-ami et un endroit où vivre, simplement. Il est sorti de sa rêverie par un bruit sur sa droite, une fenêtre qui s'ouvre, celle de la maison d'à côté, celle d'Aaron. Il rentre à nouveau dans la maison, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, il ne faut pas qu'ils s'inquiètent dès le réveil.

* * *

« -Ils ont dit qu'on pouvait explorer, commente Rick. Alors allons-y.

-Non, je reste ici, répond Daryl.

-Moi aussi, ajoute Matthieu.

-Okay, comme vous voulez », dit Rick avant de partir.

Le militaire va s'asseoir sur le pavillon, il observe le chasseur.

« -T'es pas obligé de rester à cause de moi, dit le redneck.

-Je reste pas qu'à cause de toi, j'ai fait ma visite personnelle cette nuit et puis j'ai juste envie de rester… Le fait que tu sois là est un prétexte de plus.

-Profiteur.

-Toujours, Dixon. »

Matthieu vérifie qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours et vient l'embrasser. Il allait rentrer dans la maison quand il est happé par la main de Daryl qui lui quémande un deuxième baiser. Puis un troisième se fait, plus long, plus doux.

* * *

Logan et Carl viennent à la rencontre de Ron, le fils de Jessy, une des habitantes d'Alexandria.

« -On vient souvent ici après les cours, alors vous pouvez passer quand vous voulez, explique Ron.

-Vous avez des cours, demande le fils de Rick ?

-Ouais, dans un garage, les petits y vont le matin et nous l'après-midi, vous comptez venir ?

-Il y a des chances, commente Carl.

-Moi pt'être pas, j'étais deux niveaux au-dessus quand ça a commencé, mais je viendrais de temps à autre.

-Tu fais comme tu veux. »

Il rentre dans une pièce, c'est une chambre, sûrement celle de Ron. Il y a une ado sur le lit, un autre devant une espèce d'arcade. Ron présente les deux nouveaux :

« -Les gars, eux c'est Carl et Logan. Carl, Logan lui c'est Mikey et elle c'est Enid. »

Ils saluent les deux nouveaux, le garçon avec joie, la fille avec un soupir.

« -Enid aussi vient de l'extérieur, elle est arrivée il y a quelque mois, ajoute Ron.

-Oh, euh.., on a trouvé ça dans le grenier, c'est à l'un d'entre vous, demande Carl en sortant un comics de sa poche arrière ?

-Désolé, on savait pas que vous étiez là, on y va surtout pour écouter de la musique, répond Mikey. C'est à Enid. »

La concernée reprend son comics et retourne dans sa lecture.

Une voix dans leur dos fait irruption :

« -Est-ce que vous êtes frères ? »

Tous se retournent, un enfant est devant la porte.

« -C'est mon frère, Sam, explique Ron. Sam, voici Carl et Logan, les deux nouveaux.

-On est pas frère, dit Carl, mon père c'est Rick, votre mère là déjà rencontrée et Logan…

-J'ai plus de parents, répond Logan.

-Désolée pour toi, dit Enid sans lever les yeux de sa lecture. »

Sam lâche un « D'accord » et repart.

« -Sinon vous aimez bien quoi, demande Ron ?

-Le dessin, répond Logan.

-On doit avoir un carnet vide et personne n'est doué avec un crayon, tu le veux, propose Mikey ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Mikey se tourne et cherche quelque chose dans la commode, il ressort un carnet à la couverture bordeaux et le tend à Logan.

« -Merci. »

Il lui donne aussi un crayon, Logan se pose sur le lit à l'opposé d'Enid. Il tourne la première page et semble réfléchir.

« -Et toi Carl t'aime bien quoi ? Le père de Mikey a un billard, on a des jeux vidéo, demande Ron ? »

Carl hésite, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup.

« -Désolé, ça fait sûrement beaucoup. On peut simplement faire une partie de jeux-vidéo

-Ouais... c'est cool. »

Tout trois s'installent devant l'écran de télé et enclenchent la console. Logan se décide à les dessiner, il commence à faire un croquis.

« -Pourquoi tu dessines pas sur le première page, demande Enid ?

Surpris, l'ado de retourne, Enid est penchée derrière son épaule. Il répond :

-La première page je vais dessiner un truc de mémoire.

-Okay. »

L'adolescente retourne dans sa lecture et lui dans son dessin.

* * *

Logan et Carl marchent, ils rentrent de chez Ron.

« -Ça fait bizarre, on a pas tué de rôdeur aujourd'hui, commente Carl.

-C'est vrai. Je vais être franc : tu penses quoi cet endroit ?

-Les gens sont simples, ils n'ont pas eu à se battre, mais c'est sûrement une bonne chose pour le Groupe. Et toi t'en penses quoi ?

-Ces gens sont faibles, ils ont encore une vision normale du monde, ils n'ont pas idée de ce qu'il y a dehors. Je me demande s'ils ont au moins déjà tué un rôdeur ou même un membre de leur famille.

-Je pense pas. »

Ils viennent d'arriver devant leur ''maison'', Carl monte dans leur chambre, ils ont décidé de rester les deux, un peu par habitude. Logan fait le tour, il va dans le jardin, Matthieu y est, il lave son arbalète.

« -Salut, lance l'ex militaire.

-Salut, tu saurais pas où est Daryl ? J'aimerais lui demander quand aura lieu ma prochaine leçon d'arbalète.

-Il est sous la douche il me semble, et en parlant d'arbalète, j'ai un truc à te dire. »

Logan se pose à côté de Matthieu.

« -Je t'écoute, répond l'ado.

-Ton 'diagnostique' à propos de mon bras s'est avéré exact, je pourrai plus tirer à l'arbalète, plus aussi bien qu'avant, j'ai été demandé à Pete, le médecin... Alors j'aimerai que tu prennes mon arbalète, ça sera la tienne, mais je la récupérai de temps en temps pour ne pas perdre la main.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi moi et pas Daryl, qui lui sait l'utilisée ?

-Parce que Daryl en a déjà une et que toi tu es doué d'après lui.

-Merci... »

Logan prend l'arbalète que lui tend Matthieu, un peu surpris.

* * *

Daryl et Matthieu discutent sur la terrasse.

« -Alors, t'es redevenu flic, commente le redneck en voyant Rick dans son uniforme.

-On verra bien ce que ça donne, répond le flic. Et toi Matthieu t'es quoi ?

-Médiateur, c'est un mot compliqué pour dire que techniquement je suis ton boss et que je me la coule douce, répond Matthieu avec un sourire. »

Carol arrive et demande :

« -Alors on reste ?

-Je crois qu'on peut commencer à s'installer, dit le militaire.

-Si on commence à se sentir bien, on va baisser notre garde, cette communauté va nous rendre faible.

-Elle nous rendra pas faible, dit Rick. On deviendra pas faible, on pourra plus jamais l'être. »


	16. Une Nuit Fauve

_**Salut les mordus. Voilà le chapitre 16 et qui dit 16 dit fin de saison. Alors je vous rassure, c'est pas la fin de la Fanfiction mais juste une pause de 6 semaines. Oui, je sais deux de plus que entre le chapitre 8 et 9 mais (Il y a toujours un mais) je vais pouvoir en premier lieu travailler sur mes examen qui approche (Vive le système Suisse..) et aussi avancer sur les future chapitres. Ma correctrice, Nephariel, de son coté (Pour qui ses examen approche aussi.) va avancer dans la correction des chapitres. Voilà, j'ai dit tout se que je devais dire.**_

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee et Logan Scott._**

 ** _Attention Yaoi : Oui, vous avez bien lu, ce chapitre contient un Yaoi, donc vous êtes prévenus. Il est déjà un niveau plus haut que celui du chapitre 7, alors voilà, je vous l'ai dit._**

 ** _Bon, sur ce Bonne Lecture, j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire, si c'est la cas pensez aux reviews._**

 ** _( PS : Ceux qui comprenne la référence du titre :) )_**

* * *

Matthieu est installé dans le ''parc'' d'Alexandria, il y a plusieurs morceaux de bois devant lui. Un couteau dans la main, il réserve une pièce peu épaisse mais assez longue pour en faire un carreau d'arbalète, il l'offrira probablement à Daryl. Oui, ça lui semble une bonne idée. Il se met au travail, il prend le morceau de bois qu'il avait mis de côté. Il commence par tailler grossièrement les contours, il enlève les parties qui seront inutile. Puis, il découpe avec plus de pression, sculptant lentement la pointe du carreau. Le militaire pense peut-être graver les initiales de son compagnon.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de travail minutieux, Matthieu prend une pause. Il voit une silhouette s'approcher de lui, c'est Éric, le mari d'Aaron.

« -Tu t'acharnes toujours autant au travail, demande-t-il avec un sourire ?

-Quand je m'y mets ça rigole pas.

-Alors je suis impatient de te voir dans la fonction que Deanna t'a confiée.

-Je suis pas sûr que tu me vois souvent bosser, Alexandria est si calme.

-Heureusement. Je suis là pour te transmettre un message de Deanna. Tu dois aller la rejoindre chez elle. »

* * *

Matthieu est appuyé contre le mur écoutant Deanna qui donne les fonctions de Rick et Michonne :

« -Vous êtes là pour protéger et servir, faire des rondes, surveiller le mur, garder un œil sur les enfants si jamais il y a un conflit, vous intervenez et demandez à ce que Matthieu gère la situation. D'ailleurs, Matthieu, j'ai informé les autres de ton statut de médiateur et j'espère que tu sauras être juste et que les gens vous obéirons, à tous les trois.

-Ah, parce qu'on porte l'uniforme, demande Michonne ?

-Parce qu'ils ont foi en cet endroit, parce que je leur demande d'obéir. Un policier habitait ici avant, c'est pour ça qu'on a ces uniformes et je voulais rendre les choses officielles. Pour vous Matthieu, il n'y a pas d'uniforme, vous paraissez plus proche et compréhensif de la population avec des habits standards.

-Nous pas ? On est sensé semer la peur, demande Rick ?

-Non, vous, c'est pour qu'on vous respecte et j'ai demandé l'avis de Maggie et d'Aaron avant de vous les donnez. Un jour j'aimerai qu'il y ait un gouvernement entre ces murs, c'est pour cette raison que je veux que Maggie travaille avec moi et Matthieu aussi.

-Ça fait beaucoup de travail d'un coup là, dit Matthieu.

-Je sais, mais un jour, il y aura une justice et vous en serez le fondateur, pareil pour Michonne et Rick, il y aura un poste de police et je veux que vous en soyez l'origine. Je rêve d'une communauté dynamique et pleine de vie où il y a des industries, des commerces et une civilisation ! De vraies vies, ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain mais... Quoi, demande-t-elle en voyant que Rick est distrait ? Ça vous parait irréalisable ?

-Non, répond Maggie.

-Non , confirme Michonne. »

Matthieu hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

* * *

Assis sur le perron de la maison, Matthieu continu sa sculpture. Quelqu'un vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, c'est Maggie.

« -T'en penses quoi de cette histoire de fête, demande le médiateur ?

-Ça peut être une bonne chose, on va s'intégrer et pis ça va être sympa.

-Je sais pas, tu me diras.

-Tu comptes venir au moins ?

-Non, je suis pas fait pour ce genre de truc.

-On croirait entendre Daryl... De tout façon, je peux pas te forcer, mais essaye de passer. »

* * *

« -Il faut vraiment qu'un jour tu saches être discret si tu veux me surprendre en forêt, dit Daryl.

-Et si je cherche pas à être discret, répond Matthieu en sortant de derrière les arbres ? »

Le militaire s'approche du redneck.

« -C'est pas une bonne idée, j'ai eu Aaron sur le dos pratiquement toute la journée. J'ai l'impression qu'il me suit.

-Tu sais, je pense pas que c'est lui qui va nous juger.

-J'ai pas envie que les autres le sachent.

-Ça arrivera forcément un jour. On pourrait leur dire…

-Je vais y réfléchir, mais en attendant il faut qu'on soit un peu plus discret. Je crois que justement Aaron à des doutes.

-Comment ça ?

-Il a fait plein d'allusions, du genre au début avec Éric… Il parait que ceux d'Alexandria leur faisaient des remarques, que j'avais pas à me sentir diffèrent et que les autres aussi avaient peur de lui au début.

-Ouais, étrange. »

Le silence est total mais tout à coup, un craquement se fait entendre, le chasseur indique la direction du bruit au médiateur. Ce dernier prend son couteau et s'avance lentement dans les fourrées. C'est un rôdeur, la lame est enfoncée dans le crâne en moins de six secondes.

« -Elle est passée où ton arbalète, demande le redneck ?

-Je l'ai donnée à Logan.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai été voir Pete, le médecin d'Alexandria. Mon bras, on a trop attendu, j'arriverai plus à tirer aussi bien qu'avant. Avec un peu de chance et de réhabilitation, je pourrais essayer, mais ça sera plus aussi parfait. Mon arbalète, je l'ai donnée à Logan, lui il peut l'utilisée et en plus il veut un autre cours de chasse et de traque avec toi. Pis, si tu veux vraiment un prétexte pour qu'on se voie, je saurai toujours en trouver. »

* * *

Logan se réveille, le soleil passe sur son visage, il doit au moins être onze heures. Il se lève pour se dégourdir les jambes, il a passé son temps à dessiner. Il a fait ses mères sur la première page, de souvenir, il ne veut les oublier. Il prend son carnet dans sa poche arrière et rajoute la croix du jour, ça fait quatre ans et soixante-sept jours que ça a commencé.

Il revoit les dessins qu'il a faits, ses mères. Carl, Ron et Mikey jouent à la console, Enid lit. Depuis le toit de la maison, on peut voir Glenn et Maggie assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Abraham, Rosita, Eugène et Tara se trouvent sous la véranda de l'autre maison. Rick et Michonne sont dans leur uniforme. Aaron et Eric discutent dans leur cuisine et les autres membres du Groupe ont aussi leurs dessins, le dernier qu'il a fait est sur l'avant dernière page, (Il n'a jamais rempli un carnet aussi vite) c'est le grenier, au coucher de soleil. Il le fini et se décide à aller voir s'ils n'ont pas d'autres carnets pour d'autres dessins, il faudra aussi qu'il trouve de quoi faire pour la derrière page.

* * *

Le nouvelle arbalétrier donne un coup contre la porte de la remise, Olivia ouvre, c'est elle qui gère les stocks. Logan s'est dit que c'est la personne qui a le plus de chance d'avoir ce qu'il cherchait.

« -Toi c'est Carl, non, demande-t-elle ?

-Non, Logan.

-Désolée, j'ai du mal avec les prénoms, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Ouais, t'as pas des carnets vides, pour le dessin ?

-Oh, je dois avoir ça, suis moi. Je suis étonnée, il y a peu de personne qui font du dessin, voir quoi que ce soit d'artistique.

-On est deux dans mon groupe, Matthieu qui sculpte et moi, qui dessine. »

Ils arrivent dans une petite pièce derrière l'armurerie, il y a une commode et plusieurs étagères, il y a aussi de la nourriture sur la plus part d'entre elles. Olivia fouille dans la commode et finit par en sortir un carnet rouge, un plus épais que celui que Logan à pour le moment.

« -Tiens, prends aussi le crayon et la gomme. Par contre, c'est quoi ton nom de famille ? C'est pour le registre.

-Logan Scott, merci. »

Il range le toute dans sa sacoche, elle note quelque chose sur le registre, juste avant qu'il parte elle lui demande :

« -Je peux voir tes dessins ? J'ai toujours aimé ça. Je suis pas douée mais j'apprécie.

-Okay. »

Logan sort le carnet bordeaux, il évite le dessin de ses mères. Il lui montre Alexandria, le grenier, quelque membre du Groupe, puis celui d'Aaron et Éric.

« -Ils sont au courant de ce dessin, demande-t-elle ?

-Non, je l'ai fait en vue depuis notre jardin, nos maisons sont proches.

-Alors il faut espérer que ni Éric, ni Aaron ne le voit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas que je vois, demande la voix d'Aaron dans leurs dos ?

-Merde, laisse échapper Olivia !

-Il se pourrait que j'aie fait un dessin de toi et Éric dans votre cuisine sans que vous me voyiez.

-Montre le moi, je serais indulgent. »

Logan tend son carnet, Aaron regarde le dessin, puis, il sourit.

« -Tu dessines vachement bien, je t'en veux pas et je doute que ce soit Éric qui t'embête avec ça. »

Logan sort de la pièce et attend dehors. Aaron ressort au bout de dix minutes.

« -Tu m'attendais, demande ce dernier ?

-Ouais, j'ai des questions sur Alexandria.

-Je veux bien y répondre, mais ça te dérange si on marche jusqu'à chez moi pendant ce temps ?

-Non. »

Ils se mettent en marche.

« -Logan, je t'écoute.

-Est-ce qu'à Alexandria, il y a un système d'âge ?

-C'est à dire ?

-Est-ce que vous avez un principe du genre « A dix-neuf ans tu travailles » ?

-Non, il me semble pas, pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai dix-sept ans et quelque mois, j'aimerai me rendre utile pour Alexandria.

-Oh, je vois, je pourrais en parler à Deanna si tu veux.

-Je sais pas, mais c'est sympa de proposer. »

Ils arrivent devant la maison d'Aaron, ils se disent au revoir et Logan fait les derniers pas qui le séparent de chez ''lui.''

Appuyé à la balustrade, Daryl lave son arbalète, Matthieu lui, est assis par terre mais est aussi appuyé, entrain de sculpter une figurine. Logan s'installe en face d'eux, ils viennent de trouver les deux modèles pour le dernier dessin du carnet. Ces deux la forme un bon duo, l'ado passe la fin de l'après-midi à les dessiner. Leurs ombre sont presque unies, le soleil sur réchauffe leurs visage, leurs demi-sourires, comme si dans ce monde on avait plus de droit.

* * *

Les autres membres du Groupe sont encore à la fête, Matthieu range son assiette et se pose sur le sofa, il se met en tailleur calant ses pieds nus sous ses jambes. Ça fait deux heures que les autres sont partis, ils vont rentrer tard. Il attrape le premier tome d' _Harry Potter_ qu'il a emprunté à Deanna et commence à lire.

La porte s'ouvre pour l'interrompre en plein troisième chapitre, c'est Daryl. Il ne dit rien et vient s'asseoir à côté du militaire, ce dernier pose son livre et demande :

« -Ça va ?

-J'ai essayé d'aller à la fête, j'ai pas réussi, j'ai mangé des spaghettis, j'ai reçu une moto, je suis devenu le deuxième recruteur d'Alexandria et, aussi, je dois ramener des lapins à Aaron.

-Avec des explications sensées ça donne quoi ? »

Le redneck respire et explique les derniers événements de sa soirée au militaire.

« -Et t'as essayé d'aller à la soirée de Deanna, je t'ai vraiment rendu sociable.

-J'ai pas réussi, je pense pas que je sois fait pour être avec autant de gens autour de moi. D'ailleurs, toi non-plus t'y ait pas allé.

-Je peux pas, les fêtes ça me rends claustrophobe. J'aurais fini par faire une connerie. »

Un silence se fait, quelque peu hésitant Matthieu demande :

« -Vu que les autres sont pas là et ne vont pas rentrer avant un moment, on pourrait en profiter et... »

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Daryl se jette sur ses lèvres, ce dernier laisse passer la langue de son compagnon. Le brun couvre de baisés son compagnon.

« -Je prends ça pour un oui, rit-t-il quand son compagnon lui laisse une occasion de respirer. »

Dixon sourit, il laisse son compagnon s'allonger sur le sofa, se mettant à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Le chasseur vient mordiller le lobe d'oreille du militaire, là où il avait déjà laissé une marque. Matthieu quant à lui dépose un suçon dans le cou de son compagnon. Il passe ses mains dans le dos du redneck, le ramenant contre lui d'un coup sec. Plongeant la tête de son amant dans son cou, le laissant savourer son odeur d'épine et de rose cherokee, lui rappelant, encore, que le militaire porte bien son nom. Matthieu commence à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son compagnon, pendant qu'il l'embrasse, Daryl dévorant ses lèvres habilement. Une fois que le dernier bouton est enlevé le chasseur demande :

« -On devrait pas monter d'un étage ? »

Le militaire hoche la tête, ils grimpent les escaliers et rentrent dans la chambre du brun. Une fois la porte fermée le militaire se fait plaquer contre. Malencontreusement, le redneck appuie sa main contre le bandage de son compagnon, celui-ci fait une grimace de douleur.

« -Désolé, j'avais oublié, s'excuse-t-il.

-C'est pas grave, lui répond-t-il en venant l'embrasser. »

Le militaire fait tomber la chemise et la veste d'ange des épaules du chasseur, il les lance dans un coin de la pièce et enlève son propre t-shirt. Laissant son compagnon mordiller son oreille à nouveau, pendant que lui s'affaire à détacher la ceinture du redneck, une fois que celle-ci a appris à voler, il enlève la sienne. Puis, en venant embrasser son compagnon, il fait reculer Dixon et le fait s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, le brun enlève ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Matthieu l'embrasse langoureusement, ensuite se met à genoux et passe sa main sur l'érection dans le boxer de Daryl, ce dernier feule. Le militaire enlève le dernier vêtement de son compagnon. Il rapproche ses lèvres de la queue tendue vers lui, il donne un premier coup de langue sur le gland, le deuxième est lent, extrêmement lent, au goût du redneck. Après le troisième coup de langue le militaire prend son temps pour passer sur une veine et laisse le chasseur grogner. Puis, il commence à laper le morceau de chaire.

Daryl savoure chaque passage de la langue de Matthieu sur sa partie. Il se laisse aller, gémissant sans retenue, les autres ne sont pas là, autant en profiter. Un coup de langue plus appuyé le fait gémir plus fort, puis, le militaire s'arrête, il lui refait le coup. Il passe longuement sa langue sur une veine et sans prévenir, il revient donner des coups de langue puissants sur la queue du chasseur, il n'en peut plus, il y a trop de sensation en même temps, il est au bord de l'orgasme. Il baragouine quelque mot pour prévenir son compagnon et se vide dans la bouche du militaire qui avale. Ce dernier se lève, sort et se dirige dans la salle de bain, il revient moins d'une minute plus tard.

Le militaire rejoint son compagnon dans le lit, il vient se coller à lui l'embrassant avidement. Le chasseur fait glisser le pantalon de son amant et le projette plus loin dans la pièce. Avant qu'il ne fasse glisser son boxer, le médiateur propose :

« -On pourrait tester quelque chose de nouveau, tu sais... »

Il est trop gêné à l'idée de finir sa phrase, il ne veut pas brusquer le chasseur. Ce dernier rougi, il ne sait pas trop quoi répondre.

« -Je comprends si tu veux pas, c'est peut-être trop tôt, dit le militaire.

-Non, je veux bien essayer, affirme doucement le redneck. »

Daryl enlève le dernier vêtement de son amant, ce dernier une fois enlevé, dévoile l'érection de Matthieu. En l'embrassant tendrement le chasseur sent son ventre se nouer.

Le militaire attire le chasseur contre lui, le roux se mettant en dessus. Le brun qui se colle à lui sent son érection contre sa cuisse. L'ex-militaire lui donnant un baisé torride, laisse le redneck descendre sur son cou, le brun embrasse sa pomme d'Adam avec avidité, ses pupilles dilatées laissant quand même paraître un léger stresse. Daryl se courbe quand il sent les mains de Matthieu se placer sur son fessier. Il continu de descendre le long du cou du militaire, il embrasse le bas puis, dépose un long suçon, laissant son amant grogner.

Le médiateur renverse le chasseur délicatement sur son dos et passe au-dessus. Il descendit le long de son torse en y déposant bon nombre de baisés. Une fois arrivé vers la ligne de poile du bas ventre de Dixon, il lui demande :

«- Retourne-toi. »

Daryl semble hésiter, le militaire ne met pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre ce qui le tracasse.

« -Tu veux pas que je vois tes cicatrices ? Je vais te montrer la mienne, comme ça on aura pas honte. »

Matthieu enlève son bandage au bras, dévoilant sa cicatrice et sa brûlure. Dixon l'embrasse tendrement, puis se tourne, montrant son dos presque sans pudeur. Le militaire passe ses mains sur les épaules du chasseur, les massant pendant une bonne minute, histoire de détendre son amant. Après, il les fait descendre le long du dos du chasseur, passant légèrement sur les cicatrices, il arrive rapidement à la chute de rein, s'attardant dessus, faisant frissonner son compagnon. Une fois arrivé au niveau de son fessier, le militaire lubrifie ses doigts avec sa salive et écarta un peu les jambes du brun, humidifiant l'anus de ce dernier.

Avant d'y enfoncer un doigt, le militaire demande du regard si le redneck est toujours d'accord, le chasseur répond d'un coup de tête positif un peu sec. Le médiateur enfonce un doigt, Dixon émet un petit sursaut, puis un second au moment où un deuxième doigt le pénètre. Le médiateur laisse le chasseur s'épater, puis, lentement, commence à faire de petit mouvement de va et vient. Il continu, tout en laissant le chasseur grogner. Il s'arrête quand il trouve le point exact d'extase, il retire ses doigts et prévient :

« -Ça risque de faire un peu mal. »

Le redneck se tourne pour voir le visage du militaire et hoche la tête sèchement. Matthieu le pénètre, Daryl mord dans l'épaule de son amant pour étouffer le cri de douleur qui vient de lâcher, le militaire laisse le chasseur s'habituer à sa présence.

Le militaire commence de lents va et vient, la douleur du chasseur s'atténue progressivement. Ce dernier continu de canaliser la douleur en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Au bout de quelques instants, toute la douleur disparaît, ne laissant place qu'à du plaisir. Il entreprend d'accompagner son amant avec des mouvements de hanche. La nouvelle sensation que le chasseur ressent est extrêmement surprenante, le début légèrement douloureux est oublié pour laisser place à une excitation intense et un plaisir que le chasseur n'a jamais connu. Matthieu continu ses va et vient de plus en plus rapide, Dixon étant extrêmement expressif, pour la plus grande joie du militaire. Ce dernier gémit aussi, savourant chaque coup de rein qu'il donne à son compagnon, leurs gémissements se mêlant. Les hanches de Matthieu commence à onduler, il est proche de l'orgasme, il donne un nouveau coup de butoir et se vide, Daryl et lui lâchant un ultime gémissement commun. Le militaire se retire et tous les deux s'effondrent sur le lit, souriant. Le roux pose sa tête sur le torse du chasseur.

* * *

Daryl sort de la douche, il ébouriffe ses cheveux en secouant sa tête, Matthieu est appuyé sur le cadre de porte de sa chambre, tous deux sont souriant. Les autres sont tous rentrés et on directement été se coucher, même si pour le moment le ''qui habite où'' est assez flou.

« -Bon, je vais aller me coucher, dit l'ex militaire en s'approchant du redneck. »

Tous deux s'embrassent, tendrement, oubliant qu'ils sont dans le couloir.

« -Je le savais, murmure la voix de Logan. »

Les deux chasseurs se retournent, étonnés et voient l'ado, ce dernier sourit puis se retourne pour aller se coucher. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Carl le voyant souriant lui demande :

« -Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Oh, rien, je viens juste de voir Daryl et Matthieu s'embrasser.

-Okay... Attends quoi ? »


	17. Jamais Sur

_**Salut les mordus.**_

 _ **Vous savez quoi ? Ca m'avait manqué de poser mes chapitre. Six semaines c'est super long enfaite. Bon, niveau nouvelle, ma correctrice et moi on a pu réviser et on travailler sur la correction et l'écriture. Donc voilà le chapitre 17 qui est assez posé. Bonne Lecture !**_

 _ **On souhaite mentalement bonne chance à Nephariel, toujours ma correctrice, qui fait son épreuve de Math' aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee et Logan Scott.**_

 _ **(Pensez au reviews)**_

* * *

Matthieu sort de son lit, un vague sourire sur le visage, les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant, sa soirée avec Daryl. Le moment où Logan les a surpris en train de s'embrasser était assez drôle. Le militaire sort de sa rêverie, ramasse ses vêtements et s'habille. Il va rejoindre les autres qui sont sûrement déjà en train de déjeuner et effectivement, tout le monde est là.

«-Salut, dit-t-il pour le groupe en s'installant à la dernière place de libre, entre Maggie et Daryl.»

Logan qui se trouve presque en face lui lance un regard amusé qu'il partage avec Carl. Sans vraiment y prêter attention, Matthieu attrape la bouteille de jus de fruit et se sert un verre. Rick prend la parole :

« -Bon, au vu de la soirée qu'on a passée hier soir je pense qu'on peut enfin dire qu'on est des habitants d'Alexandria. Il serait temps qu'on s'installe dans les appartements et maisons qui ont été mis à notre disposition. »

Tout le monde à un sourire amusé.

« -D'ailleurs si vous voulez une chambre pour vous on peut s'arranger, reprend l'ex flic en désignant Matthieu et Daryl.

L'ex militaire manque de s'étouffer avec son jus de fruit, il se tourne vers le redneck qui vient de virer au rouge.

-C'est… à dire, articule avec difficulté le rouquin ?

-Il se peut qu'une certaine personne nous ait mis au courant pour vous deux ce matin, commente Maggie avec un sourire. »

Une grande sensation de malaise s'empare du militaire, un léger silence est présent.

« -Alors c'est vrai, demande Eugène pour briser le silence ?

-Euh, c'est à dire que..., commence Matthieu en fixant sa plaque militaire. »

Toute la table fixe les deux chasseurs, impatient de connaître la réponse.

« -Oui, on est ensemble, finit le redneck qui était jusque-là silencieux. On va pas en faire toute une histoire. »

* * *

Il est environ midi, Rick, Daryl, Carol et Matthieu sont en forêt, ils continuent de se réunir sans que les membres d'Alexandria le sachent, la femme est allée chercher des armes pendant la soirée.

« -T'as plus qu'à choisir, dit-t-elle à Daryl.

-Écoutez, j'ai pas mal cogité, commence le redneck. Vous êtes sûr qu'il nous en faut ? Si ça part en vrille, ouais d'accord, on fera ce qu'on à faire mais comme tu le disais, Rick, on aura pas forcément besoin de ça.

-Pour l'instant on en a pas besoin, dit Carol.

-On en aura peut-être pas besoin mais on est pas à l'abri, même si tout le laisse croire, complète Matthieu.

-Je devrais essayer de m'intégrer, pas vrai ? Je vais m'en passer, conclut le redneck. »

Rick, fidèle à son poste, prend le pistolet à l'effet de cow-boy, Matthieu quant à lui prend un modèle sombre comme à l'armée, Carol s'empare d'un modèle silencieux et range le dernier qui était destiné à Daryl.

* * *

Tout le monde s'adapte, Daryl et Aaron sont partis en raid. Glenn, Tara, Noah et Eugène sont allés chercher du matériel pour la centrale électrique avec Nicholas et Aidan. Matthieu aide Maggie et Deanna dans leurs tâches pour Alexandria. Logan et Carl passe du temps avec les autres ados. Rick cherche un briseur de sculpture de hibou, Abraham aide pour l'agrandissement d'Alexandria.

* * *

Glenn, Tara, Eugène et Nicholas sont rentrés. Quant à Aidan et Noah, ils sont morts... Les survivants sont tous dans un mauvais état, mais c'est Tara qui en a le plus bavé, elle s'est fracturée le crane.

* * *

Le toit est définitivement devenu un lieu de discussion, Carl et Logan observent la ville.

« -On a perdu Noah mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'on le connaissait, dit Carl.

-Tara le connaissait bien, ils étaient souvent ensemble à discuter, répond Logan. »

Un silence se fait, puis le chapeauté reprend :

« -A l'église du Père Gabriel mon père m'a dit : « _Peu importe ce qu'on te dit, peu importe ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas en sécurité._ » La phrase m'a marquée.

-Il a raison, Alexandria a beau paraître solide, tout peut s'effondrer du jour au lendemain, il faut être prêt. »

* * *

Matthieu arrive dans le bureau de Deanna, elle est assise devant son ordinateur.

« -Alors, demande-t-elle ?

-J'ai tout écrit, Glenn m'a raconté l'histoire, Rick était là aussi, je me suis dit qu'en étant le policier d'Alexandria il fallait qu'il soit au courant, répond-t-il

-Tu as bien fait, regarde l'histoire du point de vue de Nicholas, je vais lire celle de Glenn. »

Après visionnage et lecture des deux histoires, il n'y a qu'un constat :

« -Les deux histoires sont contradictoires, dit le médiateur.

-Ça veut dire que l'un des deux ment. Lequel d'après toi ?

-Je sais pas, il faut que je prenne un peu de recul, je peux pas être objectif pour le moment. Il faudra demander à Tara et Eugène, Eugène a peut-être vu quelque chose et Tara même inconsciente a peut-être entendu quelque chose.

-C'est une bonne idée. Pour le moment, Glenn et Nicholas n'ont pas le droit de sortir d'Alexandria, ni droit d'approcher des armes. Il faut qu'on examine la situation, je pense faire un conseil ou une réunion pour demander leurs avis à nos deux communautés et je vais en parler à Maggie. »

* * *

Il est aux alentours de midi, le soleil caresse la peau de Matthieu qui s'étire en sortant de chez lui. Un grand fracas le fait sortir de sa rêverie, le bruit semble être celui d'une vitre qui se brise, ce n'est pas normal. Il fonce à la source du trouble, c'est Rick et Pete, ils se battent. Ce dernier serre le cou de Rick pendant que celui-ci se débat pour respirer et essayer de frapper le médecin. Des coups de poing fusent et de plus en plus de monde, dont Deanna, arrivent pour assister à la scène.

« -Rick, Pete ! Calmez-vous, hurle le médiateur ! »

Le combat continu, le visage des deux hommes se couvrent progressivement de sang. Le militaire se décide, il essaye d'attraper Rick par le dos, mais les deux hommes bougent trop, il reçoit un coup de pied dans l'estomac et recule de plusieurs mètres. Jessie essaye d'intervenir, tout ce qu'elle arrive à faire c'est se recevoir un coup dans la figure. Rick est à nouveau au-dessus, les deux essayant de s'étrangler mutuellement.

«-Rick, crie Deanna. Rick stop! »

Matthieu retente le coup et se jette sur le dos du shérif, il bloque ses bras en les sellant sur son torse et l'envoie au-dessus de lui. Le flic est au sol, il essaye de se relever, tandis que Pete est par terre entrain de reprendre son souffle. Rick se lève sur ses genoux, il sort son arme et demande :

« -Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me mettre dehors ?!

-Rick, calme toi, tempère Matthieu en se relevant.

-Rick, posez cette arme par terre, demande Deanna avec calme. »

Le policier jette un coup d'œil aux gens autour et se lamente :

« -Vous comprenez toujours pas ? Aucun de vous ne comprend ! Nous on sait ce qu'il faut faire et on le fait. On est de ceux qui survivent, vous, vous là, vous restez assis à tirer des plans sur la comète, vous hésitez. Vous faites semblant de savoir, mais vous savez que dalle ! Vous aimeriez que les choses soient pas ce qu'elles sont, hein ? Vous voulez vivre ? Vous voulez que cet endroit continu à exister ? Faire les choses à votre manière c'est terminé, la situation va pas s'arranger simplement parce que vous le voulez. A compter de maintenant, il faut qu'on vive dans la réalité, dans le monde réel, il faut qu'on sélectionne ceux qui vivent ici !

-Rick, arrête, tu dis des conneries là, dit Matthieu.

-Ça ne m'est jamais paru aussi clair qu'aujourd'hui, lance Deanna avec froideur.

-Moi, moi ? Vous.., dit-t-il avec un sourire. Vous parlez de moi ? Vos règles vous conduiront à votre perte ! Vos règles causeront des morts, elles ont déjà causé des morts. Je vais pas rester là sans bouger et vous regarder faire. Quand on refuse de se battre on meure ! Je vais pas rester là sans... »

Rick ne finit pas sa phrase, Michonne vient de l'assommer d'un coup de poing.

* * *

Maggie est amenée par Reg, elle rejoint Matthieu et Deanna, ils sont sous le proche de la maison de cette dernière.

« -De quoi tu voulais nous parlez Maggie, demande la chef ?

-De la réunion de ce soir.

-Je veux qu'on discute de tout ce qui s'est passé et des réponses que nous devons y apporter.

-Normalement, elle aurait dû avoir lieu au sujet de Glenn et Nicholas, mais on a plus urgent à gérer, ajoute Matthieu.

-Si jeter Rick dehors en fait partie, ça va pas marcher, répond Maggie

-Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

-Vous l'avez accueilli, vous nous avez tous accueilli. Vous nous avez parlé et vous avez décidé. Et maintenant vous allez laisser des gens terrifiés qui ne connaissent peut-être pas toute l'histoire revenir sur cette décision.

-Maggie, c'est pour ça que je suis là, je vais devoir leur expliquer l'histoire, dit Matthieu.

-Ce qui est prévu ce soir n'est qu'une simple réunion publique, afin que tout le monde puisse exprimer son avis et Matthieu représente la neutralité, il expliquera l'histoire d'un point de vue externe, complète Reg.

-Et je prendrais la décision seule comme je l'ai toujours fait, si j'ai besoin d'un avis externe je ferai appelle à Matthieu ou à un autre membre de la communauté qui n'est pas en lien directe avec le problème, c'est comme ça que ça marche depuis le début.

-Rick était à cran. Après tout ce qu'il a traversé, tous ce à quoi il a renoncé, ce qu'il a perdu, ce que nous avons perdu, argumente Maggie.

-Ce que vous avez perdu, répète Deanna ? »

* * *

C'est l'heure de la réunion, tout le monde semble là, les membres du Groupe et ceux d'Alexandria. Deanna prend la parole :

« -Il est temps de commencer !

-On peut pas attendre, demande Maggie ? Il y a encore des gens qui doivent arriver, Glenn, Rick.

-On va commencer sans eux, je vais demander à notre médiateur, Matthieu, d'expliquer d'un point de vue neutre et totalement externe ce qui s'est passé entre Rick et Pete. »

Matthieu se lève et commence son histoire, il y passe bien trente minutes, tout le monde est attentif.

« -Bien, dit Deanna. Maintenant nous allons pouvoir en discuter, pas de l'empoignade, pas des raisons qui l'ont causée, on fait ce qu'il faut à ce sujet. Nous allons discuter de l'un de nos officiers de police, Rick Grimes. Du fait qu'il avait une arme, qu'il l'avait volée dans l'armurerie, du fait qu'il l'a pointée sur plusieurs d'entre nous, que ce soit des membres de sa communauté ou de la notre, et nous allons discuter de ce qu'il a dit. »

Michonne a pris la parole, Logan aussi, puis Carol, Abraham et Maggie. Deanna a parlé à son tour en restant plutôt neutre. Les membres d'Alexandria sont restés silencieux, à écouter, à hocher la tête en signe d'approbation ou de désapprobation. Mais c'est quand Tobin a voulu prendre la parole que Rick est apparu, couvert de sang, un rôdeur dans les bras. Il le lance devant l'assemblée, puis, prend la parole :

« -Personne montait la garde devant la grille et elle était ouverte !

-J'avais demandé à Gabriel de la fermer derrière lui, dit Spencer.

-Retourne s'y, ordonne Deanna !

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai attiré, reprend Rick. Il a réussi à rentrer sans l'aide de personne. Et il en viendra toujours, des morts et des vivants, parce que c'est nous qu'ils veulent. Et ceux qui sont dehors, nous traqueront, ils nous trouveront et ils essayeront de se servir de nous, ils essayeront de nous tuer. Mais c'est nous qui les tueront, nous allons survivre et je vous apprendrai comment ! »

Rick marque une pause, puis se tourne vers Deanna et Reg.

« -Vous savez je me demandais, combien d'entre vous j'allais devoir tuer pour vous sauver la vie... Mais c'est pas ce que je compte faire, c'est vous qui allez changer. Je regrette pas ce que je vous ai dit hier, je regrette seulement de pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt. Vous n'êtes pas prêt mais vous devez vous préparez, dès maintenant. La chance finira par tourner... »

Un silence se fait, tout le monde se regarde, s'interroge, le moment de silence est brisé par Pete qui débarque :

« -T'es pas l'un des nôtres ! T'es pas l'un des nôtres ! »

Reg essaye de le calmer, mais Pete a le sabre de Michonne entre les mains et lui tranche la jugulaire. Matthieu empoigne Pete, il est aidé par Abraham, ils le maintiennent au sol. Reg est au sol, il agonise, se vide de son sang, Deanna est à ses côtés suppliant.

« -C'est sa faute, hurle Pete.

-Ta gueule, lui dit Abraham. »

Reg vient d'arrêter de se vider de son sang, il vient de mourir. Deanna se tourne vers Rick et le supplie :

« -Rick, fait le…»

Il se retourne et tire dans la tête de Pete. Abraham et Matthieu se relèvent, remarquant en même temps que tout le monde le retour de Daryl, d'Aaron et d'un autre individu, ce dernier s'exclame:

«-Rick ? »

* * *

Matthieu se laisse tomber sur le lit et lâche un soupir de plaisir :

« -On peut enfin dormir dans le même lit. »

Daryl enlève ses chaussures et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, il semble pensif.

« -Ça va, demande le militaire en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui ?

-Aujourd'hui avec Aaron, on aurait pu y passer, on était dans une voiture, il y avait des rôdeurs tout autour et je me suis dit : « Tu fumes une dernière clope et tu essayes de sauver la peau d'Aaron. » La vérité c'est que je me suis senti plus à l'aise dans la bagnole à deux doigts de la mort. J'ai essayé de m'y faire mais je sais pas, regarde Logan, il a pas tort. Je m'entends bien avec parce que quand je lui donne ses cours d'arbalète je suis dehors, je suis dans mon élément. »

Le redneck sent la main du militaire se glisser dans la sienne.

« -Daryl, ça je le sais. Je vois pas en quoi c'est mal et pourquoi ça te traquasse autant. T'es le genre de mec qui s'attache aux gens dans des situations étranges. »

Le chasseur sourit, vaguement, mais n'argumente pas plus.


	18. Le hurlement des Loups

**Salut les rôdeurs. Je suis contente que certain d'entre vous est été au rendez-vous la semaine passé. Donc voilà le Chapitre 18, je l'aime bien, je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime bien. J'ai du mettre** ** _seulement_** **quatre heure à l'écrire. Car oui, un chapitre peut me prendre entre trois et 9 heures (Ou plus) sur plusieurs jour, voir une semaine entière. (Je vous assure que ça va super vite) Alors pensez à Nephariel qui subit ça.**

 **D'ailleurs, ma correctrice (Fidèle au poste.) est Nephariel qui c'est enfin décider à poster la suite de son histoire, alors aller jeter un coup d'œil. Même pour les non initié c'est sympa à lire.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee et Logan Scott.**

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

Tous ceux qui sont aptes à aller à l'extérieur sont là, que ce soit des membres du Groupe ou ceux d'Alexandria, ils sont tous réunis dans le salon de Deanna. Rick et Morgan ont vu un attroupement de rôdeurs au Nord d'Alexandria, pour le moment ce n'est pas une menace. Mais plus il en arrive, plus ils font du bruit et plus ils font de bruit, plus il en arrive.

« -Avec mon équipe on avait vu ça il y a déjà un moment, dit Heath. A l'époque on faisait les premiers repérages, pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour. Il y avait un campement tout en bas, ils avaient dû essayer de bloquer les sorties avec un de ces gros camions quand ça a commencé à sentir mauvais pour eux. Il y en avait plus un seul, c'était tous des zonards.

-Personne y était retourné depuis, demande Maggie ?

-Toutes les villes comme Washington qui valent le coup d'être pillée sont dans notre direction et ça me disait pas trop de pique-niqué à côté de gens qui s'était bouffé entre eux.

-Depuis d'autre rôdeur ont dû être attiré par le bruit et une boucle se répète, commente Michonne.

-Voilà en gros où on en est, complète Rick. Pour en revenir à ce que je propose, je sais que ça à l'air risqué mais il y a déjà des rôdeurs qui se glissent par les sorties. L'un des camions qui les retient à l'intérieur peut dégringoler n'importe quand, il suffirait d'une grosse averse de plus. Cette sortie les enverrait à l'est, droit sur nous. C'est pas une question de savoir si ça va se passer mais quand ça se passera. C'est pour ça qu'on doit agir vite.

-C'est.., commence Carol. J'ai pas d'autres mots. C'est terrifiant de bout en bout mais on dirait bien qu'il y a rien d'autre à faire.

-Peut-être que si au contraire, contredit Carter. Par exemple on pourrait construire des barricades plus solide, je pourrais le faire, j'ai travaillé avec Reg sur les murs, en plus on a des ouvriers.

-Même si on y arrive, avec le bruit qu'ils font ils seront de plus en plus nombreux et ils finiront par venir ici et on pourra ni sortir ni entrer. Les barricades plus solides peuvent être une option pour plus tard, dit Matthieu.

-Nous allons faire ce que dit Rick, son plan d'action est claire, tranche Deanna.

-Voilà, reprend Rick, je vous ai tout dit. C'est Daryl qui va diriger le cortège.

-Je serai avec lui, sur la moto, comme ça si un ou plusieurs rôdeurs sortent du cortège je les appâterai, ajoute Matthieu. »

Daryl hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

« -Moi aussi, je serai dans une voiture à côté d'eux, il faut pas qu'ils soient seul, la situation peu vite être problématique, dit Sacha. Je pourrais en attirer un grand nombre, Daryl leur fera garder le rythme et Matthieu s'occupera des débordements.

-J'irai avec elle, une si longue route ça se fait pas en solo, ajoute Abraham.

-Okay, ça me semble équilibré, vous serez l'équipe numéro 1, reprend Rick. Mais il nous en faut deux, une de chaque côté de la forêt, ça devrait les canaliser. La ville sera gardée en permanence par Rosita, Spencer et Olie, ils resteront ici.

-Je garderai aussi la ville, lance Logan. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

« -Je veux me rendre utile. Je sais manier des armes à feux, je suis malin et débrouillard, je peux être utile, reprend l'ado. Je veux être garde.

-Je suis désolé, Logan, j'ai pas eu le temps d'en parler à Deanna, dit Aaron.

-Je n'y vois aucune objection, dit Deanna. Tu es sur toi ? »

Logan lance un regard à Matthieu, ce dernier lui lance un vague signe des épaules pour le laisser faire son choix.

« -Oui, affirme le châtain.

-Alors les gardes d'Alexandria seront Rosita, Spencer, Olie et Logan. Vous resterez ici, reprend Rick. Qui veut venir pour l'équipe 2 ? »

Toute la salle parle à un volume raisonnable, ils prennent leur décision.

« -Moi, se désigne Michonne.

-J'en suis, dit Glenn.

-Je veux aider moi aussi, propose le Père Gabriel.

-Non, répond sèchement Rick. On est pas assez.

-Il y a forcément un autre moyen, continu Carter. On réussira jamais à en contrôler autant à la fois.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, les rôdeurs se déplacent en horde, ils se suivent quand quelque chose les attire, c'est la meilleurs chance de les avoir tous, répond Rick.

-Et nous on est sensé te croire sur parole ? On est tous sensé se ranger aveuglément de ton coté ? Après...

-Carter, remet pas ça sur le tapis, tempère Matthieu.

-Après quoi, demande Rick ?

-Après t'avoir vu sortir ton arme, hurlé et la pointée sur nous tous. Après...

-Ça suffit, stoppe Deanna !

-Je suis partant, dit Heath pour changer de sujet.

-Quel que soit le plan, j'en suis, ajoute Tobin.

-D'autres volontaires, demande Deanna ? »

Après une courte hésitation, Nicholas se désigne aussi, puis tout le monde rentre chez lui. Dans quelques jours ils vont faire une répétition.

* * *

Morgan, Rick, Daryl et Matthieu se dirigent vers l'armurerie. Morgan pose encore quelques questions sur Alexandria :

« -Donc, Matthieu, tu es médiateur ? Cela consiste en quoi ?

-Eh bien, je suis une sorte de juge, s'il y a un conflit je suis la neutralité. Je m'occupe de faire la part des choses et je m'occupe aussi d'Alexandria en général avec Deanna. Même si pour le moment ma fonction de juger a été suspendue par Deanna, tant que ce problème de rôdeurs n'est pas réglé. »

Ils viennent d'arriver devant l'armurerie, un bruit de verre qui se casse les stops avant d'ouvrir la porte. Quand Rick finit par l'ouvrir Eugène est au sol, il est menacé d'une arme par Carter.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demande Rick ?

-Je reprends le contrôle de cette ville, répond Carter.

-C'est de ça dont vous étiez en train de parler ?

-Il y avait que lui qui en parlait, dit Spencer.

-A ta place, moi, j'aurais au moins posté des guetteurs, reprend Rick. Ça aurait été plus intelligent pour… éviter ça ! »

Le flic lui attrape le bras, le désarme et lui donne un coup de pied à l'arrière des genoux. Carter tombe au sol et se met sur ses genoux, Rick le menace à son tour avec son arme.

« -Tu crois que tu vas évincer des gens comme nous de cette ville ? Des gens comme moi ? Comme Glenn, comme Michonne, comme Daryl, comme Matthieu ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce dont on est capable ?

-Matthieu t'es pas censé être médiateur ? Faits quelque chose, demande Spencer !

-Deanna m'a suspendu de mes fonctions jusqu'à ce que le problème des rôdeurs soit réglé. Je les récupère juste après, donc pour le moment, je n'ai aucun pouvoir, répond Matthieu.

-C'était mon plan, commence Carter.

-Quoi, demande Rick ?

-C'était mon plan, pas le leur, épargniez-les. Tue-moi... »

Tous les regards sont sur le flic, Daryl réagit :

« -Rick...

-C'est bon, c'est bon, dit Rick en donnant le flingue à Tobin. Tu peux essayer de faire équipe avec nous, tu peux essayer de survivre. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

* * *

Logan fixe les toits, la plus part des membres du Groupe sont partis faire une répétition pour demain. Le nouveau garde baille, puis se retourne, la fenêtre en contrebas vient de s'ouvrir, c'est Carl qui vient d'arriver.

« -J'étais sur de te trouver là, dit-t-il. T'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi.

-J'ai cédé mon tour de garde à Spencer il y a moins de dix minutes, j'étais debout toute la nuit.

-C'est vrai, tu es le nouveau garde d'Alexandria. »

Carl finit de monter et vient s'asseoir à coté de Logan.

« -On se voit plus tellement depuis quelques jours, reprend le brun.

-Moi, j'ai mon nouveau poste en tant que garde et toi, t'as Enid.

-Non, on est pas...

-Je sais que vous êtes pas ensemble mais ça vous empêche pas de courir les bois tous les deux.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je vous ai vu hier soir quand j'allais prendre mon tour de garde.

-Faut qu'on soit plus discret, commente-t-il avec un sourire. »

Il marque une pause et reprend :

« -Ça fait bizarre… Gentiment, tout redevient comme avant

-C'est ce que tu voudrais ? Comme avant, ça peut pas arriver, on a tous trop changé. »

* * *

Le bruit du klaxon est assourdissant, il réveille immédiatement Logan. Ce dernier fait un bon et tombe à côté de son lit, les cris effrayés des habitants d'Alexandria arrivent rapidement à ses oreilles. Il se relève d'un bon, il prend son pistolet dans le tiroir et attrape son arbalète qui était pendu sur la porte. Il sort de sa chambre et descend les escaliers, Carl y est déjà, il parle à Carol :

« -Je les ai vu depuis en haut, ils arrivent de tous les côtés.

-Reste ici et veille sur Judith, lui dit Carol !

Elle sort de la maison en claquant la porte.

Logan descend les dernières marches et lance à Carl :

-Je vais voir, les habitants ont sûrement besoin d'aide ! »

Puis il claque la porte et sort.

C'est la panique dehors, un homme arrive droit sur Logan, le garde sort son flingue et tire dans sa tête. Un cri retentit quelques maisons plus haut, il court dans sa direction, il va dans les jardins. C'est Eric qui a hurlé, il pointe un fusil sur un homme avec un W sur le front, mais il n'a pas vu qu'il y en a un autre qui se cache à quelques mètres de lui derrière une maison. Logan fait le tour silencieusement, il arrive derrière celui qui se cache, il tire à bout portant dans sa tête. Eric à l'air terrorisé, il continu de pointer son arme. L'homme en face de lui sourit, il a dû comprendre que le blond n'est pas doué avec une arme. Il se jette sur lui, Eric esquive sur le côté mais le couteau de l'homme avec un W lui entaille le bras. Logan se jette sur ''W'' et tire à bout portant dans sa tête. Le garde aide son acolyte à se relever.

« -Merci, le remercie-t-il.

-Pas de quoi. Suis-moi, je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie, tu pourras sûrement être utile là-bas et tu seras en sécurité.

-Okay. »

Ils longent les murs, en se cachant plus au moins derrière les maisons. Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'infirmerie, Logan regarde les alentours s'il n'y a pas d'autre ''W''. Eric tapote son épaule et lui en signal un sous la fenêtre de la maison à leur gauche. Le garde lui fait signe de rester à couvert et avance lentement, même démarche qu'avec les autres, il le tue à bout portant. Puis, il revient vers Eric, ils courent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur il y a déjà Aaron, Rosita, Eugène, Olie sur un brancard et Denise qui donne des ordres :

« -Bien, Eric viens là, ton sang va être utile ! Rosita, t'as déjà posé une perf' ?

-Ouais, c'est bon, je m'en occupe, répond Rosita.

-C'est quoi ce klaxon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demande Tara ?

-Personne sait, dehors c'est la panique, répond Eric en grimaçant à cause de la perfusion.

\- Ils faut qu'on y retourne ! Ils ont besoin d'aide dehors, dit Logan.

-Les autres ont besoin de moi, je dois retourner les aider, dit Aaron à Eric.

-Denise, il va falloir que j'y retourne aussi, prévient Rosita. »

Tous les trois sortent, Logan propose un plan :

« -On se disperse, je vais monter dans le quartier voir s'il y en a pas qui traîne et puis je vais monter au centre-ville, c'est là-bas qu'il y en a le plus.

-Moi je vais en ville, je m'occupe de toute la partie sud, puis je monte aussi au centre, répond Rosita en vérifiant ses balles.

-Moi de la partie nord et je vais aller voir près de l'entrée, conclut Aaron. »

Ils se dispersent, Logan monte en courant le quartier, zigzagant entre les maisons. Il tue trois ''W'', il arrive au bout. Il commence à monter en direction du centre, un W est au milieu de la route. Il a reçu une balle dans la jambe et se tord de douleur. Logan sort son arme à feu, il vise puis tire, rien. Le chargeur est vide, il lance l'arme plus loin et prend son arbalète dans son dos, il la charge. Le ''W'' se retourne, il la vue, Logan pose le carreau, et vise. Son doigt va lentement se poser sur la détente, le ''W'' le fixe. Logan tremblote légèrement, il inspire et appuie sur la détente, le carreau arrive dans l'œil du ''W''. Il récupère la munition et monte encore en ville, il aperçoit Maggie, il la rejoint.

« -Le klaxon est enfin arrêté, s'il y a des tirs on pourra les repérer plus facilement, lui dit-t-elle. »

Maintenant qu'elle le dit, c'est vrai, le klaxon ne fait plus de bruit.

« -Maggie, Logan, les interpelle Carol !

Elle vient d'arriver, elle porte une tenue qui lui cache le visage. Elle a imité les ''W'' en s'en faisant un sur le front.

-J'ai été cherché des armes, continu-t-elle. Tenez. »

Ils prennent les pistolets, Carol repart.

« -Ça va ? Tu es couvert de sang, demande Maggie.

-Ouais, j'ai sauvé la peau d'Éric et j'ai tué plusieurs de ces mecs. Et toi ?

-Ça va mais il faut aller retrouver Deanna, je l'ai laissée avec Spencer. »

Maggie court et Logan protège ses arrières. Ils arrivent rapidement au camion, Deanna, Spencer et Rosita sont là.

« -Tout le monde va bien, demande la chef ?

-On a plusieurs morts dans les rue, principalement eux mais quelques personnes d'ici aussi, répond Maggie. »

Un silence s'installe, tous les cinq se mettent en marche en direction du centre. Au bout d'un petit moment Spencer rompt le silence :

« -Ce qui vient de se passer, c'est comme ça à l'extérieur ?

-A peu de chose près, souvent, répond Logan.

-Mais comment vous avez fait pour survive comme ça ? »

Logan ne répond pas et lui passe devant, c'est Rosita qui répond :

« - Trouve-toi une raison pour laquelle t'es prêt à mourir. »


	19. La horde de rôdeurs

**Hey les mordus. Voici le chapitre 19, contente de le poster, c'est mon petit rituel du Lundi.**

 **Disclaimer : Bla bla bla.. vous connaissez non ? Bla ... Bla, Matthieu Cherokee et Logan Scott... Bla**

 **Pensez à me dire se que vous en pensez (** **Reviews** **) Ca ferrait aussi plaisir à Nephariel, ma correctrice. Parce qu'au fond, je le sais, vous liriez pas ça. Déjà parce que ça existerait probablement, pas sous cette forme et que ça serait illisible.**

* * *

Logan est sur un des postes de garde, son arbalète dans le dos, une mitraillette entre les mains. Il fixe la route, espérant voir Rick, Glenn, Daryl ou Matthieu rentrer. Deux sont déjà arrivés : Michonne et Heath. Un bruit le sort de ses pensées, c'est Deanna, elle monte à l'échelle, ses yeux sont entourés de cernes, elle semble inquiète.

« -Vous allez bien, Deanna, demande le garde ?

-Oh, euh... Oui. »

Elle finit de grimper l'échelle et regarde à son tour la route, puis, ses yeux descendent sur la plaque en métal attachée au mur : **PNL #1** , elle passe sa main dessus, la fixant pendant plusieurs minutes.

« -OUVREZ LA PORTE ! »

Tous deux lèvent la tête. Rick est en plein milieu de la route, un nombre incalculable de rôdeurs sont dans son dos, il court en répétant :

« -Ouvrez la porte ! »

Logan descend l'échelle et court à la porte, il enlève la barrière, il ne reste plus que la grille, il la débloque mais ne la fait pas coulisser.

« -Rick dépêche-toi, hurle le garde ! »

Le flic fonce, il n'est plus cas quelques mètres, l'ado avec l'aide de Michonne fait glisser la grille. Rick se jette littéralement à l'intérieur et tous s'empressent de fermer la grille et la barrière.

* * *

Beaucoup de monde s'est rassemblé devant l'entrée, le plus gros des rôdeurs s'est amassé autours d'elle. Ils ont consolidé le toute avec des poutres contre les barrières. Rick revient, il prend la parole :

« -Vous les entendez, certains d'entre vous les ont vu. Ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici, la moitié d'entre eux, mais ils sont encore assez nombreux pour encercler toute la ville. »

Tout le monde le regarde avec plus au moins d'inquiétude.

« -Je sais que vous avez peur, continu-t-il. Vous n'avez jamais rien vu de comparable mais on est à l'abri, pour l'instant. La tôle que le camion a percuté à l'air intacte, on l'a renforcée quand même au cas où. En tout cas, le mur lui va tenir le choc. Vous, vous tiendrez ? Nos amis, ils vont revenir.

-Ouais, ils vont revenir, confirme Rosita.

-Abraham, Sacha, Daryl, Matthieu, ils ont des véhicules, ils vont les éloigner, comme ils l'ont fait avec les autres. Quant à Glenn et Nicholas ils vont entrer par ce portail quand la voie sera dégagée, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Et nous on sait ce qu'on doit faire, on doit faire le moins de bruit possible, on doit fermer nos volets le soir, il faudrait même qu'on évite d'allumer la lumière. Il faut faire en sorte que cet endroit soit aussi silencieux qu'un cimetière, pour voir s'ils passent leur chemin.

-C'est déjà un cimetière, commente Francine.

-Un flan de la carrière s'est effondrée, commence Aaron. Tous les rôdeurs qui étaient à l'intérieur ont pu sortir. Le plan que Rick à mit en place les a empêché de tous rappliquer, il en a éloigné la moitié. »

Un silence se fait, tout le monde attend la suite.

« -Un jour, j'étais parti chercher des recrues avec Daryl. J'ai voulu entrer dans une fabrique de conserve pour en rapporter, Daryl voulait continuer à chercher des gens. On a fait ce que je voulais mais on est tombé dans un piège, tendu par des survivants. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu mon sac. Ils ont dû suivre nos traces, ces gens qui nous ont attaqué, ils étaient là par ma faute. »

Les regards se croisent mais Rick change de sujet :

« -On aura l'occasion de reparler de tout ça. »

* * *

Logan fait tourner son crayon entre ses doigts, il n'arrive pas à dessiner, le cœur n'y est pas. _Quand vont rentrer les membres du Groupe ?_ Son regard se perd dans le vide, pendant plusieurs minutes il reste sans bouger, puis quelque chose change dans son champ de vision. Aaron sort de chez lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, Logan se lève et le suit. Au bout de quelque mètre le brun se retourne et demande :

« -Tu comptes me suivre toute la journée ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que depuis que Rick est rentré tu n'es jamais loin, c'est perturbant.

-Désolé, mais ça me donne un truc à faire, ça me permet de pas trop penser.

-Je fais comme toi, je marche pour pas penser, alors on peut marcher à deux.

-Merci. »

Ils reprennent leur marche, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il arrive vers le mur du fond. Plusieurs membres d'Alexandria écrivent sur les murs, ce dernier serre à noter les morts. Ils en écrivent d'autres : Nicholas, Glenn, Daryl, Matthieu... les noms de ceux qui ne sont pas rentrés !

Aaron se retourne, il vient de voir Maggie, elle se dirige vers l'armurerie, lui et Logan la suivent. Elle est entrain de charger une arme.

« -Tu sors, demande Aaron ? Les lampes torches, les barres d'aciers et la corde, tu les attires loin du mur, tu les tiens à distance. Tu les fais tourner en rond, de manière à ce que les rôdeurs s'attirent entre eux, puis tu te fais un passage.

-Là tu prépares tes armes, tu attends la nuit, c'est ça, questionne Logan ?

-Tu comptes faire quoi si tu te tords la cheville en sautant du mur ? Ou si après avoir été ralentie par l'un d'entre eux tu te retrouves à devoir tous les combattre ? Je peux pas te laisser faire ça...

-Maggie, je sais pourquoi tu veux faire ça. Mais ils vont revenir, il faut attendre, dit Logan.

-Vous pouvez pas m'en empêcher, répond-t-elle.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Moi aussi, ajoute Logan.

-Non, hors de question, toi tu restes là.

-Aaron, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Aaron soupir voyant que c'est perdu d'avance, il prend deux pistolets en donne un à Logan et dit :

« -Je connais une sortie sûre. »

Maggie et Logan avancent dans l'herbe, suivant Aaron sans savoir où ils vont, ils arrivent près des murs, la femme commente :

« -T'avais dit qu'on passerait pas par-dessus.

-Exacte, répond Aaron, on passe par dessous. »

Il s'arrête devant une grille au sol, sort une clé et commence à triturer le cadenas.

« -Cette trappe débouche dans un égout, il faisait partie du quartier qui était là avant la construction d'Alexandria. Il va nous conduire sous le mur, avec un peu de chance, plus loin que le groupe de rôdeurs. »

Le cadenas vient de céder.

« -Merci, maintenant je continue toute seule.

-Non, je viens avec toi, dit Logan.

-Tous les deux...

-Non, rétorque Maggie. Je supporterais pas de voir de nouveaux noms ajoutés au mur.

-Alors tu vas devoir venir avec nous, conclut Logan.

Aaron fait une moue exaspérée et voit Maggie descendre dans la trappe, suivit de Logan, l'homme les rattrape.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche dans le silence et le noir, voyant à peine devant eux, même avec leurs lampes torches, Maggie rompt le silence :

« -S'il est vivant...

-Si, répète Aaron ?

-S'il est vivant, Michonne a dit qu'il enverrait un signal. S'il est vivant, il est blessé, pris au piège ou prisonnier. S'il est vivant il a besoin de moi, c'est pour ça que je vais le chercher et s'il est mort je préfère être fixée. »

Elle s'arrête, et se tourne vers Aaron :

« -Tout ça c'est pas ta faute, rien ne t'oblige à venir.

-Des gens sont morts, en partie à cause de moi et je dois vivre avec ça, répond Aaron. »

Ils avancent encore de plusieurs mètres, un gros tas de feuille, de terre, une échelle et des choses indéfinis bouchent le passage.

« -Je suis pas venu ici depuis que ça a commencé, commente Aaron. Cette échelle à du tomber il y a un moment.

-On peut essayer de la déplacer, propose Logan.

-Ouais, confirme Maggie. »

Ils attrapent un bout de l'échelle.

« -A trois, vous êtes prêts, demande-t-elle ? Un, deux, trois ! »

Ils tirent, rien, l'échelle est visiblement bloquée.

« -On recommence, un deux, trois ! »

Ils tirent à nouveau, Aaron met trop de force, il glisse et se propulse plusieurs mètres en arrière

« -Ça va, demande Logan ?

-Ouais, je me suis blessé le crâne, l'échelle m'est tombée dessus, répond-t-il en se frottant la tête. »

Un bruit de rôdeur se fait entendre, il le pointe avec sa lampe. Maggie sort son couteau et s'avance pour le planter dans la tête du rôdeur. Un deuxième apparaît de l'autre couloir, se jetant sur elle. Le premier s'approche de Aaron, il essaye de se lever mais ses mains ne trouvent aucune prise, tout est trop mouillé autour de lui. C'est Logan qui sort son couteau et le plante dans le crâne du premier rôdeur, puis se retourne et tue celui qui s'était jeté sur Maggie. Cette dernière aide Aaron à se relever et tous les deux lâchent un « Merci » parfaitement synchronisé, les faisant vaguement sourire.

-Aaron, ta tête, dit Maggie en sortant une compresse de son sac. »

Elle l'appuie contre sa tête et lui dit :

« -Il te faut des points de sutures, fait demi-tours, et toi aussi Logan.

-Non.

-On vient de t'aider, rappelle l'ado.

-J'aurai pu me débrouiller.

-Passe devant, dit Aaron. »

Maggie, d'un air résigné, passe devant.

Ils arrivent au bout du couloir, il ne reste plus qu'une grille devant eux, plusieurs rôdeurs sont là, à quelques mètres.

« -On est encore trop près, dit Maggie

-Il y en a que quelques-uns, ils peuvent être évités, affirme Aaron. Vous êtes prêts?

-Non, on peut pas y aller.

-Quoi, demande Logan ?

-Tu peux rester ici, moi j'y vais, rétorque le brun.

-Non, je te dis !

-Maggie...

-C'est terminé ! »

Deux rôdeurs se jettent sur la grille, tous les trois reculent.

« -J'ai brûlé sa dernière photo en disant qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais besoin, parce qu'on serait plus jamais séparé ! Je... je suis enceinte, dit-t-elle entre deux sanglots. »

Logan et Aaron la dévisagent.

-Il m'a demandé de pas sortir, continue-t-elle. Seulement si j'y étais allée, si je l'avais accompagné j'aurais peut-être pu l'aider. Je sais pas s'il est encore vivant...

-Maggie, calme Logan en la prenant ses bras.

-Je veux juste voir son visage mais je peux pas... »

* * *

 **Plus tôt dans la journée**

* * *

La répétition pour l'attroupement de rôdeurs commence, Rick donne les instructions :

« -Écoutez-moi, je sais que ça paraît dingue, mais pas plus que le monde dans lequel on vit. Si on veut survire il faut s'en occuper avant qu'ils s'occupent de nous, c'est aussi simple que ça. Demain c'est ici qu'on commence. Tobin grimpe dans le camion, leur ouvre le passage et on se met en route, il sort en vitesse et rejoint son équipe au point rouge, en restant du côté ouest de la route. Daryl et Matthieu montent sur la moto...

-Regardez, dit Sacha en désignant un endroit de la falaise ! »

Un des camions est en train de s'effondrer, la terre tombe en dessous de lui, puis, il s'effondre, tuant plusieurs rôdeurs.

« -C'est ouvert, prévient Rick. Faut qu'on le fasse, maintenant ! »

Le flic continue de donner les instructions, se dépêchant. Daryl monte sur sa moto et fait signe au militaire de se dépêcher, ce dernier prend l'arbalète du redneck, la cale dans son dos et monte sur la moto à son tour.

« -Préparez-vous à lancer les fusées, hurle Rick ! Maintenant ! »

Un premier rôdeur passe le camion, déchirant sa peau au passage, Rick le tue en envoyant une balle dans son crâne. Daryl fait résonner le bruit de la moto, les premiers rôdeurs commencent à se diriger vers lui.

Le rythme pour les faire avancer est vite pris, pour le moment aucun n'est sorti du défilé, mais ce n'est que le début.

« -Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire, vous connaissez le point de rendez-vous, dit la voix de Rick dans les talkie-walkie. Daryl et Matthieu les conduisent dehors, Sacha et Abraham les rejoignent au pied de la colline. Glenn prévient nous quand vous vous serez occupé des rôdeurs au dépôt de tracteurs, c'est la seul chose qu'on ait à anticiper. A tous, gardez votre sang froid, restez vigilant.

-Ils y en a deux qui s'éloignent, je m'en charge, dit Matthieu à l'oreille de Daryl. »

Le redneck approuve d'un signe de tête, la moto allant lentement le militaire descend sans peine. Il approche du bord gauche des voitures qui longent la route, il siffle un grand coup pour attirer l'attention des deux sortant et recule, les deux rôdeurs l'ont entendu. Ils se mettent en marche dans sa direction et rejoignent le défilé sans difficulté. Le militaire retourne sur la moto du chasseur et tous deux continuent d'avancer.

« -On est au point rouge au pied de la colline, dit Sacha dans le talkie.

-Ça marche, le défilé arrive, répond Daryl. »

Ils viennent de quitter le chemin secondaire et arrivent sur la route, le point rouge n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Daryl et Matthieu arrivent, Sacha et Abraham sont là dans leur voiture, les deux véhicules se mettent cote à cote. Après une vingtaine de minutes ils arrivent au point jaune à l'intersection de Marshall et Redding. Rick, Michonne et Morgan tirent leurs fusées. Tout se passe comme prévu, les rôdeurs continuent de suivre l'équipe numéro 1, même si certains rôdeurs vont se coller contre les parois, ils sont vites remis dans le défilé par d'autres fusées.

Une quinzaine de minutes après le passage du point jaune des rôdeurs commencent à sortir du défilé, Matthieu descend de la moto, Abraham à son tour sort de la voiture. Le médiateur siffle tandis que le Sergent leur fonce dessus pour leur défoncer le crane, il rentre dans la forêt pour les ramener. Le médiateur le suit, le plus vieux est entrain de défoncer les crânes d'un groupe de quatre. Le chasseur prend son couteau et se glisse dans le dos de deux rôdeurs. D'un coup de pied il envoie le premier se briser les genoux contre un tronc d'arbre, le deuxième reçoit la lame de la machette sur le haut de la tête, puis, il vient tuer le premier de la même manière.

« -Joli coup, Cherokee, commente Abraham.

-Tu m'aurais laissé faire et on serait pas couvert de sang, je te rappelle que je suis là pour ça.

-C'est moins drôle sinon, répond-t-il en rentrant dans la voiture. »

Le médiateur remonte sur la moto, Daryl lui demande :

« -Déjà couvert de sang ?

-Ouais, Abraham a foncé dans le tas.

-Évite de t'éloigner, s'il y a un problème et que je dois changer de cap il vaut mieux que tu sois sur la moto.

-Tu serais pas en train de t'inquiéter pour moi là, Dixon ? »

Le redneck ne dit rien, de toute façon il n'a pas le temps, un bruit de klaxon retenti.

Daryl enclenche le talkie et demande :

« -Rick, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à l'arrière ?

-La moitié de la horde se dirige vers Alexandria.

-Vers vous, demande Abraham dans la voiture via son talkie ?

-Non, on est partit devant, il y a du bruit à l'est. Ça ressemble à un klaxon, ça s'arrête pas.

-Je mets les gaz et je vous rejoins, dit Daryl.

-On s'en occupe continuez.

\- Ils faut qu'on aille les aider, là-bas.

-Il faut qu'on fasse avancer la horde !

-Et si tout le plan part en vrille ?

-Si ceux qui restent font demi-tours ça peut qu'empirer les choses ! »

Le redneck semble hésité.

« -Daryl, demande Rick ?

-Ouais, j'ai compris. »

Le chasseur semble pensif, le bruit de klaxon s'est arrêté. Le redneck ralentit un peu pour arriver au niveau de la voiture.

« -Hey ! On a déjà fait dix kilomètres là, demande-t-il ?

-A peu de chose près ouais, répond Abraham en baissant la vitre. Tu demandes pour une raison précise ?

-A la prochaine intersection, on fait une boucle et on rentre !

-Le plan c'est de rouler encore vingt kilomètres, rappelle Sacha.

-Alors on change de plan, cinq ça devraient suffire.

-Le nombre magique c'est trente, c'est la mission, le moyen d'assurer qu'ils passeront le restant de leur mort à se faire les dents sur des ratons-laveurs et pas sur l'un de nous, prévient Abraham.

-Ils peuvent très bien s'en sortir à Alexandria, intervient Matthieu.

-Si tu veux y allez on peut pas t'en empêcher, mais sans toi, ils vont peut-être plus nous suivre, dit Sacha »

Daryl jette un coup d'œil à la route, le panneau d'Alexandria est juste devant eux, il réfléchit un instant puis dit :

« -Non, ça ira, je vous fait confiance.

-Non, lance Abraham !

-Daryl fait pas ça, hurle Sacha !

-Accroche-toi, dit-t-il à Matthieu. »

Le militaire s'accroche au redneck et ce dernier donne une grande accélération.

La route défile, ils se dépêchent, Alexandria est encore loin.

« -Daryl, Matthieu, demande la voix de Rick dans talkie ?

-Ouais, on est là, répond le redneck.

-Ça va pas tarder, ils seront bientôt là, je vais les conduire à la route.

-Alors tu vois, Daryl, il va revenir vers nous, commente Sacha sur la ligne.

-J'entends des coups de feux qui viennent de la communauté, il faut leur laisser gérer ça, reprend Rick. Il faut qu'ils s'en sortent, je pense qu'ils le peuvent, de tout façon ils ont pas le choix. Et nous on peut pas rebrousser chemin parce qu'on a peur.

-On a pas peur, dit Abraham.

-Peut-être mais c'est ce qu'ils vont penser, revenir sans avoir accompli la mission ça va nous retomber dessus. La horde va bientôt arriver. »

Matthieu prend le talkie :

« -On peut le faire, on n'a pas peur, on va éloigner la horde et on va rentrer à Alexandria, on est des survivants. »

Le talkie de Rick s'enclenche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne parvient sauf celui du bruit de balles.

« -Rick, demande Daryl ? »

Le silence complet, les deux chasseurs s'arrêtent.

« -Rick, continu le redneck ? Rick !

-Il a dû avoir un problème, commente le militaire.

-Il faut allez l'aider !

-C'est trop risqué à cause de la horde.

-Alors on va rejoindre Sacha et Abraham, dit-t-il en redémarrant à plein pot ! »


	20. Vous le regrettez bientôt

**Bonjour, ca va votre morsure ? (Oui, on tente des trucs...)**

 **Voilà le chapitre 20, qui est super important quand on est moi et qu'on du recule sur la suite de l'histoire tout ça... Je taf dessus en espérant que ça vous plaira.**

 **Aussi, ma correctrice, Nephariel, a la chance (tousse, tousse...) de connaître les débuts de l'histoire et je vous assure que ça ne ressemblait pas à ça.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee et Logan Scott.**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Daryl et Matthieu ont rejoint Sacha et Abraham, ils ont repris le défilé. Ça doit faire une bonne heure, voir plus, qu'ils roulent.

« -Ça va être bon, dit Sacha à travers le Talkie.

-Ça fait vingt bornes, demande Daryl ?

-Bientôt, la 642 est à un kilomètre. Il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'eux avant l'embranchement.

-Alors on fonce, commente Abraham.

-Okay, essayez de me suivre.

-Daryl t'as vu dans quoi on roule ? Crois-moi, nous aussi on veut rentrer. »

Les deux véhicules mettent le gaz, ils tournent à l'angle de la 624. Ils arrivent dans un petit quartier, tout semble calme mais sans prévenir une balle passe près de la moto, une deuxième ricoche contre la voiture. Puis, d'autre balles volent, brisant la vitre arrière de la voiture. Les deux chasseurs doivent en permanence avoir le dos courbé pour éviter les balles. Daryl donne une accélération trop poussée. La moto, lui et Matthieu dérapent au sol, Sacha et Abraham continuent à se faire courser par une autre voiture.

« -Ça va, demande le redneck en remontant sur sa moto ?

-Ouais, répond le rouquin en montant à son tour. »

Le chasseur démarre et prend le chemin de la voiture de Sacha et Abraham. Un voiture se met à poursuivre les deux chasseurs, plusieurs balles sont tirées. Devant eux la voiture de Sacha et Abraham viennent de s'encastrer dans un mur en tôle. La moto, quant à elle, tourne dans un passage où il y a plusieurs rôdeurs. Ils les évitent comme ils peuvent et continuent d'avancer. La voiture qui les poursuivait s'encastre dans une benne à ordure, une deuxième prend le relais mais la moto passe dans un chemin de forêt et l'évite. Elle continue d'avancer sur le chemin, il est sec, presque noir comme le charbon, comme si tout avait brûlé. Daryl ralenti, lui et Matthieu s'effondre, se laissant tomber au sol. Un bruit de respiration se fait entendre à coté d'eux, c'est un rôdeur avec un casque de moto, son corps est entièrement brûlé, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Les deux chasseurs se relèvent, Matthieu enlève l'arbalète de son dos et la tend à Daryl :

« -T'en auras peut-être besoin, on sait pas ce qu'il y a dans ces bois.

-C'est pas les rôdeurs qui vont nous bouffer, tout a cramé dans le coin, répond le redneck en prenant son arbalète.

-Il y a peut-être d'autres de ces mecs qui nous ont attaqués. Essaye de voir où sont Sacha et Abraham avec le Talkie. »

Le chasseur prend le Talkie :

« -Sacha ? Abraham t'es là ? »

Aucune réponse ne vient .Un clapotis se fait entendre, comme des gouttes d'eau qui tombent sur du marbre.

« -Daryl, ta main, fait remarquer le militaire. »

Elle est pleine de sang , le brun enlève son gant pour observer la blessure mais sa veste est trop longue. Il essaye de l'enlever, sans grande réussite vu qu'à chaque mouvement sa main lui fait mal.

« -Attends je vais t'aider, dit Matthieu.

-Non, je m'en sort très bien, répond-t-il en grimaçant.

-Arrête, fais pas le gosse, je vais t'aider. »

Un peu résigné, Daryl laisse son compagnon enlever sa veste. Ils observent la blessure, elle est plus haute sur le bras, le sang a coulé jusqu'à la main.

Un craquement se fait entendre, le militaire sort sa machette et le redneck empoigne son arbalète. Ce dernier couvre sa moto, puis se dirige vers le bruit, le médiateur le suivant. D'autres craquements se font entendre, ils arrivent devant deux femmes, elles lèvent leurs mains et une des deux dit :

« -Vous nous avez trouvés, okay. On est là, on a gagné ce qu'on a prit. »

Un bruit se fait entendre derrière eux, les deux chasseurs se retournent, c'est un homme blond. Il a une masse, il assomme Daryl. Quant à Matthieu, il reçoit un coup par derrière sûrement donné par une des femmes.

* * *

Daryl se réveille lentement, les trois inconnus sont là, ils discutent. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se réveille, mais les premières fois, il n'était pas totalement là. Ils les ont dépouillés, lui et Matthieu. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est à coté de lui, il lui pince la main pour le réveiller, c'est la seul chose qu'il arrive à faire avec ses mains attachées. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, le militaire ouvre les yeux, l'homme blond l'a remarqué, il prend une arme et leur dit :

« -Debout ! Mettez-vous debout. »

Le militaire se lève tant bien que mal mais le redneck ne bouge pas.

« -On bouge d'ici, reprend l'homme en pointant son arme sur le crane de Daryl. Alors, voilà le topo, vous dites pas un mot et je vous tue pas.

-Je suis pas celui que tu crois, lâche le redneck. »

Le blond charge son arme et le menace :

« -Parle encore, vas-y et je descends ton pote ! »

Le brun reste silencieux et se lève, le blond pousse Matthieu et dit en désignant les deux femmes avec lui :

« -Suivez les. »

Ils se mettent en marche dans la forêt, les deux chasseurs marchent côte à côte, tout deux essayent de trouver un moyen de se détacher. Une des deux femme, la brune, tend une bouteille d'eau à l'autre, une blonde.

« -Tiens, bois le reste.

-On devrait la garder, répond la blonde.

-On en trouvera d'autres, bois ! Tu dois rester hydrater, ça aussi ça joue.

-Ouais, t'as raison. »

La blonde bois deux grandes gorgées, elle ne finit pas la bouteille, elle est économique. Elle rend la bouteille.

« -Il faut que ces deux là boivent, dit la brune. »

Elle tend la bouteille Matthieu, il boit la moitié de ce qu'il y a et la tend à Daryl, ce dernier la prend et la vide.

« -S'ils nous trouvent peut-être qu'on vous laissera aller avec eux et qu'ils passeront l'éponge, reprend le blond. »

Il reprend la bouteille et continu :

« -Vous voyez, on est des gens raisonnables, chacun à son code de conduite. Si vous voulez vivre à genoux c'est votre problème, nous on refuse ! Allez, en route. »

Le militaire lance un regard au redneck, aucun des deux n'a compris de quoi il parle. Ils reprennent leur marche.

Il ne se passe pas grand chose pendant la marche, les trois inconnus discutent. Les deux chasseurs se demandent si la forêt est dans cet état à cause des autres. Ils arrivent devant une conserverie, elle à l'air infestée de rôdeurs.

« -Bordel de merde, commente le blond.

La brune, dépitée, lâche le sac. Les trois avancent devant la grille.

-Pattie..., se lamente le blond. »

Les trois discutent sur le sort de cette Pattie. Tout à coup, le blonde tombe sans raison, Daryl attrape leur sac et se met à courir dans la direction du bois, Matthieu le suit. Les trois hurlent et plusieurs ballent volent dans leur direction sans les toucher. Les deux chasseurs courent. Une fois assez éloigné, ils reprennent leur souffle. Daryl se démène à coup de dents pour enlever ses liens, un fois qu'il y est parvenu il défait les liens de Matthieu, puis ouvre le sac. Il sort le Talkie et dit :

« -Sacha, Abraham, vous êtes là ? »

Aucune réponse.

Le militaire prend sa machette et son couteau dans le sac, un rôdeur arrive. Il plante le couteau dans le crane de ce dernier et dit :

« -Il faut qu'on se grouille, on sait pas où ils sont.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Il faut qu'on aille chercher Sacha et Abraham aussi, répond le redneck en prenant son arbalète.

-On va déjà s'éloigner d'eux, puis on va aller chercher Sacha et Abe. Il y a quoi dans ce sac, ça peut servir ? »

Daryl ouvre le grand le sac, une grande boite blanche et rouge s'y trouve. Dessus il y a une inscription : **Insuline**.

« -Merde, lâche le redneck !

-Putain, c'est sûrement pour la petite, elle a dû faire une chute de tension au moment où on s'est barré. On fait quoi ?

-Si on leur rend pas, ça revient à la tuer, mais ces mecs sont étranges, c'est pas une bonne idée de retourner là-bas.

-Il y a moyen qu'on leur rende sans qu'il nous arrive rien. »

* * *

Les pister est un jeu d'enfant, les deux chasseurs ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Daryl prend les choses en main :

« -Lâche ton flingue ! Lâche le ! »

Le redneck avance lentement vers le blond

« -Donne le moi, continue-t-il.

Le blond lui donne.

-On est revenu, vous nous donnez quoi pour le sac, demande Matthieu ?

-Après ce qu'on a subit ça sera pas gratuit, complète le redneck. Vous avez quoi mise à part le flingue ?

-On a rien, répond la brune.

-C'est quoi le truc que tu sculptais l'autre nuit, demande le chasseur ?

Le blond sort la sculpture de sa poche et dit :

« -Mon grand père m'a...

-Je m'en fous, je le prends. »

Le redneck le prend et le range au fond de sa poche, il lance le sac dans la direction des filles.

« -Bonne chance, dit Matthieu en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

-Vous en aurez besoin, ajoute Daryl en suivant son compagnon. »

Le bruit d'un ou plusieurs véhicules se fait entendre, les deux chasseurs vont se planquer dans les fourrés en contre bas. Plusieurs mecs sortent du 4X4, ils ne voient pas leur visage mais les entendent :

« -Finissons-en !

-C'est à nous, dit la brune. On a gagné ce qu'on a pris.

-Vous allez rendre ce que vous avez pris. Vous allez payer pour l'essence qu'on a utilisé pour venir jusqu'ici et pour le temps que ces hommes ont perdu. C'est fini, vous connaissez les règles.

-Vos règles c'est du grands n'importe quoi !

-On reviendra pas Waite, on en a assez de vivre à genoux ! complète le blond.

-Change pas de sujet connard ! »

Celui qui vient de parler siffle, le 4X4 avance. Daryl et Matthieu se lancent un regard. Le redneck fait signe aux trois de venir :

« -Venez ! Par ici, vite. »

Le militaire aide la blonde à marcher.

Tout les cinq se mettent à courir, ils se planquent dernière un amas de bois brûlés, le chasseur rend son arme au blond. Les trois hommes regardent les alentours pendant que la brune donne son médicament à la blonde. Daryl fait un peu de bruit pour attirer un des mecs de l'autre groupe, il était à côté d'un rôdeur bloqué, il se fait mordre. Un des ses potes débarque et lui coupe le bras. Ils partent, une question d'ordre, il ne devait pas aller plus loin d'après les bribes de voix entendues.

« -Nous on croyait que vous étiez avec ces types. On vous a assommé, on vous a attaché les mains, on vous a même menacé de vous tuer. Pourquoi vous êtes revenus, putain ?

-Pt'être que nous aussi on est con, répond Daryl.

-Ou alors c'est juste une question de principe, complète Matthieu. »

* * *

Tout les cinq avancent dans la forêt.

« -C'est étrange, vous les connaissez et vous avez cru qu'on était avec eux, demande Matthieu ?

-On était là-bas depuis le début mais on connaissait pas encore tout le monde, quand on a rejoint le groupe c'était un endroit aussi bien qu'un autre. Ensuite la situation c'est durcie et les gens aussi, la nature humaine a fait le reste et c'est devenu chaque jour un peu plus infernal, répond le blond.

-Le gens accepteraient tout pour être en sécurité, ajoute la brune.

-Ouais, tout, continu le blond. Alors ils ont tout perdu à part le droit d'exister.

-Plus personne est à l'abri maintenant, ils peuvent pas promettre ça aux gens, dit Daryl.

-Ils peuvent le promettre à ceux qui veulent l'entendre. »

La blonde se met à courir.

« -Hey Tina attends, dit le blond ! »

Lui et la brune se mettent à trotter pour la suivre, Daryl et Matthieu continuent à avancer lentement. Ils arrivent devant une maison calciné, ou du moins son armature.

« -Carla et Tony, souffle Tina...

-Tina et moi on les gardait quand ils étaient gosses, explique la brune. Tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient partis au nord quand ça a commencé, on savait pas.

-C'est moi qui ai fait ça, dit le blond.

-On la fait tout les deux. »

Tina s'approche des deux corps qui sont dans des sortes de cages en verre, elle a des fleurs à la main. Elle les pose, puis se relève. Un des deux corps se réveille et fait du bruit à travers sa cage, Tina tombe sur les cages et les brisent, sa trachée vient d'être tranché par le dent d'un rôdeur. Matthieu vient en tuer un et Daryl tue l'autre. La brune se jette côté de Tina et lui dit :

« -Je suis désolée, je suis désolée p'tite sœur ! Il fallait qu'on essaye... »

* * *

Le blond, qui s'appelle Dwight, est entrain de creuser une tombe pour Tina. Daryl s'approche de Matthieu et lui chuchote :

« -On pourrait leur poser les trois questions.

-Tu veux les ramener à Alexandria ?

-Ouais, ils ont juste pas eu de chance, on aurait fait pareil si on avait les même problèmes.

-Je te laisse faire, c'est toi le recruteur. »

Le redneck se tourne et demande à Dwight :

« -Hey, combien de rôdeurs t'as tués ? »

Le blond semble étonné.

« -Réponds juste à la question, dit Matthieu.

-Des tas, au moins une vingtaine je dirais.

-Combien de personnes t'as tué, continu Daryl ?

-Aucune.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi j'ai tué personne ? Parce que si je le faisais ça serait un point de non-retour, plus rien ne pourrait devenir comme avant.

-On vient d'un endroit où les gens sont comme ils étaient avant, plus ou moins.

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ajoute Matthieu. »

Dwight jette un regard à Sherry, il ne répond pas et continu de creuser.

* * *

Daryl et Matthieu sont retournés à la moto avec Dwight et Sherry.

« -Je vais la pousser pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'on retombe sur nos amis, dit Daryl.

-Ils ont une voiture, vous pouvez venir, ajoute Matthieu.

-Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient combien, demande le blond ?

-On a rien dit, ils sont deux.

-Et vous savez où ils sont ?

-Pas encore.

-Comment vous savez qu'ils s'en sont sorti, qu'ils se sont pas fait mordre ?

-On le sait pas mais on a confiance en eux, répond Matthieu en aidant le redneck à pousser sa moto. »

Un bruit d'arme qu'on charge les faits se retourner.

« -Et merde, lâche le chasseur en voyant Dwight pointer son arme sur eux via le rétro viseur.

-Je suis désolé, donne lui l'arbalète.

-Vous retournez les voir, demande Daryl ? Pour être à l'abri ?

-La ferme !

-On est plus à l'abri nul part.

-Donne lui l'arbalète.

-Vous allez vivre à genoux ? »

Dwight tire à côté de la tête de Matthieu.

« -La prochaine j'évite pas la tête de ton pote, prévient-t-il. »

Daryl enlève son arbalète et la tend à Sherry, elle la prend rapidement, puis elle prend l'arme et continu à menacer les deux chasseurs pendant que le blond prend la moto. Ils montent dessus.

« -On est désolé, dit Sherry.

-Vous le serez bientôt, confirme Daryl. »

Ils démarrent et partent rapidement. Le redneck sort la sculpture de sa poche.

« -Tiens, dit-t-il au militaire. »

Le militaire y jette un coup d'œil, la prend, la brise en deux et la lance dans les bois.

Le chasseur ramasse sa veste qui n'a pas bougé depuis la veille et ils se mettent en route pour trouver Sacha et Abraham.


	21. Plus personne n'est en securité

**Bonsoir, oui je sais il est 15 heures mais bonsoir.**

 **Bah, voilà le chapitre 21, j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire. Mis à part que pour Logan ça va être douloureux**

 **Ma correctrice est la sympathique Nephariel.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee et Logan Scott.**

* * *

Logan est appuyé contre ''le mur des morts'', il fixe les noms de Daryl, Glenn et Matthieu depuis bien cinq minutes. Son carnet de cuir sur les genoux, il passe un doigt le long de ses initiales, puis il prend son stylo et ajoute la croix du jour, ça fait deux jours qu'ils sont partis. Le garde se répète en boucle qu'ils vont revenir, pas parce qu'il a peur pour eux, ça l'aide juste à rester avec les autres et lui permet de le rester en silence. Daryl, Matthieu et Glenn, ils vont revenir, ils sont forts.

Logan se lève et range ses affaires dans sa sacoche, il reprend la direction de la maison, il va bientôt devoir prendre son tour de garde. Il dépose rapidement son équipement dans sa chambre avant de descendre jusqu'à l'armurerie et prend ses armes pour son tour de garde. Il arrive au pied de la tour et grimpe l'échelle, c'est Rosita qui est de garde. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais un grand bruit se fait entendre. C'est la tour qui vient de s'effondrer ! La masse de rôdeurs qui entourait la ville commence déjà à rentrer.

« - Vite, il faut aller aider en ville, dit Rosita ! »

Elle descend l'échelle pratiquement d'un bon, Logan prend sa suite. Ils remontent la rue tout en tuant quelques rôdeurs. Ils croisent Tara qui aide les habitants d'Alexandria à se relever, elle les suit.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils rentrent, demande-t-elle ?

-C'est la tour qui s'est effondrée, répond Logan en lui donnant sa seconde arme. »

Ils continuent de courir en tuant des rôdeurs, tous les trois repèrent Eugène qui est entouré de rôdeurs. Tara en tue deux ou trois et Rosita se charge d'aider Eugène à bouger. Logan plonge sur la route pour continuer à monter mais il voit la horde, elle est beaucoup trop importante !

« -On peut pas passer ! Il y en a trop, prévient le garde.

-On peut aller dans les garages des appartements, propose Tara.

-Il faut faire vite, conclut Rosita. »

Tous les quatre traversent la rue en vitesse et rentrent dans le premier garage qu'ils voient, les rôdeurs commencent à s'amasser sur la porte.

« -J'ai plus de munitions, dit Logan en vérifiant son stock.

-T'as encore ton arbalète, non, demande Tara ?

-Tara, est ce que tu vois mon arbalète accrochée dans mon dos ou dans cette pièce ? Parce que si c'est le cas je t'invite à me montrer où.

-Et merde, lâche Rosita.

-Logan, tiens, dehors quelqu'un me la collée entre les mains, je sais plus qui, dit Eugène en lui donnant une arme à feu.

-Merci Eugène, répond le garde en prenant l'arme. »

Logan avance dans le fond de la pièce pour ouvrir la porte, il fait tourner la poignée mais rien ne se passe. Il réessaie dans l'autre sens, rien, puis à nouveau dans l'autre, toujours rien. Il commence à s'acharner dessus.

« -La porte est fermée, t'acharner dessus ne sert à rien, commente Eugène.

-Merci de ton soutien Eugène, dit Tara.

-Bon, dans la liste des événements de merde cette semaine on est gratté, note l'ado. On a perdu plusieurs membres du groupe. On vient de perdre Alexandria, je suis même étonné que j'aie encore mes deux bras et je viens de m'avouer vaincu par une porte. Génial...

-Logan si, quand tu fais allusion aux membres du groupe, tu veux dire Daryl, je peux te dire qu'il est vivant, dit Eugène.

-Quoi, demande le châtain ?

-J'ai trouvé la radio dehors, celle de Rick, et j'ai clairement entendu Daryl demander si Rick ou quelqu'un était là.

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt !

-Parce que aucun de vous ne me l'a demandé.

-Tu l'as encore sur toi ?

-Oui, tiens. »

Logan se jette littéralement sur le Talkie.

« -Daryl, Matthieu ? Sacha, Abraham ? Quelqu'un ! C'est Logan, répondez ! »

Aucune réponse mis à part le petit grésillement du Talkie.

« -Allez, répondez ! »

Toujours rien. Il envoie valser la radio contre le mur.

« -C'est sûr qu'ils vont te répondre maintenant, rétorque Rosita. »

Logan lui lance un regard noir en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Eugène quant à lui se met à lire à l'aide d'un briquet, Tara soupir en s'appuyant contre le même mur que l'ado, et Rosita s'effondre sur une chaise.

Le seul bruit de la pièce, ce sont les rôdeurs qui s'amassent contre la porte du garage.

« -La plus part des gens sont rentrés chez eux, c'est déjà ça, positive Tara.

-Vous croyez que c'est foutu, demande Rosita ?

-Quoi, demande Tara ?

-Vous croyez que la ville est perdue ?

\- Personnellement, je vois pas beaucoup d'espoir, répond Logan.

-Non, répond Tara. Je crois qu'on doit tenir le coup, tous autant qu'on est. Il faut qu'on attende sachant que les autres sont à l'abri, qu'ils font ce qu'ils peuvent ou il faut qu'on se batte.

-On sait même pas si les autres sont à l'abri, ajoute Logan.

-Un endroit comme ça a forcément un prix, non ?

-Et on a pas déjà payé assez cher, demande Rosita ?

-Il faut croire que non. Qu'on devait en arriver là. »

« -Je suis sûr qu'Abraham s'est fait tuer, je le sens Tara, dit Rosita.

-Il est vivant, tout comme Matthieu, Sacha et Daryl.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je les ai pas vus mourir. On s'en fout de ce que tu crois, il est pas mort et la ville est pas perdue. Hey, on est là, alors on fait quoi les deux pessimistes ?

-On rentre là-dedans, il faut qu'on voie ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, répond Rosita

-Je te rappelle que la porte est fermée, ajoute Logan en se levant.

-On a qu'à tirer dans la serrure.

-On devrait pas gâcher nos balles, dit Tara.

-Ça sera pas nécessaire, dit Eugène. »

Ce dernier se lève et sort une épingle ou un petit bout de métal de sa poche.

« -Crocheter une serrure c'est dans mes cordes, complète-t-il. »

Au bout d'un temps interminable Eugène réussit à crocheter la serrure, toutes les quatre avancent lentement dans le couloir. Des bruits de voix se font entendre, comme si plusieurs personnes se battaient. Rapidement le bruit se calme, Logan et Tara passent devant en chargeant leur armes. Ils trouvent Denise et un des Wolf qui la menace, Carole et Morgan sont à terre, visiblement évanouis.

« -Tara, préviens Denise !

-Oh, nom de dieu, murmure Tara.

-Restez tranquille, prévient le Wolf.

-Fais pas ça.

-Baissez vos flingues.

-Et si on refuse tu lui tranches la gorge, c'est ça, demande Logan ?

-Exact, pour un gamin t'es pas trop con.

-Et je suis même un très bon tireur.

-Je m'en fous, baissez vos armes ou je la butte. »

Les quatre baissent leur arme.

« -Bien, faites les glisser vers moi, reprend le Wolf. Envoyez-les. »

Tara, Rosita et Eugène les font glisser. Logan se rapproche du Wolf, pose son arme au sol et se jette dessus. Le Wolf, tout en continuant de tenir Denise, plaque Logan contre le mur et grâce au couteau qu'il a dans la main tranche deux doigts de la main gauche de Logan.

Logan s'effondre au sol à cause de la douleur, lâchant un petit cri tout sauf viril. Il voit ses deux doigts par terre, l'os est visible. A première vue, la coupure a eu lieu à l'intersection des deux os, comme si le Wolf savait ce qu'il faisait. Il sent le sang qui coule le long de sa main, la douleur semble se concentrer sur la chaire sanglante mise à nue, comme si l'air était en feu, brûlant la surface, comme si on s'amusait à tirer les quelques lambeaux de peau qui dépassent ou si on appuyait frénétiquement sur l'os. Une petite larme coule le long de sa joue pour glisser sous son menton.

Se concentrant sur la scène, Logan voit le Wolf prendre un des flingues au sol pour menacer Denise et commencer à s'approcher de la porte.

« -T'as pas besoin d'elle, dit Tara.

-Non, c'est vrai. Je le sais bien. Aller, reculez, répond le Wolf. »

Tara, Rosita et Eugène reculent pour le laisser passer. Le Wolf ouvre la porte et sort avec Denise. De son côté, Logan se mord les lèvres à cause de la douleur, laissant échapper de maigres souffles de douleur. Il arrache un bout de sa chemise, mettant une partie de ses côtes à nue. Il s'en fait un bandage qui se retrouve déjà empli de sang, puis, détache avec grand peine sa ceinture pour s'en faire un garrot au niveau de l'avant-bras, essayant de stopper le sang.

« -Désolé, dit Logan en tentant de se redresser.

-T'as essayé d'aider, rétorque Rosita en l'aidant à se relever.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, dit Tara !

-On peut pas sortir, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux, répond Rosita.

-Rosita, il va la tuer !

-On arrivera pas jusqu'à elle.

-Elle a besoin de notre aide !

-On va mourir ! Voilà ce qui va arriver, on a plus que deux pistolets, un blessé et ces machins sont partout dans la ville ! Cet homme a besoin d'elle, elle est médecin et il est malade. On a bien vu qu'il savait quoi faire pour survivre ! Pour le moment on doit s'assurer que Carol et Morgan vont bien. Ensuite, on élabore un plan, on peut pas y aller comme ça.

-Okay... »

De son coté Eugène aide Carol à se relever.

« -Rosita, je vais avoir besoin de ton arme, dit-t-elle. Je veux inspecter le bâtiment, voir s'il y a pas d'autres surprises.

-Hey, il revient à lui, dit Logan en parlant de Morgan »

Rosita aide gentiment Morgan à se relever.

« -Où est Denise, demande-t-il ?

-Il l'a emmenée, répond Carol. C'est ça, non ?

-Ouais, confirme Logan en laissant échapper un souffle rauque à cause de la douleurs. »

Rosita donne son arme à Carol, cette dernière monte les marches et va vérifier qu'il n'y a rien d'autre dans le bâtiment.

* * *

La nuit vient de tomber, Logan a arrêté de perdre du sang, il sent les moignons de ses deux doigts collés contre le tissus. Tout le monde attend qu'il y ait un signe d'amélioration.

« -Tôt ou tard on va devoir sortir se battre, je sais que vous êtes contient de ça, dit Eugène.

-Ouais, nous oui, mais toi non, répond Rosita.

-Et bien d'après moi...

-Eugène, c'est bon, ça va ! »

Rosita sort de la pièce, un silence se fait entre Logan et Eugène.

« - Eugène, passe-moi ta machette.

-Quoi ?

-Donne-moi ta machette, je vais aller dehors.

-C'est pas une bonne idée, Logan. Surtout avec tes deux doigts en moins.

-Je me sers de mes armes de l'autre main et je m'en fous, il faut qu'on aille les aider. J'en peux plus de rester ici enfermé. »

Eugène donne, à contre cœur, sa machette à Logan, ce dernier sort de la pièce et se dirige devant la porte.

« -Tu vas où ? demande Rosita.

-Dehors, pendant que je peux encore passer.

-Non, t'as deux doigts en moins.

-Il pourrait me manquer la moitié du bras que j'irais quand même.

-Alors je viens avec toi.

-Non, toi tu restes là, tu les surveilles et t'attends qu'une occasion se présente pour tout le groupe. Tiens, prends mon flingue, je pourrai pas l'utiliser avec deux doigts en moins pour le moment.

-Okay, je t'ouvre la porte. »

Logan se prépare, la machette à la main.

« -T'es prêt ? »

L'ado approuve d'un signe de tête.

« -Un, deux, trois ! »

Elle ouvre la porte, le garde fonce à l'extérieur. Il tue plusieurs rôdeurs, tout en se frayant un passage jusqu'à Rick, Michonne, Aaron, Spencer et Heath qui sont à côté de l'infirmerie.


	22. On en reparlera longtemps

**Salut les rôdeurs. Voilà le chapitre 22, la fin des problèmes pour nos héros. (Pour un certain moment)**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee et Logan Scott.**

 **Bon sur ce Nephariel, ma correctrice, et moi on va voir le nouveau épisode de GoT.**

 _ **Bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

 _Matthieu et Daryl avancent dans la forêt, tout est brûlé. Le paysage ne change pas, chaque coin semble être un tas de cendre. Aucun des deux ne parle. Intérieurement, tous les deux cogitent : Est-ce que Sacha et Abraham vont bien ? Comment s'en est sorti Alexandria ?_

Ils viennent de rejoindre le bord de la forêt, pas loin de la route où ils ont été séparé de Sacha et Abraham. Un véhicule est un peu plus haut, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué en arrivant. Les deux chasseurs s'entendent d'un signe de tête. Daryl ouvre la porte avant, un rôdeur est à l'intérieur. Matthieu s'en charge et grimpe, se calant sur un des trois sièges passagers. Son compagnon prend la place du conducteur et ils démarrent.

Ils arrivent rapidement à l'embranchement de route où Sacha et Abraham étaient, leur voiture est encastrée dans un mur. Ils n'y sont pas, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Un bruit se fait entendre dans leurs dos, ils se retournent, c'est eux.

« - Eh bien, vous avez mis un moment à venir, commente Sacha.

-On a eu quelques petits problèmes, répond Daryl en levant sa main ensanglantée.

-Daryl, elle est passée où ton arbalète, demande Abraham ?

-Je l'ai dit, on a eu quelques problèmes.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, faut voir dans quelle état est Alexandria, conclut Matthieu. »

Tous les quatre montent dans le véhicule et reprennent la route.

* * *

Tout est calme, personne n'a vraiment envie de parler. Matthieu somnole légèrement sur son siège, il a beaucoup pris sur lui ses dernières heures, il peut se poser quelques minutes. Il finit par être réveillé par Sacha qui lui secoue le bras.

« -Regardez, dit-t-elle en désignant la route.

-Ouais, j'ai vu, répond Daryl.

Matthieu plisse les yeux, il y a un groupe de motards sur la route.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette merde, demande Abraham ? »

Daryl arrête le camion, le motard le plus en avant prend la parole :

« -Descendez du camion, venez vous joindre à nous. »

Aucun des quatre ne descend.

« -Vous pouvez nous résister, reprend-t-il. Vous pouvez tenter le coup, je veux dire. Ça fait partie des options, j'imagine, mais on vous taillera en pièce. Et quand on en aura fini avec vous il restera plus que des confettis. Alors, on sort ! »

Daryl coupe le moteur, tous les quatre descendent, deux de chaque côté du véhicule.

« -C'est bien, on part du bon pied, continu le ''chef'''. Deuxième étape : Envoyez vos armes.

-Et pourquoi on ferait ça, demande Matthieu ?

-Bah, parce qu'elles sont pas à vous, répond-t-il.

-Quoi, demande Abraham ?

-Alors, vos armes, votre camion, l'essence qu'i l'intérieur, si y a des bonbons dans la boite à gants, des bouquins de cul planqués sous les sièges, la petite monnaie entre les sièges, même les sièges, les tapis, les cartes routières et le lot de compresses que vous devez avoir dans la console pour les cas d'urgences. Plus aucun de ces trucs sont à vous.

-Et ils sont à qui, alors, questionne Sacha ?

-Tous ce que vous avez appartient désormais à Negan. Si vous arrivez à mettre la main sur un camion-citerne, vous êtes le genre de personne qui intéresse notre boss.

-On le connaît pas ton boss, on a rien à lui donner, dit Matthieu.

-En un : ne t'inquiète pas, tu le connaîtras bien assez tôt, en deux : soyez gentil, donnez-moi vos armes. Tout de suite ! »

Le ''chef'' passe à côté de Daryl et récupère son arme, il fait pareil avec Matthieu, Sacha et Abraham, non sans mal pour ce dernier.

« -Vous êtes qui exactement ? demande Sacha.

-Je comprends que ça vous titis de savoir, mais comme je l'ai dit à ton pote, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Mais nous aussi on a des questions et c'est nous qui allons les poser, pendant qu'on vous raccompagnera jusqu'à votre petit chez vous. On verra un peu comment vous êtes installés, mais d'abord on veut votre matos. Vous avez quoi à nous filer ?

-T'as tous ce qu'on avait, répond Daryl.

-Fais pas ça, joue pas à ce jeu-là. Il y a autre chose, il y a toujours autre chose. »

Le ''chef'' se retourne et désigne un de ses hommes :

« -Ty, inspecte l'arrière du camion avec notre ami, commence par les pares-choques arrières et remonte jusqu'à l'avant. »

Le dénommé ''Ty'' mène Daryl à l'arrière.

« -C'est qui Negan, demande Abraham ?

-Ding, Dong, il a ouvert sa gueule, reprend le ''chef''' en pointant son arme sur Abraham ! Vous voyez, d'habitude, ce qu'on fait c'est qu'on tue un des membres du groupe d'entrée de jeu mais vous aviez l'air de gens raisonnables. C'est vrai quoi, tu portes quand même un uniforme de la marins ! Et comme je disais, on va vous raccompagner chez vous, t'imagine le malaise, faire de la route avec des gens qui viennent de faire sauter la tête d'un ou plusieurs de leurs copains. Mais je vous avais bien dit de pas poser de question, et qu'est-ce qu'il fait l'autre là ? Je veux pas que vous mépreniez sur mon compte.

-Non, attendez ! Intervient Sacha. Attendez, d'accord ? Vous êtes pas obligé de faire ça. »

Le ''chef''' sort et pointe un deuxième flingue sur Sacha.

« -Sacha, arrête, dit Matthieu.

-Je suis en train de parler à ce monsieur, dit-t-elle.

-Non, je crois pas, répond le concerné »

Puis tout à coup, il baisse ses armes et dit :

« -Non, c'est bon, je vais pas vous tuez. »

Un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre.

« -Ah, attendez, reprend-t-il. Attendez… Vous savez quoi ? Enfaîte si, sûrement le deuxième rouquin... »

Mais il n'y a pas de suite à sa phrase, une explosion retentit, comme si elle était partie du centre du groupe de motard. Matthieu se relève et se retourne vers l'arrière du camion. C'est Daryl, armé d'un lance-roquette qui a tiré. Le médiateur sourit, Sacha et Abraham le rejoigne.

« -Il était plus coriace qu'il en avait l'air, dit le redneck.

-Il t'a blessé, commente Sacha en voyant la tache rouge à l'arrière de sa veste d'ange. »

Matthieu ouvre la portière du camion et en sort une compresse, il vient l'appuyer sur la blessure de Daryl.

« -Ouais, un peu. Quelle bande de gros connards.

-On rentre, on te soignera en arrivant, dit Matthieu.

-Ouais, super programme, répond le redneck en montant dans le camion. »

* * *

 **Du côté d'Alexandria**

* * *

A Alexandria, c'est toujours la panique : le sang fuse de partout. Logan tue des rôdeurs, malgré la fièvre qui commence à le faire tituber. Il s'appuie sur une des maisons, le temps de quelques secondes, avant de continuer à se faire un passage vers Aaron, Heath et Spencer.

« -Il faut qu'on aille aider Michonne et Rick ! Ils vont pas s'en sortir seuls, hurle Logan pour couvrir le bruit des rôdeurs !

-Nous oui, toi tu rentres à l'infirmerie et tu vas aider Denise. T'as rien à faire là, dit Aaron.

-Hors de questions, vous avez besoin de moi !

-Il te manque deux doigts et tu penses pouvoir nous aider, commente Spencer ?

-J'ai encore une main valide et une arme blanche, même avec ça je suis meilleur que toi ! De toute façon, le passage est rempli de rôdeurs. J'ai plus de chance de me faire bouffer en retournant là-bas qu'en vous aidant !

-Il est déjà couvert de sang et dans tous les cas de l'aide c'est toujours utile, surtout maintenant, dit Heath ! »

Aaron soupire et conclut :

« -Okay, mais on reste en groupe, on aura plus de chance de rester en vie ! »

Les quatre rejoignent Rick et Michonne dans la foule de rôdeurs, restant tous les six en rond pour éviter de se blesser, tuant sans compter les rôdeurs, évitant de se faire mordre.

« -Faites les reculer, hurle Rick, on peut les battre. On peut les battre ! »

La foule s'amincit un peu, le combat est sanglant, le sang couvre tout le monde et son odeur est toujours de plus en plus puissante. Mais personne ne perd espoirs, c'est tout le contraire.

Le père Gabriel sort de l'église, armé d'une machette et vient les rejoindre, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être. Ils sont maintenant _sept_ pour Alexandria. Puis, Tara, Rosita, Carol, Morgan et aussi Eugène sortent des garages et se recouvrent de sang. Ils sont _douze_. Puis Olivia et Eric prennent leur courage et sortent. _Quatorze_. Et d'autre continuent à sortir les aidants. Tout _Alexandria_.

* * *

C'est un beau bordel vu de l'extérieur et ça doit être pire vu de l'intérieur. Matthieu, Daryl, Abraham et Sacha viennent d'arriver et découvrent l'anarchie d'Alexandria. Ils décident de se mettre en hauteur pour voir l'ensemble de la ville. Il y a des rôdeurs partout. Ils repèrent Maggie, Enid et Glenn. Sortant leurs armes, Sacha, Abraham et Matthieu éliminent tous ceux qui entourent Glenn.

« -Tu peux nous ouvrir, demande Abe en hurlant ? En te remerciant mon pote ! »

Matthieu laisse les deux autres nettoyer les rôdeurs, allant aider Maggie et Enid à descendre de la balustrade. Glenn va ouvrir la porte et permettant à Daryl et au camion de rentrer. Il les rejoint dans la camionnette.

« -C'est quoi ce bordel, demande Daryl ?

-Je sais pas, je viens d'arriver, répond Glenn.

-Visiblement, la tour a été défoncée et les a laissés rentrer. C'est ce que j'ai cru voir depuis en haut, commente Matthieu.

-Écoutez, on peut en éloigner une partie mais il y en a partout, reprend le coréen.

-Non, on peut tous les avoir d'un coup, répond le redneck. »

Le plus jeune lance un regard interloqué aux deux chasseurs. Ils lui expliquent rapidement le plan, puis le redneck fait bouger le camion jusqu'au bord du lac.

-Je m'occupe de l'essence, Daryl, va cherchez le lance-roquette et Glenn, couvre moi, j'ai besoin de temps, dit Matthieu »

Le coréen leur lance un nouveau regard, peu sûr de leurs idées.

« -Tu verras, ça va marcher, rétorque le redneck. »

Le militaire va à l'arrière et ouvre la valve de l'essence, la laissant couler dans l'eau.

« -C'est bon, hurle-t-il quand il a fini ! »

Glenn fait avancer la camionnette et le redneck monte dessus, armé du lance-roquette. Daryl tire et le lac s'embrase. C'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait, les vagues de flammes prennent possession de l'eau en quelques secondes à peine, captivant tous les regards d'un coup. Leur signifiant à _tous_ qu'Alexandria serait à nouveau à eux.

* * *

L'aube vient de se lever, les premiers rayons du soleil prenant le relai sur les flammes du lac qui est en train de s'étreindre. Ils ont récupéré Alexandria. Les corps des rôdeurs jonchent le sol. Ils sont tous épuisés mais heureux. Cette nuit on en reparlera longtemps.

Logan passe la porte de l'infirmerie. Il détache la ceinture autour de son poignet qui servait de garrot, quand il est soudain pris d'un vertige, l'adrénaline a fait son travail depuis la veille au soir mais là, elle retombe, lui rappelant la fièvre qui détrempe son front, la sensation de brûlure au niveau de ses moignons et l'envie de vomir et encore il n'est pas sûr d'avoir identifié tous ses symptômes. Il s'appuie contre un des murs le temps que son vertige passe, puis il continu de marcher vers Matthieu qui est à côté de Daryl pendant que Denise lui recoud le dos. Sans s'en rendre compte, la main du militaire s'est posée sur celle de son compagnon, le plus naturellement du monde.

« -Logan, je m'occupe de ta main après. Enlève le morceau de chemise qui te fait office de bandage pour laisser respirer la blessure, dit Denise en lui jetant un coup d'œil. »

Le garde approuve d'un signe de tête et enlève le morceau de chemise. Il passe à côté de Glenn qui est en train de mettre une compresse au bras de Maggie. Il se dirige vers Carl, qui a reçu une balle dans l'œil. Il s'appuie contre le mur et souffle un grand coup pour bloquer l'envie de vomir. Il entend la voix de Rick qui est déjà dans la pièce, visiblement il parle à Carl :

« -J'avais tort, je pensais qu'après avoir vécu aussi longtemps, protéger par ces murs, ces gens auraient été incapables de se battre, qu'ils ne pourraient pas apprendre. Mais aujourd'hui... j'ai vu ce qu'ils pouvaient faire et ensemble ce qu'on pouvait faire, en unissant nos forces. On rebâtira les murs, on agrandira la ville, il y a forcément un avenir, c'est peut-être pas finit. Tout ce que Deanna avait imaginé, c'est possible, tout est possible, maintenant je m'en rends compte. Quand j'étais dehors, avec eux, quand ça c'est terminé, quand j'ai su que cette ville était de nouveau à nous. J'ai ressenti quelque chose, il m'a fallu un moment pour me souvenir... De ce que c'était. Parce que... la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça, ça remonte à avant ce jour où je me suis réveillé sur ce lit d'hôpital... Je voudrais te faire découvrir à toi et à tous ceux qui sont ici, aujourd'hui, le monde qu'il y aura après. Je voudrais faire en sorte qu'il devienne une réalité... »

Logan, n'entendant pas le reste, se racle la gorge. Il croit avoir entendu Denise l'appeler.


	23. Se sentir Vivant

**Salut les mordus. Voilà le chapitre 23 qui commence tout en douceur. Plus qu'un chapitre avant que je parte là où il fait trop chaud. Mais ça j'en reparle la semaine prochaine.**

 **Je prépare deux ou trois trucs avec Nephariel, mon humble correctrice, et j'espère que ça plaira à quelqu'un d'entre vous.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee et Logan Scott.**

 **Sur ce , _Bonne Lecture._**

* * *

Matthieu se réveille lentement dans son lit. Il bouge les couvertures et se tourne, se collant à la personne à côté de lui, Daryl. Il pose sa tête contre son torse et sent un bras l'entourer au niveau des épaules.

« -Dixon, murmure d'un ton langoureux le rouquin.

-Salut, Matt.

-Bon, il va falloir que je me lève… »

Le roux s'étire et s'appuie contre le sommier. Il se penche vers le brun, puis l'embrasse. Il s'apprête à se lever quand le chasseur le retient par le bras et le ramène contre lui. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, approchant lentement ses lèvres des siennes, il effleure délicatement la lèvre supérieur puis vient les seller. C'est langoureux, tendre et enivrant, le militaire profite. Un deuxième du même genre suit, tout aussi agréable. Le rouquin sourit, c'était inattendu et inhabituel.

« -C'est pas comme ça que tu vas me garder au lit, même si j'apprécie l'attention...

-Rien t'oblige à y aller. »

Le militaire se lève et commence à ramasser ses vêtements.

« -Je peux pas laisser Maggie seule face à Spencer, on dirait un dragon en ce moment, un dragon alcoolisé, répond-t-il.

-T'es sûr que t'exagère pas un peu ?

-Non, avec tous ce qu'i organiser vu que Deanna n'est plus là, il est dans une colère noire, surtout face à Rick. D'après lui, aucun de nous ne devrait gérer cette communauté. Il fait confiance à Maggie parce que sa mère et son père avaient confiance en elle, mais moi c'est une autre histoire...

-Tu sais au pire il y a le chantier, je suis sûr que t'arriverais à te planquer là-bas.

-J'y penserai, conclut son compagnon avec un sourire. »

Le militaire vient déposer un baiser sur le front du redneck et se dirige dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte légèrement ouverte pour le plus grand plaisir de Daryl.

Quand Matthieu sort de la douche son compagnon n'est plus dans la chambre. Il sort, arrivant dans le petit couloir menant à la cuisine-salle-à-manger-salon. Une fois dans la cuisine il se sert un verre d'eau et mange une barre de céréale.

« -Salut, lance Rick en descendant les escaliers.

-Salut.

-T'as vu Michonne ?

-T'as vu Daryl ?

-Non, ils sont probablement...

-...Tout les deux partis avec la première équipe pour le chantier. »

L'ex flic lâcha un petit rire tout en prenant à son tour une barre de céréale.

« -Je vais y aller, si tu vois Carl tu lui dis que je suis parti et que Carole va venir s'occuper de Judith, dit Rick en jetant son papier dans la poubelle.

-Pas besoin, je suis là. Je vais aller en ville, dit Carl en partant directement en direction de la porte.»

L'ex flic salue d'un geste le médiateur et sort sur les pas de son fils.

Matthieu reprend une barre et entend des bruits de pas près de l'escalier.

« -Salut Logan, dit le militaire.

-Jour' », répond la voix endormie de l'ado.

Logan vient passer sa main valide dans ses cheveux encore mal coiffés. Il baille avec force, il a de grands cernes sous les yeux.

« -T'es sûr que t'as assez dormi, demande le médiateur ?

-Ouais, autant que j'ai pu. Avec Rosita on doit enchaîner les tours de garde vu que Spencer est absent la moitié du temps et Olie est clouée chez elle à cause de sa jambe.

-Olie reprend ses tours de gardes dans la journée, Denise lui a enlevé son plâtre hier soir. Mais je vais en parler avec Maggie et Spencer aujourd'hui, on doit pouvoir trouver quelqu'un pour vous aider.

-Merci. »

Logan s'effondre sur le sofa.

« -Tiens, pendant que j'y pense : Tu peux me passer le bandage propre, à côté de l'évier. reprend-t-il en se massant la main non-valide ? »

Matthieu prend le bandage et l'envoie dans la direction du garde.

« -Ça va mieux, niveau douleur ?

-Ouais, ça va mieux, je perds que très rarement du sang, ça a vraiment du mal à cicatriser. Je continu de m'entraîner à tirer, je m'en sors quand même bien sans deux doigts. Je commence à être doué pour le tir à une main et à l'arbalète je m'en sors bien. J'ai pas eu le bras tordu, ajoute Logan avec un sourire.

Le médiateur sourit à son tour et ajoute :

-C'est bien alors, oublie pas les antidouleurs que Denise t'as donnés. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. »

* * *

Matthieu attend devant chez Spencer, il joue avec sa plaque militaire. Il voit Maggie qui arrive, ils se saluent d'un geste rapide de la tête.

« -Bon, quand faut y aller, commente le médiateur.

-Oh, arrête, il peut pas être pire que hier.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis. »

La jeune femme toque à la porte.

-Foutez le camp de chez moi, hurle la voix de Spencer !

-Spencer, c'est Matthieu et Maggie, on est venu pour discuter, laisse nous entrer, demande calmement le médiatrice. »

Un bruit de verre qui se brise se fait entendre. Le militaire ouvre la porte avec fracas.

«-On devait rentrer pour discuter calmement, commente la survivante.

-On a qu'à dire que c'était ouvert, répond le plus vieux avec un sourire. »

Ils rentrent, en première vue il y a Spencer avec la moitié d'un verre brisé dans la main. Maggie fonce vers l'armoire à pharmacie pour prendre des bandages et de quoi désinfecter la plaie qu'a probablement Spencer. Pendant ce temps, Matthieu remarque la forte odeur d'alcool qui imprègne la pièce, il voit aussi plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles dans la pièce. Il va aider le saoul à se relever.

« -T'as commencé à boire quand demande le médiateur en asseyant Spencer sur une chaise ?

-J'avais dix-sept ans.

-Non, je veux dire : aujourd'hui ou hier ?

-Vous êtes parti à quelle heure hier ?

-Vers dix-huit heures, répond Maggie en désinfectant sa main.

-Alors vers dix-huit heures deux, répond le soul en grimaçant à cause du désinfectant.

-Je veux même pas savoir où t'as eu ses bouteilles. Bon, tu vas décuver et on reviendra en discuter demain, dit Matthieu

-Non, on va en parler… aujourd'hui !

-J'ai fini ton bandage, ça va cicatriser vite, n'y touche pas, commente Maggie. Par contre je suis désolée, Matthieu, mais je me range du côté de Spencer, il faut qu'on règle les questions importantes aujourd'hui.

-D'accord, mais j'ai juste une question avant qu'on commence à discuter sérieusement. Spencer, pourquoi tu ne vas pas à tes tours de garde la moitié du temps, questionne le militaire ?

-J'avais pas envie d'y aller, Rosita me fait la moral à chaque fois et Logan me dévisage.

-J'en toucherai deux mots aux concernés mais ils sont à deux doigt de tomber de sommeil, même si Olie reprend. Alors si tu pouvais reprendre tes tours de gardes une fois que tu auras décuvé.

-Okay... »

Tous les trois se dirigent dans l'ancien bureau de Deanna. Maggie prend la parole en première :

« -Bon, sur les sujets qu'il nous faut traiter, on a les rôles de Michonne et Rick et l'organisation de la ville et des habitants.

-Pour le cas de Rick et Michonne je pense qu'il faut les dissocier, dit Matthieu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demande Spencer ?

-C'est deux cas différents, je sais que tu ne portes pas Rick dans ton cœur, Spencer, mais pour Michonne il faut reconnaître qu'elle a toujours fait la part de chose. Elle l'a très bien démontré quand Rick a eu sa crise de folie et a pointé un flingue sur les habitants.

-C'est vrai, affirme Maggie. Je pense qu'on devrait ne plus avoir ce système de police dans la ville, on sait tous se défendre. On l'a prouvé avec cette horde de rôdeurs, on pourrait entraîner encore un peu ceux qui ont des lacunes, mais ça doit être faisable.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, on doit plus avoir de force de police, confirme le saoul.

-Par contre, il faut savoir ce qu'on va faire de Rick, il est un très bon chef mais seul ça serait une catastrophe. Il gère très bien le chantier à l'extérieur, il peut nous aider pour l'organisation, dit la jeune femme.

-Moi ça me va, commente le militaire.

-On peut tester, voir ce que ça donne, répond Spencer mécontent. »

 _Il est presque plus sensé quand il est saoul_ , pense Matthieu.

« -Alors on fait comme ça, conclut Maggie.

-On pourrait mettre Michonne sur un des postes de garde, propose le roux.

-C'est une excellente idée, tu te chargeras de lui demander, demande la future mère ?

-Oui.

-Bon, maintenant, on s'attaque à l'organisation de la ville... »

* * *

Logan sort de la maison et secoue sa tignasse encore humide de sa douche. Il se met en marche en direction de l'armurerie, saluant au passage Eric qui passe dans la rue. Il frotte ses yeux fatigués avant de toquer à la porte de la remise. Olivia ouvre et invite le garde à rentrer d'un geste de la main.

« -Salut, Logan, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, demande-t-elle ?

-Salut. Mon arme de garde, je pars faire mon tour et si tu en as, des vitamines.

-Je te laisse aller chercher ton arme, je vais voir si je te trouve des vitamines. »

L'ado va au fond de la boutique et prend son arme, il fait demi-tour. Il se sent pris d'une nausée. Il s'arrête un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, puis retourne vers Olivia.

«-Tiens, j'ai trouvé un tube de vitamines, ça fond sur la langue.

-Merci, je te laisse me noter sur le registre, j'y vais.

-Okay, répond-t-elle avec un sourire. »

L'ado sort du bâtiment et prend une vitamine, il se dirige ensuite vers le poste de garde.

Une fois arrivé il voit Rosita qui descend du poste, elle vient le saluer.

« -Salut, Logan. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi et dormir, Olie nous remplace tous les deux.

-Salut, Rosita. C'est une bonne chose, je suis sûr que même avec des vitamines, je tiendrais pas longtemps…

-Je vais rendre mon arme, tu veux que je ramène la tienne ?

-Non, je vais faire le retour avec toi.

-Okay. »

Tous deux marchent lentement, en silence.

« -Ah, j'ai oublié de te féliciter pour l'autre jour, dit Rosita.

-Me féliciter pour quoi ?

-Pour ton courage, l'autre jour, pendant l'invasion des Wolfs et la chute de la tour. Habituellement j'aurais rien dit mais là, t'as bien encaissé...

-Arrête, je vais rougir, répond Logan avec ironie.

-Non, je suis sérieuse. T'as voulu protéger Denise, t'y as perdu deux doigts et t'as pas trop bronché. Tu t'es battu au milieu des rôdeurs, juste pour aider. En quelque actions t'as été plus courageux que certains membres du groupe.

-Dire que j'ai fait ça parce qu'il le fallait, ça serait égotiste. Je l'ai ai fait parce que comme ça, je me sentais vivant, ça rappelle ce qu'il y a dehors. »

* * *

Matthieu s'effondre sur le canapé et lâche un profond soupir de soulagement, la réunion avec Spencer et Maggie s'étant éternisée jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi, il a enfin le temps de souffler. Au moins, tout étaient réglés. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir, c'est Rick, Michonne et Daryl qui rentrent.

« -Salut, lance l'ex militaire.

-Salut », dit Michonne en prenant instantanément le chemin de l'étage.

Daryl vient s'asseoir à côté du roux, postant sa main sur la sienne de manière discrète, tous deux n'étant pas trop pour les démonstrations de leur affection.

-Ça a été avec Maggie et Spencer, demande Rick. ?

-Ouais. C'était épuisant mais ça a été, on a tout réglés. J'en vais redistribuer toutes les informations demain.

-C'est une bonne chose, approuve l'ex flic. »


	24. Ça ressemble au point de non-retour

**Hey, les mordus. Voilà, c'est le chapitre 24, du coup on sait se que ça veut dire. Je prend mes normalement quatre semaines de pause mais là je suis obliger d'en ajouter une cinquième, voir une sixième (Désoler). Parce que je vais déménager et je suis pas sur d'avoir internet dès le début. Du coup, soit je revient le 4 septembre, soit le 11 semptembre, mais ça sera sûrement le 4.**

 **Mais d'ici la semaine prochaine un petit texte sur TWD va apparaître sur mon profil, donc si vous voulez patienter avec, vous pouvez.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee et Logan Scott.**

 **Nephariel (ma correctrice) et moi allons profiter du soleil. Sur ce Bonne Lecture.**

 _ **(Pensez au reviews)**_

* * *

Logan se réveille, sa langue est pâteuse et ses yeux collent. Il se relève dans son lit, s'appuyant contre le sommier, il ébouriffe ses cheveux. Le garde lance un regard en direction du côté gauche de la chambre, Carl n'est pas dans son lit, il est sûrement déjà levé. Tout en donnant un coup d'œil au réveille, le châtain se lève, il est déjà neuf heure et demi. Il ramasse ses habits et s'habille, après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain pour plus ou moins coiffer ses cheveux, il descend pour rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner. Le châtain descend les escaliers calmement, il entend les voix de Michonne et de Matthieu qui parlent ensemble.

« -Rattrape, le salua Carl en lui lançant une pomme. »

Logan tente de rattraper la pomme, mais elle lui glisse de la main, ou plus exactement passe par l'espace entre son auriculaire et son indexe, il observe cet espace comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. La première fois ça lui avait fait bizarre, cet espace lui semblait énorme, comme le creux d'un puits trop profond. Le garde avait dû apprendre à tirer à une main, même s'il s'en sort bien il continu à essayer à tirer à deux mains. Il avait aussi dû apprendre à vivre sans ses deux doigts, les premiers temps tout lui échappaient des mains et le dessin était un vrai calvaire, il s'était résigné à réapprendre à dessiner de la main droite. Il avait beau être droitier, il avait toujours dessiné de la main gauche. Aussi parfois, des ''doigts fantômes'' se faisaient sentir, c'en était même douloureux des fois mais la plus part du temps ça allait. Comme à cet instant, Logan les sent bouger mais inexorablement, la pomme est passée entre ses doigts.

Le garde sort de sa rêverie et ramasse la pomme. Matthieu, depuis la cuisine, lui envoie un regard inquiet et Logan lui rend un sourire qu'il veut rassurant. Le jeune arbalétrier lance un regard à la pièce et demande :

« -Où sont passés Rick et Daryl ?

-Partis en raide pour exploiter la loi des probabilités, d'après Rick, répond Michonne avec un sourire. »

Le châtain sourit et vient se poser sur une des chaises de la cuisine et croque dans sa pomme.

* * *

Logan place un carreau sur son arbalète, vise et tire. Le carreau loupe sa cible. L'écureuil visé détale de la branche sur laquelle il était.

« -Et merde, lâche le garde. »

Il s'avance dans les fourrées pour aller chercher son carreau.

« -C'est ça que tu cherches, dit une voix familière dans les fourrées ?

-Matthieu ?

-C'est bien moi, confirme-t-il en sortant de sa ''cachette'' avec le carreau. »

Le militaire s'approche du garde et le lui rend.

« -T'as toujours du mal à viser sur les petites cibles, demande le rouquin »

-Ouais, mais cette fois je l'ai pas loupé de beaucoup.

-Tu permets que j'emprunte **mon** arbalète ?

-Oui, répond le châtain avec un sourire. »

Il la lui tend, le militaire la prend en main, ça lui avait manqué. Le militaire observe les alentours à la recherche d'un animal, il reste plusieurs minutes dans le silence, puis un craquement se fait entendre sur sa gauche. Lentement, sans bruit, il se tourne, Logan fait de même. L'impensable est là, un daim ! Le militaire tend l'arbalète et pose le carreau, il se met en position de tir, il se concentre pour que son bras ne tremble pas. Il vise et tire, le carreau atteint sa cible en plein dans le cœur !

« -Eh bien on dirait que j'ai pas tout perdu, dit Matthieu avec un sourire victorieux.

-Attends tu veux rire ? Tu l'as eu en plein cœur, t'es toujours aussi doué. Tu devrais même reprendre ton arbalète. »

Le roux s'avance vers le daim pour récupérer le carreau, il répond :

« -Non, je te l'ai donnée, garde la.

-D'ailleurs, je me demande encore, pourquoi tu me l'as donnée ?

-Je pense que je me sens responsable de toi en quelque sorte.

-Je vois pas trop pourquoi.

-Moi non plus mais... »

Le médiateur soupire et change de sujet :

« -Bon, si tu m'aides à porter ça, je suis sûr qu'on pourra la découper et répartir les morceaux entre les anciens membres du groupe. T'en penses quoi ?

-C'est une bonne idée. »

* * *

Logan va s'entraîner au tir. Il rejoint Rosita, ça fait quelques temps qu'elle aide le garde à utiliser une arme à deux mains. Pour le moment, la jeune femme apprend aux membres de la communauté d'Alexandria, plus Eugène et le père Gabriel à se servir des machettes. Le châtain attend qu'elle finisse avec ses élèves:

« -Bon, ça va suffire pour aujourd'hui ! Je ferai passer le message pour la prochaine fois. »

Le Père Gabriel salue l'ado au passage et Eugène se contente d'un regard, il semble préoccupé. Logan s'avance vers Rosita et lui dit :

« -Je savais pas que tes cours d'armes étaient aussi populaire.

-Vu ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, vaut mieux qu'ils soient prêts. Tu m'aides à ramener les machettes et on va chercher nos flingues ?

-Pas de problème. »

Tous deux ramassent les machettes et se dirigent vers l'armurerie.

Une fois toutes les machettes ramenées et leurs armes récupérées, Rosita et Logan retournent au terrain d'entraînement. Ils mettent plusieurs objets, dont des cannettes, en place. L'ado tire un chargeur entier pour s'entraîner.

« -T'as eu le temps de t'entraîner seul avec les armes à longue distance, demande la brune ?

-Non, juste les armes courtes.

-Bon, on a deux heures avant que le soleil commence à se coucher, on va pouvoir les utiliser pour ça. »

Elle prend un fusil à longue distance, le charge et le tend au garde :

« -Montre-moi ce que t'arrives à faire. D'ailleurs, tu fais comment avec une longue, à une main ?

-Pour le une main je le cale sur mon épaule et je maintiens avec la main. Je pense que d'ici peu de temps, je pourrai la maintenir avec ma demi-main, répond le châtain en se positionnant pour tirer.

-Ingénieux. »

Logan tire à deux mains et atteint sa cible sur le haut.

« -Un peu trop à gauche mais tu te débrouilles bien. Essaye de caler ton indexe un peu plus en arrière pour voir, dit Rosita. »

L'ado se met en place et tire, la cible est atteinte au milieu mais toujours trop haut. Il réessaye.

« -Rosita, t'as rien remarqué d'étrange pendant tes tours de garde le soir ?

-Non, je crois pas, tu penses à quoi en particulier ? »

Il tire, c'est un peu mieux qu'avant.

« -Il y a deux jours il m'a semblé voir quelqu'un aux abords de la forêt… Une ado peut-être, ou une jeune femme, je pense.

-Relève un peu plus ton arme. Non j'ai vu personne, elle ressemblait à quoi ? Je te dirai si je la vois.

-Elle avait une grande faux et une longue jaquette noire avec une capuche qui cachait son visage, on aurait dit... Une faucheuse. »

Tous deux sourient et continuent à s'entraîner.

* * *

Logan se dirige vers le parc d'Alexandria pour dessiner, puis se ravise et va sur le toit de sa maison. C'est à ce moment de la journée où il fait sa croix dans son carnet. En dévisageant sa page blanche, le crayon en main, le garde se décide à faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait depuis plusieurs années, le croquis d'une ville futuriste, pour ne pas se concentrer sur la réalité pendant un moment.

Après une bonne demi-heure de dessin, le châtain arrête, la lumière commençant à être trop faible. Il s'appuie en arrière, contre le toit et observe le ciel qui change lentement de couleur. Son esprit commence à divaguer : _Alors_ _c'est le point de non-retours. Je peux même me permettre de ne pas m'inquiéter pour ma survie. Je peux passer mes journées à ne rien faire, comme avant, même si je le fait pas. En vérité, j'en ai presque peur, en quelque sorte. Ce creux que j'avais au ventre commence à se dissiper, laissant de l'espace vide, parfois c'est comme un vertige. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que le temps se dilue, comme hier, quand la pomme est passée entre mes doigts. Les autres me regardent tous différemment et chacun à sa manière de le montrer. De toute façon, la pitié des autres ne m'intéresse pas._

* * *

On toque à la porte de la maison, Matthieu se lève de son fauteuil et ouvre. C'est Tara sur le pas de porte, elle est entrain de souffler. Elle a visiblement couru.

« -Ça va, demande le militaire, amusé ?

-Ouais, souffle-t-elle. T'es demandé à l'infirmerie.

-Rien de grave ?

-Non, Rick et Daryl sont rentrés et ils... C'est une longue histoire… Viens, tu comprendras. »

Le rouquin ferme la porte et tous deux prennent le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé, le médiateur découvre un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux long brun claire, presque blond et une barbe bien taillée.

« -Vous savez comment il s'appelle, demande-t-il ?

-Paul Rovia mais il se fait appeler ''Jésus'', répond Daryl.

-Sérieux, s'exclame Tara ? »

Pour toute réponse, le redneck hoche la tête. Matthieu observe le dénommé ''Jésus''.

« -Barbe bien taillée, vêtements presque propres. Denise t'as vu s'il avait des cicatrices, questionne-t-il ?

-Oui, une, au niveau de l'épaule gauche, elle a été soignée et il y avait un bandage, répond-t-elle.

-Il doit avoir un groupe ou peut-être même une communauté, si ils ont de quoi soigner.

-C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi, ajoute Rick.

-Denise, d'après toi, il va bientôt se réveiller ?

-Peut-être dans une heure ou deux, peut-être demain matin, je peux pas le dire exactement.

-Je veux lui parler en premier quand il se réveillera, pour entamer la discussion, prévient le militaire.

-Pas de problème, on peut le mettre en cellule comme on l'a fait avec Morgan. On le mettra avec une bouteille d'eau et un mot pour lui signaler qu'on viendra le voir au matin, conclue Maggie. Rick, Daryl, vous vous en chargez. »

Les deux hommes approuvent d'un signe de tête.

« -Denise et Tara vous pouvez aller vous coucher, je pense pas qu'on aura besoin de vous dans la soirée, fini-t-elle. »

* * *

Quand Matthieu retourne dans sa chambre, il voit Daryl, allongé sur le lit ayant juste les pieds posés au sol. Le chasseur, entendant son compagnon, se redresse, le militaire se glisse sur le lit, venant se coller dans le dos du redneck et calant son bassin contre ses hanches. Il vient déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de son compagnon et passe ses bras sous les épaules de son amant.

« -Je devrais être plus attentionné avec toi, dit le brun.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'as quelque chose à te reprocher, demande le médiateur, amusé ?

-Non, c'est que… Ce matin, avant que Rick et moi on parte en raid, Denise est venu me voir avec la liste des choses à trouver et en bas de la liste elle avait mis une sorte de soda pour Tara. Pour lui faire plaisir. Je devrais faire ce genre de truc aussi, vu qu'on est... ensemble. »

Matthieu vient déposer un baisé sur le front de Daryl.

« -Daryl, t'as pas à te forcer. Tu es comme tu es, avec ton coté bourru, et tu sais être attentionné, à ta manière. »

Après une courte pause le rouquin reprend :

« -Si tu veux on pourrait aller chasser un de ces quatre, j'emprunterai mon arbalète à Logan et tu pourras l'utiliser... Mais si tu tiens vraiment à me faire une attention là, tout de suite, je pense que j'ai une idée. »

Le militaire vient embrasser le cou du redneck...


	25. Là-haut, sur la Colline

**Oi, les mordus !**

 **Je sais, j'avais visé le 4 pour la reprise mais j'avais pas de connexion internet. Vraiment désolée, mais, du coup j'ai eu le temps pour d'autre trucs, finir un Yaoi (Ui), Undertale (Mon dieu, ce jeu à prit mon âme) et quelques chapitres. Aussi en paralèle j'ai fait une truc pour une amie et j'ai travailler sur un texte pour mon profil commun avec Nephariel.**

 **Donc, voilà. Le chapitre 25, on introduit mon personnage préférer de la série.**

 **Ma correctrice, comme pour tout les chapitres, est Nephariel.**

 **Disclaimer : Vous en avez pas marre, je dis la même chose depuis le chapitre 12 ?**

 **Sur ce,** ** _Bonne Lecture_** **et pensez au** ** _Reviews_** **.**

* * *

Daryl descend sur le cou de son compagnon, déposant un baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam, laissant échapper un grognement rauque de la bouche de Matthieu. Ce dernier renverse le redneck sur le dos et passe ses mains baladeuses sous la chemise du brun, le faisant frissonner. Les assauts répétés sur sa bouche et son cou font soupirer d'aise le chasseur. Le militaire stoppe tout mouvement quand il lui semble entendre le bruit d'une arme qui se charge. C'est quand les deux chasseurs entendent le bruit d'une deuxième arme qui se charge, qu'ils se décident d'arrêter leur ''jeu'' et de se lever. L'arbalétrier relève sa veste d'ange qui était abandonnée sur le bas de ses bras puis prend son arme sur la table de nuit. Le médiateur rajuste son pantalon et rattache sa ceinture avant de prendre son arme posée sur la commode.

Sortant de leur chambre en silence, les deux chasseurs aux aguets découvrent Maggie et Glenn dans le salon.

« -Vous faites quoi ici, chuchote Matthieu ?

-Jésus a réussi à sortir et on pense qu'il est ici, répond à voix basse la médiatrice. »

Le bruit de la voix de Rick se fait entendre à l'étage, tous les quatre montent dans les escaliers. Jésus est assis sur une marche, les armes de Logan et Carl sont pointées sur lui. Rick et Michonne se tiennent en retrait. A leur tour, les quatre nouveaux pointent leurs armes en direction de Jésus.

« -Non, laissez, c'est bon, intervient la samouraï.

-Il a dit qu'il voulait parler, alors allons-y, parlons, tranche l'ex flic. »

Ils descendent tous dans la cuisine et s'installent pour discuter.

« -Comment tu t'es échappé, demande Matthieu ?

-Un seul garde peut pas être devant deux sorties, répond calmement Jésus. Les nœuds se défont, les serrures se crochètent. L'entropie découle de l'ordre, non ?

-Ouais, répond Daryl.

-J'ai visité votre arsenal, ça faisait bien longtemps que j'avais pas vu un truc pareil. Vous êtes bien équipés mais vous avez peu de vivres, très peu pour le nombre que vous êtes ici. Cinquante-quatre ?

-Non, plus, complète Maggie.

''L'invité'' sourit et reprend :

-J'ai bien aimé le cookie, mes compliments au chef.

-Ouais, bien, elle est pas là, rétorquent le redneck.

-Entre nous, ça a mal commencé mais on est du même côté, celui des vivants. Rick et toi, vous auriez pu me laisser là-bas mais vous l'avez pas fait. Je viens d'un endroit qui ressemble beaucoup à celui-ci, mon travail consiste à trouver d'autres communautés avec qui faire des échanges. Si j'ai pris votre camion, c'est parce que ma communauté a besoin de provisions et que vous m'inspiriez pas confiance. Je me trompais, vous êtes des gens bien et cet endroit est bien. Je crois que nos communautés pourraient être en mesurent de s'entre-aider.

-Vous avez des vivres, demande Glenn ?

-On a commencé à élever du bétail et on récupère des choses dehors. On cultive, de tout, des tomates jusqu'aux sorghos.

-Et dit-nous, pourquoi on devrait te croire, demande Rick ?

-Je peux vous montrez, on prend une voiture et je peux vous y conduire dans la journée. Vous verrez par vous-même qui nous sommes et ce que nous avons à offrir.

-Attends, tu dis que tu cherches d'autre campements, ça veut dire que vous échangez déjà avec d'autres groupes, réalise Maggie ?

-Votre monde va devenir nettement plus grand, conclut Jésus. »

* * *

Logan est en train d'amener les bidons d'essences, Matthieu s'approche de lui :

« -Tu viens avec nous ?

-Non, vous serez déjà sept, huit si on compte Jésus. Puis, je suis de l'avis de Carl, un gosse avec un œil en moins et un à qui il manque la moitié de la main c'est pas super comme première impression. Et surtout, il faut des gens pour protéger Alexandria au cas où si c'est un piège.

-Arrête d'être pessimiste. Si pour une fois les lois de l'univers s'alignaient ? »

Le garde lâche un soupir amusé et salue le militaire.

« -Allez, on va bouffer du bitume, annonce Abraham comme signal de départ ! »

Cela doit bien faire vingt minutes qu'ils ont pris la route. Rick et Michonne discutent un peu, Jésus se contente d'observer la route et la petite bande. Matthieu est à demi appuyé contre l'épaule de Daryl, il en profite pour reposer ses yeux fatigués. Maggie s'est endormie sur l'épaule de Glenn. Abraham engage la conversation avec ce dernier :

« -Je peux te poser une question ?

-Ouais. »

Le moustachu se rapproche un peu, comme s'il avait un peu honte de sa question :

« -Quand t'as... trempé ton biscuit, t'essayais de mettre une brioche au four ? »

Le médiateur sent son compagnon soupirer d'amusement.

« -Euh...ouais... Ah, okay. Et bien c'est quelque chose dont on avait parlé avant. Ouais, finit par répondre Glenn

-Ah ouais…

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah, je sais pas. Étant donné la précarité de notre situation, la plus part du temps. Franchement ça me laisse sur le cul, que toi ou n'importe qui d'autre aient les coronesses de faire ce genre de choix.

-Ben, c'est que, on veut construire quelque chose, Maggie et moi, c'est ce qu'on fait tous.

-Bah, moi pour info, quand la pluie arrive je mets mes bottes en caoutchouc. Je sors couvert. »

Glenn approuve d'un signe de tête, se retenant de rire.

« -Ford, arrête, les métaphores ça te réussit pas, dit Matthieu en s'étirant. »

« -Hey, Rick, c'est quoi ça, questionne Daryl en regardant par la fenêtre ?

-Il y a eu un accident, ça à l'air tout frais, répond l'ex flic.

-C'est une des nôtres, déclare Jésus en descendant du camping-car. »

Le camping-car s'arrête totalement, toutes l'équipe descend. Matthieu observe le rôdeur coincé dans les roues de la voiture. Jésus est stressé, il observe plusieurs fois le véhicule pour voir s'il n'y a pas un de ses amis. Quand il relève les yeux, l'arme de Rick est pointée vers lui.

« -Si c'est un piège, ça finira pas bien pour toi, dit l'ex flic.

-Mes amis sont en danger et on est très peu à savoir se battre. Je sais que ça paraît suspect mais... C'est comme ça. Vous me prêtez une arme ?

-Non, coupe Daryl. Il y a des traces, juste ici. »

L'autre traqueur s'approche des traces, elle mène à un petit local un peu plus haut, Rick aussi les observe un instant et se dirige vers celui-ci. Il toque trois coups distincts contre la porte, puis une deuxième fois.

« -Ils sont forcément à l'intérieur, finit par dit Jésus.

-Bon, on entre ou pas, demande Abraham ?

-Comment on peut être sûr qu'il nous refait pas le coup de pétard, lâche Daryl.

-Bien sûr que non, répond le concerné.

-On va aller chercher tes amis, toi tu restes ici avec deux des nôtres.

-A prendre ou à laisser, conclut Michonne.

-Moi et Maggie, on peut rester. Ça te va, demande Matthieu en se tournant vers Maggie ? »

Elle hoche la tête à l'affirmative.

« -Bien, on y va, dit Rick en attachant les mains de Jésus. Si je siffle trois fois, vous le tuez.

-Compris, dit la médiatrice en chargeant son arme. »

Les deux médiateurs n'ont pas à attendre très longtemps, une dizaine de minutes seulement. L'équipe sort du petit local avec trois personnes, des membres de la communauté de Jésus.

* * *

Le groupe, Jésus et les trois autres arrivent devant plusieurs murs en taule avec ce qui semble être une porte en face d'eux.

« -C'est chez nous, c'est la Colline, dit Jésus. »

La petite troupe fait les quelques mètres qui les séparent de la porte, mais arrivés juste devant le Groupe se fait menacer par des habitants de la Colline avec des lances :

« -Bougez plus ! »

Le Groupe charge leurs armes et les pointent vers eux.

« -Vous comptez faire quoi là, demande hargneusement Daryl ?

-Jésus c'est quoi ce bordel, questionne un des gardes ?

-Kal, ouvre les portes, Freddy est blessé. Écoutez, je suis désolé pour l'accueil, dit Paul en se tournant vers le Groupe. Ils sont sur les dents à rester là-haut à rien faire.

-Qu'ils lâchent d'abord leurs armes ensuite on ouvrira les portes, rétorque le dénommé Kal.

-T'as qu'à descendre les chercher, rétorque à son tour le redneck.

-On se porte garant de ces gens, c'est grâce à eux qu'on est encore en vie, dit le docteur Harlan.

-Baissez vos lances, assure Jésus. »

Rick s'approche de ce dernier :

« -J'ai pas l'intention de prendre des risques. Dis à ton Gregory de venir ici.

-Non, vous avez vu ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je vous autorise à garder vos armes, ça fait des mois qu'on n'a plus de munitions, dit-t-il pour l'ex flic et le médiateur. Je vous aime bien. »

Matthieu se tourne vers le chef de son groupe :

« -Je lui fais confiance, on aura nos armes, on peut gérer.

-Okay, répond Rick pour les deux.

-Ouvre la porte Kal, annonce Jésus. »

Le flic fait un signe de la main, le Groupe se met en marche vers la porte et rentre dans le camp de la Colline. Plusieurs personnes sont en train de travailler du métal, de nettoyer le linge ou de s'occuper du potage, La Colline semble grouiller de vie par apport à Alexandria.

« -Il y avait un dépôt de matériaux appartenant à une compagnie d'électricité juste à côté, explique Paul. Grâce à ça on a pu faire les murs, beaucoup de gens sont venus de camps humanitaires, avec leurs mobile-homes.

-Comment ils ont su que cet endroit existait, demande Michonne ?

-Ça c'est Barrington House, la famille à qui elle appartenait en a fait don à l'État dans les années trente. L'État a décidé d'y faire des reconstitutions historiques, toutes les écoles primaires de la région venaient faire leurs sorties scolaire ici. Cet endroit existait bien avant que le monde moderne se développe autour de lui. Quand le monde moderne s'est écroulé, j'imagine que les gens ont dû se dire que cet endroit avait dû survivre, alors ils sont venus ici. De ces fenêtres tout là-haut, on peut voir à des kilomètres à la ronde, de tous les côtés.

-Ça en fait un point stratégique, commente Matthieu.

-Parfait pour assurer la sécurité. Venez, je vais vous montrer l'intérieur. »

Le Groupe finit de traverser la cour et se fait guider par Jésus jusqu'à Barrington House. L'intérieur est très luxurieux et propre, le Groupe rentre tranquillement en observant les lieux.

« -Jésus, Marie, Josèphe, souffle Abraham.

-La plus part des pièces ont été transformées en lieu de vie, même celle qui était pas des chambres.

-Des gens vivent ici et aussi dans les mobile-homes, questionne Rick?

-On prévoit de construire, il y a des bébés qui vont naître. »

Une porte s'ouvre près de Daryl et Matthieu, un homme bien habillé et quelque peu bedonnant sort de la pièce, sûrement le dénommé Gregory, il prend la parole :

« -Jésus, te voilà. Et tu as des... invités ?

-Vous tous, je vous présente Gregory, dit Paul. Il s'assure que les trains partent et arrivent à l'heure.

-C'est moi le parton, dit le concerné avec un petit rire.

-Moi c'est Rick, on a une communauté, dit le Chef du groupe en s'avançant.

-Pourquoi vous iriez pas vous rafraîchir ? interrompt Gregory.

-Vous inquiétez pas, rassure avec ironie l'ex flic.

-Jésus va vous montrer ou vous pouvez vous lavez et vous descendrez dès que vous serez prêt. C'est difficile de garder cet endroit propre.

-Bien, d'accord, conclut Rick.

-Suivez-moi, souffle Jésus. »

Le groupe le suit dans les escaliers, Rick prend Maggie et Matthieu à part :

« -Vous deux, vous vous lavez en premier et vous aller lui parler, vous êtes médiateurs

-Pourquoi, demande la brune ?

-Vaut mieux que j'évite.

-Vas-y seule, je pense que tu as plus de chance, je le sens pas avec lui, ajoute l'ex militaire.

-Il faut que tu prennes des initiatives, c'est le moment, conclut le flic. »

* * *

La discutions entre Maggie et Gregory n'a pas donné grand-chose. Pour le moment c'est plutôt froid. Jésus et le Groupe sont en train de discuter.

« -On veut mettre en place des échanges, Gregory aussi, mais les munitions sont pas une priorité, dit Jésus.

-Pourquoi ça, demande Rick ?

-Les murs sont solides, on vient de rapporter des médicaments. On veut conclurent le meilleur marché possible.

-Ouais, ben, nous aussi, on a des exigences, affirme Daryl.

-On a besoin de nourriture, on est venu jusqu'ici, on repartira pas sans, annonce Rick.

-Je vais lui parler et on va trouver un arrangement, assure Jésus. La roue peut se mettre à tourner, pour le moment, tout va bien pour nous et pour vous aussi, bientôt. Je vais lui faire comprendre ça, vous pouvez m'accorder quelques jours ?

-Oui, on peut, accorde Michonne. »

Du bruit se fait entendre dehors, un des habitants de La Colline entre, Gregory sort de son bureau et demande :

« -Un problème ?

-Ils sont rentrés, répond simplement l'habitant. »

Les membres de la Colline et Le Groupe sortent.

« -Ethan, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux autres, demande le chef de la Colline. Où sont Tim et Marcha ? »

-Ils sont morts, répond avec froideur le dénommé Ethan.

-Negan, demande Gregory. »

-Ouais.

-On avait un accord.

-Il a dit que c'était plus assez. La livraison a été réduite ?

-Non...

-Ils ont gardés Craig. Ils ont promis de l'épargner et de le ramener si je te transmettais un message.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Ethan pose sa main sur l'épaule de Gregory, prend du recul et enfonce une lame dans son foie.

« -Pardon ! »


	26. Ceux de ce Monde

**OI ! (Toujours Undertale)**

 **Disclaimer : Je pense que d'ici le prochain chapitre il va changer un peu.**

 **Ma correctrice, comme pour tout les chapitres, est Nephariel.**

 **D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle. Ce chapitre** **est un peu différant des autres. Disons que je vous réservé une petite surprise qui lui a beaucoup plus. Aussi, si elle vous plait ou non, je vous invite à laisser une reviews. Sur ce Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Ethan est mort dans une situation étrange, le Groupe et Jésus en discutent, histoire de comprendre.

« -Le docteur Carson a pu soigner Gregory. Il souffre mais il va s'en tirer, commence Jésus.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, questionne Michonne ?

-Ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais ici, mais... C'est réglé.

-Vous avez parlé d'un Negan, c'est qui, demande Matthieu ?

-Il y a pas longtemps Matthieu, Daryl et Abraham ont croisé la route de ses hommes de mains, ajoute Rick.

-Negan est le chef d'un groupe qu'il s'appelle les Sauveurs. Dès qu'on a construit l'enceinte, les sauveurs ont débarqué. Ils ont rencontré Gregory, ils ont exigé beaucoup de chose et ils nous ont menacés. Ils ont aussi tué l'un des nôtres, Rory, il avait seize ans. Ils l'ont tabassé à mort devant nos yeux. Ils ont dit qu'on devait comprendre d'entrée de jeu. Gregory, la confrontation, c'est pas vraiment son truc, c'est loin d'être le chef idéal mais il est le fondateur de cet endroit et les gens l'aiment bien.

-Il a accepté le marché, se dit Maggie à voix haute, déjà sur de la réponse.

-Ouais. La moitié de tout, de nos provisions, de nos cultures et de notre bétail. La moitié va aux Sauveurs.

-En échange de quoi, demande Glenn ?

-Ils nous attaquent pas, ils nous tuent pas.

-Pourquoi vous les tuez pas, vous, questionne Daryl ?

-Ici, la plus part des gens ne savent même pas se battre, même si on a des armes.

-Ils sont combien au service de Negan, demande l'ex-flic ?

-On sait pas. On a vu des groupes de vingt personnes.

-Attends, alors ils débarquent, ils butent un gosse et vous leur donnez la moitié de tout ce que vous avez ? Ces enfoirés ont juste monté un mensonge. C'est le croque-mitaine, il existe pas, déclare le redneck.

-Vous en savez quoi ?

-Il y a un mois on a liquidé ses larbins en deux temps, trois mouvements. Après ils en restaient plus que des miettes et une mare de sang, affirme Abraham.

-On va s'occuper d'eux. Si on va récupérer votre pote, qu'on tue Negan et aussi ses petits camarades, tu peux le convaincre, ton boss, propose Daryl ? On veut des vivres, des médocs et une de vos vaches.

-La confrontation, nous, c'est jamais un truc qui nous a posé problème, déclare Rick.

-On peut vous aider, confirme Matthieu.

-Je vais en parler à Gregory, conclut Jésus. »

* * *

Pour patienter pendant que Maggie discute avec Gregory, Matthieu flâne dans la grande demeure. Il monte les marches qui le conduisent au deuxième étage, puis va jusqu'à une porte en bois blanc. Il l'ouvre et tombe sur un escalier qui semble monté jusqu'au point d'observation. Une fois arrivé en haut il y est effectivement, dans un coin se tient Jésus.

« -Salut, lance ce dernier.

-Salut, répond le militaire en venant s'appuyer à côté de l'autre. »

Tous deux observent les gens dans la cour de la Colline se mouvoir. Puis, quelque peu hésitant, le médiateur se lance :

« -Paul..

-Jésus, s'il te plaît. Paul, ça fait bizarre.

-Okay, désolé. Donc... Jésus. Je veux … te prévenir, en quelque sorte ?

-Toi aussi t'es le mec qui se charge d'annoncer les trucs un peu chiants et qui essaie de bien faire passer ça, demande Jésus avec un sourire ?

-Ouais, c'est ça, sourit le médiateur. Mais si c'est pas vraiment une annonce, là. C'est par apport à Ethan. Je voulais m'excuser, on est pas toujours aussi… violent. Mais vous avez eu un aperçu de ce qu'on peut être. On peut être des gens bien mais on est aussi des gens à qui il faut pas chercher des problèmes. On va vous aider pour votre Negan.

-On a le même rôle, Maggie, toi et moi. On gère, on a un tempérament calme pour annoncer ce genre de truc. Enfin, il paraît. »

Matthieu sourit.

« -On sait que c'est faux, non ? Maggie peut-être est une vraie tueuse. Je suis un ex-militaire, je suis un vrai monstre quand je mis met. Toi, vu ce que m'ont dit Rick et Daryl, t'es un malin, tu sais faire quand il faut… tu sais te battre.

-L'entente entre nos groupes va être compliquée, mais maintenant on a un but commun.

-Sur. Maggie et Grégory ont sûrement fini de discuter, je descends. »

L'ex-militaire se dirige vers les escaliers, il est interrompu par Jésus.

« -J'ai une question, elle est stupide mais je me la pose quand, même. A Alexandria, quand je suis rentré dans chez vous, j'ai été menacé par deux ados. Carl, le fils de Rick et Logan, si je me trompe pas sur son prénom. Je pense pas que ce soit celui de Rick, pas celui de Michonne, il se ressemble pas tellement. C'est sûrement pas celui de Daryl, je le vois pas avoir d'enfant. C'est le tiens ?

-Non, c'est pas le mien. Mais c'est compliqué...

-Comme beaucoup de chose avec ton Groupe.

-Ça je te le reconnais. Mais Logan, ont la trouvé le jour où il avait perdu ses parents. Je m'entends bien avec, mais de là à dire que c'est comme mon fils, c'est beaucoup. »

Jésus esquisse un sourire qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense.

* * *

 **En parallèle**

* * *

Logan se dirige vers le poste de garde pour prendre la relève de Rosita. Une fois l'échelle montée, il salue la jeune femme et elle lui passe son arme.

« -Tu en penses quoi de cette communauté ? demande le Garde.

-Faudra voir ce que ça donne sur le long terme. Toi t'en penses quoi ?

-C'est une bonne chose. Rick va sûrement réunir Alexandria, si il y a un problème, on saura se battre.

-D'ailleurs, le tire tu gères maintenant, à une et deux mains ?

-Je gère, je suis redevenu un bon tireur. »

La brune hoche la tête positivement et se dirige vers l'échelle mais se ravise au dernier moment et se tourne vers l'ado qui n'en sera bientôt plus un :

« -Tu te rappelles de la personne que tu pensais avoir vu au bord de la forêt ?

-Ouais, tu l'as aperçue ?

-Oui, elle ou il a observé un moment Alexandria puis est partie.

-Tu penses que ça pourrait être un membre des sauveurs ?

-Aucune idée.

-Tu l'as aperçue vers quelle heure, à peu près ?

-Je l'ai vue plusieurs fois, en général dans la matinée. »

* * *

Le soleil est au zénith, le garde espère bien trouver celui ou celle qui traîne aux abords d'Alexandria. Ses pas sont totalement silencieux, il se concentre sur les bruits et essaye de trouver de traces de l'étranger. Il vient d'arriver au bord sud, il voit le poste de garde que Rosita et lui se partagent. Le père Gabriel a pris la relève pour une fois, il commence à s'impliquer. Le jeune salut le Père et se renfonce dans la forêt. Soudain, quelque chose au sol attire son attention, une marque, des pas. Assez légères mais pas assez pour ne pas être vues. Le châtain note intérieurement de remercier Daryl pour les cours de chasse et pistage.

Le garde suit les quelques traces visibles. Au bout d'une bonne heure de traque, il aperçoit une silhouette encapuchonnée à quelques mètres de lui. Il ou elle n'a pas l'air d'être armé. Contrairement à la première fois où Logan l'avait vu, il ou elle n'a pas sa faux. Il se rapproche en silence, une fois qu'il est assez prêt, planqué derrière un arbre à un mètre de la ''Faucheuse", il sort son couteau et attend que le bon moment se présente. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ou elle s'est arrêté, l'inconnu regarde aux alentours. Le garde attend qu'il ou elle ait la tête tournée et se jette dans son dos, plaçant son couteau juste sous son cou.

Le garde ne bouge pas, l'autre non plus. Il ou elle ne semble pas effrayé, pas surpris, son rythme cardiaque n'a pas augmenté.

«-Tu trouves ça légitime d'attaquer quelqu'un de dos, demande l'autre d'une voix calme et neutre ? »

Logan n'a pas le temps de répondre, qu'un coup de pied est donné contre son genou gauche. Dans le même temps, il ou elle se retourne et donne un coup dans l'abdomen du châtain, lui coupant le souffle, l'envoyant à terre. Puis, l'autre sort une lame assez longue et menace le jeune avec. Pendant la manœuvre qui n'a duré que quelques secondes, la capuche de l'autre est tombée. C'est une jeune femme, le garde ne saurait pas dire si elle est adulte ou encore adolescente. Elle a une bonne carrure, un peu musclée, sa veste à capuche est large mais elle paraît maigre en dessous. Son visage est légèrement ovale, sa lèvre supérieur est fendu vers la droite, ses yeux sont en amandes et d'une couleur vert bleu métallisée. Elle a des cheveux noirs coupés courts mais pas trop, les mèches sont raides, un peu comme les écailles d'un dragon. _Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se faire une crête punk_ , pense Logan.

« -Arrête de me détailler, dit ''Faucheuse''. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Logan.

-Bien, Logan. Si tu t'avises d'un mauvais mouvement je te tranche la carotide et je ramène ton corps démembré à ta communauté. »

Elle range son couteau dans l'ourlet de son pantalon. Le garde hoche la tête positivement, puis, la jeune femme l'aide le garde à se relever.

« -Moi c'est Nienor, dit-elle en ramassant le couteau du garde et en le lui tendant. »

Logan reprend son arme en la rangent dans sa poche et continu de regarder la jeune femme, septique. Cette dernière, se baisse et prend l'arbalète. Elle l'observe un moment puis la rend au châtain.

« -Tu sais juste dire ton prénom ou tu comptes dire quelque chose à un moment ?

-Non, je sais parler, c'est que… »

Nienor a un éclat de rire sincère, elle invite le jeune homme à continuer de parler :

« -C'est que ?

-Tu restes juste à observer, tu n'agis pas, tu prends pas contacte avec nous... Tu aurais pu me tuer mais tu l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ?

-J'aime être au courant de qui sont mes voisins, les gens sont pas tous clairs. Mais j'ai pas besoin des autres pour survivre. Je me débrouille en pillant les secteurs vides, les planques, je connais bien les forêts, je sais me nourrir, me battre. »

Le jeune femme se retourne et commence à marcher dans la direction opposée au Garde. Au bout de quelque pas, elle s'arrête et se retourne :

« -Bon, tu me suis ou tu vas prendre racine ici ? »

Logan se met en marche à la suite de Nienor. Ils ne parlent pas, ils n'en n'ont visiblement pas besoin. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure de marche en silence, tous deux arrivent à une cabane dans un arbre. Celle-ci est bien cachée, et à l'air d'être là depuis un moment, la végétation s'est accrochée à sa devanture, au point de rentrer par la seule fenêtre visible. Elle est assez grande mais elle ne semble pas avoir d'accès visible, celui à qui il manque deux doigts se demande comment il va monter.

Au sol, il remarque un bout de terre brûlée et les restes d'un feu. Son observation continue, jusqu'à remarquer une trappe en dessous de la cabane, la jeune femme s'approche d'un des arbres qui sert de base pour la cabane. Nienor monte dans un de ces arbres et, de manière très agile, grimpe jusqu'à la trappe à laquelle elle se suspend par une poignée, ce qui a pour effet d'ouvrir la petite porte. Une échelle assez courte glisse de la trappe et permet l'accès. ''Faucheuse'' finit de grimper et l'arbalétrier monte à son tour. Une fois à l'intérieur, la cabane paraît assez grande. Il y a plusieurs étagères avec des bandages, des médicaments, il y a aussi quelques placards qui contiennent sûrement de la nourriture. Il y a aussi quelques plans de travail recouvrèrent de plantes, de fruits et d'herbes. Vers la seul, mais n'est en moins lumineuse, fenêtre de la pièce qu'ils apercevaient dehors, une chaise est posée. Juste à côté, un arc de compétition est appuyé contre le mur, plusieurs flèches en divers matériaux sont placées à côté. Visiblement, la noiraude essaye d'en faire.

Une dernière étagère attire l'attention du garde, il y a plusieurs armes de calibres différents posés dessus, puis, juste à côté du meuble, il y a une échelle.

« -Elle mène où l'échelle, demande Logan en la désignant ?

-Je te laisse aller voir. Au passage, ramène-moi un seau, dit-t-elle en s'approchant d'un plan de travail recouvert d'herbe. »

Le jeune homme hoche la tête et grimpe l'échelle. Le peu de lumière dans la pièce est là grâce à une ouverture dans un des murs. C'est un système qui ramène l'eau de pluie qui tombe sur le toit dans plusieurs seaux. Pour le reste de lumière, il y a une lampe à huile dans un coin et des bougies à moitiés brûlées qui sont dispersées. Dans la pièce, plusieurs piles de vêtements sont étalées çà et là. Plusieurs livres jonchent la pièce. Dans un coin, il y a un matelas avec une couverture et quelques coussins qui font office de lit. La faux de Nienor est posée juste à côté du lit. L'arbalétrier va prendre un des seaux et le descend à la jeune femme.

« -Ça fait longtemps que tu t'es fait ça ? Que tu t'es fait couper deux doigts, demande la faucheuse ?

-Quelques semaines, ça a du mal à guérir, répond vaguement Logan.

-Hum... »

Nienor prend plusieurs herbes qu'elle écrase dans un bol, elle y ajoute une demi-tasse d'eau avec une poudre blanche. Puis, elle prend sur une étagère un bandage qu'elle trempe dedans.

« -Donne ta main, c'est un mélange de pavot, de bétoine et de thym avec de l'eau et de l'aspirine pour lier, c'est fait avec le peu que j'ai. Ça devrait apaiser les nerfs et aider à la guérison. »

Logan tend sa main et la noiraude applique le bandage, le contacte avec sa peau est froid.

« -Comment tu sais ça, demande le garde ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je sais me débrouiller, dit-t-elle en serrant le bandage.

-Tu comptes rien me dire sur toi ?

-Je vois pas l'utilité. »

Logan soupire. Nienor prend une épingle à nourrice sur le plan derrière elle.

«-Pas aujourd'hui, mais si tu y tiens vraiment, reviens dans quelques jours… Ça sera histoire contre histoire, conclut la Faucheuse avec un sourire en attachant le bandage. »


	27. Dans la geule du Loup

**Hey ! Vous avez pensé(e)s quoi du chapitre de la semaines passé et de l'apparition de Nienor ?**

 **Ma correctrice, Nephariel, carbure sur les corrections, pas de retard prévu.** **(Je vous l'ai dit)**

 **Diclaimer : Seulement l'histoire et les personnage de Matthieu Cherokee, Logan Scott et Nienor m'appartienne.**

 **Comme chaque semaines, _Bonne Lecture et pensez au reviews. _**

* * *

Logan rentre de sa ''traque'' en ayant toujours autant, voir plus de questions _. Qui est vraiment cette Nienor ? Une rescapée des Wolfs ?_ Mais le garde n'a pas le temps de répondre à ces questions qu'il est déjà au bord d'Alexandria et que le camping-car du groupe arrive. Il suit le véhicule à l'intérieur. Il rejoint Sacha et Aaron qui attendent aussi.

« -Appelez Olivia, dit Rick depuis la place conducteur. Faut qu'elle fasse l'inventaire de ce qu'on a, rendez-vous à la réserve.

-Vous avez de la nourriture, demande Sacha ?

-Ouais, répond Michonne qui est déjà descendue du camping-car. Assez pour un mois.

-Tout le monde à l'église dans une heure.

-Pourquoi, questionne Logan ?

-On va en parler. »

Carole, qui vient d'arriver, demande :

« -Rick, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-On va devoir se battre. »

Une heure après, tout le monde est à l'église, écoutant attentivement Rick :

« -On peut s'entraider avec la Colline. Maggie a négocié un accord. On aura de quoi manger, des œufs, du beurre, des légumes frais. Mais ils ne nous donnent pas tout ça pour rien. C'est soit disant Sauveurs, ils ont essayé de tuer Sacha, Daryl, Abraham et Matthieu sur la route. Tôt ou tard, ils nous trouverons, comme l'ont fait les Wolfs, comme l'a fait Jésus. Ils tueront l'un des nôtre, voire plusieurs. Puis, ils essayeront de prendre notre ville. »

Logan regarde du coin de l'œil Matthieu, ce dernier semble préoccupé, sûrement dû à la fatigue.

« -Et on essayera de les en empêcher. Mais si on est assiégé avec le peu de vivres qu'on a, on pourrait perdre, continu Rick. Ce que je vous propose c'est le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'on va gagner, et on doit gagner ! Accepter l'offre de la Colline, c'est garder Alexandria debout et approvisionnée en vivre. C'est une décision qu'on doit prendre tous ensemble. Si vous avez une objection, c'est le moment de vous exprimer. »

Dans le fond de la salle, ça remue. Morgan vient de se lever :

« -Tu es sûr qu'on peut y arriver ? Qu'on peut les vaincre ?

-Après tous ce que notre groupe a accomplis, ce qu'on a accompli, ce que ça a fait de nous, de tout le monde ici ? Oui, j'en suis sûr.

-Alors on a qu'à le leur dire, ça sera plus simple.

-Ils ne feront pas de compromis.

-C'est pas un compromis. C'est un choix qu'on leur donne, une porte de sortie pour eux comme pour nous.

-Si on leur parle, on renonce à notre avantage, intervient Matthieu.

-Alors non, il faut qu'on s'attaque à eux avant qu'ils s'attaquent à nous, continu Rick. On peut pas se permettre de les laisser en vie plus longtemps.

-Tant qu'il reste de la vie, il reste aussi de l'espoir, reprend Morgan.

-Quoi ? L'espoir de se faire attaquer ?

-Hey ! On est pas pris au piège. Personne n'est pris au piège.

-Tu sais qu'ils finissent toujours par revenir.

-Ils reviennent après leur mort aussi.

-On saura les stopper, comme on l'a toujours fait.

-Je parle pas de rôdeurs.

-Il y a une méthode simple pour trancher la question. Qui d'autres veut qu'on parle aux Sauveurs, demande Matthieu ?

-Il y a une chose de sûre, intervient Aaron. On ne laissera pas se reproduire ce qui s'est passé ici. Moi le premier.

-Bien, on dirait qu'on est d'accord, finit Rick. On sait parfaitement ce qui va arriver. Alors pour notre survie, on va tous les massacrer. »

* * *

Le Camping-car et la succession de voitures s'arrêtent à plusieurs kilomètres de la base des Sauveurs, ils sont beaucoup à être venus, dont Logan. Ils descendent des véhicules pendant que Rick donne les premières instructions :

« -Aaron, Rosita, Logan, vous commencez ici. Ensuite, une équipe tous les cinq-cents mètres. On se retrouve tous ici dans deux heures, on verra ce qu'on a. »

Logan jette un coup d'œil à Aaron et Rosita. Le second prend le secteur du bas, Rosita celui du haut. Il ne reste plus que le centre pour le garde. Il va se mettre en place tranquillement. Une fois au bon endroit, il se met en tailleur au sol, le temps de vérifier son arme et que son couteau soit bien à sa place. Il a laissé son arbalète Alexandria. Quand il a fini de vérifier son arme, il la met en bandoulière. Matthieu s'approche de lui, il engage la discutions :

« -Ça va, t'es prêt ?

-Ouais, je suis prêt, un peu stressé.

-Je m'inquiéterais si tu l'étais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as conscience que tu vas devoir tuer ?

-Je le sais. Mais ce sera pas les premiers, j'ai tué deux ou trois Wolfs quand ils ont attaqué Alexandria.

-Tuer quelqu'un alors qu'on est à quelques centimètres de lui, entendre son souffle s'arrêter. C'est autre chose que de tirer à plusieurs mètres de là.

-Je sais mais c'est pour nous protéger.

-Si tu changes d'avis et que tu veux rester en arrière, tu me le dis. Je prends ta place et tu restes avec Tara, Gabriel et Jésus.

-Parfois dans mon sommeil je revois mes mères ou les Wolfs mais je prends pas ça comme un cauchemar, plutôt comme une piqûre de rappel. Je me souviens que je suis vivant. Ça va aller, je suis plus un gosse. »

Le militaire hoche la tête d'un geste qu'il veut rassurant.

* * *

Tous se présente bien, il reste quelques heures avant l'aube, le Groupe est prêt. Daryl vient de tuer le second garde, le reste se charge de bouger le corps. La première sentinelle ne va pas tarder à revenir. Ils se planquent dans les fourrées. Le premier garde revient avec un homme, le frère d'un des membres de la colline. Ils parlent, mais depuis où il est, Logan n'entend rien. Michonne vient planter son katanas dans le corps du sauveur et tout le monde s'active. Ils commencent à rentrer dans la base. Tous ont le doigt sur la détente, les fusils en avant.

« -Regardez dernière chaque portes, trouvez leur arsenal et abattez les tous, chuchote Rick. »

Le Groupe dans la base se sépare : Sacha et Abraham, Michonne avec Rick et Daryl, aussi Heath et Glenn, puis, Rosita, Logan et Aaron. Les trois derniers foncent dans le couloir de gauche, le plus jeune est un peu en retraite.

Ils fouillent toutes les pièces. Visiblement, ils ont pris le morceau du bâtiment le moins habité, ils n'ont pas trouvé un seul vivant pour le moment. Ils se rapprochent des autres membres du Groupe quand ils tombent sur une chambre de trois personnes, une pour chacun. Logan s'approche lentement d'un des trois, c'est un homme plutôt grand aux cheveux blond. Il sort son couteau et l'approche du haut de son crâne. La lame s'enfonce lentement dans sa tête, la victime ouvre les yeux. Instinctivement le jeune homme met son bras en bâillon pour que le blond ne crie pas. Le garde continu d'insérer le couteau, il voit progressivement une sorte de lueur s'éteindre au fond des yeux vert du Sauveur. L'action n'a duré que quelques secondes mais elle à sembler bien plus longue à Logan. Il réprime un frisson de dégoût, Matthieu avait quelque peu raison, c'est dérangeant comme sensation.

* * *

 **En parallèle**

* * *

Matthieu, Tara, Jésus, le père Gabriel et deux autres membres de la Colline attendent dans la voiture.

« -T'es toujours prêtre, demande la seule femme de la voiture pour combler le silence ?

-Rick et Carl m'ont appris à tirer, finit par dire Gabriel. Pour apporter ma contribution, mais je suis toujours prêtre.

-J'ai menti à ma copine ce matin. J'ai... Elle m'a surpris en train de penser à un truc et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Pour la première fois. Mais je l'ai fait uniquement pour cacher autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais pas lui dire, intervient Matthieu depuis le fond de la voiture ?

-Que j'ai déjà participé à ce genre de truc avant, que j'ai détesté ça.

-Et c'est vrai, demande Jésus ? »

Tara observe étrangement celui qui vient de parler.

« -Est-ce que tu l'aimes, reprend Gabriel ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu sais pourquoi tu te bats, affirme l'homme de la Colline. »

Matthieu de son côté esquisse un sourire fade. Le silence revient dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce que des bruits d'alarme se fassent entendre. Ni une ni deux, ils sortent de la voiture.

« -Faut qu'on y aille, commente Matthieu en chargeant son arme.

-Ramène-les à la Colline, dit Tara pour Jésus.

-Quoi ? Vos amis sont peut-être en danger, répond le concerné.

-Si tu les ramènes, l'accord tient toujours. Pas vrai ?

-Ils peuvent y aller sans moi. Andy, tu conduis.

-Tara et Gabriel en extérieur, moi et Jésus on prend l'intérieur de la base, commente Matthieu.

-S'ils te voient et qu'on y arrive pas, demande Tara. ?

-On va y arriver et ils me verront pas. »

Les deux médiateurs prennent la direction de la base en courant. Ils se font discrets dans les couloirs, communiquant par signe pour être silencieux au possible. Il y a déjà beaucoup de corps au sol, mais pas un seul du Groupe.

* * *

La nuit a été longue, récupérer Maggie et Carol n'a pas été simple mais c'est fait. Tara et Heath sont entrain de partir pour leur raide. Personne n'est pressé de rentrer. Ils discutent un peu et chargent le matériel récupéré. Tout est calme, un sentiment de béatitude un peu amère se fait sentir.

Logan est appuyé contre un mur à l'ombre. Il prend de grande bouffée d'air à intervalle régulier. Matthieu s'approche de lui, calmement, pour ne pas le surprendre. Le militaire vient s'appuyer à côté du garde, ce dernier remarque que le médiateur a une cigarette. Il la fume lentement.

« -Tu fumes, demande le plus jeune pour engager la discutions ?

-Parfois, quand j'en ai l'occasion. »

Le plus vieux finit sa clope et l'écrase contre le mur, il reprend :

« -Ça va ?

-On va dire ça.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? »

La voix de Logan est devenu plus froide, il continu :

« -T'avais raison, c'est horrible comme sensation. Je me sens sale mais je sais que j'ai fait ça pour une bonne raison. Je vais apprendre à vivre avec, comme tout ce qu'on subit depuis longtemps. Je pourrais pas dire que je regrette, parce que si on l'avait pas fait, eux ils l'auraient fait.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que c'est horrible.

-Mais ce qu'on fait est juste, c'est pour notre survie.

-Bienvenue dans le nouveau monde ... »


	28. Des Histoires à raconter

**Hey les mordus !**

 **Désolée, le chapitre à une semaine de retard. J'avais des examens, j'ai pas pu poster et le reste de la semaine j'ai oublié.**

 **Correctrice : Nephariel. Disclaimer : Vous connaissez, non ?**

 **J'aime raconté des histoires et celle d'aujourd'hui comme avec un étape importante pour Matthieu. J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire.**

* * *

Il n'est plus si tôt que ça mais les deux chasseurs profitent encore un peu de la chaleur de leur lit. La tête de Matthieu est appuyée sur le torse de son compagnon. Profitant du calme, une de ses mains est posée sur le ventre du brun. Daryl respire à un rythme posé, un de ses bras est passé sous son compagnon. Calé sur son épaule, son pouce fait un petit mouvent répétitif sur une petite cicatrice.

Matthieu brise le paisible silence :

« -Dixon... ?

-Hum, répond le redneck pour signaler qu'il est éveillé. »

Le militaire se redresse et embrasse chastement ses lèvres, avant de mordiller son oreille, profitant du grognement agréable qu'il émet. Puis, après un temps d'hésitation :

« -Je t'aime. »

Daryl se fige, son rythme cardiaque augmente de quelques battements. La main de son compagnon qui était sur son ventre monte à son cœur, comme pour l'apaiser.

« -Te sens pas obligé de le dire aussi, je comprends. Je pensais juste que... C'était le bon moment. »

Les battements du cœur du chasseur se calment lentement. Il se relève légèrement dans le lit. La main du brun se cale derrière l'oreille de son compagnon, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux. Il rapproche son visage du sien. Il hoche la tête avec un maigre sourire, comme pour y répondre en retour, puis il embrasse son amant.

* * *

Il fait chaud dehors, Daryl s'active sur la moto qu'il a récupérée chez les Sauveurs. Matthieu salut Carol qui vient de le quitter.

« -Salut.

-Salut, répond le chasseur occupé à vérifier sa moto. »

Le militaire s'assit sur les marches de la maison, observant le brun. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier s'arrête et se pose à côté de l'autre chasseur.

« -Tu penses qu'on échappe à sa nature, demande le redneck ?

-Je pense que ça dépend. Tu repenses à ceux de la forêt brûlée, c'est eux qui avaient ta moto ?

-Ouais. Je me dis que j'aurais dû les tuer. Ils sont sûrement encore en vie et s'ils le sont, ils vont vouloir savoir qui a fait ça.

-Pas forcément, ils avaient pas l'air de vouloir être là-bas. Peut-être qu'ils... Ne se poseront pas trop de questions.

-Pt'être. »

Les deux chasseurs voient arriver Tara et Denise. Cette dernière à une proposition pour Daryl :

« -Quand je suis partie de Washington j'ai roulé sans m'arrêter. Je l'ai vue pile au moment où je me suis dit que j'étais perdue. Edison, pharmacie et drugstore, c'est dans un centre commercial. Il y aura sûrement des médocs.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il y en a encore, demande Daryl ?

-C'est pas très loin, je veux seulement jeter un œil. Comme toi et Rosita vous êtes pas en mission, et que vous avez avez pas de raide prévu...

-On y va, affirme Daryl.

-Je veux aussi venir. Je veux me rendre utile.

-Combien de jours t'as passé dehors, demande Matthieu ?

-Aucun.

-T'oublie alors, rétorque le brun.

-Je sais quels médicaments prendre, je sais me servir d'une machette et j'ai déjà vu des zonards. Je suis prête.

-Ça te va toi, demande le chasseur à Rosita ?

-Non.

-Alors, j'irai seule s'il le faut.

-Ouais, tu mourras toute seule.

-C'est pour éviter ça que je vous demande de venir.

-Pas question que je joue les baby-sitter seule, affirme Rosita.

-Je peux pas venir, Rick doit venir me voir dans la matinée, ajoute le médiateur. »

Daryl pousse un soupir et finit par hocher la tête. Ils y vont les trois.

Ça fait une bonne heure que Daryl, Rosita et Denise sont partis. Matthieu est assis sous le porche de la maison, taillant dans un morceau de bois. Rick arrive, il a l'air pensif.

« -Rick, salut le militaire d'un geste de la tête.

-On doit parler.

-Je sais.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, ça concerne Morgan. Il a construit une prison.

-Comment ça ?

-Il m'a dit que la prochaine fois j'aurai le choix. Le choix de faire ce qui est juste

-Il a raison. On a le choix, on a toujours le choix. On l'a toujours eu. On découvre à peine d'autres survivants, il faut qu'on puisse gérer toutes les situations.

-Les autres ne sont pas forcément des gens bien, regarde les Sauveurs.

-Tout n'est pas mauvais et tout n'est pas bon. Nous aussi on a du sang sur les mains, dans notre cas il est justifié. Mais qui sait ? Dans d'autres conditions, on aurait pu être eux. Tout est une question de point de vue.

-Hum..., répond le flic de manière septique.

-Tu m'as demandé de l'aide. C'est mon avis, je vois ça comme ça. Morgan a construit une prison parce qu'il voit les choses différemment. Si ça devient inquiétant, je lui parlerais. »

* * *

 **Ailleurs**

* * *

La forêt est l'un des rares endroits où il ne fait pas trop chaud. Logan n'est plus très loin de la cabane de Nienor, s'il ne s'est pas trompé de chemin. Visiblement non, car le haut de la bâtisse cachée dans les arbres apparaît. Une fois arrivé juste en dessous de la fenêtre, il siffle avec force deux fois. Ce n'est pas la tête mais l'arc de la jeune femme qui apparaît à la fenêtre, une flèche atterrit près du pied du châtain.

« -Tire pas ! C'est Logan ! »

La tête de la jeune femme sort enfin du cadre de la fenêtre :

« -T'aurais pas pu dire ton nom comme tout le monde ? J'aurais pu te tuer pour moins que ça ! »

La trappe de la cabane s'ouvre et l'échelle tombe. Le jeune homme y grimpe, entre et ferme derrière lui.

« -Développe, demande ''Faucheuse.

-Quoi ?

-T'as une gueule d'enterrement. Il y a forcément une raison, laquelle ?

-Disons que tuer des vivants de prêt c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

-Tu sais, si tu veux apprendre des trucs sur moi, je te l'ai dit, il me faut une histoire et ça, c'est un résumé.

-Ma communauté et moi, on a trouvé une autre communauté mais ils étaient menacés par un groupe assez dangereux. Le deal, c'était qu'on aidait à terrasser ce groupe et qu'on échangerait avec cette autre communauté. Et j'ai déjà tué, surtout des morts mais quelques vivants aussi. On avait été attaqué par un autre groupe il y a quelques semaines.

-Je sais, j'ai vu.

-T'es pas intervenue ?

-Pas mon problème. Continu ton histoire.

-Du coup, j'ai dû tuer des gens dans leur sommeil et c'est... atroce. Quand t'es dans l'action, avec l'adrénaline, que t'es menacé, c'est... Simple à faire. Mais là... Ils se défendent pas, c'est... Horrible.

-Évolution humaine... On a toujours tué pour survivre. »

« -Bien, je suppose que ça compte comme une histoire même si elle est pas entière »

Nienor prend un verre qui traîne sur son plan de travail, le boit cul-sec et se lance :

« -Par où commencer ? J'ai pas de mère, enfin au sens biologique oui, mais au sens affectif non, je l'ai jamais vue. Je vivais avec mon père, c'était pas un modèle de vertus. Il buvait comme un trou et une fois que j'ai eu dix ans, il a commencé à s'absenter. Une heure, deux, puis une demi-journée, une entière, deux et pour finir une semaine ou plusieurs. Le seul truc bien c'est qu'il était fermier et qu'il m'a appris à faucher les champs. J'ai appris à manier la faux à l'âge de cinq ans, ça aide maintenant. La survie, le pillage, le vol, je connais, je continu à utiliser ça aujourd'hui. C'est comme ça que je vis. »

Un courant d'air passe entre les deux jeunes, Logan passe sa main valide dans ses cheveux et dit :

« -C'est tout ?

-Ouais, ton histoire était courte. La mienne aussi. Si tu veux en savoir plus, remets une pièce.

-C'est une métaphore assez étrange.

-T'es un pervers.

-C'est toi qui a l'esprit mal tourné, j'ai pas eu d'image salace en tête. De la manière dont tu l'as dit on dirait que tu te présentes comme un distributeur à histoires.

-C'est sûr que vu comme ça... Mais j'aime bien l'idée d'être une conteuse d'histoire.

-J'ai dit distributeur pas conteuse.

-Ferme ce qui te sert de clapet avant que j'utilise ma faux sur ce qu'il reste de ta main gauche, ajoute la Faucheuse avec un sourire. »

Un silence léger, voir amical, se fait.

« -Tu comptes rester dans le coin, demande le plus jeune ?

-Pourquoi, demande Nienor amusée ? Tu voudrais me revoir ?

-Je sais pas. J'aime juste être au courant de qui sont mes voisins, conclut Logan avec un sourire. »

* * *

 **Plus tard**

* * *

Matthieu arrive en courant à l'infirmerie avec Abraham. Daryl et Rosita sont déjà là pour surveiller Eugène.

« -Rick arrive, dit Matthieu en entrant. Comment va Eugène ?

-La balle l'a seulement effleuré, heureusement que c'est maintenant que ça arrive, explique la brune. Les antibiotiques qu'on a rapportés pourraient empêcher l'infection et lui sauver la vie. Grâce à Denise. »

Dans son dos le médiateur entend la porte se rouvrir, Daryl vient de sortir.

« -Bon, Rick va pas tarder, surveillez encore un peu Eugène. Vous deux, vous allez bien ?

-Nous ça va mais ton petit ami a pas l'air dans son assiette, commente Abraham. »

Le chasseur lance un regard entendu au sergent et sort voir le redneck.

Daryl est adossé au mur arrière de l'infirmerie, fumant nerveusement une cigarette. Calmement, Matthieu se dirige vers lui, il s'appuie à son tour au mur. Le rouquin brise le silence :

« -Je te ferai pas l'affront de te demander si ça va. »

Le brun reste silencieux.

« -Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Denise s'est pris un carreau d'arbalète par ma faute ! Parce que j'ai pas tué Dwight et que... j'aurais dû le faire.

-On est dans un bordel monstrueux. Mais je t'interdis de dire que c'est ta faute. Tu t'es comporté en mec bien et ça, je peux pas te le reprocher. »

* * *

Il est assez tard, peut-être un peu trop. Matthieu avance lentement dans l'église d'Alexandria.

 _« -_ _Tous les prophètes rendent de Lui le témoignage que quiconque croit en Lui reçoit par son nom le pardon des péchés. »_

La voix est celle du Père Gabriel, il est dans un coin de la bâtisse.

« -Pourquoi me dire ça, demande le militaire ?

-Vous avez l'air d'un pécheur qui veut se repentir.

-C'est sûrement le mélange de fatigue et du fond de bouteille que j'ai trouvé.

-Une raison particulière ?

-Gabriel... Vous n'avez pas idée.

-Dites toujours.

-On va être rattrapé par la connerie qu'on a fait, parce que... On mérite probablement pas le fait d'être en vie, on doit avoir trop de sang sur les mains.

- _Le Seigneur le relèvera et s'il a commis des péchés, il lui seront pardonnés._ Je pense que ce que l'on a fait était pour notre bien et que le Seigneur nous pardonnera. S'il juge que nous devons purifier nos âmes en payant cela, alors je l'accepterais. »


	29. Un doigt sur la détente

**HOI les mordus ! Je sais que c'est un peu tard mais le chapitre est là, d'ailleurs, on introduit de chose importante dans celui-là.**

 **Disclaimer : La, la, la, Matthieu, Logan, Nienor. On sait.**

 **Ma correctrice, Nephariel, vous passe aussi un Hoi. (Elle s'est mit à Undertale)**

 **Sur ce, Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cette fois c'est sûr, la nuit est bien trop avancée. Matthieu sait qu'il ne devrait pas être en forêt à ce moment. Il a l'impression d'être un gosse qui fait exactement ce qu'on lui dit de ne pas faire. Il n'est pas saoul mais il a envie de se défouler. C'est cet exact moment où vous savez que vous faites quelque chose que vous ne devriez pas faire mais que vous le faites quand même. Vous voyez de quoi on parle ? Parfait.

Même si tout est sombre là où se trouve le militaire, les arbres ne sont pas très touffus, laissant la lune éclairer faiblement l'endroit. Il fait tourner sa machette d'une main, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait ça. Puis, il siffle, d'abords deux courts sifflements, ensuite deux longs et un court. Trois rôdeurs sont appâtés par le bruit. Le premier, particulièrement horrible avec son sang sombre, sa robe verte déchirée recouverte de feuilles et son globe oculaire gauche bleu vif qui tombe comme une larme sur sa joue. C'est le plus rapide à venir. Matthieu donne un coup de machette bien droit et le décapite, les éclats de sang ne le touchent pas. Il plante la lame dans son crâne.

Les deux autres sont tout aussi horribles que le premier, ils sont juste plus lents. Ils sont comme desséchés, le peu de sang sur eux s'écaille en petits morceaux. Leur peau est terreuse, jaunie comme du papier. Les deux arrivent sur le militaire d'un même mouvement. D'un geste simple, il tourne sur lui-même pour les éviter. Un des deux glisse quand même sur lui et met le médiateur à terre. L'autre, qui a remarqué qu'il est devenu une proie facile, avance lentement vers Matthieu.

Ce dernier tente de garder les dents du rôdeur au-dessus de lui, il remarque une flèche dans le cou de ce dernier. Une idée lui vient. Il attend que le second rôdeur soit près d'un arbre et il lance sa machette qui arrive dans l'épaule du rôdeur et le bloque contre l'arbre pour un temps indéterminé. Pour éliminer celui qui est trop près de lui, le militaire arrache la flèche du cou du mort-vivant et la lui plante dans le crâne. Il pousse le corps définitivement mort et s'attaque à l'autre. Il reprend son arme et la lui enfonce dans la tête.

* * *

La lumière pâle filtre à travers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, laissant apercevoir seulement des parcelles de peaux, des ébauches, pleine de cicatrices, de marques, de brûlures, comblées avec quelques tatouages. Matthieu bouge dans les couvertures chaudes, il a été terrassé par un vieux cauchemar, ceux à qui on ne peut pas mentir dans le noir. Une main se pose sur l'omoplate de Daryl, il ne bouge pas, il sait que rien ne va lui arriver. L'appendice passe lentement sur la cicatrice de balle, puis, redescend lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale, faisant frissonner le propriétaire du corps. Un vide se crée dans les couvertures, le militaire vient de se lever.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il ferme la porte, s'appuyant dessus. Les images du cauchemar défilent dans sa tête. C'est comme si ce matin, il ne voulait pas partir, il est plus insistant. Il agrippe aux os, il s'attaque au cerveau, laissant défiler les estampes. Il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire. Matthieu ouvre le robinet, il se rafraîchit avec l'eau gelée. Les images s'arrêtent enfin. Il secoue la tête et se rassure. _Ça_ _va, c'est juste un mauvais souvenir avec des coïncidences._ « Les coïncidences ça n'existent pas », chuchote une voix dans sa tête. Il décide de ne pas en tenir compte.

Le militaire enlève ses vêtements moites et se glisse dans la douche. L'eau glacée le rassure, le tient loin des cauchemars, dans la réalité. Il enlève la sueur dans son dos et passe le plat de sa main sur son coude, repassant sur la cicatrice. Elle n'est plus brûlée, juste abîmée et sèche, malgré l'eau qui tombe sur son corps. Il force et efface, se remémorant de bons souvenirs, des souvenirs simples. Le goût des lèvres de son compagnon, la fraîcheur de la forêt au bord de la prison. Un sentiment de béatitude se loge en lui, comme une ombre rassurante

* * *

Quand Matthieu sort de la douche, il n'y a pas de buée sur le miroir. Laissant ses pensées invisibles, transparentes. C'est mieux pour les autres, et pour lui. Quand il sort de la salle de bain, Daryl est bien réveillé, en train de mettre sa chemise. Ils n'échangent pas un mot. Le médiateur commence à s'habiller. Le chasseur se décide de briser le silence :

« -Matt ?

-Ouais, répond le militaire en enfilant son pantalon ?

-T'avais l'air absent ce matin. Ça va ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je gère. »

Le militaire finit de se vêtir et sort de la pièce sans en dire plus.

* * *

Michonne et Matthieu rejoignent Maggie et Glenn qui sont en train de gérer le stock d'armes.

« -On garde celle-là mais on devrait en cacher d'autres, annonce Maggie. On pourrait les retrouver mais ceux de l'extérieur non, si quelqu'un arrivait à entrer.

-Personne entrera, rassure Glenn. »

Dans leur dos, le bruit de la moto de Daryl résonne. Tous les quatre se retournent. Le redneck cherche à sortir.

« -Il est en train de faire quoi, questionne le coréen ?

-Un truc qu'il devrait sûrement pas faire, lance le militaire avant de se diriger vers les grilles de sortie. »

Il est rapidement suivit par les quatre autres.

« -Il faut l'arrêter, affirme Michonne. »

Le médiateur arrive trop tard, son compagnon est déjà partit sur sa moto. Il se dépêche de monter dans la camionnette que Glenn a démarrée, la samouraï est à l'arrière. Abraham stoppe la camionnette :

« -Hey ! Faite de la place à mon petit cul tacheté !

-Non, prend mon tour de garde, intervient Rosita. Tu restes ici.

-On doit garder du monde ici, annonce Glenn.

-Moi je sais où Daryl est partit, affirme la brune.

-Alors elle vient, conclut Matthieu. »

Le coréen redémarre la camionnette, la brune monte et ils partent.

* * *

Au bout de deux bonnes heures de route, les quatre arrivent au lieu de la fusillade d'hier. Un rôdeur est entrain de mâchouiller le bras d'un des cadavres des Sauveurs, Michonne plante son katana dans le crâne du mort.

« -Elle est morte ici, dit Rosita en s'arrêtant devant un morceau des rails couverts de sang.

-Alors c'est là qu'il a dû commencer ses recherches, suppose Glenn. »

Matthieu s'approche des fourrés au bord des rails. Il y a la moto de Daryl dessous.

« -Je confirme, dit-t-il.

-Il est partit par où Dwight, demande le coréen ?

-Rosita, ajoute Michonne ?

-On devrait le laisser faire, répond la brune.

-Non, affirme le militaire.

-Tu rigoles, demande Glenn ? Il sait pas ce qu'il fait. Et nous non plus ! Peut-être que ça te console de savoir que Daryl leur court après. Peut-être qu'ils vont continuer à savoir plus de chose sur nous qu'on en sait sur eux. Ou bien peut-être que tout ce que Daryl va gagner, c'est se faire tuer.

-De quel côté Dwight est parti, demande Matthieu avec froideur ? »

La brune ne dit rien et désigne une direction de la tête.

Ils continuent leur marche pendant une petite demi-heure. Tous les quatre entraperçoivent Daryl dans un champ, le redneck ne semble pas les avoir vus. Il continu d'avancer rapidement jusqu'au bord de la forêt puis, il tire un carreau d'arbalète dans l'arbre juste à côté de Rosita. Cette dernière arrache le carreau.

« -Tu pourrais faire gaffe, enfoiré, dit-t-elle !

-Je l'ai fait exprès, répond le chasseur. Vous auriez pas dû venir.

-Toi, t'aurais pas dû partir, rétorque Michonne.

-Quand on a perdu Sacha et Abraham, il était dans ce bout de forêt cramée avec deux gonzesses. Il a menacé de me butter, de nous butter, dit-il en désignant son compagnon. Putain, et j'ai même essayé de l'aider !

-Donc tu crois que c'est ta faute, demande Glenn ?

-Bien sûr que c'est ma faute. Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire dès le début.

-Quoi, demande Matthieu ? Pour Denise ? Elle est morte et on y peut rien. Si c'est pour moi que tu t'en fais, laisse-moi te rappeler que tu n'as pas à le faire ! Si tu le fais, c'est pour toi et toi seul.

-Franchement, je m'en fous.

-Daryl, intervient Glenn. Il faut qu'on rentre et qu'on s'organise à la maison. Chez nous. On a besoin de toi. Les autres nous attendent et ils ont besoin de nous. Ici, ça va mal tourner.

-On la vengera, assure Michonne. Compte sur moi, je te le promets. Mais pour ça il faut que tu reviennes. »

Le chasseur lance un regard à son compagnon et se décide :

« -Je peux pas.

-Daryl.., tente le rouquin.

-Je peux pas je te dis, hurle le redneck d'une voix cassée en commencent à partir !

-Moi non-plus, affirme Rosita en prenant la même direction. »

Glenn et Michonne prennent la direction inverse. Matthieu reste où il est pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quelle direction prendre.

Il se résigne à suivre Michonne et Glenn, savant d'avance que Daryl et Rosita ne changeront pas d'avis.

« - Ces types sont peut-être à Alexandria à l'heure qu'il est, s'inquiète Glenn.

-Si c'est le cas ils sont morts, affirme Michonne.

-J'espère que non. On a besoin qu'il soit en vie, on a besoin de plus d'info.

-Ouais, t'as raison. »

Matthieu se stoppe dans sa marche, il lui semble avoir entendu un sifflement. Les deux autres s'arrêtent à leur tour. Ils se retournent pour voir si Rosita et Daryl n'ont pas fait demi-tour.

« -On se retrouve dans le même bateau, on a eu de la chance, commente Glenn. On a trouvé des solutions ensemble, on a cru qu'on avait trouvé une équilibre. Après tout ce qu'on avait vécu, on avait réussi. Le monde est pas tel qu'on le croyait. La Colline, les Sauveurs, il y a plus grand... »

Le militaire se retourne, il a entendu des bruits de pas et un long sifflement. Les deux autres se font volte-face aussi. Ils sortent leurs armes, plusieurs Sauveurs les entourent.

« -Je savais que j'avais reconnu ta voix toute à l'heure, dit Dwight en désignant Matthieu de son arme. »

Après un court silence, le blond reprend :

« -Bon, vous connaissez la chanson. Mettez vos armes au sol et les mains en évidence.

-Ils sont où, demande le rouquin en posant sa machette ?

-Qui ?

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. »

Dwight fait signe à un des autres Sauveurs de ramasser les armes des trois membres d'Alexandria.

« -Ah ! Tu parles de ton petit ami et de la jolie brune ? C'est à ça que vous servez, à les attirer, vous êtes l'appât pour notre piège.

-On t'a sauvé la vie.

-Non, là je me sauve la vie. »

* * *

Ça fait bien deux heures que les Sauveurs et les trois membres d'Alexandria attendent que Daryl et Rosita arrivent. Dwight, plus deux ou trois sauveurs, sont partis pour fouiller les alentours. Matthieu vient de repérer Rosita et Daryl entre les arbres, ce dernier lui fait signe de ne rien faire. Glenn et Michonne ont vu le chasseur mais aussi le blond et les trois hommes avec lui. Ces derniers se tiennent juste derrière leurs amis. Le militaire sait que Dwight a un doigt posé sur la détente, qu'il s'apprête à tirer. Il finit par le faire, il tire dans l'épaule de Daryl. Le bruit résonne dans toute la forêt. Depuis où il est, Matthieu arrive à lire sur les lèvres du tireur :

« -Ça va aller. »


	30. La Loi du plus fort

**Hey !**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à dire cette semaine. Je pense que je vais plutôt vous laissez sur ce chapitre important.**

 **Ma correctrice, Nephariel, vous fait remarquez que le Disclaimer n'as pas changer.**

 **Bonne Lecture et pensez au reviews.**

* * *

Matthieu, Daryl, Michonne, Glenn et Rosita ne sont toujours pas rentrés, mais Alexandria n'a pas le temps de les attendre, il y a des complications avec le bébé de Maggie.

Le Groupe se prépare à partir. Logan vérifie une deuxième fois son arme, un fusil M.24 avec une recharge de balles, juste au cas où des rôdeurs, et même des Sauveurs, seraient sur la route. Tout le monde est bientôt prêt, Rick arrive près du camping-car.

« -Il y a du changement ? demande Sacha à propos de Maggie.

-Son état empire, annonce Rick.

-Bon choix pour le transport, commente Abraham.

-Je me suis dit qu'elle serait plus à l'aise là-dedans.

-Ça veut aussi dire qu'il y a de la place pour nous ? Ils nous attendent dehors, alors je veux être avec vous. Et il y a pas que moi.

-Deux pour le prix d'un, conclut la brune en montent dans le camping-car. »

Eugène suit le nouveau couple. D'un ton un peu hésitant, il dit :

« -Et même trois.

-Écoute, on a une longue route devant nous et ta blessure...

-C'est une lésion superficielle. Mes protéines en font leur affaire et on doit discuter de fabrication artisanale de munition, alors en route.

-J'ai déjà essayé, dit Abraham en passant. On va devoir l'avoir tout le long du trajet.

-Ce qui ferait dans les trente-sept kilomètres, à ajuster selon la route. Je sais que je peux me rendre utile s'il le faut. Je serais le pilier qui manque à ce groupe, tu verras. »

Logan s'approche du camping-car pour monter mais Rick le stoppe.

« -Quoi ? demande le garde.

-Toi, tu restes là.

-Non, tu emmènes Eugène et Carl, je pense que j'ai largement le droit de venir.

-Matthieu voudrait pas que tu viennes.

-A la différence près que Matthieu est pas là. Et surtout, Rick, je suis plus le gosse que vous avez trouvé en forêt. Il vous faut de l'aide si vous croisez les Sauveurs. Je viens.

-Bien, soupire l'ex flic. »

Les membres montent dans le véhicule, les dernières vérifications sur celui-ci se font et ils partent.

Ils roulent depuis bien deux heures quand un problème survient sur la route. Un groupe de personnes, des Sauveurs à coup sûr, se trouvent au milieu de la route, bouchant le passage. Le camping-car s'arrête, le Groupe prend la décision de ne pas se battre, ils sortent du véhicule, les mains en signe de paix. Un des hommes, qui semble être le chef du petit groupe, prend la parole en désignant un homme au sol :

« -Il était avec tout un tas de gens qui nous ont pas écoutés.

-On peut passer un marché, lance Rick. Là, maintenant. Il est encore temps.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Donnez-nous tout ce que vous avez. On devra tuer l'un d'entre vous, c'est comme ça que ça marche, mais après on pourra commencer à parler business. Vous devez juste écouter.

-Ouais... C'est le genre de marché qui va pas nous convenir. En fait, j'allais vous demandez tout ce que vous avez, par contre je tiens pas à faire plus de victimes dans vos rangs. Il y en a eu beaucoup.»

Il ne répond rien, un gars à côté de lui vient faire une croix sur le torse de l'homme au sol.

« -Désolé, reprend le ''chef''. C'est notre marché ou rien, c'est pas négociable.

-Alors moi et mes hommes ont va partir.

-Okay, les amis. Il y a plein de façon d'aller là où vous voulez aller. »

Les membres du groupe commencent à monter dans le camping-car. Juste avent d'y entrer, le flic lance:

« -Tu veux faire d'aujourd'hui ton dernier jour sur Terre ?

-Non. Mais tu vois, tu fais bien de poser la question. Penses-y, si c'était le dernier jour sur Terre pour toi ? Ou bien pour quelqu'un que tu aimes ? Si c'était ça qui t'attendais ? Pt'être que tu devrais être super gentil avec les gens dans ce camping-car, parce qu'on sait jamais. Comme tu dis, c'est peut-être votre dernier jour sur Terre. »

* * *

Ils continuent leur route. Même s'ils ont croisé d'autre Sauveurs, ils ont pris un chemin différent à chaque fois. Logan est à l'arrière, gardant un œil sur Maggie. Aaron l'a rejoint il y a quelques minutes, sans rien dire. Le plus jeune brise le silence :

« -Pourquoi t'es pas resté défendre Alexandria ?

-Tu devrais le savoir, j'ai une dette envers Maggie. Et toi, pourquoi t'es venu ?

-J'ai une dette envers eux, surtout ceux qui sont pas là. »

Le camping-car s'arrête, le garde va à l'avant, une chaîne de rôdeurs est formée sur la route.

« -On va pas pouvoir forcer le passage, on abîmerait le camping-car, déclare Rick. Abraham, tu restes derrière le volant, au cas où. On va faire le ménage. »

Ils descendent du véhicule, observant l'obstacle et en n'oubliant pas de vérifier les alentours.

« -Il faut du monde pour faire une chaîne comme ça, commente Eugène. Beaucoup de monde.

-Bon, on s'active, annonce le flic.

-Papa. C'est la veste de Michonne, observe Carl. »

Le chef regarde un des rôdeurs, voit la veste de la femme et deux ou trois de ses dreadlocks sur le mort-vivant. Heureusement, ça n'en est pas la propriétaire.

« -C'est la chemise de Daryl, ajoute Sacha en désignant un autre zonard. »

Logan s'approche d'un des cadavres, il a une machette plantée dans le ventre. En l'observant plus attentivement, il voit des initiaux sur le manche : **M.C**.

« -Et ça c'est la machette de Matthieu, commente-t-il en la retirant du corps. »

Alors, des coups de feu se tirent, venant, sans doute possible, des Sauveurs qui traînaient dans le coin. Rick coupe le bras d'un des rôdeurs pour faire un passage, puis, les membres retournent dans le camping-car, non sans avoir tiré de nombreux coups sur leurs ennemis.

Ils roulent plusieurs minutes et reprennent encore leurs souffles quand le moteur émet un bruit.

« -C'est quoi ce truc ? demande Sacha.

-Le châssis a pu être percé ou c'est la transmission, ou rien, répond Eugène.

-Ils tiraient en visant nos pieds, commente Logan.

-Ils ont bloqué la route mais ils ont pas essayé de nous stopper. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est qu'on aille dans cette direction, confirme Rick.

-Barton Road nous mènerait au nord, mais ils doivent savoir que c'est par là qu'on va, déclare le brun.

-Meadows nous envoie à l'est mais on peut revenir par Mayhew, propose Eugène.

-Il nous reste plus qu'un quart du réservoir, on peut faire un plein mais pas plus.

-Okay, commente le flic.

-Maggie est brûlante de fièvre, intervient Aaron. »

Ce dernier n'a pas le temps de prendre une décision, Abraham l'interrompt dans ses pensées :

« -Rick !

-C'est des Sauveurs, beaucoup de Sauveurs, note le plus jeune.

-Demi-tour, annonce le chef.

-Pour aller où ? demande le conducteur. »

Ils décident de faire encore un demi-tour en prenant par l'est, c'est la voix la plus ''sûre''. Mais au bout d'un long moment, la route est encore bouchée, par plusieurs troncs d'arbres entassés les uns sur les autres.

« -Ces traces... elles montrent qu'ils ont pas seulement des hommes mais aussi de gros jouets et de gros moyens, observe Eugène.

-Ce qu'elles montrent c'est qu'on est tous entrain de patauger dans un océan de merde avec la bouche grand ouverte, assure Abraham avec tact. »

Avant que quelqu'un ajoute quelque chose, un bruit se fait entendre derrière eux. C'est un homme, celui que les Sauveurs ont marqué, il est pendu au bout d'une chaîne et va bientôt être étranglé. Aaron charge son arme, la pointant contre lui.

« -Tire pas, intervient Rick.

-Je peux briser la chaîne.

-T'y arriveras pas, affirme le sergent Ford.

-Je peux essayer !

-T'y arriveras pas, confirme le shérif. De toute façon, on doit pas gâcher nos balles. »

Une odeur de brûlé arrive jusqu'au Groupe. Les arbres derrière eux ont pris feu. La voix du chef du groupe auquel ils ont fait face plus tôt dans la journée vient depuis l'autre côté des troncs :

« -T'as été gentil avec tes potes j'espère ? Comme si c'était ton dernier jour sur Terre, ou peut-être le leur ! Vous feriez mieux de partir, il va faire chaud ici. Allez là ou vous voulez aller. »

* * *

Le camping-car s'est arrêté, laissant le Groupe réfléchir :

« -C'est quoi le plan ? demande Abraham.

-Il faut que Maggie voie un médecin, affirme Rick.

-Il y a deux routes jusqu'au nord depuis ici, commente Sacha en regardant la carte.

-Ils nous attendent sûrement déjà, dit Aaron.

-Donc, ils sont devant nous, commence Eugène. Et sûrement derrière nous. Mais c'est pas nous qu'ils attendent, c'est seulement ce tas de ferraille. La seule info' qu'il leur manque c'est le nombre d'occupants effectifs du dit tas de ferraille. Et il va bientôt faire nuit.

-Ça peut marcher, commente Logan qui a compris le plan. »

Eugène va rester dans le camping-car, continuant d'avancer pour faire croire aux Sauveurs qu'ils sont encore en train de ''jouer'' pendant que les autres iront amener Maggie à la Colline par la forêt. Le toute est assez vite mis en place, Logan y ajoute une petite modification. Alors qu'ils viennent de décharger Maggie, le garde remonte dans le véhicule et se dirige à l'arrière. Il soulève le matelas du lit, dépose la machette de Matthieu sur les lattes et remet la couche en place. Il s'apprête à descendre quand Eugène arrive :

« -Je pense que tu devrais les rejoindre, ils vont venir quand il fera totalement nuit.

-J'y vais. »

Le Groupe se met en marche, Aaron et Abraham portant Maggie sur un brancard. Rick et Carl sont en avant avec Sacha, Logan est en arrière. La marche dure depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes sans que personnes ne disent rien. C'est Carl qui finit par s'adresser à son père :

« -J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à Eugène, quand on partait. On est capable de tout, à partir du moment où c'est nécessaire. On l'a déjà fait, et on le refera. Je vais tout faire pour que... Je laisserai personne d'autre mourir comme Denise.

-Fiston…, commence Rick. »

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer. Un sifflement étrange se fait entendre, suivit de beaucoup d'autres tous plus ou moins inquiétants.

« -Courez, ordonne Rick ! »

Ils se mettent à courir, essayant de s'éloigner du bruit. Sans grand succès. Quand ils arrivent dans une plaine un peu dégagée, ils sont surpris par un grand flash blanc aveuglant. Des projecteurs, allumés par des Sauveurs. La lumière est suivie d'un sifflement que l'on peut qualifier d'effrayant. Il y a beaucoup de Sauveurs, ils entourent le Groupe, eux et leurs nombreuses voitures. Il y a aussi le camping-car et Eugène qui est couvert de bleus et d'hémoglobine. Il a dû être tabassé. Le sang de Logan ne fait qu'un tour.

Les sifflements continuent, encore, encore et encore, comme s'ils n'allaient jamais s'arrêter. Puis, tout à coup, le bruit se stoppe. Celui qui semble être le chef des Sauveurs sur la route sort de l'ombre :

« -Bien, vous êtes arrivés. Vous vous êtes rendus là où vous deviez aller. On va prendre vos armes. »

Il sort un flingue et le pointe sur Carl.

« -Maintenant, complète-t-il.

-On peut encore en parler, tente Rick…

-On a bien assez parlé. Il est temps d'écouter. »

Plusieurs Sauveurs approchent du Groupe, venant prendre leur équipement. Logan enlève la bandoulière et tend son arme avec un geste qui fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas docile.

« -Okay..., reprend le ''chef'' des Sauveurs. Sortez-la de sa civière et mettez-vous à genoux. On a plein de choses à régler. »

Abraham et Aaron déposent Maggie, l'aidant à se mettre à terre. Eugène est aussi amené.

« -Je veux voir tout le monde à genoux. »

Les derniers membres se positionnent. Logan est entre Sacha et Aaron.

« -Faites sortir les autres, clame le chef ! »

C'est un Sauveur blond, au visage à moitié brûlé, qui fait sortir plusieurs personnes d'une camionnette. Ces personnes… c'est Michonne, Matthieu, Daryl, Rosita et Glenn ! Ils sont à leur tour mis à genoux à la suite d'Abraham.

« -Maggie, s'étonne Glenn ? »

Les cinq nouveaux réalisent que c'est leur groupe qui se trouve à côté d'eux.

« -Alors voilà. Toute l'équipe au complet, reprend le ''chef''. Quelqu'un va pouvoir faire son entrée, je vais vous le présentez ».

Il toque deux fois à la porte du camping-car. Un homme en sort, il porte un blouson en cuir, un bandana rouge autour du cou et sur son épaule se pose une batte de base-ball. Ils ont trouvé le vrai Negan.

« -Vous faites dans votre froc ? demande-t-il d'un air moqueur. »

Il avance de quelques pas, se mettant devant la lumière, montrant un peu plus son visage et sa batte. Cette dernière était recouverte de fils barbelés !

« -Bon sang, reprend-t-il ! Je sens que c'est pas loin. Ça va être une vraie piscine par ici. »

Negan affiche un grand sourire, il passe devant tout le monde, commençant par Eugène. Il a l'air de trouver que ses sbires ont fait du bon boulot. Il jette rapidement un coup d'œil à Carl et Logan, soulevant un sourcil, étonné de voir deux jeunes ici. Il continue son chemin, rien de vraiment inquiétant visiblement, jusqu'à Matthieu. A ce moment-là, il affiche une mine surprise. Il plie les genoux, se mettant à sa hauteur. Le médiateur semble d'abord interloqué puis, progressivement, son visage vire de l'inquiétude à la peur total. Negan prend la plaque militaire entre ses doigts et observe ce qui est marqué dessus. Il affiche une mine satisfaite et se relève légèrement. Il prend de l'élan et met une droite monumentale au militaire. Ce dernier est projeté en arrière mais se relève et se remet à sa position initiale.

« -J'espère sincèrement que je t'ai manqué, déclare le patron avec froideur. »

Tous les autres membres du Groupe semblent étonnés, même les Sauveurs.

« -Bon, lequel d'entre vous est le chef des connards ? reprend l'homme à la batte sans rien ajouter d'autre.

-C'est lui, l'ancien ''chef'', qui semble être le bras droit de Negan, désigne Rick.

-Salut. Toi c'est Rick, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Negan. J'ai pas apprécié que tu massacres mes hommes. Et quand j'ai envoyé d'autres de mes hommes tuer tes amis pour avoir tué mes amis, tu as massacré encore plus de mes hommes. C'est le genre de chose pas cool que je tolère pas. Tu te rends vraiment pas compte à quel point c'est intolérable. Mais je pense que tu vas vite comprendre le message. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir énervé d'ici quelques minutes. Je te le garantis. »

Le chef affiche un sourire sadique, puis, reprend :

« -Rick, quoi qu'on fasse, on déconne pas avec le nouvel ordre mondial. Ce nouvel ordre mondial est très simple. Même si tu es le dernier des cons, et c'est plausible, tu vas comprendre. Tu es prêt ? Je t'explique, fais bien attention. »

Il prend sa batte et la rapproche de Rick.

« -Tu me donnes ce que t'as ou je te bute. Aujourd'hui, c'était les présentations. On s'est beaucoup investi pour que vous appreniez à connaître qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable. Vous bossez pour moi, maintenant. Toute votre came, vous me la donnez, c'est votre boulot. Je sais que c'est... une grosse pilule bien dégueulasse à avaler. Mais tu vas l'avaler, ça fait pas un pli. Tu faisais la loi. Tu as... construit quelque chose. T'as cru que vous étiez en sécurité. Je comprends. Mais c'est plus un secret, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité. Vous en êtes même loin. En fait, vous êtes coincés, surtout si j'ai pas ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est la moitié de tout. Si ça fait trop, fabriquez, trouvez ou volez en plus. On s'y retrouvera tous, au final. C'est votre nouvelle vie, maintenant. Plus vous vous débattez plus ce sera dur. Alors si l'un de nous vient frapper à votre porte... vous ouvrez. Cette porte nous appartient. Si vous essayez de nous arrêter, on la défoncera. C'est compris ? »

Negan marque un temps de pause, laissant tout le monde assimiler.

« -Quoi ? Pas de réponse ? Vous pensiez pas vraiment vous en sortir sans que personne soit puni, si ? J'ai pas envie de vous tuer. Que les choses soit claire, je veux vous faire bosser pour moi. Ce sera pas possible si vous êtes morts. C'est pas moi qui vais me salir les mains. Mais vous avez buté un bon paquet de mes hommes, plus que je peux l'accepter. Et pour ça, je vais vous le faire payer. Alors maintenant, je vais tabasser à mort l'un d'entre vous. »

Il fait tourner sa batte de base-ball dans sa main :

« -Elle, c'est Lucille. Elle est... fabuleuse. »

Negan passe devant tous les membres du Groupe. Il hésite, repasse devant eux mais n'arrive pas à se décider, il se met à siffler.

« -J'arrive pas à me décider. J'ai une idée. »

Il affiche un grand sourire. Il prend Lucille et la fait passer devant les visages, tout en chantonnant :

 _« -Am... Stram, Gram... Pic et Pic... et Colègram... Bour et Bour... et ratatam... Mais comme le roi ne le veut pas. Am... Stram ... Gram ... Ce ... sera ... Toi ! »_

Negan a choisi sa victime.

« -Si quelqu'un bouge ou moufte, faites bouffer l'autre œil du petit à son père, et après, on commencera. Vous pouvez souffler, fermer les yeux et même chialer. Et Putain, vous allez tous chialer. »

Il lève la batte et l'effondre sur son crâne.


	31. La chaire à vif

**Hey ! Le chapitre 31. Au vu du dernier, vous savez parfaitement se qui va se passer, à quelque détail prêt. Lisez bien la fin, c'est la plus gros de mon travail sur cette fic qui commence.**

 **Bon, Nephariel vous passe le salut et vous souhaite d'avoir beaucoup de courage pour se chapitre.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

 _Am... Stram ... Gram ..._

Le son résonne encore dans ses oreilles et sûrement aussi dans celles des autres. Les pleurs, surtout eux, c'est le seul bruit qu'il arrive à entendre pour le moment. Matthieu revoit la batte de base-ball de Negan, elle passe devant tous, les dévisageant. Il revoit la batte s'effondrer sur son crâne, sur le crâne d'Abraham. Il a même un peu de son sang sur le visage. Abraham dit quelque chose mais il ne l'entend pas. Le chef remet un deuxième coup de batte, finissant le militaire. Puis, il s'acharne, affectant et disposant du sang sur tous les membres du Groupe.

« -Vous avez entendu ? Il a dit : Suce mes couilles. »

Negan s'acharne encore à coups de batte dans le cadavre sanglant d'Abraham. Un grand sourire sur le visage, il y prend plaisir, arrachant de nouveaux pleurs à certains membres du Groupe.

« -Les amis, reprend le Tyran ! Regardez l'état de Lucille. »

Il s'approche de Rosita :

« -Ma jolie, mate un peu ça. »

Rosita lève légèrement les yeux, sans vraiment regarder la batte.

« -Mince... Vous étiez ensemble ? C'est moche. Mais si ça peut te consoler, il y a une raison à tout ça. Le rouquin... Il était, il est et restera à jamais ''le rouquin''. Il a pris une branlée, ou six ou sept, pour l'exemple. Alors matte, un peu, ça. »

La femme refuse de lever les yeux.

« -Matte moi ça ! »

Aussi tendu qu'un arc, Daryl se lève et vient mettre une droite à Negan. Il est vite repris par des Sauveurs, le maintenant au sol.

« -Ça... ce n'est pas toléré ! Ce genre de comportement, ça ne passe pas ici. »

Dwight s'approche, mettant son arbalète à quelques centimètres du visage du redneck :

« -Je le fais ? Là, tout de suite ?

-Non... Non. On tue pas ça. Pas avant d'avoir... tenté quelque chose. »

Le subalterne prend un air entendu et traîne Daryl jusqu'à sa place initiale.

« -De toute façon, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le premier est gratuit. Et ensuite, j'ai promis de mettre fin à ces conneries ! Aucune exception. »

Negan affiche un grand sourire malsain qui n'annonce rien de bon.

« -Vous avez peut-être croisé beaucoup de baratineurs. Mais moi, je tiens parole. »

A la fin de la dernière phrase, il jette un regard appuyé à Matthieu.

« -La première impression, ça compte. Je veux que vous me connaissiez. Alors...»

Negan prend appui, plaçant correctement Lucille entre ses mains, comme s'il allait faire un tir.

« -On y retourne ! »

Ça fait le même effet qu'une balle. Une balle qu'on voit inexorablement rentrer dans le corps de quelqu'un et qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Matthieu connaît ça, il l'a déjà vécu. Mais là c'est pire, parce que c'est quelqu'un qu'il aime, c'est un membre de sa famille. Là, c'est Glenn.

La batte s'effondre à nouveau sur son crâne mais il est encore en vie. Il se redresse en tremblant, le visage couvert de sang avec son œil droite qui ressort légèrement de son orbite. Glenn tente de parler mais une gercée de sang sort de sa bouche. Maggie pleure à s'en époumoner.

« -T'es toujours là, demande Negan ? Je sais pas, on dirait que t'essaies de parler, mais t'as pris un sacré coup. Je t'ai tellement enfoncé le crâne que t'as un œil qui se barre ! C'est franchement dégueulasse !

-Maggie, je te retrouverai..., articule douloureusement Glenn. »

La femme pleure encore, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter, en ayant le souffle douloureux.

« -Oh… Merde alors, commente Negan. Je vois bien que c'est dur pour vous. Je suis navré, sincèrement. Mais je vous avais prévenu. Aucune exception ! »

Le tyran sourit, puis, avec Lucille, se met à frapper. Encore, encore et encore.

« -C'est que le début ! Lucille est assoiffée. C'est une batte-sans-soif. »

Negan s'approche de Rick avec un grand sourire, tenant Lucille emplie du sang d'Abraham et de Glenn, avec un lambeau de peau de ce dernier dessus.

«-Quoi, demande-t-il ? C'était une si mauvaise blague que ça ? »

Rick relève la tête, assimilant tous ce qui vient de se passer :

« -Je vais te tuer.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu, parle plus fort.

-Pas aujourd'hui. Pas demain. Mais je vais te tuer. »

Negan contemple Rick pendant quelques secondes.

« -Simon ? Il avait quoi ? Un couteau ?

-Une hachette, répond Simon.

-Une hachette, répète le tyran, amusé ?

-Une hache.

-Simon est mon bras droit. C'est important d'en avoir un. Sans ça, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Une tonne de boulot. T'en as un toi ? Peut-être parmi les braves gens qui respirent encore ? Ou est-ce que je l'ai...»

Negan balance légèrement Lucille en avant pour imiter les coups de batte. Rick reste impassible.

« -D'accord, reprend-t-il. Donne-moi sa hache. »

Simon donne l'arme de Rick à son chef. Ce dernier se relève, calant la dite hache avec sa ceinture et empoigne l'ex flic par le col de sa veste, le traînant jusqu'au camping-car.

« -Je reviens, peut-être avec Rick. Sinon, on réduira ces gens en bouille, non ? Enfin, ceux qui restent. »

* * *

Le temps se dilate, laissant défiler les heures, laissant le soleil apparaître. Les Sauveurs ne bougent pas, ils ne font de mal à personnes. Les pleurs se sont arrêtés, les cris aussi, mais personne ne se décide à parler, personne n'a le courage d'affronter les Sauveurs. Ça leur parait bien lâche. Où sont passés les tueurs, les courageux et les teigneux ?

Puis, sans que personne ne s'y attende, le camping-car revint, il stagne un bon moment sans que rien ne se passe. Mais finalement, Negan et Rick en sortent. Le tyran balance l'ex flic au sol et le traîne jusqu'au centre du demi-cercle.

« -Nous revoilà, annonce Negan. Dis-moi, Rick, tu sais pourquoi on a fait cette virée ? »

Rick ne répond pas.

« -Quand on te parle, tu réponds.

-Okay…, fini par lâcher Rick.

-C'est à cause de la façon dont tu m'as regardé. Je voulais changer ton regard, je voulais que tu comprennes. Mais tu me regarde toujours de cette sale manière. Ça me plaît pas, c'est le genre de chose que j'ai du mal à tolérer, tu comprends ? Donc, est-ce que je te redonne une chance ?

-Ou...Oui. »

L'homme à la batte tapote le dos du chef du Groupe, comme si c'était un bon petit chien.

« -D'accord. Alors c'est parti pour l'épreuve du feu. Ta prochaine action va déterminer si ta journée de merde devient la dernière journée de merde de tous les autres ou une journée de merde ordinaire. Pointez un flingue derrière chaque tête. Surtout lui, ajoute Negan en signifiant Matthieu. »

Plusieurs Sauveurs sortent du rang et viennent appuyer leur arme à la base de la nuque des membres du Groupe.

« -Bien, maintenant, à hauteur du nez. Comme ça si vous tirez, ça explosera comme il se doit et ce sera bien gore. »

Le tyran marque un temps d'arrêt.

« -Petit, avec le chapeau, reprend-t-il en faisant signe à Carl de venir à côté de lui. Tout de suite. »

Carl se lève, un regard mauvais dans l'œil.

« -T'es fausse patte, demande Negan ?

-Quoi ?

-T'es comme ton pote, explique-t-il en désignant Logan, gaucher ? Enfin j'espère pas pour lui, c'est problématique deux doigts en moins, non ? »

Logan ne répond pas, il se contente de jeter un regard noir.

« -Non, finit par répondre Carl d'un ton froid.

-Très bien. »

Negan détache sa ceinture et la noue au bras de Carl :

« -Ça te fait mal ?

-Non.

-Ça devrait, c'est le but. Couche-toi par terre, petit, à côté de ton papa. »

D'un geste ample, Negan envoie le chapeau de l'ado plus loin. Ce dernier se met à genoux au sol mais le tyran appuie sur son dos avec Lucille, le forçant à se mettre contre terre.

« -Simon… T'as un stylo ?

-Ouais, répond Simon en lançant ledit stylo à son supérieur. »

Ce dernier le rattrape et vient faire un trait sur le bras de Carl :

« -Désolé, petit. Ça va être froid, comme une vieille paire de couille qui se balance au-dessus de ton bras. Voilà, ça laisse un peu de marge.

-S'il-te-plaît, fais pas ça, supplie Rick. Pitié.

-Moi ? C'est pas moi qui vais bosser. Rick, tu vas prendre ta hache et... trancher le bras de ton fils, sur le trait. Je sais, je sais. T'as besoin de temps pour encaisser, c'est normal. Cela dit, il va falloir que tu le fasses, ou tous ces gens mourront. Ensuite, Carl mourras, tes amis restés au camp mourront, et puis toi. Un jour. On te laissera vivre quelques années pour te faire mariner.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire, intervient Michonne. On comprend tout à fait.

-Toi, tu comprends, Rick a pas l'air de saisir. Donc, je veux une coupe nette, sur le trait. Tu vas trouver ça vicieux, mais coupe comme si c'était un salami. Proprement, à quarante-cinq degrés. Pour faire un beau moignon. On a un super médecin, ton gosse s'en sortira. Probablement. »

Voyant que Rick ne fait rien, Negan le ''motive'' :

« -Aller, et que ça saute. Sinon je me charge, ou Lucille pour être exacte, de lui fracasser le crâne.

-Ça peut être moi, plutôt, propose Rick. Tu n'as qu'à me le faire, à moi. Je peux venir avec toi.

-Non, c'est la seule possibilité. Rick, ramasse la hache. »

L'ex flic ne bouge pas.

« -L'indécision, c'est une décision lourde. Tu veux les voir tous mourir ? Tu les verras. Tu verras chaque détail. C'est pas vrai ! Il va falloir que je compte ? »

Rien ne se passe.

« -D'accord, Rick. T'as gagné, je compte. Trois !

-Pitié ! Ça peut être moi ! Pitié...

-Deux !

-Fais pas ça... »

Negan gifle l'ex flic :

« -C'est maintenant. Un ! »

Rick attrape fébrilement sa hache, il est en panique, ne sachant que faire. Il se met à hurler d'une manière étrange pendant qu'il lève l'arme. Il s'apprête à la baisser quand Negan intervient :

« -Rick. Tu m'obéis. Tu me fournis. Tu m'appartiens. Compris ? »

Rick hoche frénétiquement la tête.

«-REPONDS QUAND ON TE PARLE ! Tu m'obéis. Tu me fournis.

-Je te fournis.

-Tu m'appartiens, compris ?

-Compris.

-Bien ! Ça c'est le regard que je voulais voir. On a réussi. Nous tous, ensemble. Même les morts qui gisent au sol, ils ont donné de leur personne ! Cette journée a été sacrement productive ! J'espère pour vous tous que vous avez saisis. Que vous comprenez comment ça marche. Les choses ont changées. Tous ce que vous aviez s'est envolé, maintenant. »

Negan soupire de manière satisfaite.

« -Bon, Dwight. Embarque ton nouveau pote, dit-t-il en désignant Daryl. Simon, charge celui-là dans ma voiture personnel, continu-t-il en désignant Matthieu. Attache-le aussi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que notre nouvel invité parte. »

Simon attrape le col de Matthieu et le relève. Il le fait avancer en direction d'une grosse voiture, le militaire se débat et se dégage de l'emprise de l'homme. Il se retourne et voit Daryl se faire pratiquement lancer dans le van des Sauveurs avant que Dwight ferme la porte.

« -Tu vois, lui c'est dur, dit Negan à Rick. C'est quoi son prénom, déjà ?

-Daryl, intervient le militaire d'un ton sec ! »

L'homme à la batte relève la tête :

« -Ça sonne bien. »

Simon reprend le col du militaire et le mène dans la voiture. Matthieu s'assit dans la voiture et le bras droit commence à attacher ses mains à la poignée de soutient.

«-Je suis sûr que tu sais pas pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi Negan me fait prendre ta place dans cette voiture, lâche le rouquin. »

Le sourire que Simon affichait jusque-là s'efface et il finit de bien serrer le nœud. Le médiateur lui rend un beau sourire amer. Le bras droit claque la porte, laissant le militaire seul. Il n'entend plus la conversation dehors. La porte côté conducteur finit par s'ouvrir, le leader se pose sur la place. Il soupir, satisfait, puis se tourne vers Matthieu :

« -C'est épuisant d'être le chef, non ? »

Le militaire lui lance un regard mais ne répond pas.

« -Plus très bavard, ou juste choqué ?

-T'as pas idée de ce que t'as lancé. On est pas choqué, on est enragé. Je suis pas silencieux je choisis mes mots.

-Okay. Tu veux jouer au malin ? Alors on va jouer. »

Negan démarre la voiture et commence à rouler. Les deux hommes ne se disent rien mais il n'y a pas de tension ou de malaise comme si tout ça était parfaitement normal. Mais ils le savent tous les deux, ça n'aurait pas dû se faire, ils n'auraient pas dû se revoir. Car vous savez ce qui gagne toujours à la fin ? _Le Temps, il fait se rencontrer ceux qui n'auraient jamais dû se voir, ils séparent ceux qui doivent être ensemble. Le Temps gagne toujours à la fin. Le Temps ne fait pas de cadeaux, le Temps ne vous laisse pas respirer, le Temps laisse la souffrance, les ténèbres et la violence danser ensemble. Mais au fond, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez le subir, subir ça. Ce ''ça'' qui signifie que c'est reparti pour un tour._

* * *

Il fait nuit maintenant, Negan a traîné Matthieu dans un des entrepôts qui composent le ''sanctuaire''. La seule lumière de la pièce est produite par une énorme fournaise dans un des coins. Le tyran s'appuie contre un des murs, Lucille à la main, avec le reflet des flammes sur son visage. Il parait encore plus menaçant. Il désigne au militaire la chaise, ce denier ne s'y assit pas.

« -Si tu me disais ce qu'on fout dans sûrement l'endroit le plus crade de ton ''sanctuaire'', demande Matthieu ? »

Negan semble perplexe.

« -Ici, je suis le patron. J'ai instauré des règles simples, t'es avec ou contre moi. Je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable, je préfère parler, moins de problème. Enfin en théorie. C'est pour ça que j'ai éclaté le crâne d'un de vos potes. Il fallait que je montre qui frappe le plus fort, enfin il fallait que Lucille le prouve.

-Lucille... C'est un bel hommage.

-Ne parle pas d'elle, crache l'homme à la batte d'un ton amer ! »

Il prend une secondes pour souffler, puis, reprend :

« -Je te hais pour ça. T'es un bon mec dans le fond mais t'es aussi le pire des lâches et des connards. Et c'est un putain de problème !

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Les rôles sont inversés ? Non. C'est une justice divine à la con ? Peut-être. Le problème c'est que dans tous les cas possible, ça sera pas une solution. Parce que j'ai une grande famille et que tu viens de tuer deux de nos membres. Tu les as mis en colère et personne nous aime quand on est en colère, on a tendance à sortir les crocs.

-Toujours beau parleur...

-Semble-t-il. Mais, je peux pas empêcher de me dire que t'as forcement pensé à ce moment. Ce que t'allais dire. Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire de ce moment ? »

Negan affiche un sourire à la fois amer et satisfait.

« -Enlève le foutu bandage que t'as au bras.

-Quoi ?

-La seule putain de raison pour que tu portes un bandage c'est qu'il y a une cicatrice ou un truc douloureux dessous, dit Negan d'une voix très froide. Donc, ça sera plus douloureux, je veux voir ton visage se tordre de douleur. »

Matthieu, à contre cœur et très surpris enlève son bandage, dévoilant sa cicatrice.

Le leader s'approche du feu de la fournaise et siffle. Simon et Dwight arrivent, ils devaient être dans un des couloirs qui mène ici.

«-Habituellement, je marque les visages des gens qui le méritent, pour qu'ils s'en souviennent. Mais là, je vais détruire ton visage d'une autre manière.

-Dwight, prend le fer. Simon, maintient en place notre invité, continu le tyran. »

Simon attrape Matthieu par les épaules, l'immobilisant.

« -Dwighty boy, tu vois la cicatrice sur son bras ? C'est là que tu poses le fer, suffisamment longtemps pour que ça reste à vie. »

Dwight hoche la tête positivement.

« -Tu vois, Cherokee. Tu peux plus te dire que ça va aller avec tes putains de mots bien trouvés. »

Le blond s'approche du militaire, il ne semble pas montrer la moindre émotion. Il vient lentement poser le fer chauffé à blanc sur la peau du militaire. La douleur n'est pas immédiate, elle met quelque secondes à venir. Mais une fois qu'elle est là, c'est l'enfer. Ce n'est pas descriptible, c'est probablement la pire douleur physique. Le chasseur essaye de se dégager mais il ne fait que déplacer le fer sur sa peau. Negan sourit pendant chacune des secondes où le fer est sur la peau de son ''invité', pour qui tout ça semble être une éternité. Quand enfin le fer se retire, arrachant une partie, Matthieu tombe au sol. Il souffle fortement, encore sous le coup de la douleur. Il entend les deux autres sortir de la salle. Le chef s'approche de Matthieu, il fait passer Lucille sous son menton, le forçant à relever la tête.

« -Tu pensais pouvoir vieillir avec eux, être une belle et grande famille. Ensemble vous auriez été réuni les dimanches, heureux pour la vie. Mais non, ça peut pas marcher comme ça. Ça marchera pas comme ça... »


	32. Le Jour viendra où tu ne seras plus

**Hey, les mordus !**

 **Donc, Chapitre 32, des choses sérieuses s'installent et tout va s'accélérer.**

 **Mais, vous le savez, que je vais prendre ma petite pause des huit chapitre. Donc, je reviens soir le 25 décembre, soit le 1 janvier 2018. Ca dépend de mes disponibilités et de mon êtas.**

 **Correctrice et Disclamer connu de tous, non ?**

* * *

La porte de la cellule de Matthieu s'ouvre, laissant entrer un peu de lumière. Le concerné ne bouge pas. Quelques secondes passent, puis Simon sort de l'ombre et fait se lever le militaire. Il le fait avancer dans les couloirs du sanctuaire, le menant jusqu'à une porte moins grise que les autres, comme si on faisait attention à la propreté de cette zone. Elle s'ouvre depuis l'intérieur, c'est une femme qui en sort. Le prisonnier la reconnaît, c'est Sherry. Quand elle l'aperçoit, elle semble gênée, puis elle esquisse un sourire sans âme. Elle sort de la pièce et Simon guide le rouquin jusqu'à une tablette qui semble être la table d'osculation.

Le docteur, qui est dans le coin, a un air familier avec celui de la Colline. Il semble fatigué et en avoir marre, probablement car il a trop de gens à rafistoler.

« -C'est pour quoi, demande le médecin ?

« -Negan lui a fait connaître le fer, répond Simon en s'appuyant contre un des murs. »

A ces mots, comme un réflexe, Matthieu tire sur la manche de sa veste, comme un ado qui se scarifie et qui a honte.

« -Encore un… Où ?

-Sur son bras. »

Le militaire, résigné, enlève sa veste. Il a un rapide frisson car il ne fait pas chaud dans la salle. Sa brûlure et sa cicatrice se sont craquelées et sont devenues encore plus douloureuses que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le médecin observe la blessure, il prend quelque chose dans une de ses armoires, un tube d'une sorte de lotion, l'appliquant sur la brûlure, qui s'apaise un peu, et il demande :

« -La blessure par balle date d'il y a longtemps ?

-Un bout de temps, répond le rouquin d'un ton las.

-Ça n'a pas été recousu et visiblement, il en avait déjà eu et il y en a eu d'autre par dessous. Ça va mettre longtemps à se soigner. »

Simon hoche la tête pour dire qu'il a compris. Le docteur à finit d'étaler la lotion. Il prend un des bandages qu'il y a sur une table à côté de lui et le serre bien autour du bras de Matthieu. Il fait un rapide contrôle médicale, prenant même sa température.

« -Il faut qu'il s'hydrate bien, mais c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Dans l'idéal, je devrais le revoir d'ici une semaine ou deux.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on prend soin de nos invités, répond Simon avec un sourire avant de faire signe au militaire de se lever. »

* * *

Matthieu tourne en rond dans sa petite cellule, comptant les minutes qui passent lentement. Il a aussi tout le temps pour se poser des questions, un tas de questions. _Comment le Groupe fait ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Daryl ? Dans quel état est Maggie ? Est-ce que son bébé va bien ?_ Il devrait être avec eux, il devrait pouvoir les aider, mais il est enfermé dans cette foutue cellule à jouer le mec docile et silencieux. Il vient écraser son poing contre une des parois, se faisant mal à une phalange, comme un con. La douleur continue jusqu'au haut de son bras, lui faisant l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

Il souffle en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Trois coups distincts se font entendre contre sa porte. S'il ne faisait pas noir, on verrait la mine étonnée du militaire.

« -Matthieu, chuchote une voix claire ?

-Sherry ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je... Je viens voir comment tu vas...

-Oh, ça va. La cellule est sympa, répond ironiquement Matthieu.

-Je sais que c'est stupide, même moi je me crois pas.

-T'as pas répondu à la question.

-Quoi qu'ils te demandent, quoi qu'ils veuillent de toi, quoi qu'ils te forcent à faire. Fait-le.

-Merci du conseil, mais je pense pas que je vais tellement sortir d'ici. »

Il y a un silence, le prisonnier entend le souffle hésitant de Sherry, puis elle reprend :

« -Negan est pas un sadique, je comprends pas vraiment pour quoi t'es là.

-Negan ? Pas sadique ? Vrai. Mais il pourrait le devenir. T'as une théorie sur ma présence ?

-Peut-être parce que toi et Daryl, vous nous avez aidés.

-Pour Daryl c'est en partie vrai. Pour moi, c'est sans-doute plus compliqué.

-Sans-doute ?

-Si ça peut te donner une idée, dis-toi que je dois payer une dette.

-Une dette ?

-En quelque sorte. »

Sherry marque encore une pause, la suite met plus de temps à venir :

« -Daryl est aussi ici, je l'ai pas vu, mais j'en suis sûr. »

Le militaire marque un temps de pause. Réfléchissant, il finit par dire :

« -Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que... ça, ça peut t'aider à tenir bon.

-Non. Non… Ça aide pas, ça me fait juste dire qu'il est peut-être en danger. Si Dwight était mort, tu t'en ferais pour lui ?

-Non... Bien sûr que non.

-C'est pareil, si tu sais que certaine chose, tu supposes. L'imagination est le pire des amis dans ses cas là.

-Tu m'en veux ? Pour la forêt ?

-Ouais…, répond Matthieu d'un ton froid. Rends-moi un service.

-Lequel ?

-Si tu le vois, que tu as l'occasion de lui parler, ne me mentionne pas, lui dit pas que je suis en vie. Et aide-le, donne lui des conseils qui lui seront vraiment utiles. Le fait que je sois en vie ne l'est pas.

-Je vais faire ça, je t'en dois une, à lui aussi d'ailleurs. »

Aucun des deux ne parle, le militaire entend Sherry se relever pour partir.

« -Une derrière chose, ajoute-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Ne vient plus me voir, ni me parler. »

* * *

Un jour ou deux ont dû passer, peut-être plus, même si la notion de temps n'a plu vraiment d'importance. Il a déjà arrêté de compter. Il s'occupe comme il peut, histoire de ne pas devenir fou. Il sait ce que l'enfermement peut avoir comme conséquence sur le mental. Il marche, essaye de se rappeler certain passage des livres qu'il a lu, des passages de films, de séries, des souvenirs aussi, son adolescence à l'orphelinat, les bons moments avec le Groupe, ces gardes de nuit à l'armée, même si ça, il préfère éviter, ça fait remonter d'autres souvenirs moins appréciables.

Il entend beaucoup de gens passer dans les couloirs, des bribes de discutions, des pleurs aussi, même si c'est plus rare. Sa porte c'est entre-ouverte deux fois, ce qui lui fait aussi supposer que seulement deux jours se sont écoulés. On a fait glisser un morceau de pain et une gourde remplie à moitié d'eau, juste ce qu'il faut pour survivre.

Aussi, il s'attendait à voir plus souvent Negan que ça, ou même Dwight. En faîte, n'importe qui, peut-être même qu'il s'attendait à se faire tabasser, peut-être même qu'il l'aurait mérité. Mais personne ne vient, personne n'est venu depuis Sherry. Visiblement, ils se contentent de le nourrir et de lui passer cette foutue musique en boucle, il va finir par la connaître par cœur. Ça l'empêche de penser mais ça l'empêche aussi de devenir fou. Enfin ça, il n'en est pas sûr. Il se surprend même à la chantonner parfois, même si elle n'est diffusée.

 **It's time to have a little fun**

 _Il est temps de s'amuser un peu_

 **And we're inviting you to come and see why you should be**

 _Et on t'invite à venir voir pourquoi tu devrais être_

 **On easy street**

 _Sur l'easy street_

 **Yeah, we got a front row seat**

 _Ouais, on a des sièges au premier rang_

 **Oh, to a life that can't be beat**

 _Oh, pour une vie qui ne peut pas être battue_

 **Right here on easy street**

 _Ici sur l'easy street_

 **Cause the world is 'bout a treat**

 _Parce que le reste du monde a l'air d'une menace_

 **When you're on Easy Street…**

 _Quand tu es sur Easy Street…_

* * *

Une journée a dû passer quand la porte s'ouvre. Ce n'est pas Simon, ni Dwight, ni le gars qui lui sert à manger qui la ouverte. C'est une Sauveuse au visage de rat, une black, avec une mèche blonde. Voyant que Matthieu ne bouge pas, elle l'attrape par le col et ne prend pas la peine de le relever. Elle commence à le traîner dans les couloirs, il tente de se relever et il finit par y arriver avant de commencer à descendre un escalier. Ils traversent un souterrain qui pue la pisse et remontent un escalier. Ils arrivent dans une pièce rectangulaire, assez étroite, elle le lance pratiquement au sol. Negan est là, il ne porte pas sa tenue de tyran, il semble plus détendu. Il n'a pas Lucille. Il porte simplement un jean et un t-shirt blanc.

« -Merci, Arat. Tu peux retourner au sanctuaire. »

Matthieu se relève, Negan l'observe. Voyant le bandage sur son bras, il sourit...

« -Tu sais, le problème avec toi, c'est que t'étais pas le plus mauvais, même pas le plus dangereux, juste faible. Faible parce que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose, mais t'as préféré avoir une situation stable et ne te faire détester que par une personne.

-Tu veux des excuses, encore ? Je crois quand j'en ai déjà fait. Et ouais, j'ai été faible, parce que je suis pas un conquérant mais un tueur et t'as été un dégât collatérale.

-Je crois pas que t'as conscience dans quel merde tu es !

-Désolé de devoir t'apprendre que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. Tu vas perdre, pas parce que je vais te massacrer ou te tuer. C'est juste que le monde est plus vaste que ce que tu vois. Mon groupe, on a fait des choses que tu verras jamais, parce que t'es un planqué. Comme je l'étais. Tu... »

Le chasseur ne finit pas sa phrase, Negan s'est approché de lui et lui a mis un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

« -Ne t'avise pas de me dire que je suis ! Parce que tu n'en as aucune putain d'idée ! »

Le militaire s'appuie sur ses genoux, il crache un mince filet de sang.

« -Tu vois, aujourd'hui, je vais pas être un homme raisonnable. Je vais faire ce que mon instinct me dit. Et pour le moment, il me dit de te défoncer la gueule ! Aller, lève-toi ! »

Matthieu lui lance un regard mais ne bouge pas. Le leader l'attrape par le col et le relève, lui met un coup de poing, puis un deuxième et un coup de pied dans les côtes. Le rouquin souffle de douleur mais ne hurle pas, se laissant faire.

« -Comme tu voudras, ajoute le tyran. »

Il continu de frapper, sans vraiment faire attention à là où il frappe. Il entend juste le son de la chaire qui s'entrechoque et le sang qui tombe sur le sol en terre. Quand le noiraud prend quelques secondes pour son souffle, il a l'impression de voir une épave au sol. Des bleus commencent déjà à se former sur le corps du militaire. Il ne fait rien, se contente juste de subir. Au plus grand étonnement du Sauveur, le chasseur se redresse, crache son sang au sol et demande :

« -C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? »

Matthieu le sait, c'est de la provocation pure et simple, mais c'est sa manière d'équilibrer la balance. Et ça fonctionne, Negan recommence à lui donner des coups mais cette fois il parle, il n'est plus simplement un automate qui frappe.

« -Alors. Qui es-tu, Matthieu ? »

Le tyran finit par relâcher son ''invité'', le laissant souffler, à quatre pattes au sol, crachant son propre sang. Il ne dit rien, laissant juste une simple et symbolique larme couler avant de prendre un nouveau coup de pied dans les côtes.

* * *

 **We're on easy street**

 _On est sur easy street_

 **And it feels so sweet...**

 _Et on se sent si bien..._

Matthieu est presque sûr que ce n'est pas la nuit, il n'y a pas de raison pour que la musique s'arrête. Quelques secondes passent dans le silence et finalement on ouvre sa cellule. Une vive lumière éclaire le mur en face de la porte, trop vive pour que ce soit simplement la lampe du couloir. Une lampe à gaz se pose sur le sol et Dwight finit par entrer. La porte se ferme, pas totalement, juste assez pour sortir. Si le prisonnier avait assez de force il pourrait s'échapper. Le blond s'appuie contre un des murs et finit par dire :

«-Tu sais que ton petit ami pense que t'es mort ?

-Ça prend pas avec nous.

-Quoi ?

-Le coup du ''il s'en fait pour toi''. Ça marche pas comme ça. S'il pense que je suis mort, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, non ? »

Un silence se fait, un silence lourd.

« -Alors, tu regrettes ? »

Dwight semble réfléchir, ne sachant pas quelle attitude avoir.

« -Ouais, je pense que ouais, finit-t-il par dire.

-Tant mieux. Tu vas pouvoir savoir ce que c'est de regretter toute une vie sans pouvoir se racheter.

-Comment tu peux connaître ça ?

-Comme toi, j'ai choisis de rien faire. D'ailleurs, t'as dû t'éclater quand t'as posé le fer, non ? T'as enfin pu agir. T'as prouvé à Negan que t'étais dévoué à sa cause.

-Ouais, parce que nous sommes tous Negan, conclut Dwight en ramassant la lampe à gaz. »

Alors qu'il commence à ouvrir la porte, Matthieu ajoute :

« -Tu diras à Sherry que j'ai payé ma dette. »


	33. Mourir est aussi une chance

**Hey !**

 **Bonne année a tous ! Bonne décuve ou juste bon réveil tardif, ça dépend de votre âge.**

 **Information : Je suis désolé si il y a des coquilles dans le texte, parce que mon ordi habituel a subit un petit choc et est en réparation, du coup j'utilise mon ancien ordi et il y a quelque problème avec mon traitement de texte. Je remettrais une version sans coquille quand j'aurai récupérer mon ordi.**

 **Disclaimer : Mis à part l'histoire et les personnages, Matthieu Cherokee, Logan Scott et Nienor, rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Ma correctrice est Nephariel, mais vous le savez probablement.**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez se chapitre.**

* * *

Le soleil commence à se lever par la fenêtre de la chambre, comme si c'était un jour normal, comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Sauf que c'est faux. Ça, Logan s'en rappelle. Il quitte son lit, enfile son pantalon, ramasse son t-shirt et son arbalète puis sort de la chambre. Une fois sur le seuil, il finit de mettre son haut et voit Michonne qui descend les escaliers. Il passe à la salle de bain, s'éclaboussant de l'eau sur le visage. Il s'observe rapidement dans le miroir, voyant son visage qui a changé. Ses trais sont plus affirmés, plus adulte. Un peu de barbe commence même à pousser et ses cheveux bouclés se sont développés, ils arrivent bien en dessous de ses épaules. Le ciseau sur le coin du lavabo semble l'observer. Il le prend de sa main valide et se décide. Il coupe la première mèche et continu, jusqu'à que sa chevelure arrive un peu en dessous de sa nuque, avec quelques mèches sur les côtés. Ça lui laisse un sentiment étrange, il n'a pas dû les avoir si court depuis ses treize ans. Il secoue sa tête et sort.

Michonne n'est pas en bas, Rick non plus et Carl est sûrement encore dans la chambre. Il prend sa veste qui traîne sur un siège depuis la veille et une pomme qu'il mange tout en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, là où est le camping-car depuis…

Il vérifie que personne n'est aux alentours et rentre dedans. Logan va au fond, là où est la couchette. Il soulève le matelas, la machette de Matthieu est toujours là. Posée religieusement sur les lattes, il la récupère et laisse la couche retomber avec un petit bruit. Il sort du camping-car et va derrière l'infirmerie, les barreaux qu'Enid a posés n'ont pas bougés. Il passe rapidement de l'autre côté et s'enfonce dans la forêt.

Il commence à bien connaître le chemin, il arrive rapidement à la cabane de Nienor. Cette dernière ne semble pas être là. Personne ne répond quand il l'appelle et toquer à la trappe ne change rien. Un bruit métallique se fait entendre derrière lui, il se retourne rapidement. Ne voyant personne, soit la Faucheuse lui fait un mauvais tour, soit c'est un Sauveur. Un nouveau bruit se fait entendre mais cette fois de tissu. Il fait volte-face et attrape ce qui arrive sous sa main. Il observe ce qu'il tient, c'est un poignet habillé d'un tissu noir, une jacket avec une capuche qui cache le visage de la personne.

« -T'as fini de jouer à La Mort ? demande-t-il.

-Semble-t-il, répond Nienor en enlevant sa capuche. »

Elle se défait de l'étreinte du poing de Logan et se dirige vers les arbres dans leur dos. Elle se penche vers l'un d'eux et ramasse quelque chose, un sceau.

« -Je préférais avant, déclare-t-elle en retournant vers sa cabane.

-Quoi ?

-Tes cheveux, je les aimais bien quand ils étaient longs, ça faisait crinière de lion. Là ça fait, un peu fou, presque dangereux.

-Je suppose que c'est un compliment ?

-Non, c'est une remarque positive, mais pas un compliment.»

Elle pose le seau en dessous de la trappe et grimpe dans l'arbre à côté de la fenêtre arrière, passant par cette dernière avec une grande souplesse. Logan s'avance sous l'ouverture et attend qu'elle s'ouvre. Une fois ça fait, la faucheuse lui tend une corde avec un crochet :

« -Tiens, attache le seau. »

Le jeune homme s'exécute, vérifiant que la cordelette tient bien. La noiraude remonte le seau et fait glisser l'échelle pour le châtain, il ne tarde pas à monter.

« -Tu veux un verre ? demande-t-elle, le dos tourné face à son plan de travail.

-Un verre de quoi ?

-Dans ce cas-là, de vodka.

-T'as de la vodka ?

-Ça et d'autres choses, répond-t-elle en lui tendant un verre.

-Merci, je suppose... »

Nienor enlève sa jacket. En dessous elle porte une chemise blanche, dévoilant sa maigreur. Elle s'assoit en tailleur sur deux coussins posés au sol, elle fait signe au garde de faire de même en en désignant d'autres, puis elle boit une gorgée. L'arbalétrier s'exécute et pose son arbalète à côté de lui.

« -Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? se lance-t-il en buvant.

-Ça dépend.

-Je veux que tu gardes quelque chose pour moi.

-Quoi ? demande-t-elle d'un ton posé.

-Une machette.

-Une machette ?

-Disons qu'elle appartient à quelqu'un d'important pour moi et que j'ai pas envie de la voir disparaître.

-Qui ?

-Un ami.

-Non, ponctue Faucheuse. T'es inquiet, on n'est pas aussi inquiet juste pour un ami.

-Un membre de ma famille, ça te va ?

-Mieux. »

Logan sort la machette de la poche intérieure de sa veste et la tend presque religieusement à Nienor. Elle la prend délicatement, l'observe, souriant à la vue du M.C gravé dans le manche. Elle prend un des morceaux de tissus qui traîne sur son plan de travail et l'emballe, avant de la mettre au-dessus d'une de ses étagères.

« -Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Histoire contre histoire ? »

La jeune femme hoche la tête, ils font trinquer leur verre et boivent une gorgée.

« -Negan. Ce mec est à la tête d'un groupe qu'il appelle les Sauveurs. Il est narcissique sur les bords. Il a défoncé le crâne de deux des membres de ma communauté, en a pris deux avec lui et a réclamé la moitié de tous ce qu'on a.

-Un type sympa quoi.

-Ouais. Il va venir d'ici quelques jours et je suis sûr qu'ils vont pas se tenir à juste la moitié et je veux que quand mon ''ami'' revienne, il ait sa machette.

-Ça se tient. Ce Negan à l'air charmant. Mais... qu'est ce qui te dit que je vais pas le trouver et lui parler de vos points faibles ?

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai confiance en toi. Si tu le voulais, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

-Exacte, t'es plutôt malin pour un gosse.

-Je suis pas un gosse. D'ailleurs, t'as quel âge ?

-On ne demande pas l'âge d'une dame. Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir te raconter ? »

La faucheuse semble réfléchir, elle boit.

« -Alors, reprend-t-elle. Parlons de ça. Je vivais dans une ferme avant. Quand mon père a réalisé que c'était la fin du monde il a décidé dans élan de folie et de lâcheté, de foutre le feu à notre charmante ferme et a eu la brillante idée de se brûler avec. Je me dis que dans son cas, mourir est aussi une chance, il n'aurait pas eu la force de survive. Moi, j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre le sac de survie que je planquais dans la cave et ma faux avant de sortir.

-Tu t'en es bien sortie.

-Si on veut, dit-t-elle en se relevant. »

Elle déboutonne la chemise noire qu'elle porte, dévoilant une brûlure. Elle commence au milieu de sa poitrine, passe entre ses seins, enfin ça Logan le suppose puisque qu'elle porte un soutien-gorge, et fini sur le haut de son ventre.

« -J'en garde seulement un petit souvenir, ajoute-t-elle en reboutonnant rapidement sa chemise, voyant que Logan est mal à laisse. »

Ce dernier tente de cacher le léger rougissement de ses joues et finit son verre, puis se dit qu'il devrait partir avant qu'Alexandria ne se demande où il est passé.

* * *

Quand Logan arrive à l'entrée d'Alexandria, il voit les camions des Sauveurs devant les grilles. Il se décide à passer par le passage de l'infirmerie, puis se dépêche de retourner à la sortie. Spencer est déjà en train d'ouvrir la première grille, une fois que c'est fait, il demande stupidement :

« -Euh... Vous êtes qui ?

-J'espère que c'est une blague. Negan. Lucille. Je croyais avoir fait plutôt forte impression. »

Rick arrive, un air méfiant sur le visage.

« -Bien le bonjour, salut Negan, tout sourire en le voyant. Ne m'oblige pas à demander. »

Rick s'approche de la seconde grille et commence à l'ouvrir en disant :

« On avait une semaine, vous êtes en avance.

-Tu m'avais manqué. »

Un silence se fait, Rick dévisage l'autre meneur qui sourit.

« -Tiens ça, reprend finalement le noiraud en lui donnant Lucille. »

Logan observe la foule qu'il a amenée avec lui. Dwight est là, quelques un des Sauveurs qui étaient là l'autre soir. Daryl est aussi ici, dans une tenue beige barrée d'un grand **A** orange, il semble exténué.

Le tyran avance un peu dans la ville, il commente :

« -Cet endroit est fabuleux ! Il n'y a qu'à se baisser pour ramasser, comme on dit. Ouais, je crois qu'il y aura l'embarras du choix pour notre offrande. »

Rick se retourne et voir Daryl.

« -Daryl, hey.

-Non, commente Negan. C'est un larbin, tu ne le regardes pas, tu lui parles pas et je te force pas à lui couper quoi que ce soit. »

Le chef d'Alexandria tourne la tête d'un air résigné.

« -Il en va de même pour tout le monde. D'accord ? »

Un ange passe, puis il reprend :

« -Le suspense est à son comble. Aller ! C'est parti. On va voir ce que vous avez de bon.

-On a mis de côté la moitié...

-Non, Rick. C'est pas vous qui décidez ce qu'on emporte. C'est moi. Arat...

-Vous l'avez entendu ? s'exclame un black au visage de rat. Dispersez-vous ! »

Un Sauveur brun s'approche directement de Logan, tendant le bras, comme si c'était évident.

« -Quoi ? demande le châtain.

-File ton arbalète. »

Negan sourit et s'approche d'eux.

« -Non, David. Laisse à mon nouvel ami, Fausse-patte, son jouet. »

Le dénommé David se disperse. Le chef des Sauveurs donne un coup dans le dos de plus jeune.

« -Aller, Fausse-Patte ! Dit merci à Negan, tu peux garder ton jouet. »

''Fausse-Patte'' regarde de travers le tyran, puis murmure entre ses dents un « Merci... » Il reçoit une nouvelle tape dans le dos.

« -Bon, ils vont fouiller un peu les maisons, pour s'assurer qu'on avance, reprend-t-il. Alors, tu me fais visiter ou quoi ? »

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Rick se met en marche, son nouveau meilleur ami sur les talons. Logan les suit de peu et Daryl est en retraite.

Une fois arrivés près de la maison de Francine, on voit que les Sauveurs ont commencé à ramasser des choses.

« -Tu vois ça ? C'est le genre de truc qui me chatouille les couilles ! s'exclame Negan. Une petite dose de coopération et tout le monde est content. Vous verrez qu'on est raisonnable, quand vous nous connaîtrez mieux. Juré. »

Le tyran trouve un mini-frigo posé au sol, l'ouvre et prend un des sodas qu'il y a dedans. Il en boit la moitié puis lance la cannette plus loin.

« -Putain, j'adore ce patelin, commente-t-il.

-Negan, interpelle un sauveur qui vient depuis la maison de Spencer. Tu devrais regarder ça. »

Le Sauveur lui tend une caméra qui semble familière à Logan. C'est celle dont Deanna s'est servie quand le Groupe est arrivé à Alexandria !

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Je croise les doigts, pourvu que ce soit un film cochon ! »

Il enclenche les anciennes prises de l'appareil et entend la voix du chef d'Alexandria : « _Il ne me connaît pas. J'ai tué plein de gens…_ »

« -Sans déconner, commente le noiraud. C'est toi, Rick, sous cette toison virile ? Merde alors ! Je l'aurais pas emmerdé, ce mec-là. »

Tout sourire, le tyran enclenche la caméra et filme l'ex shérif, qui reste impassible :

« -Mais tu n'es plus ce type, n'est-ce pas ? Nop ! Il faut vraiment que je me rase... »

Negan tend l'appareil au Sauveur qui l'a apporté, puis reprend :

« -Elle devenue quoi, la grande malade ? La soirée était plutôt stressante pour elle. Vu la crise qu'elle a piquée, elle était mariée au numéro 2, exact ? »

Rick ne dit rien, il dévisage l'homme à la batte.

« -Attention, Rick. Fais attention au regard que tu me lances.

-Ouais, elle y était mariée, rétorque finalement Logan.

-Tiens, Fausse-patte n'a pas perdu totalement sa langue ! Je commençais à désespérer. »

La garde ne relève pas.

« -Les veuves, continu-t-il, surtout quand elles sont gaulées comme ça, c'est des cas à part... »

Le plus jeune voit le chef d'Alexandria qui blanchit, ses articulations sur le manche de Lucille, comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper avec.

« -... Je les adore. Juste après la mort du mari, elles ont toutes un vide à combler. Mais ça dure jamais très longtemps. Où est-ce qu'elle est ? J'aimerais beaucoup la voir.

-Vous voulez-vous recueillir ? intervient Gabriel qui vient d'arriver comme un esprit.

-Nom de Dieu ! Toi, tu fous la trouille avec ton petit col blanc et ton sourire super flippant.

-Toutes mes excuses. Je suis le Père Gabriel.

-Elle ne s'en est pas sortie ? demande le tyran en se retournant vers Rick. »

Gabriel les mène jusqu'au cimetière d'Alexandria.

« -Quelle tragédie, commente Negan. Voilà ce que c'est. Sur ce coup-là, c'est vraiment les boules. Le premier, c'était moi, pas le choix. Il fallait faire un exemple. Mais le deuxième, on aurait pu l'éviter… »

Logan lance un coup d'œil en biais au Père Gabriel, il est en train d'enlever la terre de ses mains sur le revers de son pantalon. Il devrait être plus discret, ça pourrait se remarquer.

-… Ça a sûrement dû la mettre à terre. Merde. J'allais lui demander de me suivre. Je sais... J'aurais aucune chance, après avoir massacré son mari. J'ai vu d'autres, comme elle. Les gens vous surprennent. »

Un coup de feu retentit, il vient de plus haut dans la rue. Le tyran lance un regard mauvais à l'ex shérif, puis se dirige vers la source du bruit. Ça vient de leur maison, celle de Rick, Michonne, Matthieu, Daryl, Logan et Carl. D'ailleurs, c'est ce dernier qui menace un Sauveur avec une arme à feu.

« -… Tu crèves, menace-t-il sans que les nouveaux arrivant sache pourquoi.

-Carl, Carl, commente Rick. Pose ton arme.

-Non, il prend tous nos médicaments. Ils avaient parlé de la moitié.

-Évidemment, intervient Negan. Vraiment, petit ?

-Vous devriez vous en aller. Avant de découvrir qui on est, menace Carl.

-Pardon, jeune homme. Excuse mon putain de langage fleuri, mais c'est une menace ? Je comprends que tu menaces Davey, mais je peux pas tolérer ça, ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

-Pose ça ! ordonne le père à son fils.

-Sois pas grossier, Rick. On discute, tous les deux. Alors mon petit, on en était où ? Ah, oui ! A tes couilles géantes de mec pur et dur ! On ne nous menace pas. Je t'aime bien, je veux pas employer la manière forte et toi non plus. J'ai dit que je prendrai la moitié, et la moitié c'est ce que je dis. Je suis sérieux. Tu veux que je te prouve à quel point je le suis ? Encore une fois ? Tu veux vraiment que l'un de tes bras puisse faire compétions au moignon de Fausse-Patte ? »

Carl se décourage, abaissant son arme qu'il donne à son père, qui est repris par Negan.

« -Tu sais, Rick. Tout ça me rappelle que vous avez beaucoup de flingues. Tous ceux que vous m'avez pris quand vous avez buté tous mes hommes avec votre arsenal de malades. Et je parie que c'est pas tout. Ce qui doit faire au total, un putain d'arsenal de fou ! Et comme l'a parfaitement démontré cette petite crise d'hystérie, je peux pas vous les laisser. Ils sont tous à moi, maintenant. Alors dis-moi, Rick, où sont mes flingues ? »

* * *

Les Sauveurs ne sont pas loin de partir, même si le sadisme n'a pas de fin avec eux.

« -Puisqu'on a intégré les règles, tente Rick...

-Oui ? demande Negan, tout sourire.

-J'aimerais te demander si Daryl peut rester.

-Jamais de la vie. »

Logan soupire bruyamment, la réponse était évidente. Visiblement, Rick a envie de donner du spectacle aux Sauveurs. Le chef de ces derniers se tourne vers ''Fausse-patte'' avec un grand sourire malsain avant de reprendre :

« -Tu sais quoi ? Je sais pas, en fait. Peut-être que Daryl peut plaider sa cause. Peut-être qu'il arrivera à me convaincre. Daryl ? »

La plus part des regards se tournent vers le redneck, celui-ci ne bouge pas, n'émet aucun son, ne se défend pas.

-Tu auras essayé, reprend le tyran. Maintenant, vous n'avez plus qu'à franchir votre grande muraille et à faire plus d'efforts. Gagnez mon pain. Parce qu'on va bientôt revenir, et ce jour-là, vous avez intérêt à nous faire une offrande intéressante ou Lucille devra faire justice. Je veux que tu le réentendes une fois. Si vous n'avez pas d'offrande pour nous, quelqu'un devra mourir. »

L'homme à la batte marque une pause avec un sourire qui devient crispant, puis reprend son rôle de chef :

« Il se fait tard, il est temps de rentrer. »

* * *

Logan se concentre, refaisant correctement son bandage pendant que Rick tente de convaincre son fils de venir avec lui, Aaron et le plus jeune garde :

« -Tu devrais venir avec nous.

-Il faut quelqu'un pour garder Judith, rétorque Carl.

-On peut demander à quelqu'un d'autre. On sera partit que quelques jours, pas plus. On a besoin de refaire nos stocks, ils vont bientôt revenir.

-Alors c'est comme ça que ça marche, maintenant ?

-Exact ! C'est comme ça et tu le sais.

-On se voit à votre retour, soupir le fils.

-On devrait se mettre en route, commente le chef d'Alexandria. »

Logan se tait, sachant pertinemment que Carl ne va pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

« -On descend déjà, conclut le garde.

-Il finira par s'y faire, commente Aaron. »


	34. Quelque chose dont ils ont besoin

**Hey !**

 **Donc, c'est le moment des retrouvaille pour certain de nos personnage. J'ai pas grand chose à dire, l'histoire suit son bout de chemin pour vous amener à d'autre trucs plus intense. (Je sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon mot.)**

 **Vous connaissez le nom de ma correctrice et ce que je dis dans le Disclaimer , non ?**

 _ **Bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

Logan se tourne dans son sac de couchage, cognant un de ses genoux contre la surface métallique du camion. Le bruit résonne, réveillant les deux autres au passage.

« -Il est quelle heure ? demande Aaron.

-Un peu plus de cinq heures et demie, répond Rick. Allons-y. »

Le plus jeune sort de son sac, rattache ses chaussures et commence à plier son lit de fortune.

Aaron se relève et ouvre la porte du camion, laissant la lumière rentrer.

« -J'avais pas vu ça hier soir, commente-t-il.

-T'avais pas vu quoi ? demande le garde en se redressant.

-Ça, répond-t-il en montrant une barrière dissimulée entre les feuillages. »

Tout trois sortent du véhicule et s'avancent vers la barrière, un panneau est accroché dessus :

 **Si vous continuez, vous ne trouverez que des** **ennuis.**

« -Il faut qu'on essaye, commente Rick. On a plus qu'aujourd'hui pour trouver quelque chose. Ils pourraient revenir demain, ils sont peut-être déjà là. »

Les deux autres hochent la tête et ils passent la barrière. Le chemin est défoncé, en mauvais état et parcouru d'herbes folles. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils tombent sur un autre panneau.

« -Ce type... Il a de la nourriture, il a des armes et des munitions, résume sommairement Rick.

-Si vous avez réussi à lire tout ça sans vous faire tirer dessus, ça veut dire que je suis mort, finit de lire Aaron.

-On est trois, il a l'air d'être seul, conclut Logan. »

Les deux adultes hochent la tête et s'avancent, armes aux poings. Un étang, emplit de rôdeurs, s'offre à leur vision, mais aussi un bateau qui semble remplit de matériel.

« -On dirait qu'il protégeait son matos, commente le plus jeune.

-On dirait qu'il est toujours protégé, affirme l'ex flic.

-On a plus qu'aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? demande l'Alexandrien.

-Ouais... »

Les trois hommes avancent vers le bord de l'eau, une petite barque s'y trouve.

« -Elle est criblée de balle, commente Rick. Elle va prendre l'eau rapidement. On arrivera peut-être à atteindre le canonné.

-Vous y arriverez si je suis pas dans la barque, affirme Logan. Vous y allez à deux, je vais fouiner le coin, il y a peut-être d'autre planques à matos.

-On se donne rendez-vous ici, dans deux heures et demie, conclut le flic. »

Le plus jeune hoche la tête et part sur un chemin de terre à sa gauche.

* * *

Une petite cabane de bûcheron se trouve parmi les arbres, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à Logan pour fouiller le coin s'il veut être à temps au point de rendez-vous. Il décide d'y entrer, faute de mieux. La porte est verrouillée et il n'a rien pour tenter de crocheter la serrure. Il faut trouver une autre solution. Une seule des fenêtres n'est pas barricadée, le garde utilise le manche de son arbalète pour la briser. Il tente de passer à travers sans se couper mais c'est un échec, le bas de son pantalon s'est déchiré et le verre a ouvert sa peau de manière superficielle, ça saigne très peu. Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, le châtain est persuadé d'avoir touché le jackpot.

Plusieurs vingtaine de conserves sont entassées dans des coins de la pièce. Logan prend son sac et en met le maximum dedans. Il en reste encore beaucoup, elles seront toujours là pour un futur approvisionnement. L'idée de donner tout ça aux Sauveurs ne lui plaît pas vraiment, mais il faut laisser couler. Ils pourront régler le problème, une balle entre les deux yeux de Negan semble être une idée exaltante. Le garde se décide à sortir. Cette fois, il passe la fenêtre sans égratignure et se dépêche de rejoindre Aaron et Rick. Quand il arrive, ils sont déjà en train de remplir le camion. Logan commence à vider son sac dans le coffre pendant qu'ils continuent.

« -Michonne pense que c'est pas une vie, reprend Rick. Accepter ce genre d'arrangement, après la vie qu'on a menée, je comprends. C'est pas facile, ça revient à tout sacrifier, jusqu'à sa vie. Mais soit ton cœur bat, soit il ne bat plus. »

* * *

Le camion arrive près d'Alexandria et visiblement les Sauveurs sont déjà là. Rick descend du camion, allant les voir. Aaron continu de faire avancer le véhicule, puis lui et Logan descendent à leur tour. Les envahisseurs commencent à décharger le camion, regardant ce qu'on leur a apporté.

« -C'est quoi ça ? commente l'une d'entre eux en sortant une feuille. Bravo, vous avez gagné mais vous avez quand même perdu. »

Un autre Sauveurs prend le papier et le lit, puis se dirige vers l'Alexandrien:

« -C'est un mot doux pour nous ?

-Non. Je…, tente Aaron. Je veux dire... C'est pas nous, évidemment.

-Attends, tu dis que c'est évident ? »

L'adversaire le plaque violemment contre le camion.

« -C'est pas nous...

-On s'en tape, du petit mot !

-Arrête, intervient Rick.

-Va retrouver Negan, Rick, commente un troisième Sauveurs. »

Ce dernier s'approche d'Aaron et lui met un coup dans le ventre.

« -Tes potes, en revanche, ils sont attendus nul part. »

Un des deux sauveurs prend Logan par le col et lui met un coup au niveau du nez, qui se met à saigner.

« -Fait gaffe, David, celui-là Negan l'aime bien, commente la fille en parlant du plus jeune. »

Aaron se fait rouer de coups, tandis que le garde ne reçoit que deux coups de plus.

Une fois que les Sauveurs se sont lassés de tabasser l'homme, Rick et Logan l'aide à se relever, le menant tant bien que mal jusqu'au quartier de sa maison. Ils sont alors interrompus par un coup de feu. Les trois hommes se dirigent le plus rapidement vers la source du bruit. Tout Alexandria doit être là, réunit autour d'un billard. Spencer est par terre, les tripes à l'air, se vidant de son sang. Rosita est aussi à terre, un couteau sur le visage et Olivia est morte. Pendant que Logan continu de soutenir Aaron, Rick s'approche de Negan :

« -On avait un accord !

-Rick. Regardez tous, c'est Rick ! A cause des tiens, je perds ma voix à force de gueuler. Rick, tu devrais me remercier. Écoute... je sais, entre nous, ça a commencé par la bastonnade de tes amis, et du coup, on se fera jamais de tresses en se racontant nos pires secrets. Mais reconnais-moi au moins ce mérite : Je me suis plié en quatre pour te montrer comme j'étais raisonnable. Ton gamin, il 's'est planqué dans un camion et il a abattu à la mitraillette deux de mes hommes. Mais je l'ai ramené à la maison sain et sauf. Et je lui ai fait des spaghettis ! »

Rick prend le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations.

« -Un autre membre de ton groupe voulait que je te tue et que je le nomme chef. Je l'ai éliminé pour toi. Et l'autre, là, ajoute-t-il en montrant Rosita. En essayant de me descendre, je supprime une bouche à nourrir. Et à la regarder, elle en valait deux ! Perso, c'est pas elle que j'aurais choisie. Mais Arat, je sais pas, elle avait pas confiance.

-Ton bordel t'attend à l'entrée. Va-t'en.

-Bien sûr, Rick. Dès que j'aurai trouvé le mec ou la nana qui a fait cette balle. Arat ? »

La dénommée Arat pointe son arme vers Aaron et Eric, qui est venus aider Logan à soutenir son mari.

« -C'est moi ! lance Tara.

-Non, ce n'est pas elle, lamente Eugène. C'est moi. Moi tout seul.

-Toi ?

-Avec une douille, une presse à quatre stations, de la poudre, un entonnoir...

-Boucle-là. Je te crois. »

Negan prend une pause, il souffle, voulant rester calme.

« -Rick, je vais te délester de ton fabriquant de balle. Avec ce que tu m'as laissé à l'entrée. Et quoi que tu aies ramassé, je suis sûr que c'est pas assez. Parce que t'es encore grave dans la merde. On se casse ! »

* * *

Logan passe un linge humide sur le visage meurtrit d'Aaron, ce dernier gémit en essayant de bouger.

« -N'essaye pas, il va falloir un moment de repos, commente le plus jeune.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, dit Eric. Je vais poser un bandage sur ton nez, il a pas été tordu.

-Non, c'est bon, répond le garde en essuyant le sang sur son nez avec le linge.

-C'était pas une proposition. Assieds-toi. »

Logan se pose sur une des deux dernières chaises de la cuisine du couple. Eric prend le linge de ses mains et vient finir d'essuyer le sang. Le plus jeune esquisse une grimace, puis il pose le bandage.

« -Merci. »

Le blond hoche la tête, le regard dans le vague. Il observe son mari qui c'est endormit, épuisé par la douleur.

« -Hey, Eric ?

-Oui…?

-Ça va aller, Aaron est solide, il va s'en sortir.

-Je sais.

-Ça me rappelle le jour où on est arrivé à Alexandria. Aaron s'en faisait beaucoup pour toi, vous avez le même regard quand vous êtes inquiet. »

Le plus vieux des deux esquisse un vague sourire.

« -Ça s'est passé comment ? demande Eric.

-C'était plutôt calme, on a beaucoup roulé...

-Non. Quand ils l'ont …

-T'as pas à savoir ça.

-Si.

-Je veux dire, je...

-Je veux le savoir, c'est simple. C'est mon mari, je dois le savoir. »

Logan soupire.

« -Il a été pris à part par un des Sauveurs, un autre lui a mis un coup dans le ventre. Rick a voulu protester et ils l'ont rembarré. Et…

-Continu, souffle douloureusement le blond.

-Et ils m'ont attrapé par le col, m'ont donné quelques coups, superficiels. Aaron… lui… Il ne voudrait pas que tu saches ça.

-Juste... Continu.

-Ils l'ont frappé jusqu'à le mettre au sol. Il était déjà pas mal abîmé mais ils ont continué, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils jugent que c'était bon, qu'on avait compris la leçon.

-On va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça...

-Mon cœur battait encore, commente Aaron qui a réussi à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Et ça ira... tant qu'il battra. »

Eric s'apprêtait à parler mais quelqu'un qui toque à la porte l'interrompt.

Rosita entre, l'ouverture sur son visage a été recousu, sûrement par Tara.

« -Logan ? demande-t-elle.

-Quelque chose de grave ?

-Non. On part à la Colline d'ici dix minutes. Je pense que tu veux venir ?

-Ouais, prévient le groupe de m'attendre. »

La jeune femme hoche le tête et sort, suivit à quelques minutes près par Logan.

* * *

La Colline... Ça leur avait semblé étrange d'y retourner. Maggie était là pour les accueillir, Sacha aussi. Ça avait été un moment simple mais léger. Tout le monde avait un air entendu et détendu Puis, Jésus était arrivé et Daryl était apparu. Tout le monde avait relevé la tête d'un même mouvement. Il avait rendu son Colt Python à Rick. Alors, ils savaient, tous, que tout allait commencer. Que la guerre s'amorçait et que tout allait prendre un autre niveau de complexité.


	35. Je lance une pièce en l'air

**Hey !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 35, il est un peu particulier, les prochains le seront aussi. Mais ça, j'en reparlerais la semaine prochaine. Sachez que ma correctrice, Nephariel, vous dit que le ration intérêt/frustration est important.**

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers de TWD et ses personnage ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à leurs interprètes, Robert Kirkman et Greg Nicotero. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartient sont Matthieu Cherokee, Logan Scott et Nienor._**

 ** _Sur ce, Bonne Lecture et pensez à la reviews si vous avez aimé._**

* * *

Cette nuit on a frappé à la porte. Enfin par frapper, on devrait dire cogner. C'est une chose dont Matthieu est sûr. De toute façon, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui va se passer. Il attend, simplement, laissant les cauchemars le ronger et les rares rêves le brûler.

La porte s'ouvre, on va sûrement déposer son repas ou la chose qui y ressemble. Sauf que non, il reçoit le contenu d'un demi-seau d'eau, probablement croupit, sur son corps.

« -Lève-toi, exige la voix de Dwight. »

L'ex militaire s'appuie sur le seul bras qui ne lui fait pas mal, se relevant avec difficulté. Le blond l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt gris usé et détrempé, puis le guide à travers les couloirs. En passant devant une fenêtre, il remarque qu'il fait nuit dehors. Visiblement, on ne veut pas qu'ils soient vus. Celui au visage brûlé pousse la porte du docteur du Sanctuaire. Il est là, avec son air fatigué et las. Matthieu va s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation et le Dr. Carston s'approche de lui. Il enlève le bandage ensanglanté.

« -Oh.., souffle-t-il. Je pense que je vais recoudre, histoire d'aider le processus.

-Pourquoi ? demande le blond.

-Ça cicatrise extrêmement mal. Il y a eu un phénomène aggravant ?

-Pt'être. »

Le docteur appuie son regard, voulant savoir.

« -Il s'est fait tabasser par Negan.

-Je vois, soupire le médecin. »

Ce dernier aurait pu s'en douter, le visage et une bonne partie du corps du roux sont couverts de bleus et d'égratignures. Le docteur prend un peu de fil et une aiguille qui ont tous deux l'air de ne pas être fait pour la médecine.

« -Ça va être douloureux, prévient-t-il. »

Matthieu hausse les épaule, il a fait l'armée, il a connu pire.

Le fil entre dans sa peau, lentement, la zone par laquelle l'aiguille entre est brûlée et la peau morte toujours là. Il ne la sent pas. C'est quand elle touche une zone où la peau morte est partie et où la chaire a été touchée plus en profondeur que ça devient douloureux. Les ongles du militaire s'enfoncent dans le faible ''coussin'' de la table d'osculation, ses phalanges blanchissent sous le coup de la force qu'il met. La douleur s'arrête au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Puis, le Dr. Carston prend la même lotion que la dernière fois et en étale une plus grande quantité. Pour finir, il remet un bandage et donne quelques conseils sur les conditions qu'il faudrait pour le rouquin, comme une bonne hydratation, même s'il sait qu'elles ne seront pas respectées. Dwight hoche la tête d'un air distrait et fait signe à Matthieu de se lever.

Une fois que ce dernier s'est exécuté, il le tire par le col dans les couloirs du sanctuaire jusqu'à sa cellule. Cette fois, le militaire n'est pas lancé dedans, le blond ''l'accompagne'', puis, juste avant de le lâcher, il glisse discrètement :

« -Daryl s'est enfuit. »

Le Sauveur lui fait signe de ne rien dire et ferme la porte.

* * *

L'amour n'est pas un sentiment. Plus aujourd'hui. L'amour est une promesse. Une promesse... Matthieu ne se souvient pas en avoir fait à Daryl. Par peur de ne pas la respecter ou juste parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin ?

 _ **Daryl s'est enfuit.**_

La phrase de Dwight tourne dans la tête de Matthieu.

 _Daryl s'est enfuit, Daryl a réussi._

Même s'il essaie de ne pas y penser, ça le ronge.

 _Si Sherry avait prévenu Daryl, peut-être que je ne serais pas là ? Ou peut-être que Daryl serait venu le chercher et qu'il serait mort ?_

Ne pas y penser, il ne faut pas qu'il y pense. C'est le genre de chose qui rend fou avec le temps.

 _Pourquoi je lui ai dit ça ? Pour le protéger. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

Le militaire se lève et vient écraser sa main contre un des murs.

 _Putain !_

Sa main est douloureuse, il a dû l'abîmer. Pas que ce soit grave maintenant, entre la brûlure et les autres blessures. Peut-être même qu'il les a mérités. _Non ? Peut-être. Non, non._

 _Soit rationnel, c'était juste une erreur. … C'était partit, putain ! Ça allait, je m'y étais fait. Merde !_

* * *

Matthieu n'a pas réussi à fermer l'œil, pas une seconde depuis que Dwight est partit. Il tente en permanence de penser à autre chose, pour le moment ça semble presque fonctionner. Puis, sans que le silence s'y attende, la porte grince. Elle grince une deuxième fois et finit par s'ouvrir, une lampe à huile se pose au sol. La silhouette de Dwight apparait et la porte se referme. Le militaire se redresse légèrement, appuyant son dos contre le mur froid, tenant machinalement son bras brûlé.

Un long silence suit, aucun des deux hommes ne sait vraiment comme s'y prendre. Le rouquin ne sait pas pourquoi le blond est là et ce dernier ne sait pas par où commencer. Alors, il se répète :

« -Daryl s'est enfuit.

-J'ai compris la première fois, rétorque simplement le prisonnier.

-Il est en vie, les autres l'ont pas retrouvé.

-C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? »

Dwight regarde le militaire étrangement.

« -Il est sorti grâce à Sherry, ajoute le Sauveur.

-Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait, sourit faiblement Matthieu. Comment elle s'en sort ?

-Morte, en théorie.

-Et en pratique ?

-Ailleurs.

-Je pense que t'as le temps de raconter ce qui s'est passé si t'es venu là, alors fait-le.

-Il y a rien à dire. Elle a donné une clé à Daryl et elle s'est barrée parce que si on savait que c'était elle, et bien … Son visage aurait fini comme le mien. »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase le blond montre la partie de son visage qui est brûlé.

« -Comment va ton bras ? ajoute-t-il.

-On s'en contre-fout. »

Un silence se fait, Dwight hésite, il se dit qu'une cigarette passerait bien maintenant.

« -Tu.., commence-t-il.

-Je... ?

-Ton groupe, il va avoir besoin d'aide, non ?

-Probablement, mais j'en sais rien vu que je suis enfermé ici.

-Je vais vous aider.

-Quoi ? demande le militaire d'un ton calme. Tu vas nous aider ? Je te rappelle que si on est dans la merde, c'est un peu à cause de toi.

-Je sais. Et justement, je veux me rachèter, parce que...

-Tu t'en veux.

-Ouais, j'en ai marre de vivre à genoux.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, et pourtant on en est là. »

* * *

Il entend son sang pulser à intérieure de sa tête. Il a le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Certaine de ses plaies se sont ouvertes et du sang coule sur lui. D'autres plaies et des bleus recommencent à couvrir le corps de Matthieu.

« -Pourquoi ? articule-t-il en crachant du sang. »

Negan souffle et s'appuie sur le bord de la fournaise, personne n'est là pour voir ça, c'est la pleine nuit.

« -Tu sais, tu peux pas juste balancer un ''pourquoi'' et t'attendre à ce que je sache de quoi tu veux parler. »

Le militaire se redresse légèrement en s'appuyant à demis contre un mur, tenant une partie de ses côtes.

« -Pourquoi tu me tabasses ? »

Le tyran esquisse un pincement de nez et ne répond pas.

« -Parce que tu te dis que tu pourras me faire revivre un dixième de ce que t'as vécu ? Tu sais très bien que non, parce qu'ils voulaient pas juste te blesser physiquement.

-Tu n'en sais rien, rétorque-t-il froidement en réprimant son envie de lui hurler dessus.

-Exact', c'est pour ça que tu me hais ? Parce que je peux pas vivre ce que tu as vécu ? »

Le poing de l'homme à la batte se serre, il sent ses ongles rentrer dans sa peau.

« -Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé... C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Encore ? »

Le sang de Negan ne fait qu'un tour, il se redresse, attrape son ''invité'' et le frappe au niveau de la mâchoire :

« -Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est, tu ne le sauras jamais, alors... Ferme ta putain de gueule ! »

Le noiraud lui donne un nouveau coup dans la mâchoire :

« -Si je suis un tyran, tu es un Monstre… »

Matthieu se redresse sur ses genoux tremblant et crache son sang, encore.

* * *

On a juste entre-ouvert la porte aujourd'hui, quelqu'un a balancé une simple gourde d'eau à la manière d'une grenade qui en tombant à fait un bruit d'enfer, mais pas de nourriture. Matthieu a passé son temps, ce qui peut être une journée, une semaine ou même une année, à penser au groupe.

 _Qui est mort ? Combien d'entre eux ? Combien sont vivants ? Ils ont un plan de guerre ? Un plan contre les Sauveurs ? Comment va Maggie et son bébé ? Est-ce qu'il est né ? Ou peut-être qu'elle l'a perdu ? Ça fait combien de temps que je suis enfermé ? Deux semaines, deux mois, deux ans ? Peut-être plus. Peut-être moins. Est-ce que le temps à encore de l'importance ? Non. Comment va… ? Ne pas y penser ! Pour mon bien, ne pas penser à lui. Merde !_

* * *

 _Comment va Daryl ?_

C'est le genre de choses auxquelles Matthieu ne devrait pas penser. Pour son bien, mais ça le ronge.

 _Daryl... Il va bien, il est plus enfermé. Ça veut pas dire qu'il va bien, mais au moins il est vivant. Enfin, il l'était. Arrête, tu te fais du mal tout seul ! Pour ça t'es doué, faire du mal aux autres, non ?_

 _Une chose sûre, il ne faut pas qu'il vienne me chercher. Ça va mal finir._

* * *

 _Et Logan dans tout ça ?_

Après tout c'est son… ami.

 _Il est vivant au moins ? Ouais, lui c'est un battant. Lui il a survécut. C'est un survivant. Il doit aider, il doit penser au long terme, se dire qu'un jour, ils pourront frapper un grand coup._

 _Mais lui aussi, il faut pas qu'il vienne me chercher, c'est trop dangereux._

* * *

 _Et si c'était ma faute ? Si j'avais, ou pas… Non, c'était juste une simple erreur. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, ça a empiré. Alors non, ou peut-être que oui. Je sais plus. Putain ! J'avais réussi à m'en défaire ! Merde... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas réagis. Pourquoi, j'ai… Putain !_

Le poing de Matthieu s'écrase contre le mur, rougissant sous le coup du choc. Alors, les nerfs lâchent et une pluie de larmes s'abat sur le sol froid.

(…)

 **Tu t'es jamais dit que tu avais aimé cette sensation ?**

 **Peut-être que tu as aimé la sensation des pêchés qui rament dans ton dos. Tu as aimé les sentir arracher ta peau et le sang couler dans ton dos.**

 _Non ! Non._

 _Attends... J'entends quelqu'un ?_

 **Juste toi. Et le débat moral qui se fait au plus profond de toi.**

 **Chose sûre, tu vas pas aimer. Tu auras l'impression…** _de brûler en enfer...?_


	36. -Acte 1- Le monde dans lequel on vit

**Hey.**

 ** _Important :_ Bon, je vous avais prévenu la semaine passée, ce chapitre et les deux suivants sont très spécial. Je m'explique : Ces trois chapitres je les surnomme la ''trilogie'', tout trois se passe dans le passé de Matthieu et avec un autre personnage dont vous avez peut-être une idée. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, pour moi moi ça a demander beaucoup de courage pour lui donner cette aussi Nephariel, qui corrige toujours, et qui m'a soutenu dans cette idée. **

**Bonne lecture et pensez à la review si vous avez quelque chose à dire sur cette forme un peu particulière ou sur les personnages.**

* * *

La voiture roule tranquillement, Matthieu somnole sur le siège paysagé. Le conducteur lui donne un coup sur l'épaule.

« -Quoi ? râle le militaire.

-J'ai vu une voiture jaune.

-Très drôle... »

L'endormit s'étire et se frotte les yeux dans la petite voiture.

« Il reste sept kilomètres avant la base, il faut que tu sois réveillé si tu veux paraître sérieux, Premier Lieutenant Cherokee, ajoute le conducteur de la voiture.

-D'un, le titre est pas encore officiel. De deux, désolé de pas encore vivre sur la base. Il me reste à faire mes preuves sur ces deux mois et après tu devras te trouver un autre colocataire, Rory.

-Bah, si je trouve une fille pas trop mal, j'aurais pas à me plaindre. D'ailleurs, c'était comment ta soirée anniversaire ?

-Tu sais que c'était il y a deux jours ?

-Ouais, mais t'es rentré à cinq heures du matin, tu t'es réveillé le soir vers huit heures avec le mal de crâne du siècle et t'as refusé de parler. T'as mangé et t'es retourné te coucher, puis le lendemain t'as passé ta journée à courir pour préparer tes affaires pour l'armée. Donc on a pas trop eu le temps de parler.

-Tu marques un point. Je suis sorti faire les retouches du tatouage...

-C'est quoi déjà ?

-Pour la neuvième fois, une dent de requin fendue d'un carreau d'arbalète.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ce truc ?

-Parce que j'aime tirer à l'arbalète et quand je suis allé en Italie, j'avais peur de me faire déguster par un requin. »

Rory soupire d'amusement et prend la sortie d'autoroute.

« Ouais, donc, continu, t'es sorti et…, continu-t-il.

-Après ça j'ai été dans un bar et on peut dire que Je suis venu, j'ai bu et j'ai...

-Ne finit pas ton expression, je sais comment elle finit et il est bien trop tôt pour que j'entende un truc comme ça.

-Oh, t'es mauvais joueur. Donc, tu peux être sûr que j'ai passé une bonne nuit. Dieu que oui... Il en avait une...

-J'ai compris ! Si je t'épargne ma vie sexuelle, t'es sensé faire la même chose. »

Matthieu rit et réalise que la voiture s'est arrêtée.

« Bon, bah merci du déplacement, ajoute-t-il. Tu viens me rechercher le 17 mai ?

-Ouais, t'inquiète, j'ai dû noter ça sur un post-it dans la cuisine.

-C'est ce qui m'inquiète, lance le militaire en sortant de la voiture. »

Ce dernier ouvre le coffre, prend ses deux sacs, finit d'attacher sa veste militaire et salut son colocataire d'un geste avant de se diriger vers les grilles de la base.

* * *

Matthieu sort de la pièce qui lui servira de bureau et de chambre pour les prochaines semaines, il vient de finir d'installer ses affaires. Il voit Asann qui arrive depuis l'autre bout du couloir, il la rejoint à mi-chemin.

« Asann, dit-t-il en faisant son salut militaire.

-Matthieu, salut-t-elle. Repos Lieutenant Cherokee.

-Tu sais que pour moi le titre est pas encore officiel.

-Je deviens Capitaine, il fallait bien un nouveau Premier Lieutenant. D'ailleurs, même si on se connaît, à partir de demain tu m'appelles Capitaine Dan. C'est un détail, mais ça peut te coûter ta place.

-Je sais, mais c'est la journée d'installation, on est tranquille. Tu connais les ordres pour les prochaines semaines ?

-Oui, je venais t'en parler.

-On fait ça devant une assiette ? Je meurs de faim.

-Si tu veux. »

Sur le chemin de la cantine, les deux militaires croisent un de leurs anciens camarades de promotion qu'ils saluent rapidement avant de se diriger vers les cantiniers. Ils sont tous deux servis rapidement et vont s'installer à une table.

« Bon, alors, quels sont les ordres ? demande le rouquin en s'attaquant à une boulette de viande.

-Ça va te plaire. Je suis le capitaine de ton service.

-C'est une bonne chose, pour nous deux. Si j'avais eu Maxwell comme supérieur, j'aurais pas fait long feu. »

Asann sourit, amusée.

« Sinon, tu comptes continuer à grader après ça ? demande le rouquin.

-Je vise Major.

-Major Asann Dan, ça sonne bien.

-Et toi ?

-Je sais pas, on verra, devenir Major, ça a beaucoup d'avantage. Bon, alors c'est quoi nos ordres ?

-Je supervise ton équipe et en parallèle je dois me charger d'une partie des services de cette année.

-T'as mentionné **mon** équipe.

-Tu vas devoir superviser une mission, une sorte d'échange.

-Développe.

-On fait un échange avec la Virginie, d'anciennes recrues de là-bas contre d'anciennes des nôtres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils veulent voir si on pourrait être plus diversifié, ça vient de haut. On est pas les seuls, la Californie, l'Oregon, un des deux Dakota et une Caroline sont aussi dans le projet.

-Je vais gérer combien de personnes ? demande Matthieu très sérieux.

-Quinze. Mais mis à part si ça finit en boucherie, tout ira bien.

-Hum...

-Tu devras simplement les répartir dans les postes et faire des missions d'entraînements, comme si t'avais des recrues, conclut la jeune femme. »

* * *

Il est tout juste sept heures, Matthieu est dehors dans le froid hivernal, attendant son équipe, il est un peu stressé. Les vans finissent par arriver dans la cour, le rouquin sort une liste du fond de sa poche. Les nouveaux arrivants sortent, se mettant en petit groupes, mis à part quelques un qui ont l'air solitaires. Le nouveau premier Lieutenant se met en ligne avec les instructeurs et Asann. Cette dernière répartit les nouvelles recrues aux instructeurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne restent qu'une trentaine de personnes.

« Le premier Lieutenant Cherokee va nommer certains d'entre vous, vous irez vous mettre en deux colonnes à ses côtés. Les autres viendront avec moi, annonce-t-elle. »

Les trente têtes se hochent pour confirmer qu'ils ont compris.

Matthieu commence alors à nommer les hommes et les quelques femmes qui feront partit de son équipe. Une fois arrivé vers le milieu de la liste, un nom de famille n'a pas été noté par le système.

« Il y a un dénommé Negan parmi vous ? demande-t-il. »

Un homme noiraud sort du lot.

« Bien, reprend-t-il. Tu es dans cette équipe. »

Negan hoche la tête et va rejoindre les autres. Alors, le Lieutenant continu sa liste, au total il y a quatre femmes et onze hommes. C'est une petite équipe, ce qui arrange le chef de cette dernière. Il leur fait signe de le suivre et les mène jusqu'au lieu qui sera leur dortoir.

« Bien, reprend-t-il. Je suis le premier Lieutenant Matthieu Cherokee et je serais votre supérieur pendant les prochaines semaines. Vous serez mis au courant de vos activités pendant l'après-midi, vous aurez aussi le droit à une visite de la base. Je vous demanderais donc d'être devant la porte de votre dortoir à dix heures vingt pile. »

L'équipe hoche de la tête.

« Repos. »

Ils quittent leur position en ''I'' et commencent à s'installer. Leur chef se dirige vers le dénommé Negan :

« Quand vous aurez finit de vous installer, allez à l'administration et vous irez remplir les fiches pour que votre nom de famille y soit inscrit. »

Le noiraud hoche la tête à l'affirmative sans ajouter grand-chose de plus.

Matthieu est en avance d'une dizaine de minutes mais les premiers commencent à se mettre en place. Une fois qu'ils sont tous là, répartis en deux colonnes comme à leur arrivée, la visite commence. Cette dernière est assez rapide, une petite demi-heure tout au plus. L'équipe a été plutôt calme ce qui arrange le Lieutenant, il a peu de chance de faire de faux pas.

Une fois arrivé de retour dans le dortoir, il reprend la parole :

« Bien, maintenant que la visite est faite, je vais pouvoir parler de l'objectif de tout ceci. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes dans une mission, même si le mot est un peu fort, d'échange entre la Géorgie et la Virginie. »

Ce n'est pas une question, bien sûr qu'ils savent pourquoi ils sont là.

« Les tâches et autres misions que vous aurez à faire seront identiques à ce que vous avez fait pendant votre service militaire. Bien sûr, je compte sur vous pour ne rien dire aux recrues de cette année, compris ?

-Oui, Lieutenant ! répond l'équipe d'une même voix. »

Le rouquin retient un sourire à l'entente de son nouveau titre.

* * *

Plus ou moins trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis que Matthieu a pris ses fonctions de Lieutenant et qu'il dirige avec plus ou moins de succès son équipe. Un rendez-vous de récapitulation s'impose donc, il ne se fait pas trop de souci, il juge bien faire son travail.

Le bureau du Capitaine est plutôt grand, on doit pouvoir se tenir à sept ou huit dedans. D'ailleurs, Asann Dan entre dans son bureau, le nez plongé dans plusieurs papiers, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Le Lieutenant se lève, droit comme un ''I'', il salut sa supérieure.

« Repos Lieutenant Cherokee, dit-t-elle en gardant un ton officiel. »

Le rouquin se replace sur sa chaise.

« Bon, comment va ton équipe ? demande la jeune femme en levant le nez de ses papiers.

-Tout se passe bien, il n'y a pas eu d'incident, ni de problèmes d'ordres. Ils font du bon travail, sont organisés, même si j'ai un peu l'impression de gérer un groupe de recrues.

-Tu dirais qu'ils prennent pas ça au sérieux ?

-Non, ils sont juste un peu … rieurs. Tu sais, la plupart ont presque dix ans de plus que moi, ça doit pas aider.

-Possible. On verra comment ça évolue d'ici une dizaine de jour. »

* * *

Il est tard, aux alentours de minuit, peut-être plus. Matthieu se dirige vers sa chambre pour s'offrir quelque heure de sommeil. Il entend du bruit en passant près du local d'entretien. Des rires ?

Il entrouvre la porte du local, la lumière à l'intérieur est faible mais il distingue au moins trois silhouettes, peut-être même quatre. Quelque chose entre en contact avec le métal d'un des casiers du local, le lieutenant distingue une des silhouettes contre l'un d'eux, la quatrième.

Il voit cette même silhouette glisser jusqu'au sol, elle se tient le ventre. Cette dernière tente de dire quelque chose. Il y a un court moment de silence, comme si les trois autres se concertaient, puis ils éclatent de rire.

On entend clairement le bruit d'un pied cogner dans la chaire, s'en suit un gémissement de douleur. L'un des trois bouge pour donner un second coup de pied dans le corps au sol. Ce dernier se retourne vers la seule porte de sortie, comme par espoirs. Un troisième coup se fait entendre, puis la victime est soulevée par son col et frappée au visage. Le rouquin n'arrive pas à voir qui c'est. La victime commence à pleurer, il l'entend, même si le bruit est étouffé. Celui au sol reçoit un nouveau coup, puis il dirige son regard vers Matthieu, comme s'il l'avait vu. Le Lieutenant se retranche derrière la porte, fuyant la suite de la scène.


	37. -Acte 2- Quand les vivants approchent

**Salut les mordus !**

 **Bon, vu que personne ne m'a donner d'avis négatif sur le chapitre de la semaine passée, j'imagine que je peux continuer.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Matthieu fait l'appel. Une fois nommé, les soldats prennent leur sac de survie et vont chercher leurs armes.

« Negan. »

Le concerné passe devant le rouquin, ce dernier ne remarque pas tout de suite un détaille : le noiraud est couvert de bleus et d'égratignures, beaucoup plus que les autres membres de l'équipe. _C'était lui hier soir ? Pourtant, il a une bonne carrure, pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus._ Le visage du chef d'équipe ne manifeste aucune pensée. Le soldat ne le regarde pas. Les yeux rivés au sol, il prend son sac et suit les autres. Il se méfie d'eux et les autres le regardent comme si c'était une bête de foire. _Il va falloir faire quelque chose, je vais voir comment ça évolue._

* * *

Minuit vient de passer sa dix-septième minutes quand le Lieutenant Cherokee se réveille d'un bond. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune raison, pas de cauchemars ni de bruits suspects à l'extérieur. Alors, il se lève, enfile un t-shirt et sort de sa chambre. Il marche d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la porte extérieur, il arrive à convaincre Willy, le gardien, de le laisser sortir. Il le connaît plutôt bien, suite à une aventure qu'on ne peut juste pas qualifier d'amoureuse. Il lui promet donc de revenir dans quinze minutes. Matthieu marche pendant tout le temps qui lui est imparti, faisant le vide. En retournant à l'intérieur, il propose à Willy de se revoir au tour d'un verre dans une dizaine de jours, ce que le gardien accepte avec joie.

Le Lieutenant reprend donc le chemin de sa chambre, espérant dormir quelques heures de plus. Avant d'ouvrir sa porte, il entend un bruit. Ça vient d'une zone qui n'est pas censée être occupée. _Une intrusion ? Je vais chercher mon arme ?_ Un bruit étouffé se fait entendre, Matthieu ne va donc pas chercher son arme et se dirige d'un pas silencieux jusqu'à la source du bruit. Le même bruit se fait entendre. Le rouquin entrouvre la porte d'un dortoir qui est normalement vide. C'est le même genre de scène qu'il y a quelques jours. Negan, maintenant qu'il est sûr que c'est lui, au sol et trois autres au-dessus de lui, le menaçant, le tabassant.

Le noiraud reçoit un coup de pied mais le Lieutenant ne voit pas où à cause du manque de lumière. Les trois autres mentionnent quelqu'un, il ne comprend pas tout, il semble parler d'une dénommée Lucille. Il entend le cri de douleur que Negan tente de retenir quand il est à nouveau frappé. Un de ceux qui l'encercle le soulève par le col et le plaque avec force contre un des murs. Cette fois la victime reçoit un coup dans la mâchoire, il tente de dissimuler un sanglot. Les trois autres, que Matthieu n'arrive pas à reconnaître mais il est sûr qu'ils font partis de son équipe, continuent de frapper le noiraud. On entend clairement les os craquer. Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils réalisent que Negan c'est évanoui.

Le Lieutenant Cherokee se cache dans l'ombre du couloir pendant que les trois autres sortent du dortoir pour rejoindre le leur. Il entre alors dans la pièce où se trouve Negan, il relève ce dernier et le mène jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il le confie à l'infirmière de garde, lui demande de s'en occuper et qu'il viendra le voir le lendemain. Ensuite, Matthieu se dirige d'un pas rapide jusqu'au dortoir de son équipe, ouvre la porte violemment et annonce :

« Exercice nocturne ! Sept tours dans la salle de sport. Maintenant ! »

* * *

« -Il s'est réveillé il y a une petite heure, annonce l'infirmière. Il est encore un peu dans le cirage mais il va bien. J'ai pansé ses blessures et recousu le bas de sa mâchoire. Une de ses côtes a été sérieusement endommagée, ça va mettre un moment pour qu'il puisse à nouveau courir. Je vous conseille de le renvoyer chez lui, pour des questions de santé.

-J'aviserai avec ma superviseure, répond Matthieu. Je peux aller le voir ?

-S'il ne dors pas je vous y autorise. Sinon non, je veux que vous le laissiez se reposer. »

Le Lieutenant Cherokee hoche la tête et se dirige vers la chambre du malade. Il entrouvre la porte, le blessé se redresse comme il peut dans son lit.

« Reste tranquille, tu dois te reposer, commente-t-il. »

Le plus jeune prend une chaise et se met à côté du lit.

« Bon, Negan. Si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé de ton point de vue ? »

Le noiraud détourne la tête regardant le mur jaunis.

« Je sais qui a fait ça, tu n'as pas besoin de les dénoncer, si c'est que tu crains. Et ils ne seront plus là quand tu sortiras d'ici. Ils vont être viré de l'équipe, tu n'auras pas à les revoir. Tu n'es même pas forcé de rester dans la mission, on comprendra si tu veux partir et rentrer retrouver… Il me semble que tu as une femme, non ?

-Lucille, répond Negan en hochant la tête sans regarder le Lieutenant Cherokee.

-Si tu le veux, tu pourras rentrer chez toi et retrouver Lucille. Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ton choix tout de suite, mais commence à réfléchir. »

Le blessé hoche à nouveau la tête.

« Donc, pour une question d'organisation, moi et ma supérieure devons avoir les deux versions de l'histoire. Tu peux donc m'expliquer ? »

Negan tourne sa tête vers Matthieu, il semble l'étudier pendant quelques secondes puis répond :

« Merde, regardez ma gueule, regardez la foutu fiche qui est sur la table là-bas avec la liste de toutes les blessures qu'il y a sur mon corps. Honnêtement, j'ai besoin de m'expliquer ? »

Le Lieutenant ne répond pas, il se lève et prend la fiche :

 _ **Liste des Blessures du patient (Negan « Nom de famille inconnu ») :**_

 **-Hématomes sur le visage, le dos, la poitrine, le ventre et les jambes.**

 **Cause hypothétique : Coups de pied ou de poing**

 **-Bosse à l'arrière du crâne**

 **Cause hypothétique : Choque avec le sol, un mur ou une autre surface dure.**

 **-Marque de lacération peu profonde au niveau de l'épaule gauche et de la cuisse droite**

 **Cause hypothétique : Couteau ou Cutter**

 **-Marque de lacération profonde au niveau de l'avant-bras gauche.**

 **Cause hypothétique : Couteau ou Cutter.**

 **-Côtes fracturées sur le côté gauche**

 **Cause hypothétique : Coups de pied ou de poing, peut-être un objet plus lourd.**

Le Lieutenant Cherokee repose la fiche, s'appuie contre la table et se tourne vers le noiraud :

« Alors j'ai une autre question : depuis quand ça a commencé ? Je n'ai vu que deux de tes agressions, j'ai vu des coups de pied et de mains mais pas de tabassage à ce niveau-là. »

Le noiraud ne répond pas.

« Il faut que tu comprennes...

-Non. Pas maintenant. »

Le rouquin soupire, sachant que c'est perdu d'avance.

* * *

« Asann..., tente de commencer Matthieu en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Je sais, rétorque la Capitaine. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer mais c'est le cas.

-Il ne veut tout simplement pas en parler.

-Ils ont quoi ? Tous passé la trentaine ? On harcèle pas les gens quand on a trente ans, on fait ça quand on est gosse et encore !

-On les tabasse pas à mort non plus.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. On est à l'armée, les gens ont le sang chaud mais quand même, pourquoi ils font ça ?

-Aucune idée.

-Tu sais qui a fait ça ? Tu as leur nom ?

-Jackels, Beady et Gillen.

-Je vais me charger de leur mettre la frousse de leur vie et de les virer d'ici, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Toi, j'aimerais que tu parles avec Negan, histoire de voir où en est son niveau psychologique. Sinon, tu as des nouvelles de son état de santé ?

-Il est mal en point, vraiment. Ils nous conseillent de le renvoyer chez lui une fois qu'il sera en état de marcher. Mais je veux lui laisser le choix, il peut rentrer chez lui et retrouver sa femme ou rester ici encore quelques semaines pour finir la mission et le salaire qui va avec.

-Tu penses qu'il va choisir quoi ?

-Il va rentrer, on lui versera le salaire correspondant au temps qu'il a passé ici, il touchera même les semaines où il était en arrêt. A sa place je resterais pas là. »

* * *

 **Dix jours plus tard**

* * *

Matthieu est devant la porte, hésitant à toquer. Il aurait dû y aller plus tôt, mais il ne l'a pas fait, sûrement par manque de temps. Il finit par toquer à la porte, personne n'a le temps de lui répondre. La porte s'ouvre à la volée, une femme en sort. Elle est plutôt grande, dépassant presque le rouquin, elle est habillée de vêtement assez large et simple. Elle se stoppe droit devant le lieutenant, le salue et s'excuse en continuant son chemin.

La porte se referme lentement, un fois que le Lieutenant Cherokee réalise ce fait, il secoue la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et pousse la porte. Negan est assis au bord de son lit, regardant le vide.

« Negan ? demande le plus jeune des deux. »

Le concerné se retourne et hoche la tête pour signaler qu'il écoute.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Je venais savoir si tu avais choisi si tu resterais là après ton rétablissement.

-Aucune idée, je réfléchis encore.

-Je comprend, tu as encore un peu de temps. Sur ce, je te laisse. »

Matthieu fait demi-tour, se sentant un peu plus léger, comme libéré d'un poids.

« Tu ne veux donc pas savoir pourquoi ? ajoute le noiraud d'un ton froid. »

Le rouquin fait volt face, un regard interloqué sur le visage.

« Le tutoiement est déplacé ? demande son vis-à-vis.

-Non, c'est juste que... Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu veuilles en parler.

-Bah, maintenant c'est le cas. »

Matthieu soupire intérieurement, prend une chaise et la met à côté du lit du blessé.

« Donc, pourquoi ils te harcelaient ? demande le lieutenant.

-Parce que c'était drôle, tout simplement.

-Tu…

-C'était drôle de harceler le seul gars qui avait eu le cran de se marier.

-Tu pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils te harcelaient ou qu'ils le faisaient pour ça ?

-Bordel, dis-le clairement, ils me tabassaient. »

Son vis-à-vis hoche vaguement la tête d'un air entendu, puis il continu :

« Donc ?

-Ils le faisaient parce qu'ils en avaient envie et que j'étais plus faible qu'eux.

-T'as pas l'air d'un gars qu'on emmerde.

-Merde, on dirait que si. Faut croire que je frappe comme une fille qui à pas apprit à frapper.

-Du coup, ils ont retourné ça contre toi. Je vois...

-Non, tu vois pas. Tu t'es déjà fait tabasser ? Je veux dire, sans que tu puisses rien faire ?

-Non, je m'en suis toujours bien sortit de ce côté-là.

-Ben, c'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Tu verrais le nombre de gamins que je vois se faire tabasser dans les écoles.

-Tu es professeur, c'est ça ? »

Negan hoche la tête positivement.

« C'était ta femme que j'ai croisée quand je suis arrivé, Lucille ? »

Le noiraud hoche la tête à nouveau, un air concentré sur le visage. Le rouquin se relève et s'apprête à partir quand le blessé rajoute :

« Je vais rester, les dernières semaines de la mission. Puis, ajoute-t-il-d'un ton plus bas, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu, je rentrerai chez moi. Lucille sera fière. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Matthieu est interrompu par une infirmière qui rentre dans la pièce et déclare que son patient a besoin de repos. Le Lieutenant sort donc et une fois la porte fermée, le poids qu'il y avait en lui revient, se calant dans le creux de son ventre.


	38. -Acte 3- Plus ou moins mort

**Hey !**

 **Donc, voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette trilogie, la semaine prochaine on reprend les chapitres classiques.**

 **Bon, bah, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Matthieu venait d'annoncer à Asann la décision de Negan quand l'alarme incendie se met soudainement à sonner. Le Lieutenante soupire. Sachant que c'est simplement un exercice, il se met en direction du dortoir de son équipe. Une fois les onze membres récupérés, ils se dirigent dehors, attendant patiemment qu'ils puissent à nouveau rentrer. Une fois que c'est possible, il remmène son équipe à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, une des femmes l'interpelle :

« Lieutenant, où sont passés Jackels, Beady, Gillen et Negan ?

-Disons qu'il y a eu une erreur. Rassurez-vous, ça n'aura pas d'impact sur la mission et Negan rejoindra bientôt à nouveau l'équipe. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le rouquin fait demi-tour pour qu'on ne lui pose pas plus de questions.

Negan se réintègre lentement à l'équipe, ça prend du temps mais pour le moment tout va bien. De son coté, Matthieu attend. Il attend que le temps passe, que ça soit finit et que le poids dans le creux de ses côtes parte.

Il ne se rappelle plus comment, ni pourquoi. Il est là, entrain de glisser contre le mur en se tenant ses côtes. Les visages ont changé mais pas les coups. Negan se retient de pleurer, car même s'il le faisait ils continueraient.

 **Encore là, encore une fois**.

Il encaisse un coup mesuré au niveau de l'épaule. Les remplaçants ont appris de leurs anciens, ils frappent là où ça ne se voit pas. Il s'en fiche, ça pourrait continuer pendant des heures, il ne serait même pas sûr de s'en rendre compte.

Lucille me trouve faible et elle a raison.

Visiblement, les autres trouvent que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, le laissant juste seul. Il attend une fois qu'ils soient sortis. Mais cette fois personne ne vient, juste le silence. Matthieu ne vient pas le relever. Il aurait dû le savoir. Comme les autres c'est un connard, qui le laisse seul et qui ne fait rien !

Enfin, il aurait aussi du savoir que ça allait recommencer. **Après tout, pourquoi ça aurait pas été le cas ?**

Matthieu rentre tranquillement dans les dortoirs de son équipe, ils ne sont pas là, ils sont à un entraînement en extérieur. Le seul à être là est Negan. Il est assis sur le bord de son lit, attendant le lieutenant. Sortant de ses pensées, il relève la tête et salut le rouquin.

« Comment va ta santé ? demande le lieutenant Cherokee

-Je tiens debout et j'arrive encore à me torcher le cul, alors je pense que ça va. »

Son vis-à-vis soupire et continu:

« Il y a pas de _problèmes_ avec les autres ? »

Negan le regarde un instant.

 **Je devrais te le dire, non ? Que ça a recommencé ? Qu'il y en a d'autres qui ont pris le relais ? Que tu le vois pas parce que t'es un putain d'aveugle ? C'est évident bordel ! Alors je dirais que ouais, il y a un problème avec les ''autres''.**

Avant de répondre :

« Ouais, c'est bon.

-Alors c'est bien », répond son vis-à-vis en hochant la tête.

Le rouquin sort de la pièce, pensif, et retourne à son bureau.

Est-ce que je fais les choses comme je devrais les faire ? Je le fais bien ? Negan... Est-ce qu'il me mentirait ? Non. S'il avait besoin d'aide, il le dirait.

Matthieu, une fois assit derrière son bureau, joue avec son stylo, ne sachant pas par quelle partie de son rapport commencer. Il commence alors par remplir les plus simples, puis avec lenteur et en tentant d'être juste, il remplit la partie : _**''Avez-vous rencontré un incident ?''**_

Dans un coin du dortoir vide, Negan tombe, sentant l'impact de son coccyx contre le sol froid. Il s'appuie conte le mur, voulant se relever. Il n'en a pas le temps, un coup de pied vient se loger contre le bras qui le soutient.

« -Fais gaffe, il faut pas que ça laisse de marques, chuchote une des voix. J'ai pas envie de finir comme Jackels et les autres.

-Il aura pas les couilles de parler cette fois. De toute façon on part après demain, il y aura pas de conséquences. »

Malgré le peu de luminosité, le noiraud voit l'autre sourire, puis il lui donne un coup dans le ventre. Coupant son souffle à la victime, ce dernier tourne sur le côté, évitant par hasard un nouveau coup. Le pied de celui qui voulait le frapper, se cogne dans le mur, lui faisant lâcher un juron.

Dans le cadre de la porte du dortoir, Matthieu voit encore une fois le même spectacle. Le schéma se répète, des coups, sans qu'il sache exactement puis les cris et les gémissements de douleurs de Negan. Sauf que cette fois il sait exactement ce qui se passe et comment il devrait réagir. A la différence qu'il ne peut pas, il se sent paralysé. Incapable de bouger, il se hurle intérieurement dessus pour qu'il fasse quelque chose au lieu de laisse Negan seul !

Les coups reprennent, les yeux de Matthieu sont fixés sur la scène, comme hypnotisé. Negan est bloqué au sol par le poids des coups sur son corps. _Putain, il faut que je bouge, que je puise l'aider !_

Le noiraud est presque sûr qu'il sent du sang glissé depuis sa mâchoire. **Subir ou faire subir ! Il faut que je me lève et que je rende les coups aussi forts qu'eux.** Le lieutenant serre son poing, sentant ses ongles qui rentrent dans sa peau et fait un pas pour aller l'aider. Le soldat au sol crache son sang et décide de prendre son courage en main.

Utilisant la douleur comme soutient, Negan arrive se lever. Matthieu se stoppe, surprit par l'action. Le noiraud esquive tant bien que mal un coup de son vis-à-vis qui s'en étonne. Porté par le geste qui lui a permis d'esquiver, la victime serre son poing et le dirige jusqu'au visage du plus proche de lui. Il sent sa main être foudroyée par la douleur mais il voit celui qu'il vient de frapper perdre équilibre tomber sur son complice. De son côté, le lieutenant assiste à la scène les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il voit le soldat refermer son poing et le jeter sur le visage d'un de ses harceleurs. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis l'autre se prend des coups, leur visage finissant couvert de marques rouges.

Il n'en est pas sûr mais il pense avoir vu Negan sourire, fière de ce qu'il vient de faire. Voyant qu'il ne va pas tarder à quitter les lieux, il part, retournant dans sa chambre ou il n'arrivera pas à dormir. _A quoi je viens d'assister ?_ Le noiraud redresse la tête voyant de justesse Matthieu qui quitte la scène. Il s'en fiche. Puis, il prend conscience du sentiment de légèreté en lui, accompagnant son souffle saccadé par l'effort. Il voit les deux corps au sol, ils respirent encore mais ne sont plus conscients. Il décide de les laisser là et de sortir d'ici en homme nouveau. **C'est subir ou faire subir.**

Il commence à faire chaud sur la Géorgie. Le van pour le départ des recrues de la mission est prêt au départ. Les membres sont alignés, droits comme des ''I''. Matthieu se tient à côté du véhicule, attendant que la Capitaine Asann Dan ait fini de parler. Une fois que c'est fait, il appelle un à un les membres de l'équipe en leur disant quelques mots, les félicitant la plus part du temps, avant de leur donner une médaille unique et un papier officiel.

« Negan. »

Le Lieutenant à prononcer chaque syllabe de manière distinct. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il articule faiblement un ''courage'', puis lui tend les deux objets. Negan pour toute réponse, sourit. C'est un sourire accompagné d'un regard agressif, détruisant toute sympathie de son visage.

Matthieu baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand il aperçoit enfin la voiture de son colocataire, Rory. Ce denier s'arrête devant lui et ouvre le coffre depuis l'intérieur. Le Lieutenant y met ses sacs et va s'installer sur la place du passager.

« Salut, dit son colocataire en démarrant.

-Lut'

-T'en tire une de ces gueules, t'as passé la nuit avec un autre militaire ?

-Non, j'aurais préféré.

-Alors quoi ?

-J'ai mal dormi.

-Plus d'une fois visiblement.

-Ouais, trois ou quatre nuits de suite.

-Bah, t'es de retours chez toi, tu vas pouvoir dormir.

-Hum...

-T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien.

-Il y a eu quelques problèmes avec l'équipe que j'ai dû gérer.

-Quel genre ? »

Celui sur la place du mort tente de réfléchir un instant, puis demande :

« Je peux fumer ?

-Tant que tu ouvres la fenêtre et que tu parles, ouais. »

Le rouquin sort son paquet de cigarette de sa poche à motif militaire et s'en allume une. Il ouvre rapidement la fenêtre, puis tire une taffe, avant de continuer :

« C'est pas grand-chose, je veux dire, c'est le genre de trucs qui arrivent souvent à l'armée. Surtout en Géorgie, on a tous le sang chaud.

-Si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé au-lieux de tourner autour du pot.

-Un des gars de mon équipe a été pris en grippe par les autres. Tu vois, c'est pas si impressionnant que ça.

-Hum, tu tires une gueule d'enterrement pour ça ?

-Tu veux pas qu'on en parle plus tard ? Là je suis crevé, conclut le Lieutenant en lançant le mégot de sa cigarette par la fenêtre. »

Aucun des deux hommes ne dit quelque chose. C'est seulement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Rory reprend la parole :

« Alors, t'es enfin le Lieutenant Matthieu Cherokee ?

-Semble-t-il, confirme Matthieu en soufflant »


	39. Le dernier jour sur terre

**Hey !**

 **J'ai publier tellement de chose la semaine passé que j'ai l'impression de ne pas être passer ici depuis des mois.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimés ce chapitre, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Tout le monde à la Colline semble abîmé, que ce soit les habitants avec leur entraînement ou Maggie car même si son bébé va bien, elle se démène pour la communauté. Sasha et Rosita n'ont qu'une idée : Tuer Negan. Daryl reste seul et parle peu depuis qu'il est revenu. Jésus de son côté tente d'intégrer un peu tout ce monde.

Logan soupire en croisant ses bras sur son torse, regardant fixement les tombes d'Abraham et de Glenn. Il ne sait pas si sa présence ici est déplacée, après tout, il n'était proche d'aucun des deux. Abraham aurait probablement ri et rien dit de plus, Glenn quant à lui aurait dit que non, que Logan faisait aussi parti de cette famille particulière. Pourtant, le garde n'en est pas sûr. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je pensais pouvoir aider mais je reste là, à attendre. Je suis resté pour Daryl, il a besoin de soutien. Comment veut-t-on que je l'aide s'il est plus muet qu'une carpe ?_

Le garde frissonne à cause d'un courant d'air, il rajuste la jaquette qu'il porte. Puis, alors qu'il comptait aller voir Rosita, cette dernière est arrivée à La Colline dans la matinée. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y aller, il entend la cloche qui sonne :

« Les Sauveurs sont en train d'arriver ! »

Le sang de Logan ne fait qu'un tour, il court en direction des autres, il faut qu'ils partent et se cachent ! Courant comme un dératé pour les retrouver, il sent quelqu'un l'attraper dans sa course. C'est Jésus, ce dernier le tire par le bras et lui dit en se dépêchant :

« Maggie et Daryl sont en train de se diriger vers la sortie d'urgence, je sais pas s'ils seront assez rapides. Toi, tu y arriveras pas, va te cacher !

-Rosi…, tente d'intervenir le plus jeune.

-Je me charge de Rosita et Sasha. Toi, court ! »

Le châtain hoche la tête et court en direction du garde-manger, le premier lieu qui lui est venu à l'esprit.

Il ouvre la double porte et la referme sans bruit derrière lui. Il ne voit pas grand-chose mais il avance rapidement. Une fois arrivé dans le garde-manger, il cherche un endroit où se cacher. Son choix se porte sur le placard juste sur sa gauche, il est mis dans l'angle et est assez grand pour qu'on ne le voit pas. Logan se dépêche, le déplaçant légèrement, se mettant derrière avant de le replacer comme il peut. D'où il est, il a une vue sur la plus grande partie du garde-manger, dont l'entrée. Lui ne peut pas être vu, son coin est privé de lumière. La garde entend la double porte du haut s'ouvrir, il prend son couteau en main, même s'il ne préférait pas s'en servir, ça pourrait poser problème.

Pour son plus grand étonnement, c'est Maggie et Daryl qui arrivent dans le garde-manger. Logan se détend un peu, gardant quand même son couteau à la main. Il les voit traverser la pièce, Maggie dégage une des étagères et se place derrière, le redneck va se cacher à son tour, ils replacent l'étagère. D'où il est le garde arrive à les voir mais pas sûr que quelqu'un qui arrive dans la pièce les remarque. D'où ils sont, il ne voit pas le plus jeune et ce dernier n'a pas le temps de se manifester car tout trois entendent quelqu'un qui vient.

Le garde voit que Daryl a pris son couteau en main, il est aux aguets. Quelqu'un finit par renter dans la pièce, c'est n'est évidemment pas un des habitant de la Colline, c'est un Sauveur. Il passe devant l'étagère de Logan. Ce dernier retient son souffle et sent son cœur qui commence à battre plus vite. Mais l'homme ne lui prête pas attention, il se dirige vers l'étagère d'à côté, il prend un des fruits qui se trouve dans les paniers et le renfile. Il en prend un autre et les met dans ses poches. Il continu d'avancer dans la salle, prend une laitue dans un coin, puis se dirige vers l'étagère qui cache Maggie et le redneck. Ce dernier lève légèrement son couteau, au cas où le Sauveur s'approcherait trop près d'eux. Il s'approche encore, depuis où il est le châtain voit la brune se tendre et le brun serrer les dents.

Le Sauveur prend au hasard une des caisses qui se trouve à proximité de lui et commence à faire demi-tour. Daryl s'avance sur la pointe des pieds, son couteau en mains, prêt à le tuer. Mais, à la dernière seconde, juste avant qu'il ne soit plus dans l'ombre de sa cachette, Maggie le retient. Lui faisant non de la tête, avant que tous deux se reculent. Le Sauveur finit de sortir, fermant même la porte intérieure du garde-manger. Une fois qu'il n'est plus dans leur champ de vision, le chasseur sort de sa cachette et se rue vers la porte, son couteau en main, au cas où il reviendrait. La jeune femme, elle, sort plus calmement. Aucun des deux n'a remarqué la présence de Logan. Ce dernier ne sort pas de sa cachette, il attend un peu, calmant son rythme cardiaque.

« Tu comptais vraiment le tuer ? demande la femme enceinte.

-Il allait nous trouver, finit par répondre Daryl.

-Non, il nous aurait pas trouvé. La preuve. »

Logan n'ose pas bouge, il entend son cœur qui bat toujours autant.

« Il méritait de crever, ajoute le redneck en continuant de regarder la porte.

-Depuis que t'es arrivé ici, tu m'as pas dit un mot. Tu veux bien me regarder ? »

Le chasseur se retourne gardant la tête légèrement baissée.

« Daryl, commence Maggie en s'approchant de lui. »

Ce dernier relève la tête, faisant face à la brune.

« Je suis désolé, dit-t-il. »

La voix de Daryl est plus faible, beaucoup plus faible, on dirait celle d'un animal blessé.

« Je suis désolé, continu-t-il, comme au bord des larmes.»

Maggie l'observe un instant, elle semble inquiète.

« C'est pas de ta faute.

-Bien sûr que si, rétorque le brun en hochant la tête douloureusement.

-Non. C'est pas de ta faute. T'es un type bien et il y en a plus beaucoup. Glenn le pensait aussi. Il savait de quoi il parlait, vu que lui aussi c'était un type bien. Et, continu-t-elle en retenant un sanglot, moi aussi je voulais tuer ce type. Je voudrais tous les pendre et les regarder mourir. Mais on doit les vaincre. »

Maggie s'approche de Daryl et l'enlace dans ses bras, le redneck y répond au bout de quelques secondes.

« Aide-moi à les vaincre.

-Okay... »

Le silence se fait, Daryl et Maggie attendent un peu, puis remontent une fois qu'ils entendent la cloche signalant le départ des Sauveurs. Logan se retrouve alors seul, il recule, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Il expire lentement, son cœur se calme encore. Il passe une main en travers de son visage, sentant que quelques larmes ont coulé. _Je dois faire quelque chose._

Le garde prend son couteau, jouant avec le bout, il l'appuie contre un de ses doigts. Une goutte de sang coule le long de sa phalange, en faisant le contour, elle glisse jusqu'au creux de sa paume. Le châtain referme son poing et ferme les yeux.

 _Je suis faible. Où est la personne que j'étais ? Où est mon courage ? Tout ça est partit, avec chacun de mes espoirs Qu'est-ce que je fais là si je ne sers à rien ? Je suis faible. Pourquoi je suis en vie ? J'aurais dû être tué à leur place, après tout, je suis remplaçable. Je n'ai pas leur courage, ni leur force, ni leur intelligence et encore moins leur patience. Heureusement que Matthieu n'est pas là. D'ailleurs je peux rien faire pour lui, il est enfermé et moi je suis bloqué ici, à attendre pour rien. C'est peut-être mon dernier jour sur terre et moi, j'attends._

Le soleil commence à tomber quand Logan retourne vers les caravanes, il passe vers les tombes de Glenn et Abraham. _Juste une dernière fois, pour se donner un peu de courage._ Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres des sépultures, il voit Daryl appuyé contre un des murs, fixant les tombes. Le garde prend son courage à une demi mains et avance vers lui, se raclant la gorge pour le prévenir de sa présence.

« Je voudrais te parler, commence-t-il. »

Le chasseur hoche la tête sans quitter des yeux les tombes. Le châtain avale difficilement sa salive et se lance :

« Je sais que ça va pas. Personne ne va bien, et ça va être comme ça un moment mais... Je pense que … on. On devrait parler de Matthieu. »

Le plus jeune guette la réaction du redneck, ce dernier tourne la tête et lui demande d'un ton étonnamment calme :

« De quoi tu veux parler ?

-De Matthieu.

-J'ai compris. Pourquoi tu veux parler de lui ?

-Parce que … tu... enfin... et...

-Parce que Matthieu et moi on est ensemble ? demande-t-il froidement. Parce que lui est resté enfermé chez les Sauveurs ?

-Je …

-C'est ça ?

-Oui. Matthieu et toi êtes ensemble. Et Matthieu est quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Je sais que tu t'en veux, pour Denise, pour Glenn et pour lui. Tu donnerais ta vie pour qu'ils soient ici et pas toi. Sauf que ça s'est pas passé comme ça. Il faut qu'on s'entraide.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut qu'on gagne cette guerre. »

Daryl secoue la tête, et fait quelques pas. Logan lui attrape le bras pour le retenir.

« -Le temps où tu m'apprenais à manier l'arbalète est loin. Je suis plus un gosse et j'en ai marre de devoir le répéter.

-Qui te dit qu'il est pas mort à l'heure qu'il est ? hurle le chasseur en faisant volte-face. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Negan l'a pas réduit en morceaux ?

-J'en sais rien, mais je sais juste que pour le moment on peut pas se pointer chez les Sauveurs et le récupérer !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je vais retourner à Alexandria. Attendre que Negan y soit et aller chez eux et le récupérer.

-Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est te faire tuer.

-C'est pour ça que je vais pas y aller maintenant. Mais en attendant qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il faut qu'on s'entraide.

-Tu veux que je te prenne dans les bras et qu'on se dise que c'est pas de notre faute ?

-Non et tu le sais très bien. Il faut qu'on retourne à Alexandria, parce que ça va pas tarder à changer et on va pouvoir agir.

-Quoi ?

-Sasha, maintenant que Rosita est là, elles vont y aller. Si elles réussissent, on va avoir tous les Sauveurs sur le dos et va falloir protéger les autres. Si elles se ratent, on va avoir Negan sur le dos et là ça va être problématique. Alors je te demande pas de me confier tout ton mal-être, mais de me soutenir. »

Le chasseur regarde le plus jeune, réalisant qu'il n'a pas totalement tort.

« Okay. »

Jésus vient de sortir du bureau de Gregory quand il tombe nez à nez avec Daryl et Logan, ayant tous deux leur arbalète sur l'épaule.

« -Où sont Rosita et Sacha ? demande le chasseur.

-Je pensais qu'elles étaient avec vous, commente le blond avec un regard inquiet.

-Non et personne ne les a vues depuis l'arrivée des Sauveurs, annonce Logan.

-Ça veut dire qu'elles sont parties chez eux.

-C'est le moment où on va avoir quelques problèmes, ajoute le redneck.

-Il faut qu'on retourne à Alexandria les prévenir, conclut le garde. »


	40. Le premier jour du reste de ta vie

**Heey !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 40, avec une petite fin heureuse. Bon, la dernière pause était il y a huit chapitres, donc... Une nouvelle pause. Normalement, je voulais faire huit semaines de pause puis reprendre, histoire d'avoir bien le temps d'avancer sur les chapitres et donner de la marge à ma correctrice. J'aurais normalement du reprendre le 2 avril. Mais, ce jour là je suis pas sur de pouvoir, donc je préfère faire neuf semaines de pause et donc reprendre le 9 avril.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture et pensez à la reviews.**

* * *

Revenant d'Oceanside, les véhicules du Groupe arrivent devant Alexandria. Logan aide Rosita à pousser la grille pour qu'ils rentrent. Ils commencent à sortir, venant voir s'il s'est passé quelque chose.

« Vous allez bien ? demande Enid en courant.

-Où est Sacha ? ajoute Jésus. »

Rosita hoche la tête négativement pour toute réponse.

« On a eu de la visite, commente Logan. Vous devriez venir voir. »

Rick qui vient d'arriver, hoche la tête et fait signe au garde de lui montrer leur invité. Les guidant jusqu'à la prison que Morgan avait faite quelque temps plus tôt, le jeune garde ouvre la cellule et laisse les habitants voir qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

Dwight, remarquant qu'il a de la visite, se redresse. Il a juste le temps de voir Daryl, avant que ce dernier ne manque de peu de lui sauter dessus pour le tabasser. Le redneck est retenu de peu par Rick, Michonne, Tara et Jésus.

« Il dit qu'il veut nous aider, commente Rosita. »

Le chef lance un regard intrigué à leur invité :

« Vraiment ? Tu veux aider ?

-Oui. »

L'ex flic prend un temps de réflexion, regardant longuement son vis-à-vis.

« Okay, dit-t-il en sortant son colt python. A genoux. »

Le Sauveur hoche la tête et se met dans la position demandée.

« Regarde-moi, ajoute Rick. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux la mort de Negan

-T'as qu'à le tuer.

-Seul, je peux pas. Ils sont tous Negan.

-La fille que t'as tuée, intervient Tara. Elle avait un nom. Elle s'appelait Denise, elle était médecin et elle aidait les gens.

-C'est pas elle que je visais, rétorque le prisonnier. »

Logan tente d'attraper Daryl avant qu'il ne se jette contre Dwight mais n'y parvient pas. Le redneck sort alors son couteau et le met devant un des yeux du blond tout en le plaquant au mur.

« Tu veux en finir comme ça ? demande son vis-à-vis. Je t'en prie. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je sais que tu en as envie.

-Il est peut-être venu voir si tu étais là, propose Rick.

-J'ai pas confiance, commente Michonne.

-Il me tenait, continu celui contre le mur. Mais c'est plus le cas. Ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour aider quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aussi elle aidait quelqu'un et elle vient de s'enfuir. Du coup je suis là. Et toi aussi, grâce à elle.

-Fait le, motive Tara.

-Tu as le choix. Negan me fait confiance. Ensemble on peut le détruire. Tu m'as connu avant. Tu me connais maintenant. Tu sais que je mens pas.

-Vas-y ! »

« Matthieu, il est en vie ? demande le chasseur après un temps de réflexion.

-Ouais, il est enfermé mais Negan le maintien en vie. »

Daryl remet son couteau dans son étui, tout en continuant de tenir le blond.

« Ils détiennent aussi Sasha, commente Rosita. Si elle est pas morte.

-Tu aurais dû le dire, ajoute Jésus. Il peut nous aider à les récupérer.

-J'ai pas confiance en lui.

-Negan va bientôt revenir, reprend Dwight. Demain. Avec trois camions et probablement une vingtaine de Sauveurs. Je peux les ralentir, couper les arbres sur la route, vous donnez le temps de vous préparer. Si vous les descendez tous, ce sera un début. Vous les tuez, j'appelle le sanctuaire...

-Le sanctuaire ? demande Rick.

-C'est là que Negan habite. On l'appelle comme ça. Je peux les joindre par la radio et leur dire que tout va bien. Vous ramenez les camions, je vous fais entrer et avec un bon plan, on élimine les autres. On vérifie si votre amie est en vie, on récupère Matthieu. On convainc les ouvriers de se joindre à nous, de grossir les rangs. Puis on va d'avant-poste en avant-poste pour en finir.

-Continu, demande Rick. »

Au bout d'une petite heure ils ont un plan qui tient la route. Alors, la prison de Morgan se vide, ne reste alors plus que Dwight et Logan.

« T'es sûr de toi, pour Matthieu ? demande le plus jeune.

-Ouais, j'ai été le voir juste avant de venir. Il est en vie.

-Et demain, Negan et la plus grande partie des Sauveurs ne seront pas dans le sanctuaire ?

-Ouais... Tu veux en venir où ?

-On est pas sûr que tout va se passer, il est possible qu'on ne tue pas Negan. Matthieu doit revenir ici. Je veux profiter du bordel que ça va créer.

-Tu proposes quoi ?

-Ce soir, je viens avec toi et je me cache à proximité du sanctuaire. J'attends que vous partiez avec vos camions, je m'infiltre, je récupère Matthieu et je reviens. Soit pour me préparer à pire, soit pour fêter notre prochaine victoire. »

Dwight regarde Logan pendant plusieurs secondes, puis complète :

« C'est faisable, mais c'est une mission suicide.

-Honnêtement, je préfère mourir en faisant ça.

-J'imagine que c'est louable.

-Entrer, c'est pas un problème. Sortir par contre, c'en est un.

-J'ai une idée, je sais qui voudra bien aider.

-Qui ?

-Un groupe de femmes qu'on a au sanctuaire, elles détestent Negan. Je vais m'arranger avec elles. Une fois que les camions seront partis, tu iras à l'arrière du sanctuaire. Il y a une porte, tu rentres par là et tu ressortiras par là.

-Okay. Comment je m'infiltre ?

-Je sais pas encore, mais tu peux être sûr que la porte sera dégagée juste après le départ. Le reste ça va dépendre des filles et de toi. »

Le châtain hoche la tête pour le remercier.

Logan quitte la cellule, il retourne jusqu'à sa maison, prend quelques affaires qu'il met dans un sac et retourne devant les grilles d'Alexandria. Daryl, Rick et Tara sont là, attendant que Dwight parte. Le garde se dirige alors vers le redneck, le prenant à part.

« J'y vais. Je vais chercher Matthieu.

-On n'a pas encore tué Negan.

-C'est pour ça que j'y vais. On a très peu de chance de réussir demain, alors pendant que l'attention sera focalisée ici et que Negan et ses Sauveurs les plus fidèles seront là, la place au sanctuaire sera dégagée. J'ai un plan avec Dwight.

-Je lui fais pas confiance.

-Je sais mais c'est le meilleur plan qu'on ait et on doit récupérer Matthieu. Parce que même si vous gagnez demain, on aura quand même une guerre sur les bras. Une personne de plus peut faire toute la différence.

-Hum...

-T'aimes pas l'idée mais fais moi confiance. Je reviendrais. »

Le brun soupire, puis approuve d'un signe de tête, acceptant le choix du garde. Ce dernier salut le chasseur et se dirige alors jusqu'aux Sauveurs, se planquant à l'arrière ouvert de la fourgonnette.

* * *

Le véhicule des Sauveurs s'arrête alors que Logan commençait à apercevoir ce qu'il identifie comme le sanctuaire. Il descend du véhicule, Dwight murmure alors quelque chose comme un ''bonne chance''. Profitant du peu de poussière que fait la fourgonnette, le garde traverse la route et va se cacher dans des fourrés, se ravisant au dernier moment pour monter dans un arbre touffu. Une fois dans dessus, il s'assit de manière à ne pas priver ses jambes de sang durant les prochaines heures, puis, il referme sa jaquette, attendant ainsi que les heures passent.

Quand l'aube arrive enfin, il voit que des gens s'activent vers le sanctuaire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, trois camions se mettent en ligne, des Sauveurs montent dedans. Les trois camions partent une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Logan aperçoit dans un des camions Negan, il regrette alors de n'avoir qu'un pistolet et non pas un sniper.

Une fois que les trois camions sont passés et que la poussière qu'ils font est bien épaisse, le châtain en profite pour retraverser la route et se diriger vers l'arrière du sanctuaire. Après avoir fait le tour de l'énorme bâtiment, il aperçoit une porte. Il n'y a personne aux alentours mais Logan reste sur ses gardes. Il se dépêche d'arriver contre le mur, se plaquant contre pour éviter d'être vu depuis les grilles qui bordent le sanctuaire. Il entend alors une voix depuis l'intérieur :

« Cindy, c'est une perte de temps. Personne est assez fou pour faire ça.

-Tais-toi, Amber ! Et puis j'ai envie de fumer, donc c'est pas une perte de temps, ajoute une voix. »

La porte s'ouvre, deux femmes sortent du sanctuaire. Elles tournent la tête et découvre avec étonnement Logan.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison, dit une des deux femmes.

-Tu es Fausse-patte ? demande l'autre.

-Logan, mais oui, soupire le plus jeune. »

Une des deux, une grande noiraude, sort quelque chose de son soutien-gorge, une clé.

« C'est le seul endroit où je pouvais la cacher, commente-t-elle en la lui donnant. C'est celle de la cellule 14, celle de ton ami.

-Merci, répond Logan en prenant la clé avant de la mettre dans une de ses poches.

-Il nous a aussi donné ça, pour toi, c'est un plan du sanctuaire, ajoute l'autre, une petite blonde, en lui donnant un morceau de papier.

-Dwight s'est arrangé pour qu'il n'y ait presque personne dans les couloirs que tu dois prendre, continue la noiraude. On va aller prévenir les autres, en théorie il y aura personne mais fais gaffe, vu que Negan est pas là, ils font un peu ce qu'ils veulent.

-Okay. »

Le garde range son arme à feu et prend son couteau. _Maintenant, ça se complique._

Les deux femmes le font rentrer et se dirigent directement dans deux directions différentes. Logan quant à lui, sort le plan de Dwight. Après l'avoir consulté, il le replie, le met avec la clé et se met en chemin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner dans un couloir sur sa droite, il voit un des Sauveurs. Il recule rapidement, se collant contre le mur. Logan sursaute, il sent une main se poser contre sa bouche. Levant son couteau, il se retourne, il découvre une petite femme un peu ronde avec un visage mignon.

« Logan ? chuchote-t-elle en enlevant sa main de sa bouche. Répond de la tête. »

Le plus jeune hoche la tête.

« Tu as de la chance que j'arrive maintenant, continu-t-elle à voix basse. Cindy m'a prévenue, je vais aller distraire Mike, il va falloir que tu passes sans qu'il te voie. »

Le châtain hoche à nouveau la tête. La jeune femme passe alors dans le couloir, le garde entend des voix. Il regarde dans le couloir, le Sauveur est dos à lui, il semble captivé par ce qu'elle dit.

Logan commence à traverser le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois arrivé au bout, il se planque derrière un des murs transversaux. Soupirant de soulagement, il tourne la tête, découvrant un homme dans une tenue beige sale, tatoué d'un ''B'' orange. Sentant une sueur froide glisser le long de sa nuque, le garde sort son couteau. Il s'approche rapide de l'homme qui a l'air effrayé, il place la lame sous cou et lui dit à voix basse :

« Je veux pas te tuer. T'as pas l'air d'un Sauveur, laisse-moi partir et tu resteras en vie. Okay ? »

Le jeune homme sent l'autre faire un oui avec sa tête. Il le relâche, rassuré de ne pas avoir eu à le tuer. Le châtain sort alors rapidement le plan du sanctuaire, regardant le chemin qu'il doit prendre.

La traversée du reste de la base ennemie se passe presque sans problème, manquant de peu de se faire remarquer par des Sauveurs en pleine partie de poker. Il fut sauvé in-extremis par une des femmes qui était dans la pièce et qui avait détourné l'attention des Sauveurs. Il arrivait alors enfin à la partie appelé ''Purgatoire'' sur la carte de Dwight, soit les cellules. Sortant la clé de sa poche, il se met à chercher la pièce numéro 14. Le cœur battant à chaque fois qu'il regarde le numéro des portes, il la trouve enfin. Son souffle manque un battement. _J'ai réussi._ Sa main tremble un peu quand il enfonce la clé dans la serrure. Il entend le 'clic', vérifie qu'il n'y a personne dans le couloir, retire la clé, la met dans sa poche et ouvre la porte.

La première vue de Logan l'inquiète brusquement. _Non ! Il est pas…_

« Matthieu ? »

Le corps dans la cellule bouge. Le garde serre son couteau dans sa main, priant pour ne pas s'en servir.

« Logan ? demande une voix faible. »

Le plus jeune prend son sac et en sort sa gourde d'eau, la tendant à Matthieu.

« Ouais. Je suis venu, je vais te ramener à Alexandria.

-Mais les Sauveurs...

-T'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Il va falloir qu'on se dépêche, mais bois. »

Le militaire prend la gourde du châtain et en ingurgite le contenu gentiment. Pendant ce temps, son vis-à-vis l'observe. Il a perdu du poids et est recouvert de blessures.

« Tu penses pouvoir marcher ?

-On m'a bien abîmé mais t'inquiète, je suis sûr que je te bats encore à la course.

-On va pas faire le test. Je vais t'aider à te lever », affirme le plus jeune en récupérant la gourde.

Son vis-à-vis hoche la tête, il lui prend la main et le soulève. Le chasseur a encore beaucoup de poigne, donc suffisamment de force pour sortir d'ici.

« Tiens, dit le jeune homme en donnant au rouquin une arme. Maintenant, on va sortir. »

* * *

La voiture qu'ils ont trouvée tombe en panne d'essence à quelques kilomètres d'Alexandria. Matthieu lâche un juron en sortant du véhicule. Logan sort mais il n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, les deux survivants entendent un bruit étrange, un rugissement. Ils se retournent, découvrant une foule d'hommes et de femmes dans des sortes d'armure mais aussi un tigre et deux visages familier.

« Matthieu, Logan ? s'interroge Morgan. »

Il est suivi de près par Carol qui, elle-même, est suivie par un homme avec des dreadlocks et une sorte de sceptre. Le plus jeune le reconnaît, c'est Ezekiel, le roi du Royaume.

« Ce sont vos amis ? demande ce dernier.

-Oui, de vieux amis, affirme Carol en prenant le militaire dans ses bras. Daryl pensais que tu étais mort.

-Je sais, répond le rouquin. »

La doyenne s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand ils entendent plusieurs cris et un coup de feu.

« Ça vient d'Alexandria, assure Morgan.

-Le plan à mal tourné, commente le plus jeune. Le Royaume est armé ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Ezekiel. »

A l'évocation du ''Royaume'', le militaire semble interpellé. Puis, il comprend que c'est la communauté au côté de Morgan et Carol.

« Oui, bien sûr, répond le Roi.

-Bien, alors on va aller les aider, conclut Matthieu. Je suis pas sorti de ma cellule pour juste observer des morts. »

Carol affirme d'un geste de la tête.

« Le Royaume se met en marche pour combattre au côté d'Alexandria ! clame le roi Ezekiel à ses sujets. »

Puis, sur ses sages paroles, ils se mettent en marche. Le bruit s'est calmé mais les pas de la petite armée s'accélèrent, résonant sur le sol. Ils arrivent par l'arrière d'Alexandria, dont les grilles sont déjà ouvertes. Du même œil ils aperçoivent Negan, la batte levée au-dessus du crâne de Carl. Alors, sans que son maître en donne l'ordre, Shiva se jette sur un des Sauveurs à côté du tyran. Des coups de feu se font entendre, la bataille commence :

« Achevez ses Sauveurs et leurs complices ! Alexandria ne tombera pas, pas en ce jour ! »

Matthieu sort l'arme que les membres du Royaume lui ont donnée et tire sur chaque personne qui vise l'un des siens. Évitant de peu une balle, il voit au loin Maggie, Jésus et une bonne partie des membres de la Colline. Se sentant sourire et prit d'un coup d'adrénaline, le militaire fonce au cœur de la bataille, traversant la rue à toute vitesse en évitant quelques balles. Il voit un Sauveur, tentant de s'enfuir en grimpant un des murs. Il se rapproche du mur en question, se cachant derrière une voiture abandonnée. Là, il vise et tire dans sa tête. Le chasseur entend son corps tomber au sol. Puis, il sent que quelque chose est tombé près de sa jambe, elle commence à faire de la fumée. De crainte que ce soit une bombe ou un explosif quelconque, le militaire passe par-dessus le capot de la voiture et se cache derrière.

Voyant au bout de quelques secondes que ce n'est qu'un fumigène, le militaire se décide à sortir. Se levant, il aperçoit Negan entrain de fuir. Le cœur de Matthieu rate un battement, il est comme paralysé pendant quelques microsecondes. Puis son instinct reprend le dessus, il serre son arme et tire. La balle sort de son arme, traçant une ligne parfaite jusqu'au tyran. Le lieutenant voit la balle arrivée jusqu'à lui, se logeant dans son pied. Le chasseur jure, puis, tente de retirer mais la balle n'atteint pas la cible. Le militaire, malgré son épuisement, se jette alors corps et âme dans la bataille.

* * *

La fumée commence à se dissiper, laissant l'odeur de poudre et du sang se faire plus présente. Le lieutenant boite au milieu des cadavres. Ses côtes lui font un mal de chien et il lui est difficile de marcher mais il continu car _il_ est là. Il l'aperçoit enfin, de dos, prêt des grilles. Toussant à cause de la fumée, le chasseur l'entend et se retourne.

Ses yeux tombent sur ceux bleu-gris de son compagnon. Il voudrait dire quelque chose mais n'y arrive pas, le son se bloque dans sa gorge. Alors il fait ce qui lui semble le plus naturel au monde. Il prend le militaire dans ses bras. Pour la raison la plus égoïste du monde, il a envie et il en a besoin. Un instant, il oublie les autres, ou, pour être plus exacte, il n'en a plus rien à faire.

Daryl embrasse alors Matthieu.


	41. Pas encore Demain

**Hey !**

 **Bon, je suis de retour et il va s'en passer des chose dans les huit prochaine chapitres. (D'ailleurs j'aurais une grosse annonce à faire après ce cycle de huit.) Sachez aussi que je vais commencez à m'éloigniez du canon principal dans les prochaine chapitre, je vous reviendrais quand ça arrivera mais comme ça vous êtes au courant.**

 **Vous connaissez le disclaimer non ?**

 **La correction à été faite par Nephariel**

* * *

Quand Matthieu se réveille, il ressent la même sensation qu'une chute dans un rêve, sauf que son corps lui fait savoir qu'il a déjà la douleur dû au choc avec le sol. Tentant d'ouvrir les yeux, il les referme immédiatement, la lumière ne lui fait pas mal mais ses paupières oui. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il parvient à les ouvrir, découvrant l'infirmerie d'Alexandria. Il tente de se redresser dans son lit.

« Hey, doucement, annonce la voix de Tara. T'es en sale état. »

Le militaire tourne la tête, découvrant la jeune femme près d'un autre lit, maintenant vide.

« Qui était à côté de moi ? demande-t-il.

-Rosita, elle va mieux, je l'ai laissée partir. Comment tu te sens ?

-Tu vois l'insecte écrasé sur le pare-brise ? J'ai l'impression d'être l'insecte. »

La brune sourit.

« Comment je suis arrivé là ?

-Daryl, il t'a trouvé et tu t'es visiblement évanouit dans ses bras. Il t'a amené ici.

-Comment il va ? demande le rouquin, un ton inquiet dans la voix.

-Il a passé la nuit ici, à somnoler sur une chaise. Je l'ai envoyé prendre l'air et me chercher des bandages propres à la réserve. »

Dans un geste instinctif, le militaire porte sa main à son bras blessé, il n'a plus de bandage.

«-La brûlure, comment elle est arrivée ? demande gentiment Tara.

-Negan , répond-t-il simplement. »

La porte s'ouvre, le rouquin tourne la tête dans cette direction, découvrant avec un léger sourire son compagnon. Ce dernier pose les bandages qu'il a en mains sur la première surface qu'il voit et s'approche du militaire.

« Je vous laisse, je suis dans la pièce d'à côté si besoin, déclare Tara en prenant les bandages. »

Une fois la jeune femme sortie de la pièce, Daryl demande :

« Ça va ?

-Ouais, épuisé et mes articulation me font souffrir mais je suis en vie. On m'a annoncé que je m'étais encore évanoui dans tes bras. C'est la troisième fois, non ?

-La quatrième, répond le brun avec un petit sourire. »

La main du militaire se glisse dans les cheveux de son compagnon, souriant faiblement. Son vis-à-vis approche ses lèvres des siennes, l'embrassant doucement.

Une fois ce baiser échangé, le chasseur se redresse et s'installe sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il observe son compagnon quelques secondes, puis lui demande :

« C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse. »

Matthieu voit le poing du redneck se serrer.

« Pourquoi ? ajoute son vis-à-vis. »

Le militaire sourit amèrement.

« Je sais que je vais devoir m'expliquer sur le pourquoi mais, j'en ai pas encore la force et encore moins l'envie. On va en parler, je vais pas te mentir, mais quand on serra remis de tout ça. Quand je pourrais l'expliquer sans... sans être subjugué par une douleur physique. »

Le brun hoche la tête, puis prend un des bandages que Tara a laissé et vient refaire celui du bras de son compagnon.

Le militaire prend une grande bouffée d'air en sortant de l'infirmerie. Matthieu observe les rues, voyant les habitants d'Alexandria, de la Colline et du Royaume discuter entre eux. Son premier réflexe est de retourner chez lui. Avec un peu appréhension, il pousse la porte, découvrant que la plus part des meubles ne sont plus là. Aussi, il trouve des taches de sang au sol, sûrement dû au combat de la veille. Il se dirige jusqu'à sa chambre, il n'y trouve pas Daryl qui aurait dû se reposer quelques heures sur ordre de Tara. Le chasseur doit être dehors à aider. Il constate que la commode est ouverte, comme si quelqu'un avait fouillé frénétiquement dedans. Le lit n'est plus là, seulement les oreillers et une des deux couvertures. Deux sacs de couchages sont posés au sol, dont un qui est défait, sûrement pour remplacer le matelas. Le militaire soupire, comme de soulagement, puis range la pièce sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Une fois que c'est fait, il se sent un peu mieux.

Il rentre alors dans la salle de bain. Tout est intact, rien n'a été déplacé depuis le matin où ils étaient partis. Matthieu évite de se regarder dans le miroir, il préfère sortir de la pièce et de la chambre. Il monte les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la pièce des ados de la maison. Il toque légèrement à la porte. Il lui semble entrer un « Ouais ? » alors il rentre. Logan, avec des cheveux plus courts que dans ses souvenirs, est là, grattant du bout de son crayon une feuille plus très blanche. Au bout de quelques secondes le plus jeune relève la tête, découvrant le militaire. Il laisse son crayon tomber à côté de sa feuille et se lève d'un bond. Dans un geste impulsif, le garde le prend dans ses bras. Le chasseur ne s'attendant pas à ce geste et reste pendant quelques secondes les bras ballant avant de répondre à l'étreinte.

« Tu vas bien ? demande le châtain en se reculant pour observer Matthieu.

-Je suis en vie et c'est grâce à toi.

-Je suis juste venu te chercher, c'est plus grâce à Dwight.

-Tu veux pas arrêter de minimiser tes actions ? Rosita est passée à l'infirmerie pour que Tara recouse sa joue et elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Tu as été fort en résistant à l'envie de coller une balle entre les deux yeux de Negan et courageux en venant me chercher.

-Si tu le dis... Mais j'ai une question, pourquoi Negan t'as gardé captif ?

-Je... C'est une histoire compliquée et je pense pas pouvoir vraiment l'expliquer. Et surtout, je pense pas que tu devrais l'entendre.

-Mais...

-Vraiment. J'aime pas cette histoire et encore moins l'image qu'elle donne de moi.

-Je suis pas un gosse, déclare Logan en appuyant sur chaque mot.

-Je sais et c'est pas ça, tu serais prêt à l'entendre. Mais je ne veux pas te la raconter. Tu dois comprend ça, non ?

-Ouais, affirme bizarrement le plus jeune. »

Le militaire s'approche de la porte pour sortir mais se ravise au dernier moment :

« Merci, si tu étais pas venu, mon cœur ne battrait plus. »

Le plus jeune a comme un frisson, puis il hoche la tête et le rouquin sort de la pièce.

C'est le crépuscule quand Matthieu passe devant la maison de Maggie. Une des fenêtres diffuse de la lumière, il l'aperçoit alors dans sa cuisine. Il va donc toquer à la porte de la maison. La jeune femme lui ouvre, souriant à sa vue.

« J'ai vu que tu étais seule et j'aurais voulu qu'on discute.

-On va dehors ? propose-t-elle. Une partie des membres de la Colline sont ici. »

Le militaire hoche la tête pour affirmer, la brune prend une veste et ferme la porte derrière elle.

« Comment va le bébé ? demande le rouquin en se mettant à marcher.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, il allait bien, répond-t-elle en le suivant.

-Je m'étais dit si je te posais la question tu aurais le droit de me dire un truc comme ''A ton avis, idiot ? ''. Mais comment tu vis la mort de Glenn ?

-A ton avis, idiot ? Ça me fait mal, chaque fois que je me réveille, à chaque fois que je vois mon ventre, je me dis qu'il aura pas de père. Qu'il pourra pas savoir à quel point Glenn était quelqu'un de bien, dit-t-elle en cachant un sanglot. »

Ils arrivent dans le parc d'Alexandria, tous deux s'assoient sur le banc qui est là.

« Comment tu peux rester forte, avec tous ce qui se passe ? demande le plus vieux.

-L'espoir de les voir tous mourir. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

-Je m'étais résolu à mourir dans cette cellule, alors je sais pas. J'ai du mal à me considérer comme un des vôtre, comme un survivant.

-Tu es un survivant.

-J'ai survécu mais j'ai laissé une partie de moi sur le sol du sanctuaire.

-Si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Negan t'as gardé au sanctuaire ?

-Tout le monde me pose cette question mais je suis pas sûr de pouvoir vraiment y répondre sans avoir honte de moi.

-Ce que tu as fait avant n'a pas d'importance, ce que tu fais maintenant en a. »

Le militaire inspire lentement de l'air et commence à raconter ce qui c'était passé à Maggie.

« Tu dois avoir une piètre image de moi, affirme Matthieu une fois qu'il a fini.

-Non, justement, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu t'en veux autant ?

-Parce que l'ego de Negan a été blessé, alors il s'est raconté une meilleure histoire. Une histoire ou j'étais un tyran sans nom qui poussait les autres à le tabasser et le terroriser. Il a commencé à croire en son mensonge et s'est trouvé faible. Alors... il a... il a pensé que... C'est ma faute si.., conclut-t-il en ravalant un sanglot.

-Non. Il est pas devenu comme ça à cause de toi. Tu le dis toi-même, il s'est conforté dans son mensonge, il a dû se dire que pour survivre dans son monde il fallait être un tyran. Maintenant, il se reproche tout ce qui a été fait et il remet la faute sur toi.

-...s

-Les gens changent au contact des autres mais pas à ce point. »

Le chasseur réfléchit quelques secondes, puis lance une sorte d'ultimatum :

« -Je l'ai épargné, j'ai épargné Negan.

-Quoi ? demande la future mère d'un ton très calme.

-Je l'avais en visée, mais j'ai pas pu. J'aurais pu mettre fin à tout ça.

-Tu te trompes, tu l'as pas épargné.

-Maggie, je suis un militaire, si j'avais voulu le tuer, il serait mort.

-Tu l'as pas épargné. Tu lui as laissé le temps de croire qu'il a une chance face à nous. »

Matthieu esquisse un faible sourire.

« Alors tu as pris ta décision. Tu vas le tuer, ajoute-t-il.

-La décision a été prise il y a longtemps. Bien avant que toute les personnes d'Alexandria, de la Colline ou même du Royaume se connaissent. Bien avant que le monde tombe. Aujourd'hui on représente tous les uns pour les autres, on se protège les uns et les autres. La décision avait été prise bien avant qu'on choisisse de prendre les armes, bien avant qu'on en ait le choix. Bien avant tout ça, bien avant tous ce qu'on a subit.»

Maggie sourit, caressant son ventre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Il y a une histoire que je lui raconterais, ajoute-t-elle. Qu'au début c'était juste Rick et Glenn. Aucun des deux ne se connaissait, pourtant ils se sont entraidés. Son père a risqué sa vie pour lui. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. C'est parti d'Atlanta, puis la ferme de mon père, la prison jusqu'ici, à cet instant. Avec tous ceux qu'on a perdus en chemin, avec chacun d'entre nous, avec toutes ces histoires, tout ce qu'on a construit. Tous ce qu'on est pour les autres. Jusqu'à cette famille joyeusement dysfonctionnelle. »

Une larme coule le long de la joue de la future mère, le militaire la prend dans ses bras.

« Alors oui, demain on gagnera pas, reprend-t-elle. Pas demain, mais ce sera notre monde. »

Matthieu regarde fixement un point dans le vide, pensant tout en jouant avec sa plaque militaire. Daryl le regarde, observant son regard bleu-gris ternis et abîmé, voulant lui parler sans que les mots ne viennent. Visiblement, dans cette bulle de chaleur qu'est leur chambre et d'être tous les deux ne rend pas utile le fait de parler. Pourtant, il y aurait des choses à dire mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, simplement voir son compagnon donne un fin sourire au chasseur. Dans un geste qu'il veut confiant, sa main se glisse sur le corps du militaire. Sa peau est froide et celle de son amant la réchauffe un peu. La main la plus abîmée quitte pourtant cette douce chaleur au bout d'une petite minute, venant alors s'emmêler aux doigts de l'autre. Le brun enserre sa main dans celle de son compagnon et tout semble aller bien quelques instants.


	42. La raison pour laquelle ton coeur bat

**Hey !**

 **C'est le moment de faire un peu dans le sentimental. J'espère que vous allez appréciés.**

 **La correction est faite par Nephariel.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Le corps endormi s'agite, tremble, grogne et se tord. C'est une mauvaise nuit, emplie de cauchemars, de sueurs froides et de douleur.

Au bout du troisième réveil nocturne, Matthieu se lève en ne faisant aucun bruit. Il prend ses chaussures, sa veste et son arme, juste par précaution. Il jette un coup d'œil à Daryl, il semble aussi avoir une nuit agitée, moins que la sienne mais un peu quand même. _Il va falloir parler, mais laisse-le être heureux quelques seconde…_ Le militaire soupire, puis sort de la pièce. Il enfile ses chaussures, ferme sa veste et sort de la maison. Le soleil commence à peine à se lever, tout le monde doit encore dormir. Il marche sans vraiment savoir où il veut aller. Il finit par arriver jusqu'à la sortie d'Alexandria, là où il est rentré quelques jours auparavant. Il avait oublié que le mur des morts était là. **Glenn. Abraham. Heath ? Spencer. Olivia. Sasha.**

Le militaire fait demi-tour, se dirigeant dans un lieu qui doit être vide. L'église de Gabriel. Il ouvre rapidement la porte, comme pour se cacher à l'intérieur. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment se tenir en ce lieu. Il avance lentement sur le chemin central. Il choisit un des bancs, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et s'y assit. Il lève la tête et regarde le Jésus de plâtre mal peint d'un air septique et pensif.

« Vous vous rappelez de ce que j'ai dit lors de votre dernier passage ici ? » demande la voix de Gabriel.

Matthieu sursaute. Il tourne la tête et trouve le messager de Dieu se tenant près des pieds du Jésus de plâtre. Il ne s'étonne même pas de le voir réveillé si tôt.

« Pas vraiment, finit par répondre le militaire.

-Que Dieu pardonne toujours, peu importe les pêchers.

-Je pense pas que Dieu m'apprécie énormément.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Gabriel, vous avez conscience que je suis homosexuel et que si je viens dans votre église c'est parce que personne ne me pose de questions ?

-La bible est un texte vieux de plus de deux mille ans, les choses changent, alors je ne pense pas que votre préférence pour les hommes soit un vrai problème. Et vous venez dans mon église pour être tranquille, c'est une bonne chose. Vous venez vous recueillir, pas auprès de Dieu, mais si ce lieu est un lieu de paix, alors je suis content pour vous. »

Le rouquin souffle légèrement, continuant d'observer la statue.

« Vous savez pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être un message de Dieu ? demande Gabriel. »

Matthieu hoche négativement la tête.

« J'ai lu cette phrase dans la bible : _Apprenez à faire le bien, recherchez la justice, protégez l'opprimé; faites droit à l'orphelin, défendez la veuve._ Ça m'a paru absurde, puis en continuant à lire je suis tombé sur une autre phrase. _Veillez à ce que personne ne rende le mal pour le mal mais, en toute occasion, recherchez le bien, dans vos rapports mutuels comme envers tous les hommes._ Alors les paroles de Dieu m'ont semblées sensées. J'ai conscience qu'aujourd'hui la parole de Dieu n'a plus d'importance, mais même avec toute les horreurs que j'ai vu, je pense toujours que c'est lui qui nous guide. Pensez à cela, car Dieu a représenté l'homme à son image et si nous sommes faible de temps à autre, lui aussi doit l'être. »

Le militaire ferme les yeux quelques secondes, les rouvrant pour ajouter :

« _Tous les prophètes rendent de Lui le témoignage que quiconque croit en Lui reçoit par son nom le pardon des péchés. Le Seigneur le relèvera et s'il a commis des péchés, ils lui seront pardonnés._ C'est les deux exactes phrases que vous m'avez dites.

-Vous avez une excellente mémoire

-Gabriel, vous avez déjà fait quelque chose d'horrible à un autre être humain ?

-Vous voulez dire, tuer quelqu'un ?

-Non, je parle d'infliger une blessure physiologique telle qu'elle laisse une marque à vie.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Rien, oubliez. C'était intéressant de parler avec vous, tente de conclure le lieutenant en se levant.

-Matthieu, vous vous reprochez quelque chose, vous devriez en parler.

-Gabriel, vous n'êtes pas un putain de psy. Je pense pouvoir gérer ça seul, sans vous et sans Dieu ! »

Sur ses dernières paroles, le rouquin sort de l'église d'un pas rapide et nerveux.

Une fois sorti, le militaire constate que le jour est levé, que la ville ne va pas tarder à entrer en activité. Matthieu se décide à trouver un lieu calme, il marche rapidement jusqu'à l'ancienne maison de Spencer. Une fois arrivé devant cette dernière il réalise que l'autre partie des habitants de la Colline y ont passé la nuit. Il corrige alors son chemin, se dirigeant instinctivement jusqu'au cimetière. Tout le monde s'y étant recueilli la veille, personne n'y sera aujourd'hui, du moins pas si tôt. Le lieutenant s'appuie contre les murs de taules d'Alexandria et souffle, se trouvant enfin seul. Il ferme alors les yeux et tente d'organiser tout ce dont il va devoir parler. Mais un bruit l'empêche de se concentrer, il rouvre les yeux, découvrant Jésus qui vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? demande le rouquin.

-Je t'ai vu passer dans la rue depuis la maison de Spencer.

-L'ancienne maison de Spencer, corrige le médiateur en regardant dans le vide. »

Jésus observe le militaire. Il entend un volet qui claque quelque maison plus haut. Matthieu sursaute violemment, comme si c'était le bruit le plus fort qu'il ait entendu de sa vie.

« Il faut que ça change. La manière dont on se traite les uns les autres, commente le rouquin, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-On joue à celui qui frappe le plus fort. Alors qu'on devrait s'unir et reconstruire le monde, non ?

-Tu te rappelles, avant ça si on s'était croisé dans la rue, on aurait juste été des inconnus. On se serait peut-être salué ou bousculé mais ça aurait pas eu d'impact sur nos vies. Pourtant, si on croise quelqu'un maintenant, soit il devient un ennemi soit un allié. Chaque action qu'on fait à partir de maintenant a des conséquences à long terme.

-Dommage qu'on s'en soit pas rendu compte plus vite.

-Tu marques un point. »

Jouant avec le reflet de la plaque, le rouquin demande :

« A ton avis, certains d'entre nous vont les rejoindre, comme Eugène ?

-Peut-être. »

Un silence pensif se fait.

« Pourquoi t'es venu me voir ? demande Matthieu.

-Parce que t'avais l'air d'avoir la même question que moi en tête.

-Combien de mort il y aura avant que ça s'arrête.

-Combien de mort il y aura, répète le châtain pour confirmer. »

Le militaire trace les inscriptions de sa plaque du bout de doigt.

« Alors ça va avoir lieu, on va assister à une guerre, commente-t-il.

-J'ai du mal à voir ça comme une guerre.

-Pourquoi ? demande le plus vieux en se tournant vers Jésus.

-Parce que ça a plus d'importance que ce qu'on voit pour le moment. On va devoir vivre avec le poids de tous ceux qu'on aura tué mais eux aussi, ils ne faisaient que survivre.

-Tu veux en venir où ?

-T'as observé les Sauveurs pendant le combat ?

-Non, désolé, j'étais trop occupé à me faire tirer dessus. »

Le blond sourit.

«-La plus part essayait de fuir, pas de se battre. Negan est leader mais ils préféraient vivre dans le genre de Groupe qu'ils pillent, en étant libre.

-Le jour où tu t'es introduit chez nous, t'as dit un truc intéressant : que l'entropie découlait de l'ordre.

-Alors tu vois, ils feront bien une erreur à un moment. »

En rentrant, le militaire manque de se cogner contre Michonne qui sort. Il rentre finalement au bout de quelque secondes après avoir observé le visage blessé de la samouraï. Matthieu ouvre la porte de sa chambre avec un peu d'appréciation. Cette dernière disparaît instantanément, car malgré que Daryl soit seulement en train d'attacher ses chaussures, la première chose que le roumain remarque, c'est le fait qu'il soit torse nu. Prenant par surprise son compagnon, il vient se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il rapprochant son visage du sien, l'embrassant avidement. Progressivement, pendant que le baisé devient plus intense, les deux chasseurs glissent sur leurs sac de couchages, se collant l'un à l'autre. Le rouquin se redresse, dominant son compagnon, esquissant un mouvement de hanche, il fait grogner ce dernier. Le brun se surélève légèrement, venant faire glisser la veste et enlever le t-shirt de son compagnon, en profitant pour nouer leurs lèvres.

Ses mains viennent alors effleurer ses cotes couvertes de taches sombres, il monte alors sur son torse, passant sur son tatouage avant de finalement arriver sur ses épaules. Redescendant lentement sur ses bras froids, Daryl arrive sur le bandage en partie couvert de sang de son compagnon. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, à cause de sa veste, mais visiblement la plaie dessous s'est rouverte. L'évitant pour ne pas faire mal au rouquin, il ne remarque pas tout de suite que ce dernier s'est glissé dans son cou pour venir l'y embrasser. Le militaire embrasse doucement sa clavicule avant de venir mordiller un peu de chaire, bougeant légèrement ses hanches. Sous cette caresse involontaire, le chausseur gémit, remontant sur le bras de son compagnon, serrant quelque peu la blessure. Matthieu est comme pris d'un frisson, se tendant.

Il quitte alors les hanches de son compagnon, laissant ce dernier pantois. Il ramasse son t-shirt qui traîne à côté des sacs de couchage et rentre aussi vite que possible dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, le militaire ouvre le robinet d'eau froide, venant se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Son rythme cardiaque se calme un peu. Il perçoit son compagnon qui rentre dans la salle de bain. Il s'était promit de ne pas pleurer, pas devant Daryl. Il réprime un sanglot et articule difficilement :

« S'il-te-plaît, sort de la salle de bain.

-Non, on...

-Je vais prendre une douche, enlever la sensation du sang qui me colle à la peau, me remettre les idées en place. Je vais refaire ce foutu bandage et après, on parlera. Alors, est-ce-que tu peux sortir de la salle de bain ? S'il-te-plaît... »

Le chasseur hoche la tête d'un air entendu, sort en fermant la porte de la salle de bain et claque celle de la chambre.

Une pluie de larmes commence alors à tomber sans que Matthieu puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'appuie contre le rebord du lavabo, respirant douloureusement. Une fois que ses larmes s'arrêtent, le militaire s'observe dans le miroir. Voyant celui dans le reflet, il sent son poing se serrer contre le rebord, au point que ses phalanges deviennent blanches. Il retient son envie de briser le miroir avec son poing, la marque du mur du Sanctuaire étant encore là. Il finit par abandonner le duel de regard avec son reflet, il se déshabille en tremblant un peu et se glisse sous la douche.

L'eau froide lui décolle la sensation du sang sur sa peau. Le militaire s'appuie contre le carrelage d'un des murs, posant sa tête douloureuse contre. Il enlève son bandage, l'eau fait couler le sang le long de son corps, laissant un filet rouge dans le tourbillon de la douche. Quelques souvenirs affluents. Matthieu coupe le jet d'eau et soupire, comme de soulagement. Il observe son corps, les taches rouges, jaunes, bleues ou même violettes qui couvrent son torse et plus particulièrement ses côtes ainsi que les griffures sur ses genoux à force de tomber au sol. Il détaille du bout des doigts la bosse sur son nez et les fils sur sa brûlure. Il sent quelques bleus dans son dos. Ses mains sont elles aussi abîmées, ses phalanges sont presque écarlates.

Quand le militaire sort enfin de la salle de bain, seul les pointes de ses cheveux sont encore humides. Il voit Daryl, assit aux bords des sacs de couchages, jouant avec un bandage propre. Il relève la tête ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Il se lève alors calmement et tend le bandage à son compagnon. Ce dernier le prend, le pose à côté de son sac de couchage et s'y assit. Puis il regarde les yeux de son compagnon, son regard est aussi abîmé que le sien.

« Il faut qu'on parle, annonce Matthieu d'un ton peu assuré. »

Le chasseur affirme et s'assied à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demande son compagnon.

-Tout. Tout ce qu'il ta fait. Et pourquoi. »

Le rouquin serre son poing et se met à parler, de tout.

« Je vais le butter, lui trancher la gorge et le regarder s'étouffer avec son propre sang, commente le chasseur.

-Daryl, c'est aussi ma faute.

-Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu te rappelles, tu m'as dit la même chose. T'as voulu être un mec bien. Et c'est pas ta faute si ce type est un connard ! »

Matthieu ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il se rapproche du chasseur et l'enlace :

« Je sais que ça va prendre tu temps pour recoller les morceaux mais...

-Je sais, répond simplement son compagnon. »

Ils profitent alors de l'étreinte de l'un et l'autre.


	43. Des relations qui prennent la poussière

**Hey !**

 **Dans se chapitre, je commence à mettre en place des trucs important pour la suite, vous comprendrez dans plusieurs chapitres.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, pensez au reviews si c'est le cas.**

 **Diclaimer : Seulement l'histoire et les personnage de Matthieu Cherokee, Logan Scott et Nienor m'appartienne.**

 **La correction est fait par Nephariel.**

* * *

Daryl ouvre les yeux, il découvre Matthieu qui dort encore, blotti contre son torse. Il hésite alors pendant quelques secondes à bouger, observant calme son visage blessé. Il finit par sortir du double sac de couchage, s'assurant de ne pas réveiller son compagnon, le laissant être bien pendant encore quelques heures. Il prend ses chaussures et son arbalète qui traînent à côté de lui et sort à pas de loup. Une fois la porte refermée sans un bruit, il sort de la maison, se dirigeant jusqu'à un des postes de garde.

Logan entend quelqu'un qui fait craquer les barreaux de l'échelle. Il tourne la tête et découvre Daryl, ce dernier le salut d'un signe de tête. Il s'appuie contre le haut du mur, observant le plus jeune un peu de travers.

« Tu avais raison, finit-il par dire. »

Le garde esquisse un sourire.

« C'était un coup de chance. Je pensais que j'allais mourir en allant chez les Sauveurs.

-T'avais l'air déterminé.

-C'est facile de le dire. À la Colline, je t'ai lancé l'idée parce que je voulais t'aider. Mais je pensais pas que je pourrais.

-Mais Dwight est arrivé.

-Ouais. Alors, je me suis dit : Vas-y, tu vas peut-être mourir mais tu seras quelqu'un de bien. Mais j'ai réussi. »

Le redneck prend un temps de réflexion, puis demande :

« Tu étais là, dans le garde-manger à la Colline quand les Sauveurs sont arrivés ?

-Peut-être, répond le châtain avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu ne serais pas venu me voir, sinon.

-Ouais, peut-être. Ou peut-être que j'ai … eu un cas de conscience. »

Le châtain se tourne en direction d'Alexandrie, il aperçoit Ollie qui vient prend son tour de garde. Il se dirige alors vers l'échelle pour descendre. Daryl le retient en posant sa main sur son épaule :

« Merci. »

Son vis-à-vis hoche la tête d'air entendu.

* * *

Pour une fois, Logan fait l'effort d'essayer de grimper dans l'arbre collé à la cabane au lieu d'appeler Nienor et de faire descendre l'échelle. Cet effort fut vain: arrivé près de la fenêtre, son pied glisse et il manque de tomber au sol mais il se rattrape sur une des branches. Il entend alors un rire sincère derrière lui. Le garde fait volte-face, la faucheuse est là. Dans sa main gauche elle tient sa faux qui est posée sur son épaule droite, dans sa main se trouve deux bâtons où sont empalés des poissons, elle porte la fameuse capuche de sa veste noire sur sa tête, cachant un de ses yeux.

La "Mort'' lui offre alors un sourire en coin et continu son chemin jusqu'à ses côtés. Elle pose sa faux contre l'arbre et enlève sa capuche.

« N'y touche pas, commente-t-elle en voyant que Logan est intéressé par sa faux. »

Elle cale un des bâtons entre ses dents sans toucher les poissons, l'autre bout de bois reste dans sa main. Nienor grimpe à l'intérieur, elle fait un peu de bruit, puis la trappe s'ouvre. Le châtain se dirige alors vers l'ouverture. La tête de la noiraude sort de la trappe et s'exclame :

« Et ma faux ? »

Le garde soupire, il revient avec ladite faux et la lui rend. Elle fait ensuite tomber l'échelle et il peut enfin grimper dans la cabane.

« Tu en veux ? demande-t-elle en ouvrant une bouteille de Jack Daniel's.

-Pourquoi pas, répond le châtain en s'installant sur un des coussins au sol. »

Elle prend deux verres qu'elle remplit de moitié. Elle donne son verre à Logan et prend une gorgée du sien. Le plus jeune grimace un peu à cause du goût particulièrement âcre de la boisson. La noiraude sourit, puis se tourne et se hisse sur la pointe de ses pieds pour récupérer quelque chose au-dessus de son placard.

« Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant la machette de Matthieu, je pense que t'es venu récupérer ça »

Le garde hoche positivement la tête et reprend l'arme.

« Il y a eu pas mal de bruit vers ta communauté.

-Ouais... On s'était allié avec un groupe qui, avec du recul, n'était pas vraiment les parfaits coéquipiers mais c'est ce qu'on avait de mieux. On s'est fait traire alors que Negan était là, mais on s'en plutôt bien sorti.

-J'ai vu.

-Tu étais là ?

-Ouais, c'était un beau combat.

-Et tu n'as rien fait.

-On a déjà eu cette discussion. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Si, c'est le problème de tout le monde, clame l'arbalétrier. Si un jour il te trouve, ils vont te vouloir dans leur camp ou te tuer.

-Je t'assure qu'ils auront beau être deux ou douze ils finiront tous dans le même état, morts.

-Je pensais que tu avais de l'honneur. Mais en vérité tu es faib... »

Logan se retrouve collé contre un des murs de la cabane et sent une main froide venir enserrer son cou.

« On va se mettre d'accord, annonce Nienor. En premier, tu ne t'avises plus de dire ce que j'ai ou non et tout ira bien pour toi. Deuxièmement, je suis fiable pas faible. Ne confond pas. La main qui est autour de ton cou t'a aidée à te relever mais elle peut aussi t'étrangler.

-Tu...

-Non, n'essaie pas d'ajouter quelque chose. Tu vas sortir d'ici et tu reviendras quand tu arrêteras de penser comme un utopiste, conclu la faucheuse en relâchant le cou du garde. »

* * *

Rentrant chez lui, Logan aperçoit Matthieu appuyé à une des fenêtres de l'étage. Il le rejoint, il est dans la chambre de Judith. Il s'annonce en toquant sur l'encadrement, le militaire sursaute légèrement.

« Tout le monde est occupé, il fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper Judith, justifie-t-il. »

Le rouquin vérifie que la petite dort et sort de la pièce en fermant la porte.

« Tu me cherchais pour une raison particulière ? Demande-t-il.

-Ouais, je voulais te rendre ça, répond le plus jeune en lui tendant sa machette. »

Le militaire la prend, souriant légèrement à la vue de ses initiales qui sont toujours gravés dans le manche.

« Merci, dit-il. Il faudra que je lui retrouve un étui pour pouvoir la porter. »

Les deux hommes descendent les escaliers et vont dans la cuisine, là où se trouve le baby-phone de Judith.

« Je peux te poser une question ? demande Logan en s'appuyant contre un des plans de travail.

-À propos de Negan ?

-Non. Je me demandais si avant ça, tu avais déjà participé à une guerre. »

Le militaire joue avec sa plaque, hésitant quoi répondre.

« Oui, finit-il par répondre.

-Et… C'était… Tu as… ?

-Tué des gens ? Ouais.

-Ce sont… Des mauvais souvenirs ?

-Chaque action que tu fais à des conséquences. J'ai participé à des guerres, j'ai été au front, j'ai été à l'arrière et j'ai été à la stratégie. Le plus dure, ce n'est pas de tuer ses hommes et ses femmes, ni d'assumer, c'est de savoir qu'ils avaient une famille, des amis et peut-être même des enfants. Pour eux tu seras seulement le monstre sans visage qui a tué leurs proches. Tu seras dans leurs cauchemars mais ils ne savent juste pas qu'eux aussi sont dans les tient. Donc, ouais, c'est des mauvais souvenirs mais ça s'efface un peu avec le temps, ça devient flou. Une nuit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça reviendra. Tu te réveilles en sueur et haletant, dans un état proche de la panique, puis tu comprends qu'il n'y a rien autour de toi, mis à part la nuit et son silence. »

Matthieu inspire profondément pour se calmer.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre, dévoilant un Rick à l'allure épuisée mais motivée. Il tourne sa tête en direction de Matthieu qui est sur le canapé en train de lire un livre tout en gardant un œil sur le baby-phone. Le militaire relève les yeux et observe l'ex-flic qui le salut d'un signe de tête.

« On a prévu des ravitaillements, pour être prêt à attaquer, annonce-t-il. Tu te sens d'attaque pour y aller ? »

Le rouquin hoche la tête d'un air concentré.

« On n'est pas encore sûr de la composition des équipes mais on en a discuté avec Maggie, Jésus et Ezekiel. Si tu vas dans la petite ville à quelques kilomètres d'ici, avec Daryl, tu penses t'en sortir ?

-Vous nous voulez en duo ?

-Vous avez déjà fait vos preuves. Il y a un problème ?

-Non, c'est juste que si on est deux contre un groupe de Sauveurs, on va avoir du mal.

-La mini-ville où on veut vous envoyer n'est pas dans la zone des Sauveurs. Et ils savent qu'on est dans le coin et qu'on s'attend à ce qu'ils attaquent. Ils ne prendront pas le risque, ou seulement à deux ou trois. Et on sait que Daryl et toi, avec une balle dans l'épaule et une machette vous vous en sortez.

-Tu marques un point. On peut le faire, il faudrait voir avec Daryl si le plan lui va. Tu veux qu'on trouve quelque chose en particulier ?

-Des médicaments, des munitions, des armes, de quoi faire des explosifs ou des fumigènes. Mais, si vous trouvez autre chose, comme de la nourriture ou de l'utilitaire, prenez le aussi.

-Okay. Tu as une idée de quand on ferrait ça ?

-Le temps qu'on s'organise et qu'on finisse de préparer les duos et les trios. Ça devrait pouvoir se faire après-demain.

-Tu veux un coup de main pour l'organisation des groupes? Un truc sur lequel t'arrives pas à te décider ? Je dois encore pouvoir remplir ma fonction de médiateur.

-Logan veut aller en extérieur mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, il est peut-être un peu jeune.

-Il a les capacités et est débrouillard, la preuve, il est venue me chercher chez les Sauveurs. Puis, il t'a déjà aidé pendant les ravitaillements, non ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Je pensais le mettre avec Rosita et Aaron. Tu penses que ça pourrait aller ?

-Il s'entend bien avec Aaron. Rosita et lui ont des tours de garde commun et il y a jamais eu de problème à signaler. Elle l'aidait même à tirer avec deux doigts en moins.

-Hum...

-Puis, le trio a déjà fonctionné. Pendant l'attaque de l'avant-poste des Sauveurs. Il y était les trois, ils s'en sont très bien sortit.

-Je verrais avec Maggie et Ezekiel. »

Matthieu hoche la tête en signe l'approbation et se lève, rangeant son livre dans la bibliothèque.

« J'aurais aussi voulu te parler de Negan, annonce le shérif. »

Le militaire soupire, redescendant machinalement sa manche.

« Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu te retrouves au Sanctuaire ? Continu le brun.

-J'ai expliqué cette histoire à Maggie. Si tu veux savoir demande-lui.

-Maggie a suffisamment de chose à faire, non ?

-Rick, cette histoire est… compliquée. Je n'aime pas en parler.

-Je sais mais…

-Tu n'aimes pas parler de la mort de Lori, je n'aime pas parler de ça. »

Rick lance un regard de travers au rouquin.

« Tu vois ? Il y a certaines choses qu'on n'aime pas répéter. C'est le genre de chose qui fait remonter une sorte de culpabilité. J'ai fait des conneries, mais celle-là doit être ma plus belle, pour le reste, demande à Maggie, elle t'expliquera. »

Le chef du groupe soupire à son tour :

« Tara m'a parlé d'une brûlure, c'est aussi en rapport avec lui ?

-Ouais mais ça je peux en parler.

-Il brûle quelqu'un seulement parce qu'ils lui ont été déloyaux, comme avec Dwight. Alors pourquoi toi ?

-Je crois qu'il voulait que je me rappelle. Que même quand j'étais seul, je me rappelle de ce qu'il m'a... ce qu'il nous a infligé. »


	44. Tu partages mon lit, tu partages mon nom

**Hey !**

 **Je sais que le chapitre devait sortir hier mis j'était crever.**

 **Le chapitre et assez calme et il renoue avec les anciens, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Le bruit de moteur de la moto s'arrête. Les deux survivants descendent de cette dernière, le chasseur l'appuie contre un mur recouvert de plantes grimpantes.

« Tu veux quand même la planquer ? demande Matthieu.

-Ouais, si ces connards viennent dans le coin, ils ne sauront pas qu'on est là. »

Le militaire hoche la tête et aide son compagnon à cacher la moto.

« Bon, tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ? demande le brun.

-Je sais que Rick veut qu'on trouve des armes mais les médicaments et les pansements vont être primordiaux. »

Les chasseurs se dirigent alors vers la pharmacie. Daryl va dans la réserve, trouvant plusieurs seringues antidouleur, des compresses et deux tubes de crèmes cicatrisantes. Il y a aussi un placard fermé par un cadenas.

« Matt ?

-Ouais ? répond son compagnon en arrivant dans la pièce.

-Tu as de quoi crocheter un cadenas ? »

Le rouquin hoche la tête positivement et sort ce qu'il lui faut de son sac. Il s'accroupit alors au niveau du dit cadenas. Il y va lentement, prenant le temps pour ne pas casser les crochets. Il finit par entendre le petit clic' lui annonçant qu'il a réussi. Ouvrant rapidement le placard, quelque chose tombe sur son pied, un fusil de chasse, visiblement pas chargé. Le placard en contient trois, avec les cartouches qui vont avec. Son compagnon les prend et les met dans son sac.

Une fois qu'ils ont fini de fouiller la pharmacie, ils se décident à sortir. Mais, alors que Daryl s'apprêtait à poser un pied dehors, son compagnon le tire en arrière et le plaque contre le mur, lui faisant signe de se taire. Matthieu referme la porte sans un bruit et lui montre les six Sauveurs dans la rue. Ramenant le redneck vers les comptoirs, le militaire s'y cache avec lui. Le brun prend alors un des fusils des chasses dans son sac. La main du médiateur vient se poser sur la sienne, l'empêchant de mettre les munitions.

« Tu peux en avoir un par surprise, deux si je t'aide mais il en restera quatre, déclare-t-il.

-On…

-Je sais, on peut le faire, on l'a déjà fait mais le risque est trop important pour ce que ça va nous apporter. J'ai tout autant envie que toi de les tuer mais on doit éviter d'y passer maintenant à leur place. »

Le chasseur soupire et hoche la tête, réalisant que son compagnon à raison. Les deux survivants attendent encore quelques minutes, s'assurant que les Sauveurs sont repartis, avant de sortir de la boutique. Ils reviennent sur leurs pas, vérifiant que la moto est toujours là. Elle y est, les deux chasseurs retournent alors dans la ville, allant fouiller d'autres immeubles.

* * *

« Il nous reste quoi à fouiller ? demande Daryl en sortant d'un nouveau bâtiment.

-Le magasin en face et on aura fini cette zone, répond son compagnon. De toute façon on n'aurait pas pu faire plus, le coucher du soleil ne va pas tarder.

-On doit rester sur place pour cette nuit ?

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, on serait des proies faciles, pour les rôdeurs ou pour des Sauveurs. »

Le chasseur hoche alors la tête et se dirige derrière vers la boutique. Le peu de lumière qui parvient dans cette dernière est dû au store qui n'est pas totalement fermé, lui permettant de distinguer l'intérieur. Il réalise alors que c'est une boutique d'affaire militaire, il se tourne vers Matthieu. Ce dernier à une petite soupire amusé en voyant les fausses plaques militaires.

Le militaire arrête de regarder les fausses plaques et commence à chercher autre chose que les armes qui sont exposées sur le promontoire à côté de lui. Il ouvre alors un placard, quelque chose lui tombe dessus. Il ramasse ce qui vient de chuter, c'est un béret militaire, lui rappelant les premières heures de son service militaire. Il observe le reste du placard, il contient toute sorte de chapeau plus ou moins officiel, donc une casquette de marin qui retient son attention. Une idée se niche alors dans la tête du rouquin. Il se glisse dans derrière son compagnon qui a le dos tourné. Matthieu sait que Daryl la probablement entendu, il se dépêche alors de mettre la casquette sur son crâne avant qu'il ne se retourne. Une fois le couvre-chef mit, le chasseur se retourne un sourire à demi amusé sur les lèvres.

« Tu te rappelles du jeu de Beth à la prison ? demande le médiateur.

-Ouais.

-À mon tour de jouer. Je pense que t'étais marin, avec une superbe casquette du genre. Tu devais avoir un uniforme bleu et blanc bien ajusté. Peut-être même que tu avais des insignes scintillants sur le torse, ajoute son compagnon en passant un doigt sur son pectoral gauche.

-Bien essayé mais c'est faux. »

Daryl sourit, son compagnon enlève la casquette sur son crâne et vient l'embrasser. Mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, Matthieu réclame le passage jusqu'à sa langue. Il reprend son souffle en respirant contre ses lèvres tremblantes avant de continuer à l'embrasser langoureusement.

Au bout d'un moment, quand ils ont besoin de reprendre leurs souffles, ils sont front contre front, confrontant leur respiration.

« Je n'étais pas marin, commente Daryl, mais j'aurai dû répondre oui, surtout si j'avais su que ça te chauffait à ce point.

-Tu me connaissais pas à l'époque, et puis, tu savais pas que tu pouvais aimer un homme. »

Le redneck penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, accordant ce point à son compagnon.

« Comment tu l'as su, que tu aimais les hommes ? Finit par demander le chasseur en continuant à fouiller.

-Je te retourne la question, comment tu as su que tu étais intéressé par moi ?

-Je… Je l'ai juste… su. Je l'ai réalisé un peu comme ça.

-Voilà, je me suis rendu compte un jour que je préférais les courbes des hommes à celle des femmes. Les choses arrivent comme ça, tu t'en rends compte un jour. »

* * *

L'appartement sent la poussière, des draps sont accrochés aux fenêtres sur la plupart, certains fauteuils ont des marques de brûlure de cigarette, plusieurs matelas sont au sol, et des bougies à demi brûlées sont posées par terre, sur des piles de livres ou sur des étagères.

« J'avais raison, commente Matthieu, il y a un apparentement au-dessus de la boutique. »

Daryl pose son sac à côté d'un double matelas à l'aspect pas trop douteux et sort son briquet, allumant une bonne partie des bougies.

« Je prends la première partie de la garde, annonce-t-il.

-Okay.»

Le redneck s'installe dans un des fauteuils près d'une fenêtre, son arbalète à proximité. Son compagnon s'allonge sur le matelas, se mettant à chercher le sommeil.

De longues minutes passent, presque une heure sans qu'il ne s'endorme, le militaire finit par se redresser et jette un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Une cigarette au bout des lèvres, il semble pensif.

« J'arrive pas à dormir, dit le médiateur en s'approchant de lui. Tu m'en passes une ? »

Le chasseur se tourne puis lui tend le paquet de cigarettes et le briquet. Le rouquin en saisit une, l'allume et prend une bouffée. Quand un dernier filet de fumée sort de ses lèvres sèchent, Matthieu vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil :

« Dixon ?

-Hum ? »

Au moment où le brun tourne la tête, le militaire l'embrasse tendrement. Quelque peu surpris, Daryl met quelques secondes à réagir. Il vient glisser sa main derrière l'oreille du rouquin et répond au baiser. Reprenant son souffle contre ses lèvres, l'ex militaire l'embrasse à nouveau. Il écrase sa cigarette contre le fauteuil, et dans le même mouvement, vient se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de son compagnon, rendant leur baiser plus avide. Une de ses mains s'accroche à sa chemise, l'autre glisse dessous.

« Tu es sûr ? demande le chasseur en arrêtant la main sur son ventre.

-Sûr. »

Le redneck vient alors embrasser langoureusement son amant. Puis, ses mains quelque peu tremblantes font glisser la fermeture de du jacquet de la miliaire et l'envoient à proximité du matelas.

Un peu empressé, et tout en continuant à dévorer les lèvres de son compagnon, le médiateur détache les boutons de sa chemise, trouvant la vue qui s'offre à lui… appétissante. S'attardant sur sa peau, les mains de Matthieu redécouvrent les cicatrices sur le corps de son compagnon, trouvant quelques nouvelles blessures et marques. Il envoie la chemise vers sa jaquette, permettant à sa bouche de se loger sur son épaule, y déposant un baiser humide. Ses lèvres gourmandes descendent ensuite sur le torse, mordillant avec douceur de la chaire rosissent. Il remonte aux lèvres de Daryl, l'embrassant fiévreusement. Puis, les doigts du militaire et leurs ombres dansantes glissent sur le ventre doré, viennent défaire la ceinture et ouvrirent largement le pantalon.

Le chasseur embrasse avidement son compagnon, l'empêchant de continuer. Ses mains chaudes passent sous le t-shirt de Matthieu. Caressant la peau tiède du ventre, il remonte sur le torse, sentant sous sa paume son cœur palpiter. Daryl dépose ensuite ses mains sur les hanches du rouquin, mouvant légèrement son bassin, frottant leurs érections naissantes l'une contre l'autre. Il enlève son t-shirt, s'offrant une vue splendide de son amant. La peau couverte des ombres dues aux bougies, lui créant une sorte d'aura de lumière, ses cheveux roux foncés en batailles, le tatouage de dent de requin fendu d'un carreau d'arbalète sur son torse qui se soulève au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, ses lèvres entrouvertes abîmées qui n'attendent que d'être embrassée et ses yeux gris d'eau qui brille d'une lueur intense.

Pendant que le redneck retourne à ses lèvres, les mains du militaire retournent vers son bas-ventre. Se glissant dans le caleçon, une main froide vient saisir le membre chaud de son compagnon. Caressant le long veine qui longe le pieux de chaire, il ne tarde pas à entraîner un léger va-et-vient, le corps de Daryl s'arquant alors sous la caresse. Une de ses mains quitte alors les hanches de l'autre chasseur et défait son pantalon, triant sur le caleçon pour libérer le sexe de son compagnon. Entamant à son tour un mouvement de va-et-vient, il se calque sur les mouvements que Matthieu fait sur son propre membre. Une idée vient alors au médiateur, il prend la main de son compagnon qui est occupé et se rapproche de lui, collant leurs sexes l'un à l'autre, puis il commence un mouvement commun, laissant quelques grognements se faire entendre.

Se rapprochant encore du militaire, Daryl vient se nicher dans le cou de Matthieu comme il aime tant le faire, s'accrochant à l'odeur d'épine et de rose cherokee. Il dépose un suçon contre son cou, faisant frissonner son compagnon qui décale le mouvement de ses mains involontairement, rendant la caresse plus intense. Accentuant la vitesse, leurs souffles se font progressivement plus haletants, quelques gémissements se détachent même. Le plafond d'étoiles se rapprochant pour les deux chasseurs, le brun décide alors d'arrêter le mouvement commun. Un soupire de frustration sortie des lèvres du rouquin, qui pour se venger vient mordiller le bas du cou de son compagnon. Ce dernier entoure les hanches du militaire de ses bras, le soulevant jusqu'au matelas pour continuer leur petite affaire dans un endroit plus confortable.

* * *

Reprenant son souffle, Matthieu descend des hanches de son compagnon, il s'allonge à ses côtés sur le matelas. Il vient ensuite s'appuyer contre le torse de son Daryl. Ce dernier vient mettre un bras au tour de ses épaules. Il observe ensuite le visage de son compagnon, son sourire semble triste.

« À quoi tu penses ? demande alors le chasseur.

-Rien qui n'ait vraiment d'importance, ne répond Matthieu en continuant à regarder dans le vide. »

Daryl se redresse sur le matelas :

« Tu as conscience que je t'aime pour ce que tu es, même si tu as des choses que tu regrettes. Peu importe ce que tu as fait avant, je m'en fous. Je me soucie de ce qui se passe maintenant. »

Le militaire regarde le brun droit dans les yeux, réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire :

« Tu l'as dit.

-Quoi ? Qu'est que j'ai dit ?

-Que tu m'aimais.

-J'ai pris mon temps mais, ouais, je l'ai dit, parce que c'est vrai. Je t'aime. »

Les yeux du rouquin se floutent des larmes, les bras du chasseur viennent entoure son corps, l'enlaçant avec force :

« Tu l'as dit, les choses arrivent comme ça, un jour on réalise. Et j'ai réalisé ce que je ressens pour toi. Donc, je suis là pour toi, mes sentiments ne vont pas changer. »


	45. Ceux qui rendaient coup pour coup

**Hey !**

 **C'est le moment où mon histoire relie avec la série, la saison 8 pour être exact. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Logan fait un second nœud en attachant le brassard blanc d'Alexandria autour de son bras. Il relève la tête et observe ceux autour de lui. Alexandria, La Colline, Le Royaume, tous réunis et presque heureux malgré ce qui va arriver. Tout le monde est prêt, Rick prend la parole :

« Quand je l'ai rencontré, Jésus m'a dit que mon monde allait devenir plus grand. On a trouvé ce monde. On s'est trouvé. Ce nouveau monde nous revient de droit. Le fait qu'on soit unis, nous donne encore plus de raisons. Il nous revient de droit ! Toute personne vivant dans un esprit de paix, de justice avec qui on peut trouver une entente, y a droit aussi. Mais ceux qui profitent, qui prennent, qui tuent, pour conquérir le monde et le garder pour eux, on les élimine. Il n'y a pas … de quoi se glorifier pour ça, ni de quoi avoir honte non plus. Il suffit qu'un seul homme meure. Je le tuerai moi-même, comptez sur moi, je le ferai. Mais s'il y en a d'autres, ceux qui le soutiennent, restent à ses côtés et ferment les yeux, tant pis pour eux. Ensuite, on continuera à rendre notre monde plus grand. Ensemble.

-Ensemble, reprend le Roi. Alliés à jamais. Pour citer le grand Shakespeare : "Car celui qui verse son sang avec moi aujourd'hui sera mon frère. Et celle qui verse le sien, sera ma sœur.'' »

Shiva rugit, comme pour encourager son maître.

« On s'est entraîné, continu Maggie. On s'est préparé. On a répété, encore et encore. Notre plan ne prend pas fin ce matin. On vivra dans l'incertitude des jours, voire plus. On doit tous continuer à se faire confiance. Si on s'accroche à cette confiance, de toutes nos forces et de tout ce que nous avons, le future sera nôtre. Le monde nous appartient. »

* * *

Les voitures rentrent sans problème dans le Sanctuaire grâce à ce que Dwight à mis en place. Ils sortent des véhicules. Logan se met en place à proximité de Jésus, l'arme au poing. Ils lèvent tour à tour leurs armes, Maggie leur fait signe d'y aller. Quatre balles de perdue pour tous, puis ils attendent.

D'où il est, Logan arrive juste à voir une des portes s'ouvrir. Negan sort, il semble boiter. Il est suivi de Simon, Dwight, Eugène, Gavin et d'une autre Sauveuse.

« Merde alors ! commente le tyran. Mes excuses, j'étais en réunion. Vous avez vos pare-boues, je vois. Je vois pas vraiment de raison pour qu'on se canarde les uns les autres. Je tiens à mes gens. Je veux pas les envoyer au front pour faire un concours de qui a la plus grosse. Parce qu'on sait tous que c'est moi. Mais je suis assez à l'aise pour accepter l'éventuel inverse. Mais je ne vais certainement pas laisser les miens mourir pour une connerie pareille. Contrairement à toi, commente-t-il en désignant l'ex-flic. Alors, Rick, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour toi ?

-Dwight. Toi, c'est Simon. Toi, Gavin. Et toi ? demande Rick en désignant l'autre Sauveuse.

-Regina, répond-elle.

-Rick, tente Eugène, je me sentirais...

-Non ! Toi je sais qui tu es. Écoutez. Tous les cinq, et les Sauveurs à l'intérieur, vous avez une chance de survivre. Vous serez épargnés, si vous vous rendez. C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Personne ne bouge sur l'estrade. Mis à part Eugène, personne ne semble être inquiété par la situation.

« Donc, reprend celui à la batte, ils se rendent et toi et ta joyeuse bande, vous les tuez pas. Ça semble être un bon compromis. Et moi, Rick ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, deux fois. Tu sais ce qui va se passer.

-Ouais, je le sais. Moi, je sais ce qui va se passer. Pas toi. Tu n'as aucune idée des emmerdes qui va t'arriver. Je peux quand même te poser une question. Tu crois avoir le nombre pour ça. Tu l'as pas. Simon. »

Simon recule légèrement et fait signe à quelqu'un de venir depuis la porte par laquelle ils sont sortis. Ce quelqu'un est Gregory.

« C'était couru d'avance », commente Jésus en se tournant vers Maggie.

Logan entend la jeune femme soupirer.

« Qu'as-tu à dire à Rick et à sa joyeuse bande, Gregory ? questionne Negan, un brin amusé.

-La Colline est du côté de Negan et des Sauveurs, déclare Gregory en relevant la tête d'un air convaincu. Tous les habitants de la Colline prenant les armes, ou soutenant cet ultimatum contre le Sanctuaire, où contre tout membres des Sauveurs, ne seront plus les bienvenus dans notre enceinte.

-Et ?

-Leurs familles seront expulsées et livrées à elles-mêmes.

-Et ?

-Rentrez chez vous, maintenant. Ou vous n'aurez bientôt plus de chez vous. »

Les membres de la Colline se tournent vers leur nouvelle chef, inquiets.

« Vous êtes libres de faire ce qui vous semble correct », déclare-t-elle.

Ils prennent tous un temps de réflexion.

« À la Colline, commente Jésus, j'ai juste des bouquins et un vieux bavoir. Je reste. »

Les autres membres ne bougent pas.

« Vous l'avez entendu, reprend le tyran. Retournez à vos moissons, ou je sais pas quelle connerie que vous faites.

-Personne n'a l'air de s'en aller, commente Maggie d'une voix forte.

-La Colline, reprend Gregory, est du côté de …

-La Colline est du côté de Maggie ! » clame Jésus.

Du mouvement se fait sur l'estrade.

« Franchement, j'ai beaucoup misé sur toi. Et je suis extrêmement déçu, Gregory ! » commente Simon en poussant ce dernier de l'estrade.

Une explosion se fait entendre au loin, Daryl, Matthieu, Tara, Carole et Morgan ont réussi leur mission.

« On dirait que c'est la merde, Rick, commente Negan.

-Vous, déclare le chef d'Alexandria, les lieutenants, il va falloir vous décider.

-Si on prenait cinq minutes, propose Gavin...

-Non, c'est maintenant. C'est la seule possibilité. »

Negan fait quelques pas sur l'estrade, il semble réfléchir.

« Vraiment ? provoque Rick. Il va falloir que je compte ? Okay. Je compte. Dix ! »

Le Royaume charge ses armes.

« Neuf. »

La Colline charge ses armes.

Alexandrie charge ses armes.

« Huit. »

 _Le chiffre porte-bonheur, c'est sept_ , pense Logan.

« Sept. »

Rick charge son arme et tire en premier. Les autres suivent, visant les vitres au-dessus de l'estrade. Negan, Eugène, ses lieutenants, tous se séparent. Les tires résonnent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne restent plus qu'un tas de verre brisé au sol.

* * *

Encore une fois, les voitures rentrent sans bruit dans un des avant-postes des Sauveurs. Les premiers coups de feu partent avant que tous les véhicules soient arrêtés. Les combattants sortent rapidement et continuent de tirer.

Logan se met à couvert, derrière une des voitures, il cale son arme sur le coffre et vise. Son doigt tremble un peu sur la détente, le souvenir de sa main qui tremble au-dessus du corps endormi d'un Sauveur lui revient. D'autres souvenirs reviennent : la mort de Glenn, celle d'Abraham, les balles dans le crâne de ses mères. Il souffle, se donnant du courage, et tire. La balle arrive dans le cou d'une Sauveuse. Elle tombe immédiatement au sol, se vidant progressivement de son sang. D'autres balles partent et atteignent leurs cibles, mais certaines ratent. Aucun Sauveur ne semble le remarquer, visiblement le garde a bien choisi son emplacement.

Il est à court de balles, il change de chargeur. Se dépêchant de se remettre en place, il ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'un Sauveur l'a vu. C'est une fois son arme mis en place qu'il le remarque. Le Sauveur semble hésiter à tirer, regardant Logan droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier tire. Naturellement, son adversaire esquive. Le Sauveur prend alors son arme et tire, sans vraiment prendre le temps de viser. Mais aucune balle ne vient contre le plus jeune, le chargeur du Sauveur est vide. Le garde en profite alors pour tirer, il rate sa cible. Cette dernière se met alors à courir dans la direction de son ennemi. Le châtain, comprenant que le Sauveur se dirige sur lui, quitte sa planque et se trouve une zone plus dégagée, un peu plus loin des combats. Se retournant tout en reprenant son souffle, il constate que le Sauveur l'a suivi. _Et merde !_

Reprenant son arme, Logan tire dans l'épaule de son adversaire. Ce dernier encaisse et se rue contre son vis-à-vis, le plaquant au sol. Le Sauveur donne un coup de pied dans la main valide du plus jeune, envoyant son arme plus loin. L'Alexandrien envoi un coup de genou dans le ventre de son adversaire. Ce dernier à un mouvement de recul mais ça ne dure que quelques secondes. Le châtain n'a pas le temps de riposter. Son ennemi prend son arme vide et lui donne un coup dans la mâchoire. Le garde encaisse mais rapidement il sent l'arme venir s'appuyer contre sa gorge. Sa respiration devient rapidement plus difficile. Ses mouvements sont restreints, sa main valide est bloquée. Son autre main cependant, est libre. Avec difficulté, sa main arrive à prendre le couteau qui est attaché à sa ceinture. Il est au bord de l'asphyxie, il commence à voir des points blanc et noir. Serrant avec douleur la lame, il l'amène à la hauteur du cou du Sauveur. Il prend le plus d'élans possible et vient planter le couteau dans sa jugulaire.

Le Sauveur lâche son arme, permettant à Logan de reprendre son souffle. Le corps e l'ennemi tombe sur lui, étalant du sang sur le cou et la chemise du plus jeune. Il pousse le corps à côté de lui, reprenant encore son souffle de manière erratique. Il se redresse sur ses genoux et crache du sang. L _e mien ou le sien ?_ N'ayant pas le temps de répondre à cette question, il crache une deuxième gerbe, mêlée avec de la bile. _Heureusement que je n'ai rien mangé._ Son souffle reprend lentement un rythme normal. Il retire son couteau du cou du Sauveur, du sang sort encore abondamment de la plaie. Il essuie son couteau contre son pantalon et se redresse. Il va reprendre son arme quelques pas plus loin.

Il hésite pendant quelques secondes à retourner au combat. _Ils ont remarqué que je ne suis plus là…_ Mais Logan n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir, il voit Aaron et Éric qui s'écartent du combat. Le deuxième se tient le ventre. Il s'est fait toucher !

« Aaron ! les interpelle le garde en les suivant. Je vous couvre. »

Le couple s'approche d'un arbre éloigné des combats, le brun y abrite le blessé :

« Ça va aller, je vais m'occuper de toi. Je suis là.

-C'est grave ? demande Éric en soufflant difficilement.

-La balle est ressortie. »

Aaron aide son mari à s'asseoir contre l'arbre.

« On ira voir le médecin du Royaume, continu-il.

-Il faut comprimer la plaie », commente le garde.

Le brun hoche la tête et utilise la veste du blond comme compresse.

Logan s'éloigne un peu, vérifiant qu'il n'y a pas de Sauveurs aux alentours.

« Ils ont besoin de nous », déclarent Aaron quand il revient.

Le plus jeune hoche la tête, il allait le suivre quand il est retenu par Éric :

« Logan...

-Quoi ? demande-t-il en se retournant.

-Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais... aide-le. Je sais pas si je vais m'en sortir...

-Tu vas le faire. On reviendra te chercher une fois que ça sera calme.

-Ouais... Désolé, je divague. Ça doit être le sang que je perds. »

Le garde reprend son arme en main et fait quelques pas, comme s'il retournait au combat.

« Je..., tente-t-il en se retournant. Si ça arrive, je ferais de mon mieux.

-Merci... »

* * *

Les combats sont finis, le silence règne. Dès que plus personne n'a besoin d'aide, Aaron se dirige vers l'arbre éloigné, suivi par Logan. Le plus vieux marque un temps d'arrêt quand ils arrivent vers ledit lieu. Il n'y a personne, juste une mare de sang.

« Éric ! »

Ils contournent l'arbre et voient au loin un rôdeur. Éric. Comme un reflex, Aaron fait quelques pas pour le rejoindre. Son visage s'emplit de larmes à mesure qu'il avance.

« Il est mort... »

Le garde lui prend le bras, l'arrêtant.

« Éric est mort, se lamente Aaron. Je peux... Je peux pas... Je peux pas le laisser partir.

-Aaron... C'est plus lui. Ce n'est pas Éric.

-Je...

-Je sais. Respire. »

Les larmes du brun continuent de couler. Le plus jeune l'aide à avancer en sens inverse, rejoignant les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, les larmes cessent. Aaron à un regard amer. Il reste juste silencieux. Logan reste à ses côtés, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Les deux hommes relèvent la tête quand ils entendent le gazouillis d'un bébé. Rick tient une enfant dans ses bras.

« Elle était là-dedans ? demande Tobin qui est juste à côté.

-Oui, elle vivait là. Je dois faire un détour et Daryl est à moto. Mike ou toi, vous pouvez la ramener ?

-Elle peut venir avec moi, commente Aaron en se levant. Je peux... l'emmener à la Colline. Elle y sera en sécurité.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Éric et moi, on voulait y aller. On avait prévu d'y aller pour tenir Maggie au courant. Alors, c'est ce que je vais faire. Il le faut. »

Rick hoche la tête et lui passe la petite.

« Elle s'appelle Gracie.

-Salut, Gracie.

-Je viens avec toi, commente Logan. Tu peux pas y aller seul.

-Ouais... Tu... Tu as raison. »


	46. En attendant que ça passe

**Hey les mordus ! (Ça faisait longtemps.)**

 **Bon, on commence à introduire les changement que je vais faire sur l'histoire.**

 **Aussi, le ton du chapitre est un peu différant que d'habitude, c'est voulu.**

 **J'espère que tout ça va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

La lumière de l'aube semble plus agressive en passant par la fenêtre ce matin, faisant s'ouvrirent les yeux de la jeune femme dès les premiers rayons. Cette dernière s'étire sur son matelas, poussant au passage sa fine couette. Puis, elle se redresse et s'approche de la fenêtre. Nienor plonge alors ses mains dans le seau d'eau qui se trouve sous la fenêtre. Elle les passe, trempées, sur son visage, se réveillant. Elle enfile son haut qui traîne à côté de son lit de fortune, met sa ceinture et descend l'échelle. La fille prend la bouteille d'eau qui traîne sur un des plans de travail, boit une gorgée et la met dans son sac. Elle place aussi deux pommes dedans, un pieu de bois et un grand sac en plastique. Puis, la noiraude ramasse une des armes sur son étagère et ferme son bagage. Elle attrape sa veste à capuche, cale son sac sur son épaule, prend sa dague et sort.

* * *

Empalant une truite sur le pieu, Nienor décide qu'elle en a assez. Elle met ce poisson dans le sac en plastique comme les autres, se redresse et prend la direction de sa cabane. Profitant de la zone, elle cueille quelques herbes et des petits fruits. Marchant calmement, elle entend une branche craquer, elle se retourne rapidement. Le noiraud se trouve en face d'un cerf. L'animal l'observe et elle aussi. Ses bois sont magnifiques, son pelage est beige avec quelques taches blanches. La majestueuse bête juge que cette bataille de regard a assez duré, elle fait un grand bond et court loin de la jeune femme.

« Merde », murmure-t-elle.

 _Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris mon arc ?_

La noiraude reprend alors son chemin, arrivant au bord de la route qui mène à Alexandria Entendant une voiture, elle se cache entre les arbres. Il n'y a qu'une personne dans le véhicule, Nienor le reconnaît, c'est Logan. Ce dernier semble concentré sur sa conduite. La "faucheuse" sourit alors et presse le pas, rejoignant sa cabane.

* * *

Ses mains tremblent malgré le fait qu'elles soient accrochées au plan de travail.

 **Wow. C'est si… Froid. Ça te gèle de l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Même si tu pouvais faire quelque chose, tu ressentirais toujours cette souffrance, tu le sais. Tu lui ressembles tellement...**

Elle a envie de hurler mais elle se contente de soupirer, d'ouvrir le placard au-dessus de sa tête et de prendre la première bouteille qui lui vient sous la main, une bouteille d'Appeljack. Elle ne fait même pas l'effort de prendre un verre, elle boit au goulot. Nienor a alors à nouveau l'impression de respirer, le tremblement de ses mains s'arrête enfin. Elle observe l'étiquette au dos de la bouteille. ''L'alcool est mauvais pour la santé, consommez en avec modération.'' _À d'autres..._ Elle prend deux grandes gorgées et repose la bouteille avec force. Elle tient la tête, réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes et se décide à prend son arc, plusieurs flèches et à ressortir pour se changer les idées.

Reprenant le même chemin que dans la matinée, elle observe une voiture qui part d'Alexandria. Il y a trois personnes à l'intérieur. La conductrice est une black avec des dreadlocks, la passagère est une fille au visage simple et bronzé avec une queue-de-cheval, la troisième personne et un homme aux cheveux roux avec un air fatigué. Ils ne la remarquent pas, ils sont visiblement trop pensifs. Marchant de plus en plus rapidement, elle retrouve la rivière de ce matin. Elle suit le cours de l'eau, pensant au moins trouver quelques animaux ou même des marcheurs pour essayer son arc.

Elle finit par débusquer quelque chose, un groupe de cinq rôdeurs. Elle grimpe alors dans l'arbre le plus proche et siffle. Les morts mettent quelques secondes à comprendre d'où vient le bruit. Elle cale un de ces genoux sur une branche solide et encoche une flèche. Cette première passe à côté du rôdeur qui était visé. La deuxième atteint sa cible, dans le front.

« Plus que quatre. »

La troisième flèche transperce la joue d'un mordu. La quatrième l'atteint dans l'œil.

« Trois. »

La cinquième se loge dans le cou de la cible, lui faisant produire un son horrible. La suivante traverse deux têtes. La noiraude est elle-même surprise.

« Deux et Un. »

Avec un équilibre précaire, elle se met debout sur sa branche. La neuvième flèche part du haut du front et ressort vers la nuque. Mais ça ne suffit visiblement pas à tuer le marcheur. Alors qu'elle allait prendre une nouvelle flèche, elle réalise qu'elle n'en a plus.

« Merde ! »

Avec agilité, elle descend de sa branche. Elle pique un sprint et ramasse une flèche qui se trouve au sol. Nienor l'encoche mais son pied glisse, lui faisant rater sa cible. N'ayant pas le temps d'en prendre une autre, elle lâche son arc et prend la dague qui se trouve attachée à sa ceinture. Le dernier rôdeur avance vers elle, elle l'esquive rapidement et plante son arme à l'arrière de son crâne.

* * *

Un bruit de métal résonne, faisant relever la tête de Nienor. Cette dernière pose la flèche qu'elle a en main et s'approche de sa fenêtre. Malgré le fait qu'il fasse sombre, on distingue quelques lumières émanant depuis les abords d'Alexandria, il s'y passe quelque chose :

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi personne n'a donné l'alerte ? Nous sommes polis. Je ne sais pas quand vos guetteurs vont se réveiller, mais ils vont se réveiller. »

La noiraude sourit, enfile sa veste à capuche, vérifie que sa dague est toujours sur elle, prend sa faux et court en direction de la ville.

« Trêve de conneries les bouseux, vous avez perdu. C'est fini. Vous allez vous mettre en rang devant vos jolies petites maisons et préparer des excuses. Celui qui aura les pires sera exécuté. Puis, je tuerai Rick devant tout le monde et on tournera la page. Vous avez trois minutes, pas une de plus, pour nous ouvrir ou on vous pilonne, putain ! »

La "faucheuse" ralentit en arrivant au bord de la forêt. Des sifflements résonnent. Il y plusieurs véhicules, six voitures et trois camions, et une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes armés.

Réfléchissant à un plan, elle remarque qu'il n'y a personne à côté des maisons abandonnées, en face de la route. Elle se faufile derrière le dernier des camions et traverse la route, personne ne la remarque.

« Deux minutes, messieurs dames. Cherchez bien, je veux des excuses à inscrire dans les annales. Un bon point aux plus créatifs : composez un poème ou une chanson. J'adore ce genre de connerie.»

Profitant des buissons, elle longe la route et se rapproche des bords de la ville. Elle se cache ensuite dans une des ruines de maisons, lui permettant de voir la scène. Un homme habillé d'un blouson de cuir semble être le chef, il a une batte de base-ball entouré de fils barbelé dans la main. S _ympa comme arme_ , note Nienor. _C'est probablement le Negan dont Logan m'a parlé._

« Une minute, déclare celui à la batte de base-ball. Plus qu'une minute... »

 _Aucun doute, c'est lui._ Les sifflements continuent, Negan semble s'impatienter.

« Tu l'auras voulu, Rick ! J'étais prêt à collaborer. Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était suivre quelques règles très simples. Maintenant, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu devais dégager. On va tout cramer, connard.

-Il n'est pas là. »

Nienor redresse la tête en direction de la nouvelle voix. C'est un gamin, avec un chapeau de shérif sur la tête, qui a pris la parole. _Sérieusement ?_ Il se trouve sur l'estrade, encore du côté de la ville.

« Bordel de merde ! s'exclame Negan On ne tire pas, les gars. C'est Carl. Regarde-moi ça, c'est toi qui fais l'accueil comme un grand. Je suis super-fière. Papa n'est pas à la maison, hein ? Il va avoir une surprise fumante en rentrant.

-Il y a des familles, ici, déclare le dénommé Carl. Des enfants. Ma petite sœur.

-Putain, ça me fend le cœur. »

 _Et à moi donc._

« Il y a des enfants au Sanctuaire, reprend Negan. Tu as dû les voir. Il y avait même un bébé dans un des avant-postes. Je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé. Il n'y a pas de justice dans tout ça, gamin. Tu le sais, pourtant. Tu as été forcé de tuer ta propre mère. Si ce n'est pas tordu. Donc il faut aux commandes quelqu'un de prêt à tout pour que ce genre de connerie n'arrive plus. Oh... Attends. Moi !

-Il y a eu de la casse mais on peut arranger ça. Tout arrêter.

-Là, tu veux discuter. Ton père a juré de me tuer, quoi qu'il arrive. Il a laissé le choix aux miens, pas à moi. On va devoir repasser un accord. Des excuses, des punitions...

-Tue-moi ! »

Un silence se fait. _Oh... Il est malin._

« Tu peux répéter ?

-Si tu dois tuer quelqu'un, s'il doit y avoir un sacrifice, alors tue-moi. Je suis sérieux.

-Tu veux mourir ?

-Non, pas du tout. Mais je vais mourir. Ça va arriver, fatalement. »

 _On a presque envie de t'achever._

« Si ma mort peut mettre fin à tout ça, continu Carl, si ça peut tout changer pour nous, pour vous, pour tous ses enfants, ça en vaut la peine. C'était ça ton plan, non ? C'était supposé se passer comme ça ? Tu es vraiment celui que tu voulais être ? »

Negan semble bouillonner de l'intérieur. En tout cas, il est en intense réflexion. _Tu vas te faire avoir..._ Un énorme bruit de tôle résonne, ça vient probablement de l'autre bout de la ville. Nienor relève la tête en direction de l'estrade, le garçon n'est plus là.

« Fils de pute, Carl ! Tu t'es foutu de moi ? J'y ai cru, petit enfoiré ! Balancez la purée ! »

Les hommes de celui à la batte se mettent en joue et tirent, commençant à enflammer la ville.

Nienor quitte son poste et repasse derrière les camions. Longeant la forêt en suivant la bordure d'Alexandria, elle trouve la faille qui a été faite quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se faufile dans la ville en feu. À l'autre bout, elle aperçoit les hommes de Negan qui commencet à rentrer. Elle avance d'un pas calme entre les maisons brûlantes. _Une vraie scène de théâtre. Ce Negan a le sens de la mise en scène._ Apercevant un des larbins qui s'approche de sa zone, elle se cache derrière un bâtiment qui n'a pas encore pris feu. La noiraude prend sa faux correctement en main et attend. L'homme finit par passer devant elle, sans la remarquer. Elle lève sa faux, l'abaisse, le décapitant.

Elle décide de prendre de la hauteur. Le bâtiment sur sa droite n'est toujours pas en feu, elle saisit l'échelle et grimpe rapidement. Arrivant sur un balcon, elle aperçoit Negan au loin, entouré par une bonne partie de ses hommes. Regardant de l'autre côté, elle aperçoit une silhouette avec un chapeau de shérif, Carl. À plusieurs mètres de ce dernier se trouve un homme, armé, qui se dirige vers lui, probablement sur l'ordre du chef des Sauveurs. Nienor redescend alors de son perchoir et se dirige dans sa direction. Étant assez près de lui, elle place sa faux correctement entre ses mains, prend de l'élan, met son poids sur l'arme et l'envoie au milieu de sa cage thoracique. Le larbin émet alors un grognement douloureux, crachant son propre sang. Entendant ce bruit, Carl se retourne, découvrant avec surprise la jeune femme.

« Ne te pose pas trop de questions, tu n'as pas le temps. Il y a un gars avec une batte de base-ball qui a une dent contre ceux du coin. Donc, si j'étais toi, je trouverais rapidement une planque. »

Carl a un air étonné, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

« Oh, au fait, tu es un gamin malin pour un mourant. Une vraie scène de théâtre ce discourt.

-Que... Comment ?

-Tu boites parce que tu t'es fait mordre, pas vrai ? »

Celui avec le chapeau de shérif hoche la tête.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, planque-toi assez vite, je pense pas qu'il va vous laisser tranquille.

-Tu pourrais nous aider ? »

Nienor a un éclat de rire sincère.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie, m'en demande pas trop, répond-elle. De toute façon, je prends par parti à ce genre de truc.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais.»

La "faucheuse" prend alors la direction opposée au combat.

« Oh, rajoute-t-elle en faisant volte-face. Mais... Je pourrais crever un ou deux de leur pneu, histoire de... vous donner un peu de temps. »


	47. La Patience dévore le Diable

**Hey !**

 **Wow ! Déjà ? Alors là, on attaque les choses sérieuses, je quitte le canon de la série. Il m'a fallu pas mal de courage pour me lancer mais je l'ai fait. (D'ailleurs je remercie Nephariel qui m'a encouragé à le faire.) J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Note : Le prochain chapitre aura peut-être du retard. Je m'excuse d'avance.**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Matthieu joue avec sa plaque, espérant capter un rayon de lumière malgré les ténèbres des souterrains d'Alexandria. Il tourne la tête vers son compagnon, ce dernier tient Judith appuyée contre lui, la rassurant du mieux qu'il peut. Le militaire sourit vaguement, posant une de ses mains sur les genoux de Daryl, ce dernier hoche vaguement la tête. À côté d'eux, Logan souffle fortement pour chasser sa claustrophobie passagère, il décide alors de faire quelques pas pour se détendre. Arrivant près de Carl, il s'assoit à ses côtés :

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Ouais, répond-il en soufflant. C'est que ... »

Le brun n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Rick, et Michonne sur ses talons, s'approchent d'eux, notant la présence d'un inconnu : Siddiq.

« C'est moi, annonce son fils. Je l'ai ramené avec moi. »

L'ex-flic se tourne vers son fils. Le garde se relève, s'installant quelques pas plus loin, à côté de du dit Siddiq, et laisse Michonne ainsi que Rick venir vers le plus jeune.

« Et voilà, commente ce dernier, c'est arrivé. »

Le fils du chérif soulève sa chemise et détache un pansement qui se trouve au milieu de son torse, dévoilant une morsure. Carl remet son pansement en place, sa mère adoptive s'agenouille à côté de lui.

« Papa. »

Le concerné secoue plusieurs fois la tête, observant son enfant.

« Ça va aller, reprend le plus jeune. Il le faut. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu rentres à temps, que vous rentriez. Alors... J'ai écrit, au cas où, tu vois. Je voulais être sûr de dire au revoir. »

Carl sort un paquet de lettres de sa poche arrière, Michonne les récupère. Un silence se fait, les enveloppes arrivent à leurs destinataires. Logan en reçoit une, il la place au fond de sa poche.

« On n'a plus beaucoup de temps, déclare Carl au bout d'un moment. Il faut qu'on agisse.

-Mais..., intervient Rick. Tu...

-Papa, on n'a pas le temps. Tu sais où est Negan ? »

L'ex-flic respire longuement, Michonne pose sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Il répond au bout d'un petit moment :

« Il était dans notre maison. Je l'ai blessé au pied.

-D'accord. Donc, il va sûrement vouloir rentrer au Sanctuaire, non ?

-Ça semble logique.

-On a du temps, déclare son fils en tentant de se relever. Ils ne vont pas pouvoir partir tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Michonne en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Dwight, les Sauveurs ont des pneus de rechange ? questionne Carl.

-Euh... C'est possible, ils ont dû en prendre un ou deux en partant, répond le concerné.

-Okay. Je sais que normalement quelques pneus vont être crevés. On a donc peu de temps. Il nous faut un plan.

-Carl, comment tu sais ça ? demande son père.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, on n'a pas le temps d'en parler. Dwight, d'après toi, il reste combien de Sauveurs ?

-Une quinzaine, pas plus.

-Si on les encercle, on doit pouvoir les piéger. On a suffisamment d'armes ? dit Carl en se tournant vers son père. »

Ce dernier secoue sa tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Je... je pense.

-Il nous faut trouver comment isoler Negan, déclare l'ancien bras droit du tyran.

-Dwight, intervient Logan. Tu étais son bras droit. Il serait enragé s'il apprenait que tu n'étais plus dans son camp, non ? »

Le blond hoche la tête avec un air intrigué.

« Il ne se contrôle pas quand il est en colère, on l'a vu juste avant, s'explique le garde.

-C'est une bonne idée mais ça va peut-être ne pas suffire, déclare Carl après un temps de réflexion. Il faut autre chose.

-Moi, intervient Matthieu en se levant. Je peux le faire »

Daryl observe son compagnon avec étonnement et inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interroge Dwight.

-Il me déteste depuis bien plus longtemps que tous ceux qui sont ici. Si on veut le provoquer, il faut que je sois là.

-On tient un truc, reprend Carl. Papa, tu peux aller avec eux ? »

Rick hoche la tête.

« Il faut qu'on s'organise, et vite. »

Une fois le plan totalement mis en place par le groupe, Carl reprend la parole :

« Je peux pas aller dehors et il faut quelqu'un pour garder Judith. Je reste ici.

-Carl, intervient Michonne d'un ton qu'elle veut neutre, tu ne peux pas rester seul, au cas où...

-Je sais, mais... il y a Siddiq. »

Rick considère la question pendant un instant. Il sort alors un couteau de sa poche et s'approche de Siddiq :

« Tu le feras ? Si ça arrive pendant que tu es là ?

-Oui, répond le nouveau venu du groupe d'un ton peu rassuré. Je le ferais. »

L'ex-flic hoche la tête de manière septique et lui tend la lame. Siddiq la prend alors et hoche à son tour la tête.

« On y va, déclare le chef du groupe. On attendra que vous les ayez encerclés. »

Le groupe sort des égouts, conscient que les flammes ont cessé et qu'elles ont laissées une bonne partie des bâtiments. Une fois tout le monde mis en place, le bruit que font les armes qui se chargent en direction des Sauveurs est instantané, les prenant de court. Rick, Matthieu et Dwight, qui étaient alors restés en retraite, se mettent en face du portail d'Alexandria.

« Negan ! s'exclame Rick. »

Le concerné se retourne, il semble enragé :

« Dwight ! Putain ! Dis-moi que tu as fait une prise d'otages ou une connerie du genre !

-Il semble qu'un de tes bras droit t'a abandonné, clame Rick.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce putain de bordel ?

-Je te laisse le sale boulot ! annonce Dwight. Tu vas devoir te démerder seul.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette merde ?

-Je vais te faire un résumer, complète Matthieu en prenant un ton volontairement agaçant. On sait que tu peux pas t'enfuir et tous les Sauveurs sont visés. Donc, t'as deux possibilités. Soit tu te rends, soit on utilise la méthode forte.

-La méthode forte, hein ? Et ça consiste en quoi ?

-On va commencer par descendre tous ceux qui sont autour de toi, répond le chef d'Alexandrie. Puis, on va se charger de toi.

-Rick, tu n'apprends donc pas de tes erreurs ? C'est moi qui vais me charger de toi ! Je vais récupérer l'enculé de roux qui est à tes côtés et m'assurer qu'il ne ressorte plus jamais de sa cellule. Je vais récupérer Daryl et te forcer à le découper en morceaux, probablement tuer une bonne partie des gens qui sont ici et récupérer Dwight pour en faire un putain de tas de chair brûlée ! Et après ça, je vais me charger personnellement de ton anéantissement !

-Non, rétorque Rick. Non, ça va pas arriver. Parce que tu es seul, sans tes "Sauveurs" pour t'aider. » Le son des coups de feu se fait entendre, les ennemis tombent les uns après les autres.

Negan se retourne, observant les corps morts autour de lui. Il fixe ensuite les trois hommes face à lui, réfléchissant intensivement.

« Tu es seul, reprend Dwight. Au Sanctuaire, personne ne t'aidera, ils ont beau croire en toi, ils n'en peuvent plus de mettre les autres à genoux.

-Tes avant-postes ne te seront d'aucuns secours, complète Matthieu, ils sont tous affamés ou vides, grâce à nous.

-Ta meilleure option, affirme Rick, c'est de te rendre. »

Negan fixe Lucille, réfléchissant.

« Si je me rends, vous aller me tuer ? demande-t-il. Je ne vais pas implorer la pitié. »

Les trois hommes n'ajoutent rien mais s'approchent de lui. Rick sort son colt python et se met en joue. Matthieu pose sa main sur son bras, l'empêchant de tirer. L'ex-flic regarde le militaire de travers. L'ancien bras droit du tyran fait de même, appuyant son regard. Le chef d'Alexandria finit par baisser son arme et la tend à Dwight. Le blond la prend et s'avance vers Negan :

« Donc c'est toi qui vas m'exécuter ? demande le tyran. Tu n'auras pas les couilles de le faire, donne plutôt le flingue à cet enculé de Matthieu, qu'il finisse ce qu'il a commencé. »

Le blond charge l'arme, mais ne la lève pas, comme s'il hésitait.

« Oh... Je vois, reprend le noiraud. Rick, tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Le parfait petit militaire... ? »

Negan se tourne vers Matthieu, un air narquois sur le visage :

« Tu leur as raconté ? Tu ne l'as pas appris à la veuve, à ton très cher petit ami et à tous ceux qui sont là ? »

Rick se retourne vers Matthieu, sachant que ce n'est pas à lui de répondre :

« Tu aurais voulu me les mettre à dos, pas vrai ? Désolé pour toi, ils le savent déjà. Moi j'ai appris à vivre avec. »

Il y a un silence, c'est le chef des Sauveurs qui le brise :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me tuer ? »

Dwight se tourne vers Rick et Matthieu, les deux hochent la tête. Il respire profondément et pointe l'arme vers Negan :

« À genoux.

-Vraiment ?

-À. Genoux.

-Okay, Dwighty-boy. Pas besoin de t'énerver. »

Le noiraud se met à genoux, l'ex-Sauveur se place derrière lui. Il souffle à nouveau. Il prend ensuite le canon de l'arme en main, prend de l'élan et frappe avec force l'arrière du crâne de Negan. Ce dernier s'effondre, évanoui. Le shérif et le militaire s'approchent de l'ex-tyran. Rick constate que son pouls bas toujours. Les autres membres d'Alexandria s'approchent.

« Allez le mettre dans la cellule, annonce Rick, il faut minimum deux personnes pour le surveiller. Il faut aussi que deux personnes partent en direction de la Colline pour aller chercher Maggie, et deux autres pour le Royaume et Ezekiel... »

* * *

 _A la fin de la journée_

* * *

Aaron et Logan voient Enid qui ressort de l'infirmerie, des larmes sont en train de sécher sur le bord de ses yeux.

« Logan, il veut te parler, déclare-t-elle.

-Je vais y aller. Mais, je voulais vous dire... Je suis content que vous soyez par partit à Oceanside.

-Vu ce qui est arrivé, répond Aaron, ça n'aurait pas été utile, et dangereux. »

Enid hoche la tête pour confirmer.

« Bon, déclare le garde, je vais le voir. »

Les deux autres hochent la tête et s'éloignent. Le châtain prend alors une grande bouffée d'air et monte les quelques marches qui mènent à l'infirmerie.

Une fois dehors, après une longue discutions avec Carl, il fait quelques pas, marchant jusqu'à l'ombre des arbres. Il s'appuie contre l'arbre et compte jusqu'à sept.

 _Le nombre magique, c'est sept._

Logan souffle lentement et observe l'infirmerie. Rick y entre avec Judith. Quand il en ressort, son visage est couvert de larmes, tenant sa fille aussi fort qu'il peut. Puis, un coup de feu résonne.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

* * *

Logan rejoint les portes arrière d'Alexandria, constatant que c'est Matthieu qui a fait la garde :

« Tu peux aller te reposer, c'est mon tour.

-Non, je vais rester là, Maggie ne va pas tarder. »

Le bruit d'un moteur se fait alors entendre. La plus jeune grimpe à l'échelle, constant que c'est bien la Colline. Il aide le militaire à ouvrir les grillages. Les voitures rentrent dans l'enceinte, puis Maggie, suivie de peu par Jésus sortant des véhicules. La jeune femme prend le rouquin dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, dit-elle. Comment vont les autres ?

-On en reparlera après. Ezekiel et Carole sont déjà là.

-Vous avez vraiment eu Negan ? demande Jésus.

-J'ai un peu de mal à y croire mais oui, répond Matthieu. On l'a mis dans la cellule qu'avait faite Morgan. »

Maggie hoche la tête et ils prennent la direction du centre de la ville. Ils passent devant la porte de la prison.

« Vous avez mis deux gardes ? interroge Jésus.

-Ouais, ils sont deux à l'intérieur et un à l'extérieur, répond le militaire. On a retenu depuis que tu as réussi à filer. »

La nouvelle cheffe de La Colline s'approche de Dwight qui garde la porte :

« Qui surveille à l'intérieur ?

-Tobin et Morgan, répond le blond.

-Morgan ?

-Il a insisté, il veut s'impliquer.

-Okay. Il y a quelqu'un pour te remplacer ? On a besoin de toi pour la décision.

-Moi, se propose Matthieu.

-Non, tu dois aussi être là. Tu le connais bien.

-Je prends sa place », affirme Logan en les rejoignant.

Dwight hoche la tête et lui, Maggie, Jésus et Matthieu rentrent dans le bâtiment où sont Rick, Ezekiel et Carole.

Tout le monde se salue, ils s'installent dans la pièce. Puis, un petit silence se fait, personne ne sait qui doit prendre la parole en premier.

« Carl..., finit par dire Rick. Carl a écrit des lettres et, … il en a écrit une à Negan. Il lui demandait d'arrêter. Il me demandait d'arrêter. Il nous demandait de faire la paix. »

Un silence se fait à nouveau. Le chef d'Alexandria sort alors une lettre de sa poche arrière et la fait passer à ceux qui sont là.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et ce n'est pas une décision que je peux prendre seul, ajoute-t-il une fois que tout le monde a lu. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de lui ?

-On ne doit pas le tuer, déclare Ezekiel. Le tuer c'est lui rendre service. »

Tout le monde hoche la tête sur ce point.

« Mais on ne peut pas le laisser sans rien faire, ajoute Maggie. Ça ne serait pas juste.

-On doit trouver un moyen de lui retourner le bâton, complète Jésus.

-Il avait dit que Rick mourrait après nous tous, qu'il le laisserait languir pendant des années, déclare Matthieu au bout d'un petit moment. On pourrait aussi s'en servir.

-Si on prouve aux Sauveurs des avant-postes restant que Negan a été mis à genoux, on ne sera pas obligé de les tuer et on pourrait les utiliser, affirme Dwight.

-On doit penser au futur, renchérit Maggie. Certains d'entre eux pourraient aller au Royaume pour aider, d'autres ici pour aider à reconstruire, certains à la Colline pour l'agriculture et au Sanctuaire pour produire un peu tout le reste.

-Et on fait quoi de ceux qui n'acceptent pas la passation des pouvoirs ? demande Jésus.

-On a des cellules au Sanctuaire, répond Dwight. Avec le temps on pourra les impliquer dans la production. »

Tout le monde hoche de la tête.

« J'ai une dernière question, ajoute Matthieu. Je sais personnellement qu'il tenait à sa femme, Lucille, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a nommé sa batte comme ça, il a dû la perdre. Je l'ai récupérée hier, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

-On pourrait l'afficher dans sa cellule, l'accrocher au mur en face des barreaux, propose Carole.

-Comme ça, continue Maggie, il se rappellera tous les jours de ce qu'il a fait. »


	48. L'instrument de paix

**Hey !**

 **Donc, voici le dernier chapitre de ce cycle de huit. Et j'au une nouvelle à vous annoncer :** **Les 4 prochains chapitre seront les derniers.** **Par contre, je n'ai pas de date pour leurs sorties, moi et ma correctrice ont pas mal de travail, et je veux vous les poster à la suite, une fois qu'ils seront tous corrigés.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et le changement d'histoire aussi.**

 _ **Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

« -Aller, se motive Matthieu. C'est la dernière étape.

-Ouais... Et après on pourra se concentrer sur le reste, commente Jésus depuis la place passagère. Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire, ensuite ?

-Je pense que je vais m'asseoir sur une terrasse et juste attendre. Tu sais, pour observer les gens, simplement se balader. Toi ?

-Je serai assis à côté de toi, mais avec un verre de limonade »

Les deux hommes sourient, puis la voiture se place à la suite du convoi. Sans qu'il y ait de bruit, les véhicules rentrent dans la cour des Sauveurs. Les deux médiateurs sortent alors de leur voiture, rejoignant les autres. De son coté, Dwight rentre dans le bâtiment. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le blond revient, leur faisant signe de rentrer. Le groupe se sépare alors en deux, une bonne partie va dans la salle où sont réunis les membres du Sanctuaire. Les autres : Dwight, Rick, Matthieu, Maggie, Jésus, Ezekiel et Carole vont sur la balustrade.

« Vous savez déjà ce qu'il se passe, clame Rick. Negan a été vaincu. »

Une vague de chuchotements se répand dans la salle, les anciens lieutenants qui ne sont pas sur la balustrade semblent méfiants. Le chef d'Alexandria sourit, il sort des photos polaroid de sa poche et les lance par-dessus l'estrade :

« Pour ceux qui ne me croient pas. »

La photo représente Negan, à genoux dans sa cellule, les mains attachées dans le dos.

« -Cette guerre est finie, annonce Dwight. Tous les avant-postes qui étaient sous le contrôle de Negan ne le sont plus.

-On leur a laissé un choix, qu'on va aussi vous laisser, ajoute Maggie. Vous pouvez continuer à être du côté de Negan, vivre à genoux ou mettre les autres à genoux. Où vous pouvez y renoncer et retrouver vos proches dans d'autres communautés. Vous pouvez commencer à nous faire confiance et vous pourrez nous aider à reprendre le monde qui nous appartient ! »

* * *

Il respire profondément et ouvre les yeux, redécouvrant la vue qui s'offre à lui. Les ruelles d'Alexandria sont calmes, personne ne court, seulement certains ont des armes, nul n'a l'air sur le point de hurler. Il observe ses mains, constatant qu'elles ne tremblent pas.

« Matthieu ? demande une voix derrière lui. Je te serre un verre ? »

Le concerné sursaute légèrement et se tourne, remarquant que Jésus se tient derrière lui, deux verres et un pichet de limonade dans les mains :

« Je te l'avais dit, rajoute le châtain en posant ce qu'il a entre les mains sur une petite table entre leur chaise. Deux chaises, une terrasse et de la limonade. »

Matthieu hoche la tête et sourit vaguement. Le médiateur de la Colline remplit les verres et en tend un à celui d'Alexandria. Ils prennent tous deux une gorgée et s'enfoncent dans leurs fauteuils.

« Ça a changé, finit par dire Jésus au bout d'un petit moment.

-De quoi tu parles ? demande le militaire en se tournant vers lui.

-La manière dont on se traite les uns et les autres. Tu voulais que ça change, non ? Quand on a discuté du sort de Negan, j'étais sûr qu'ils allaient choisir de le tuer, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.

-On ne l'a pas fait, corrige Matthieu en regardant dans le vide. S'il était mort, on aurait tous son sang sur les mains. »

Le châtain l'observe un moment, puis finit par dire :

« Je peux te poser une question, à propos de Negan ? »

Le rouquin hoche vaguement les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé à genoux ? »

L'ex militaire lance au médiateur un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche, ajoute ce dernier. Je sais ce que c'est, de mettre quelqu'un à genoux. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu l'y as laissé.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-J'ai été le connard qui harcelait les autres. Je les laissais à genoux, pour qu'on me fiche la paix sur le fait que j'étais gay. Je cherche pas à dédouaner ce que j'ai fait, mais je sais aussi ce que ça fait, d'y penser un peu tous les jours

-J'avais juste peur, finit par dire Matthieu en relevant la tête. Je l'ai pas aidé... parce que j'avais peur. Peur de... »

Le militaire ne finit pas sa phrase, une voix familière l'interrompt :

« Jésus, Matthieu, réunion devant les portes, vous devez venir. »

Les deux médiateurs tournent leur tête, constatant que Maggie est là. Ils acquiescent alors tous deux et se lèvent, prenant la direction des portes de la ville. Le militaire regarde l'autre médiateur, ce dernier hoche la tête avec un air compréhensif et continue de marcher comme si de rien n'était. Ils arrivent alors aux portes, une bonne partie des ceux qui sont dans la ville, venant des quatre communautés, sont là.

Devant cette foule, sur une sorte d'estrade improvisée, se tiennent Rick, Ezekiel, Dwight et Maggie, qui vient de les rejoindre.

« La guerre est finie, annonce Rick. Les Sauveurs et leurs avant-postes ont été stoppés.

-Alexandria, la Colline, le Royaume et maintenant le Sanctuaire sont alliés, ajoute Maggie. Nous sommes unis.

-Negan n'est plus au pouvoir, complète Dwight. Le Sanctuaire n'est plus sous son emprise. Plus personne ne sera mis à genoux, plus aucune communauté ne sera exploitée.

-Certains d'entre vous le savent peut-être déjà, reprend le chef d'Alexandria. Negan n'a pas été tué.» Il n'y a aucun bruit dans la foule, ils attendent une explication.

« Negan n'a pas été tué, continu Ezekiel. Car le tuer c'est lui rendre service. En le gardant en vie, nous le forçons à voir son échec. »

La foule acquiesce silencieusement, il y aura sûrement beaucoup de questions dans les prochains jours, mais pour le moment, personne n'a la force de chercher plus loin.

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, reprend la cheffe de la Colline, nous nous entraiderons. La Colline et le Royaume produisent de la nourriture, le Sanctuaire et Alexandria produisent tous ce qui peut être utile. Une partie des avant-postes ont été vidés et leurs occupants ont été répartis dans différentes communautés, pour aider. C'est comme ça qu'on s'en sortira, en s'entraidant. »

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

* * *

Matthieu se redresse dans son lit, frottant ses yeux. Il se tourne ensuite vers son compagnon, qui est lui aussi éveillé, et vient l'embrasser.

« Tu aides à la reconstruction, aujourd'hui ? demande le militaire.

-Ouais. Tu comptes reprendre ton rôle de médiateur ?

-Je l'ai déjà repris. Aujourd'hui on fait les inventaires, on va aussi décider de comment s'organiser et définir exactement qui a quel rôle.

-Et en tant que médiateur, tu te trouves où ?

-C'est compliqué à définir. Jésus est médiateur à la Colline mais il est plus perçu comme un second chef, pareil pour Carole au Royaume.

-Donc tu vas être le second de Rick ?

-Je sais pas vraiment, je pense pas que ce soit fait pour moi... »

Daryl hausse les épaules et vient se placer dans le dos de son compagnon. Puis, il embrasse son cou, la clavicule et le haut de la mâchoire. Le rouquin frissonne en sentant une main froide se glisser sur son ventre. Ladite main commence à glisser au sud, s'approchant dangereusement de son caleçon.

« Je resterais volontiers, annonce le militaire, mais je suis sensé allez aider à l'organisation. »

Les mains du brun remontent alors sagement sur le torse de son compagnon. Il l'embrasse au passage, puis le ''libère''.

* * *

La plus grande part des questions importantes ont été réglées par les membres de l'Alliance d'Alexandria, de la Colline, du Royaume et du Sanctuaire, mais il y a un point qui reste flou :

« Vous étiez énormément au Sanctuaire, affirme Maggie, même sans compter les avant-postes. Nos trois communautés n'ont pas pu suffire à vous nourrir. Comment vous faisiez ?

-Il y a d'autres communautés que Negan maintenait à genoux, beaucoup d'autres communautés, répond Dwight. Certaines ont été anéanties, comme la Bibliothèque, d'autres étaient trop petites mais la plus grande partie étaient exploitée. Je les connais pas toute et je sais que Negan n'avait pas de listes, il demandait à ses lieutenants de gérer les communautés, c'est le seul avoir une vue d'ensemble.

-Il nous suffit de demander aux autres lieutenants, non ? demande Carole. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient d'autres choix.

-Depuis que le Sanctuaire est plus ou moins sous mon autorité et celle de Régina, ils ne sont pas vraiment coopératifs, sauf Simon mais dans son cas c'est plus pour garder sa confortable position. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Rick, attendant une réponse.

« -Je peux le faire, déclare Matthieu, je peux aller parler à Negan.

-Quoi ? questionne Rick en se tournant vers lui.

-Je suis le seul à qui il parlera. Je le connais depuis plus longtemps, et j'arriverais à le faire parler.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demande Maggie.

-C'est la meilleure solution qu'on ait. »

Les têtes se tournent alors à nouveau vers Rick.

« -D'accord, finit-il par dire après un moment de réflexion. On va le faire comme ça. »

Matthieu prend une grande bouffée d'air et ouvre finalement la porte de la cellule. Il fait signe à celui qui est dans la pièce de sortir. Puis, il prend le tabouret qui traîne dans un coin de la pièce et le met en face des barreaux. Il observe ensuite Negan. Il est appuyé contre un mur, juste à côté de son lit, regardant vaguement l'autre mur.

« Je t'ai manqué ? demande ironiquement l'ancien tyran. »

Le militaire ne répond pas et jette un coup d'œil au mur dans son dos, Lucille y est accrochée. Il soupire et se tourne à nouveau vers Negan :

« D'après Dwight, il y a un sacré nombre de communautés que vous teniez à genoux. Il a pu m'en donner une partie, comme la Bibliothèque, mais il n'a pas les noms et les emplacements de toutes.

-Donc tu veux que je te les donne ?

-Je sais que tu le feras. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup d'autres choix. Pour le moment, je veux parler.

-Parler de quoi ?

-De comment tu en es arrivé là.

-Toujours un sadique, hein ?

-Malgré tout ce que tu peux croire, je m'en veux sincèrement pour ce dont je t'ai fait subir.

-''Tu as juste appris à vivre avec''. C'est ça, non ?

-J'espère que tu pourras faire de même.

-Pourquoi tu veux parler de ça ?

-Si un jour on doit écrire l'histoire, il faut qu'elle soit exacte. »

Le noiraud a un petit rictus amusé :

« Tu te rappelles de ma femme ?

-Lucille ?

-Ouais... Peu avant que tout ça commence, elle a eu un cancer. »

Negan ravale sa salive difficilement.

« -Ne te sens pas obliger à rentrer dans les détails, affirme Matthieu.

-Je l'ai vu mourir, alors que des morts essayaient de franchir la porte de l'hôpital. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment, quelque chose m'a frappé : Si c'est un putain de Dieu qui fait ça, il ne connaît pas sa propre leçon. Sauver est plus difficile que tuer. Et cette putain de phrase est devenue encore plus ironique quand j'ai trouvé cette bande de bras cassés qu'étaient les Sauveurs à l'époque.

-Donc, tu n'as pas été le premier chef des Sauveurs ?

-Non, j'ai dû être le deuxième ou le troisième. Quand j'ai pris cette place, j'ai fait appliquer la leçon : Tuer tout le monde, c'est le choix de la facilité. Les Sauver, c'est le choix compliqué mais c'est putain d'efficace. »

* * *

Matthieu soupire et baisse les yeux sur ses mains, remarquant qu'elles tremblent. Il ferme les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de ne penser à rien. Quand il les rouvre, il ressent une drôle de sensation, comme un flottement.

« Matthieu ? »

La voix vient de derrière, elle sonne étrangement.

« Matthieu, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

C'est la voix de Maggie. Il réalise qu'il se trouve dans sa maison, enfin, son ancienne maison. _Comment j'ai atterri ici ? se demande-t-il mentalement._

« Ouais, répond-t-il. Juste un peu fatigué. »

Il observe la pièce, c'est le salon. Il est assis sur un fauteuil particulièrement confortable. Maggie vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur un autre siège.

« Comment était la discussion avec Negan ? Demande-t-elle.

-C'était ... bien ? J'ai eu les noms au moins. J'ai donné la liste à Rick. »

 _Enfin, je crois._

« Ça ... Enfin, ça t'as pas trop affecté ? Je sais ce que tu as vécu, donc... si ça te fait du mal d'une quelconque façon, on trouvera un autre moyen de le faire parler.

-Non, c'est bon. Tant que mes oublis ne reviennent pas, tout devrait bien se passer.

-Tes oublis ? Demande la chef de la Coline avec inquiétude.

-Quand... Quand j'étais au Sanctuaire, dans la cellule. J'avais ... des oublis, des pertes de mémoire sur ce que je faisais, disais, pensais... C'est un effet secondaire assez courant des enfermements, ça arrive quand le prisonnier perd la notion du temps et du monde qui l'entoure.

-Mais tu n'es plus enfermé, donc... tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je t'assure. Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter... »


	49. Les choses telle qu'elles étaient

**Hey !**

 **Je reviens enfin et je vous annonce que le rythme de publication des quatre derniers chapitres sera de un par mois.**

 **J'espère qu'il vont vous plaire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il fait encore nuit dehors quand Matthieu ouvre les yeux. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son compagnon sur lequel il s'est endormi la veille. Il sent alors un bras venir l'entourer au niveau des épaules, lui annonçant que Daryl est éveillé. Le rouquin se redresse alors un peu sur le matelas, venant déposer un petit baisé sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, commente-t-il.

-J'ai toujours l'air fatigué. »

Le militaire sourit vaguement.

« J'ai pas mal pensé cette nuit, complète le brun.

-À quoi ?

-On devrait prendre un peu de temps tous les deux. On l'a jamais vraiment fait, et ça s'est enfin calmé, alors ... je me disais qu'on pouvait faire un truc du genre.

-Tu te rappelles la proposition que je t'avais faite avant qu'on entre en contact avec la Colline ?

-Tu me proposais d'aller chasser ?

-C'est ça, juste toi et moi et la forêt, comme au temps de la prison.

-J'aime l'idée mais vu le chantier, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse les laisser en plan.

-On peut commencer par explorer le côté est de la forêt, on n'a jamais eu le temps de le faire. Ce sera un bon prétexte et ça devrait pas nous prendre plus d'une journée.

-Ça me va. »

* * *

Logan ouvre progressivement les yeux. Il remarque alors qu'un rayon filtre déjà à travers la fenêtre, éclairant la couchette vide de Carl. Le garde s'assied sur le bord de son matelas nouvellement acquit et soupire. Son regard se tourne vers le mur, où est appuyée une lettre à son nom. Il se frotte les yeux et la fixe pendant quelques secondes et la ramasse finalement. Observant à nouveau la couchette, il hésite à l'ouvrir. Il passe sa main valide dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer et décide de la lire :

 _Logan,_

 _Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit après la première journée qu'on a passée à Alexandria ? Tu m'avais dit qu'Alexandria avait beau paraître protégée, ses murs pouvaient s'effondrer en un rien de temps et que si on se faisait à cette "sécurité", on en oublierait comment le monde extérieur était. Tu avais tort. On a continué à savoir que, dehors, les vivants étaient pires que les morts. Mais, par extension, on en a oublié à quel point les morts étaient aussi un danger, ou peut-être que j'étais seul à l'avoir oublié ?_

 _Dans tous les cas, je veux te laisser un conseil : fais ce qui te semble juste, même s'ils ne sont pas de ton avis. Enfin, j'espère que tu débrouilleras mieux que moi dans le futur._

Le garde place sa tête entre ses mains et souffle longuement. Il finit par reposer la lettre et se tourne vers son sac. Il se lève, et l'ouvre, y retrouvant son carnet à dessins. Il se réinstalle sur son lit, les jambes en tailleur. Il observe fixement la couchette vide en faisait tourner son crayon dans sa main valide. Logan décide alors de commencer un nouveau dessin, un pour rendre hommage à son ami.

* * *

Logan s'étire devant de la maison, profitant des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Il remet son arbalète correctement en place sur son épaule et prend la direction de la maison à côté de la sienne. Il toque, attendant seulement quelques secondes avant qu'on lui ouvre. Aaron a des cernes sous les yeux, sa barbe lui mange le visage, il semble surpris de voir le garde devant sa porte.

« Je peux rentrer ? demande le plus jeune.

-Euh... Ouais. Entre. »

Le plus jeune rentre timidement. Arrivant dans le salon, il constate que plusieurs cartons s'y empilent.

« Je … Je fais de la place, commente Aaron. Il y a deux autres chambres qui pourraient être utilisées en attendant que l'immeuble soit remis en état. Et … je fais du tri dans les affaires d'Éric. D'ailleurs, il avait pas mal de cassettes avec des vieilles chansons, si tu en veux une ou deux. Tu peux te servir.

-Comment tu te sens ? » Demande le plus jeune du ton le plus délicat qu'il puisse.

Le plus vieux regarde ses pieds, hésitant à répondre.

« Pour être honnête ? Pas vraiment bien, finit-il par dire. On était déjà ensemble avant que le monde s'effondre, alors... ça me fait bizarre d'être tout seul ici.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Avec les cartons ou pour autre chose... Il paraît qu'en parler, ça aide...

-C'est gentil Logan, mais... Je vais gérer ça seul.

-Je...

-Je t'assure, c'est bon.

-Si tu veux me parler ou, juste quelqu'un pour porter des cartons, j'habite à côté.

-Je sais, j'y penserai. »

Le garde rajuste encore une fois son arbalète et ajoute :

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre une ou deux cassettes. Je les écouterais ce soir, je crois qu'on a un lecteur chez nous. »

Aaron hoche la tête et se dirige vers un des cartons et l'ouvre :

« Tu as un style musical en tête ?

-Non, pas vraiment, choisis ce qui pourrait me plaire. »

Le plus âgé hoche vaguement la tête et sort deux cassettes, les donnant à Logan. Ce dernier les met alors dans son sac et le remercie d'un mouvement de tête avec un petit sourire :

« Je repasserai quand j'aurai plus de cassettes. »

Le brun hoche à nouveau la tête et accompagne le châtain jusqu'à la porte.

Une fois dehors, Logan prend la direction du sud de la ville, arrivant au cimetière. Il avance lentement entre les croix de bois, arrivant jusqu'à celle qui est gravée du nom de Carl. Il s'arrête alors devant, s'agenouillant pendant une minute avant de se relever. Le garde souffle alors profondément et fait demi-tour.

Marchant d'un pas rapide, il ne tarde pas à apercevoir l'infirmerie. Plissant les yeux, il remarque que Siddiq et Matthieu se trouvent sur le porche, probablement en train de discuter. Il se stoppe alors, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen pour qu'ils ne le voient pas. Il longe alors la maison la jouxtant, puis se faufile derrière l'infirmerie jusqu'au mur en tôle. Enid n'a pas enlevé les barreaux, de toute façon le jeune adulte n'est pas sûr qu'elle se souvienne qu'ils soient là.

Il grimpe alors et rejoint la forêt. Se déplaçant d'un pas assuré, il arrive à la cabane de Nienor. Cette dernière se trouve assise en dessous de sa cabane, juste à côté d'un feu. Logan s'approche, sentant qu'elle fait fumer du poisson. La fille ne relève pas la tête, elle fait signe au plus jeune de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il n'ose rien dire, se contentant de la regarder. La noiraude finit par esquisser un sourire en coin en remarquant que le châtain cogite :

« Tu es enfin calmé ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as arrêté de penser comme un utopiste ? »

Il soupire longuement et ne répond pas.

« J'imagine que c'est un oui », répond la faucheuse à sa place.

Nienor enlève ensuite la broche du feu, les poissons sont fumants et bien dorés. Elle plante le pique dans le sol, se redresse, prend sa faux et monte l'échelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fait glisser un seau par la trappe.

« Éteints le feu, demande la faucheuse. Et mets le poisson dans le seau. »

Le plus jeune se redresse, éteint le feu avec sa chaussure et place les poissons dans le seau. Elle les fait alors remonter, puis il grimpe pour la rejoindre. Logan referme la trappe derrière lui et observe la noiraude emballer les poissons dans une sorte de papier fait de grosses feuilles vertes épaisses.

« Mon meilleur ami est mort, finit-il par dire.

-Comment ? demande-t-elle en continuant ce qu'elle fait.

-Il s'était fait mordre. Il s'est finalement tiré une balle hier.

-Je pensais que c'était plus en partie à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours.

-Non, on l'a appris après la bataille mais j'imagine que tu t'es contenté de l'observer.

-C'est que tu commences à comprendre comment je fonctionne. »

La fille place les poissons dans un sac de cuire qu'elle va mettre à côté d'autres paquetages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande le plus jeune.

-Des réserves, l'hiver ne va pas tarder.

-C'est vrai... Va falloir qu'on fasse des réserves dans ma communauté aussi… »

La plus âgée hoche les épaules en guise d'approbation.

« Tu sais, je comprends pourquoi tu vis comme ça, déclare le garde.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui... Tu n'as pas à te soucier des autres. Juste de toi...

-Ouais. C'est l'idée... »

Nienor soupire légèrement en souriant discrètement. Elle ouvre ensuite un de ses placards, en sort du Whisky irlandais et s'installe en tailleur au sol, invitant Logan à la rejoindre. Il l'imite alors, posant son arbalète et son sac à côté de lui. La faucheuse boit ensuite une gorgée à même le goulot, puis elle tend la bouteille au garde, qui en fait de même.

« Ma petite sœur est morte, déclare la fille en reprenant une gorgée.

-Quoi ?

-Quand le monde allait encore bien, enfin… si on peut dire bien...

-Elle s'appelait comment ?

-Emma, dit-elle difficilement en buvant une grosse gorgée. On avait le même père. Je me demanderais toujours comment deux femmes ont pu faire l'erreur de se reproduire avec lui...

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Habituellement, tu veux que je te raconte un truc personnel...

-Parce que j'ai commencé à boire hier soir et que je n'ai pas dormi. Donc ça doit faire une douzaine d'heures que je bois...

-Je pense que je devrais y aller et toi tu devrais aller dormir.

-Tu sais, je ressemble pas beaucoup à mon père mais… On a un gros truc en commun : On est tous les deux alcooliques. »

Logan regarde la jeune femme en face de lui, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Ça s'est passé un jour où ce connard était tellement saoul qu'il ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait, affirme la faucheuse d'un ton grave. Il a trouvé ma petite sœur entrain de chantonner dans sa chambre, elle adorait chanter... »

Elle reprend une gorgée.

« Il a trouvé qu'elle faisait trop de bruit, alors il est monté la voir, pour qu'elle la boucle. Mais, même quand elle a arrêté, il jugeait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Je l'ai entendu hurler mon nom de toutes ses forces. »

Des larmes emplissent ses yeux qu'elle essuie rageusement avec sa manche de jaquette. Elle finit le fond de la bouteille, la posant avec force au sol.

« Je suis montée aussi vite que j'ai pu dans sa chambre... J'ai vu notre père... Je l'ai vu… la ceinture à la main... L'abattant en boucle sur elle. Emma saignait tellement... J'ai... J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais je n'avais pas assez de force. Il m'a envoyée à l'autre bout de la pièce et… et il a continué. Il l'a battu de toutes ses forces, avec toute sa haine. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie qu'une mare de sang à sa place, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne face plus de bruit... Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende seulement mes sanglots, les sanglots d'une enfant de neuf ans. »

Elle lance la bouteille contre le mur. Logan se penche rapidement pour esquiver les débris.

« Pars ! Hurle-t-elle avec une rage impressionnante. Va-t'en ! »

* * *

 _Dans l'après midi_

* * *

Matthieu fait signe à Tobin de sortir de la cellule. Le concerné hoche alors la tête et s'en va tranquillement.

« Encore besoin d'infos ? demande Negan une fois la porte fermée. Je t'ai tout dit la dernière fois.

-Je sais, répond le militaire en installant une chaise en face des barreaux.

-Alors pour quoi tu es là ?

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu m'as parlé de ta femme la dernière fois ?

-Parce que sans le savoir, tu m'as rendu un vrai service en faisant placer ma batte ici. »

Le rouquin hoche vaguement la tête en regardant le sol

« Même si elle semblait avoir un sacré caractère, c'était un ange à l'intérieur », affirme Negan.

Le plus jeune relève la tête, observant de travers l'ancien tyran.

« Elle donnait, donnait et donnait sans regarder, même si parfois elle était dur dans sa manière de l'exprimer. Et moi j'ai pris, sans rien lui rendre.

-Tu te trompes, déclare l'ancien lieutenant au bout de plusieurs longues secondes.

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'as fait une fois. A l'hôpital militaire, tu as décidé de rester pour la rendre fière.

-Je pensais pas que tu m'avais entendu...

-Si. Je me suis dit que tu l'aimais vraiment ce jour-là. »

Negan hoche la tête en observant la batte accrochée au mur.

* * *

 _Plus tard_

* * *

Aaron referme le portail derrière le militaire, ce dernier lui assurant au passage qu'il sera de retour avant la nuit :

« C'est seulement des repérages de routine que Rick a décidé d'installer. »

Le jeune veuf ferme alors totalement la grille. Matthieu avance tranquillement en direction du nord de la forêt, sa machette à la main, la balançant au rythme de ses pas. Il profite de faire bouger son bras comme bon lui semble, s'en ressentir de douleur. Siddiq le matin même lui ayant assuré que la brûlure s'était correctement refermée.

Il sent l'herbe au niveau de ses chevilles et l'air froid qui passe sous sa veste. _I_ _l faudra qu'on commence à faire des réserves pour l'hiver,_ pense-t-il. _Ça va être compliqué de faire survivre tout le monde_. Il soupire alors, fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Quand il les rouvre, il a un sentiment de flottement mais il lui semble aussi qu'il fait un peu plus sombre. _L'un est l'effet de l'autre_. Il continue ensuite sa marche sur toute la zone nord pendant une bonne heure sans rien trouver d'inquiétant ou de suspect. Il décide alors de rentrer. _La nuit commence à tomber, je vais devenir une proie facile pour les rôdeurs si je reste dans le coin._


	50. Enterre moi ici

**Hey !**

 **Je suis un peu inquiète pour ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Mon seul conseil sera preparer les mouchoirs.**

 **Pensez à mettre une reviews et Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Daryl dépose un léger baiser dans le cou de son compagnon, tout en le tenant doucement par la taille pour le garder contre lui.

« Daryl, j'aimerais prendre une douche avant qu'on parte chasser », annonce Matthieu en se tortillant gentiment pour essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant.

Le militaire réussit à se défaire des bras du brun, se levant d'un bond. Il s'apprêtait alors à prendre la direction de la salle de bain quand il remarque qu'il est retenu. Le redneck le ramène alors vers lui, l'embrassant langoureusement.

« Maintenant tu peux y aller », déclare le chasseur.

L'ex-lieutenant sourit, serrant doucement la main de son compagnon.

« Ton bandage est plein de sang », remarque soudainement Daryl avec un air inquiet.

Le militaire se stoppe alors dans son élan, observant son bras. Le bandage blanc est couvert de sang, rouge vif, comme si c'était récent. Pourtant il ne se souvient pas que sa blessure était dans cet état hier soir. D'ailleurs, il ne portait pas de bandage hier soir.

« Je sais, ment-t-il alors. C'est hier soir en forêt, ma brûlure s'est rouverte à cause d'un mouvement brusque que j'ai fait.

-Laisse-moi voir.

-J'ai regardé hier, ça ne s'est pas beaucoup ouvert. Je referai mon bandage après ma douche. »

Le redneck esquisse alors un air peu convaincu.

« J'irais voir Siddiq quand on rentrera de notre chasse, d'accord ? Propose le plus vieux.

-D'accord », se résigne son compagnon.

L'ex militaire dépose un baiser sur le crâne de son compagnon et se dirige ensuite dans la salle de bain.

Il enlève ses vêtements et se dirige directement dans la douche. Il remarque seulement qu'il n'a pas enlevé son bandage une fois le jet d'eau sur sa peau. _J_ _'espère que ce n'est pas grave,_ pense Matthieu. _Siddiq est déjà débordé._ Le militaire enlève alors l'attache, sortant rapidement de la cabine pour la poser sur le bord du lavabo. Il retourne ensuite sous l'eau tiède. Il observe le sang glisser sur son bras, descendre sur son corps et tournoyer dans le typhon de la douche. Il finit ensuite par enlever le bandage ensanglanté, sentant une vague douleur. Il observe alors sa blessure.

 _L'univers est une pute_.

Mais le rouquin n'a pas le temps de regarder à nouveau son bras, la voix de son compagnon se fait entendre à travers la porte :

« Matt, je vais demander l'arbalète à Logan et chercher du matériel pour la chasse. Essaye d'être prêt quand je reviens.

-D'accord. »

Le miliaire souffle alors longuement et observe à nouveau son bras pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas rêvé. Mais non, il voit bien ce qui recouvre sa brûlure et l'impact de balle : Une morsure. Une morsure de rôdeur.

Matthieu coupe alors le jet d'eau et se laisse glisser le long de la paroi de la douche, en même temps que ses larmes.

« Co… Comment ça a pu arriver ? »

Le militaire passe alors en revue ses derniers souvenirs.

 _Pourquoi je m'en rappelle pas ? Pourquoi ?!_

Alors l'évidence le frappe.

 _Parce que j'ai eu un oubli... Hier, en forêt._

Il cale sa tête entre ses mains et respire fortement, calmant progressivement son souffle.

 _Il a fallu que ça arrive maintenant... Alors que tout commence à aller mieux._

Il essuie ensuite ses larmes et tente de prendre une décision.

 _Il faut que je l'annonce à Daryl._

L'ancien lieutenant essaye alors de savoir comment en parler à son compagnon mais rien ne vient, mis à part un sentiment de rage intense.

 _Non, je peux juste pas._

N'arrivant pas à réfléchir correctement, Matthieu se redresse et enclenche à nouveau le jet d'eau et

se savonne.

 _Et si… Je ne lui disais rien jusqu'à ce soir ?_

Il effleure la morsure du bout des doigts, même en ne la touchant presque pas, il a mal.

 _C'est une mauvaise idée. Et pour que ça fonctionne, il faut que je tienne jusqu'à ce soir._

Il constate qu'il n'a encore aucun des symptômes liés aux morsures.

 _Mais c'est l'idée qui le fera le moins souffrir._

Le militaire coupe l'eau et sort de la cabine. Il prend un linge et s'essuie, réfléchissant en même temps.

 _Quoi que je fasse ça va arriver, autant rendre ça le moins douloureux possible pour eux._

Le rouquin ouvre alors le placard et prend un bandage, constatant ironiquement, et amèrement, que c'est le dernier. Il soupire profondément et pence son bras, cachant au mieux sa blessure. Il pose ensuite l'attache et relève la tête, observant son visage dans le miroir.

 _Je vais faire ça, pour eux..._

Il soupire alors à nouveau et sort de la salle de bain, allant s'habiller.

Daryl pousse la porte d'un coup d'épaule et vient poser les sacs sur le lit. Il jette un coup d'œil à la pièce, constatant que son compagnon est en train d'attacher ses chaussures.

« J'ai déjà fait nos sacs, on est prêt à partir, déclare-t-il. Oh, et j'ai ça pour toi. Logan a été compréhensif. »

Le chasseur fait glisser de son épaule l'arbalète et la tend à Matthieu. Ce dernier la prend, l'observant sous tous les angles :

« Ça fait un bail, ça m'avait manqué.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas être trop rouillé ?

-Au pire tu joueras le professeur », rétorque le militaire avec un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

Le brun ne répond pas, souriant vaguement avant de se tourner pour finir de se préparer. Il enfile sa veste d'angle et prend son arbalète.

« Tu devrais laver tes ailes, commente le rouquin en attachant sa machette à sa ceinture.

-Quoi ?

-Les ailes, sur ta veste. J'ai connu une époque où elles étaient blanches. »

Le redneck hoche vaguement les épaules. Puis, il vérifie que son sac est bien placé et reprend son arbalète.

« T'es prêt ? » demande-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Le militaire hoche positivement la tête, esquissant de manière discrète un petit sourire triste.

* * *

Le rouquin note quelques indications sur la carte, puis la range dans son sac et s'étire.

« On bientôt fini de vérifier toute la zone, commente-t-il. On devrait s'arrêter pour manger, le soleil commence déjà à redescendre.

-Ouais. On n'a qu'à aller vers les gros arbres qu'on a vus en venant, propose Daryl. On sera tranquille pour le retour. »

Matthieu hoche la tête et ils rebroussent chemin, arrivant à l'endroit au bout d'une bonne heure. Ils vont alors s'installer, s'appuyant confortablement contre un des troncs. Ils profitent du calme de l'endroit, du soleil sur leurs peaux. Une fois le repas fini, le plus vieux vient s'appuyer contre l'épaule du brun, fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

 _Je veux rester là pour l'éternité._

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux, observant les herbes autour de lui, remarquant un coquelicot :

« Tu savais que les coquelicots sont les fleurs qu'on met sur la tombe des soldats américains morts au combat ? »

Son compagnon ne répond pas. Il vient passer sa main dans ses cheveux roux, l'observant calmement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demande-t-il au bout d'un moment

-Ouais, un peu épuisé après tous les combats qu'on a faits mais, oui.

-Je veux dire, avec Negan... Il est toujours en vie, et je ne veux pas que…

-C'est… C'est une situation étrange mais je gère, ment-il.

-Sûr ? »

L'ancien militaire hoche la tête positivement et vient se mettre à califourchon sur son compagnon. Puis, il vient l'embrasser doucement. Le redneck prolonge leur baiser, le rendant plus langoureux. La bouche du plus vieux vient ensuite glisser dans la nuque de son compagnon, déposant quelques petits baisers. Il remonte ensuite au niveau de son oreille, venant chuchoter :

« Est-ce que tu veux bien être mon professeur d'arbalète ? »

Le chasseur sourit alors, hochant positivement la tête.

Les deux hommes se relèvent. Matthieu détache son arbalète du sac et regarde les alentours, réfléchissant à sa cible. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu en choisir une, il sent Daryl se glisser dans son dos.

« Il faut d'abord travailler la position », déclare-t-il d'une voix qu'il veut plus ou moins sérieuse.

Le chasseur vient alors placer ses mains sur les bras de son compagnon, les plaçant correctement par rapport à l'arbalète.

« Corrige la position de tes jambes », demande le brun.

Le militaire s'exécute, s'approchant volontairement trop du corps de son compagnon. Ce dernier ne bouge pas, malgré le fait évident que le médiateur l'ait fait exprès. Le rouquin tourne légèrement la tête, observant le visage de son compagnon, plus exactement ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu te mords la lèvre parce que tu es concentré ou parce que mon corps est collé au tien ? Demande-t-il d'un ton taquin.

-Un peu des deux j'imagine. »

Matthieu se retourne alors totalement, écartant l'arbalète qui le sépare de son compagnon, et vient effleurer les lèvres de Daryl. Leur regard est plongé l'un dans l'autre, comme s'ils étaient mutuellement hypnotisés. Leurs lèvres finissent finalement par se rencontrer.

 _Pour l'éternité._

* * *

Les deux chasseurs arrivent essoufflés devant la grille d'Alexandria. Jésus les regarde alors d'une manière amusée, puis il pousse la grille, les laissant entrer. Daryl et Matthieu le saluent alors d'un mouvement de la tête et prennent la direction de leur maison.

« Je vais prendre une douche, déclare le brun une fois qu'ils sont à l'intérieur.

-D'accord. Je vais rendre l'arbalète à Logan. »

Son compagnon hoche la tête positivement et ils se séparent.

Le militaire monte alors les escaliers, rejoignant la chambre du jeune homme. Il toque deux fois, il entend un "entre" quelques secondes plus tard.

« Hey, s'annonce Matthieu. Je suis venu te rendre l'arbalète. Merci de nous l'avoir prêtée.

-Ça m'a semblé normal, c'était la tienne après tout. »

Le plus vieux pose l'arme sur le lit sur lequel est assis Logan.

« Pourquoi, tu l'as pas gardée ? Demande ce dernier. Je veux dire… Ton bras va mieux, non ?

-Maintenant, je me sens plus vraiment à l'aise avec. Puis, c'est un peu devenu ta marque de fabrique. »

Le plus jeune observe son vis-à-vis, il lui semble un peu étrange. Il stoppe alors son ami qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce :

« Pourquoi tu te soucies de moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu fais toujours attention à moi, tu viens voir comment je vais, t'essayes d'avoir des discussions avec moi. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que... C'est normal, je te traite comme un égal.

-On n'est pas égal, t'es un putain de survivant. Tu as supporté plusieurs semaines d'enfermement et t'en es revenu comme si de rien n'était. »

Le médiateur esquisse un faible sourire, puis répond :

« Tu sais, je suis fier de toi, je suis heureux de la manière dont tu as changé. Tu n'es plus ce gamin arrogant qui pensait que parce qu'il était un survivant, il était l'une des choses les plus importantes de l'univers. Maintenant, tu ressembles vraiment à un survivant.

-J'étais arrogant à ce point ?

-À peu de choses près. »

Le garde esquisse un faible sourire, restant perplexe. Le militaire hoche alors la tête et sort de la pièce.

Matthieu redescend ensuite les escaliers, rejoignant sa chambre. Il remarque que Daryl est sorti de la douche, il est entrain de finir de s'habiller.

« Je vais aller faire un rapport à Rick, affirme-t-il. T'as rangé où la carte ? »

Son compagnon la sort d'une de ses poches arrière et la tend au brun. Ce dernier la prend et se retire tranquillement de la pièce. Le militaire soupire alors, constatant qu'il commence à être fiévreux. Il s'assit alors sur le lit, détachant au passage l'étui de sa machette pour la poser à côté de lui. Son regard se pose sur les sacs que son compagnon à laisser contre la commode. Une idée lui vient alors en tête. Il se relève, allant ouvrir son sac. Il en sort un flingue, il vérifie qu'il est chargé. Il l'est. Il ouvre ensuite un des tiroirs de la commode, y trouvant du papier et de quoi écrire. Il s'assit alors à même le sol. Il réfléchit pendant plusieurs longues secondes, puis se met à écrire :

 **Daryl,**

 **Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que c'était l'amour, le véritable amour. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne à t'aimer, Dixon. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je ne te quitterais jamais, que je serais toujours à tes côtés pour te soutenir. Mais c'est faux, pas parce que mes sentiments pour toi ont changés, c'est faux, parce que j'ai été mordu.**

 **Je voudrais que tu comprennes pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit ce matin.**

 **C'est parce qu'on avait préparé une journée qui aurait pu être magnifique, et pour cette matinée, c'était une vérité bien trop douloureuse. Je préfère me dire que ton dernier souvenir de moi, avant ma mort, était un jour dans la forêt. Avec mon rire qui a rempli tes oreilles, le soleil sur notre peau, ton sourire qui m'avait tant manqué, ou même la course quand il a fallu rentrer. Et si ce dernier jour est douloureux, rappelle-toi du premier jour, quand un carreau d'arbalète m'a effleuré.**

Le poing du militaire se sert alors autour du crayon, presque au point de le briser. Il souffle alors profondément et se redresse, pliant soigneusement la lettre au passage, avant de la mettre dans la poche de sa veste. Il y met aussi le flingue et sort de la chambre, puis de la maison. Il se dirige ensuite d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la maison de Maggie. Une fois devant, il hésite pendant quelques secondes, puis toque. La chef de la Colline vient alors lui ouvre. Il la prend alors dans ses bras, la serrant avec force.

« Matthieu ? Demande-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Je peux entrer ? Demande-t-il en la libérant de son étreinte.

-Bien sûr. »

Matthieu pénètre dans la bâtisse, puis se tourne vers sa vielle amie :

« Je viens te dire au revoir.

-Je ne pars que demain à la Colline, et je serais passée...

-Non, je viens te dire au revoir définitivement.

-Quoi ? Demande-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

-J'ai été mordu.

-Quand ? Dit-elle avec un regard terrifié.

-Hier dans la soirée.

-Et tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

-Suffisamment de temps. »

Une larme coule le long de la joue de la brune.

« Daryl est au courant ? Demande-t-elle en tentant de retenir ses autres larmes.

-Pas encore, mais j'ai écrit quelque chose pour lui. »

Maggie essuie ses larmes et observe son ami, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je veux pas que l'un d'entre vous aie à m'achever. Je vais m'en charger moi-même, déclare Matthieu en sortant le flingue de sa poche. Je veux juste que tu donnes ça à Daryl. »

Il sort alors la lettre, la tendant à la future mère. Cette dernière la prend.

« Tu peux la lire si tu veux. Je veux juste que tu ailles la lui donner et que tu lui dises que je ne serais pas loin du coin à coquelicots qu'on a trouvé. Considère ça comme ma dernière volonté.

-D... D'accord, répond la brune avec une voix tremblante.

-Merci, Maggie vraiment. »

La brune vient enlacer son ami une dernière fois, essayant de calmer ses larmes.

« Je te donne deux minutes d'avance, dit-elle-en restant appuyée contre lui. Pas une de plus. »

Le militaire sourit alors gentiment et hoche la tête positivement.

Il traverse la ville, sentant que la fièvre est de plus en plus forte. Il souffle, arrivant devant la grille. C'est Aaron qui est de garde, il s'approche alors de lui :

« Rick m'a demandé d'aller vérifier un détail que j'ai oublié de spécifier sur la carte. J'aimerais corriger ça avant que la nuit tombe, tu me laisses passer ?

-T'en as pour long ?

-Pas plus d'une demi-heure, pas tellement plus je pense. »

Le brun hoche alors la tête et ouvre la grille. Matthieu sort d'Alexandria et prend la direction des coquelicots.

 _Maggie doit déjà avoir donné la lettre à Daryl._

Il se met alors à marcher de plus en plus vite. Il lui faut alors dix bonnes minutes pour rejoindre la place où ils étaient cet après-midi.

Il sent ses mains trembler à chaque pas qu'il fait. Il serre alors les poings, essayant de se calmer. Le militaire va ensuite s'appuyer contre le même arbre. Il inspire longuement, puis sort l'arme et la charge. Il lui semble entendre des pas au loin. Il appuie le canon contre sa tempe, sa main tremble encore un peu. Il serre les dents, au point que sa mâchoire lui fait mal.

 _Aller Matthieu, un peu de courage !_

Sa main s'arrête de trembler mais son cœur s'emballe

« Matt ! »

 _C'est la voix de Daryl._

Il sent que les larmes ne sont pas loin. Il croit apercevoir son compagnon au loin, il arrête alors de réfléchir. Une larme a le temps de couler sur sa joue, puis, Matthieu presse la détente.


	51. Champs de bataille

**Bon, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Celui du mois passé à du vous laisser sur votre faim, j'espère que celui là vous plaira.**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Daryl arrive à Alexandria, le corps meurtri de Matthieu dans les bras. Le voyant arriver, Maggie aide Aaron à ouvrir la grille, le laissant passer. Rick arrive quelques secondes plus tard, suivit de Logan, qui était visiblement allé le prévenir. Ils voient le chasseur continuer à avancer, le visage stoïque, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait. Le chef de la ville tente de l'arrêter, essayant de lui parler. Mais le redneck ne répond pas et prend la direction du cimetière, presque machinalement.

Une fois là-bas, il dépose le corps au sol et l'observe, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Daryl sent une main se poser sur son épaule, il ne se retourne pas.

« Daryl ? Demande la voix de Rick. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le chasseur ne répond toujours pas, son regard reste fixé sur le corps mort de Matthieu. Il a l'impression que son cerveau va exploser, tant de choses se passent dans sa tête.

« Rick, commence la voix de Maggie. Laisse-le. »

La main quitte alors l'épaule du brun, puis des bruits de pas se font entendre, le laissant seul. Il tombe alors à genoux au sol, il commence à pleurer.

Une fois que les larmes ont finies de couler, il fait nuit. Des pas se font entendre dans le dos du chasseur. Il se redresse alors, essuyant ses joues du revers de sa manche.

« J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le faire toi-même. » déclare la voix de Maggie.

Daryl se retourne, la jeune femme lui tend une pelle. Il la prend en hochant la tête, murmurant ce qui ressemble à un ''merci''. À son tour, elle hoche la tête, déclarant :

« Je suis désolée. Si je l'avais su avant, j'aurais voulu qu'il te le dise.

-Je sais, fini par dire le chasseur avec une voix amère. C'est pas de ta faute. »

Il avance ensuite en direction d'un bout de terre vide, se mettant à creuser. La jeune femme le laisse alors.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, la tombe a fini d'être creusée. Daryl s'approche alors du corps de Matthieu. Il vient détacher la plaque militaire autour de son cou, il sent ses mains trembler. Il la serre dans sa paume, si fort que les caractères manquent de s'incruster dans sa main. Il la met alors dans sa poche, avec la lettre qu'il lui a laissée. Il déglutit difficilement, puis prend son courage à deux mains. Il place le corps de son compagnon dans la terre. Il l'observe une dernière fois, puis il le recouvre.

* * *

Logan descend les marches craquantes des escaliers de la maison, ajustant la bandoulière de son sac. Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, il entend la voix de Rick, il est visiblement en train de parler avec Daryl à travers la porte de la chambre.

« Tu es sûr ? Demande l'ex-flic. Je … »

Il s'arrête de parler laissant visiblement le chasseur prendre la parole.

« D'accord, je comprends. Ah, et on a fait mettre une croix gravée de son nom sur la tombe que tu as creusée hier, comme ça tu le sais... »

Le garde sort alors rapidement, ne voulant croiser personne dans la maison.

Il marche d'un pas rapide, le tout en essayant de garder les idées claires. Il arrive à l'infirmerie, la contourne, grimpe les barreaux et se retrouve de l'autre côté. Logan respire alors lourdement, s'appuyant au passage contre le mur de taule. Il sort une pomme de son sac, mordant à pleines dents dedans. Un goût âpre lui vient alors en bouche. Il recrache sa bouchée et observe la pomme, le milieu est moisi. Il la lance alors dans le bois, et se met en marche vers son but initial.

Il y arrive rapidement, Logan s'arrête alors et réfléchit longuement.

« Tu comptes rester là à observer longtemps ? »

Le garde relève légèrement la tête, trouvant Nienor, appuyée à sa fenêtre.

« Je peux monter ? » demande-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes.

La femme hoche la tête et va ouvrir la trappe. Le plus jeune grimpe alors l'échelle et va machinalement s'asseoir sur un des coussins. La faucheuse l'observe rapidement, puis se décide à lui servir un verre et un pour elle au passage.

« Qui est mort ? Questionne-t-elle d'un ton détaché en lui tendant son verre de whisky.

-Quoi ? Demande-t-il avec un air surpris.

-La dernière fois que tu es venu avec cette gueule tu m'as dit que ton meilleur ami était mort. Alors, qui est mort cette fois ? Et tu comptes prendre ce verre ou je vais devoir te le placer dans les mains ?

-Hein ? Ouais, non, dit-il en prenant le verre sans le goûter. Tu te rappelles celui dont t'as gardé la machette ?

-Ouais.

-C'est lui qui est mort. »

Son vis-à-vis n'ajoute rien, hochant vaguement la tête. Le garde l'observe pendant quelques secondes, puis boit son verre d'une traite. La faucheuse sourit alors, buvant tranquillement le sien. Essayant d'esquiver son regard, Logan observe la cabane. Il note alors que l'étagère à côté de l'échelle est vide. Son regard glisse alors en direction de la fenêtre, remarquant les sacs empilés à côté.

« Pourquoi tu ... commence-t-il. Tu …

-Tu remarques enfin. C'est pas trop tôt.

-Pourquoi tu organises tes affaires ?

-Je pars.

-Quoi ? Demande-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Je pense retourner vers les villes, quelque part vers Louisville. Il doit plus y avoir tant de rôdeurs que ça et c'est les zones qui seront le plus simple à réhabiliter.

-Tu veux rebâtir une ville ?

-Ça fait quoi ? Trois, peut-être quatre ans que ce bordel a commencé ? Il est temps que les choses reprennent leur cours.

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Cultiver des terres, filtrer l'eau. Je sais survivre. Puis, je suis sûre que d'autres pensent comme moi, les villes sont un bon point de rencontre.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Demain, dans la matinée. »

Logan reste perplexe, fixant son verre vide. Nienor sourit alors à nouveau, finissant le sien.

« Tu sais, reprend-elle en posant son gobelet, tu pourrais venir.

-Je ... pourquoi ?

-Ton meilleur ami est mort, un autre de tes proches aussi, ta communauté est à moitié détruite, puis t'as pas vraiment l'air de t'y plaire. Dans une autre ville, avec d'autres gens, tu pourrais recommencer à zéro.

-Repartir de zéro... » murmure le garde, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il jette un coup d'œil aux sacs entassés dans un coin, puis son regard se dirige vers la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de partir alors que l'hiver approche ?

-Que je parte maintenant ou dans quatre mois, ça changera pas grand-chose. Au moins en partant maintenant, je serai prête pour préparer la terre quand le printemps reviendra.

-Hum... »

La faucheuse sourit en voyant l'expression perplexe de son vis-à-vis. Elle lui tourne ensuite le dos, se resservant un verre.

« Je devrais y aller, fini par dire le garde. J'imagine que c'est là qu'on se dit au revoir, définitivement. »

La noiraude n'ajoute rien, hochant la tête.

« En espérant que tu t'en sortiras bien là-bas, ajoute Logan en ouvrant la trappe.

-En espérant que ta communauté arrivera à se reformer. » poursuit Nienor en levant son verre.

Le garde sourit fadement et hoche la tête, puis il descend l'échelle, une dernière fois. Il fait ensuite quelques pas dans l'herbe, mais hésitant à se retourner, à ajouter quelque chose.

« Je pars à l'aube et je ne t'attendrai pas, déclare alors la voix de la faucheuse dans son dos.

-Quoi ? Demande-t-il en faisant volte-face, constatant que la noiraude est à la fenêtre.

-Je te préviens, au cas où tu changes d'avis. »

* * *

Logan, perdu dans ses pensées, pousse la porte de sa maison, tombant nez à nez avec Rick. Les deux hommes sursautent, reculant d'un pas.

« Tu tombes bien, je te cherchais, déclare le flic.

-Euh... Okay. Pourquoi ?

-On va vider la maison, on est plus que quatre dedans. La répartition va changer. Je te préviendrais quand tout sera décidé.

-Okay. », répond le garde d'un ton las.

Le chef d'Alexandria hoche la tête et quitte l'endroit. Le garde soupire longuement et regarde la porte se fermer. Il fait alors demi-tour, prenant la direction du cimetière.

Une fois arrivé, son regard sa pose immédiatement sur la nouvelle tombe. Il s'en approche alors, remarquant que sur la croix gravée se trouve un collier, la plaque militaire du mort. Logan sent un poids se poser sur sa cage thoracique. La tombe juste à côté ne l'aide pas, c'est celle de son ancien meilleur ami. Il s'appuie alors contre le mur de tôle, respirant lourdement.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?_

Sa main valide, qui s'était machinalement mise à jouer avec l'herbe, attrape quelque chose. Le regard du garde s'y porte alors. Au creux se trouve un mégot de cigarette, probablement laissé-là par Daryl la veille. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il vient porter le bout anciennement brûlé contre son autre bras. Il dessine alors une trace noire, partant du milieu de son avant-bras, traversant sa paume, s'arrêtant juste avant l'emplacement de ses doigts manquants. Il finit par lâcher le mégot, observant pensivement la trace.

 _Est-ce qu'au moins quelque chose me retient ici ?_

Son regard se pose à nouveau sur les deux tombes. Il soupire alors et secoue légèrement la tête.

Logan se redresse et rabaisse ses manches de veste. Il rejoint ensuite sa maison, montant directement à la salle de bain. Il y prend une douche rapide et profite du fait qu'une paire de ciseaux traîne sur le bord du lavabo pour couper un peu ses cheveux. Il va ensuite dans sa chambre, enfilant un pantalon et un sweat à capuche brune avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il remarque alors que le coin de Carl a déjà été rangé, toutes ses affaires sont dans des cartons, même le sac de couchage est emballé. Le garde se redresse alors et prend sa sacoche qu'il vide à même le sol. Il ouvre ensuite son placard, trouvant, en plus de ses vêtements, un gros sac à dos. Il sort le tout et le place sur son lit.

Il retourne alors là où il a laissé ce qu'il y avait dans la sacoche. Il en fait l'inventaire : Ses deux carnets de dessins, un carreau d'arbalète cassé, un stylo, un chargeur de munitions, un pistolet, un crayon, une gomme, quelques bars de céréale et la lettre de Carl. Il met les carnets de dessins, le stylo, le crayon, la gomme et la lettre sur sa table de nuit. Il met le carreau dans la poubelle et place le pistolet, le chargeur et les bars de céréale dans la poche avant du sac. Il prend ensuite un des cartons qui a été mis de côté pour lui et y met ses vêtements, puis sa sacoche. Ensuite, il reprend ses carnets de dessins qu'il met au fond de son sac et place le crayon, la gomme et le stylo dans une des poches sur le côté.

Il ne reste alors qu'une seule chose à ranger : La lettre de Carl. Logan la prend et l'ouvre à nouveau.

« **Tu m'avais dit que Alexandria avait beau paraître protégée, ses murs pouvaient s'effondrer en un rien de temps.** » relit-t-il à voix haute.

Il arrête sa lecture et réfléchit.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je partais ? Je laisserais Aaron seul, mais il ne veut pas de mon soutien de toute manière. Même si je reste, cette fois je ne pourrais pas aider Daryl à aller mieux. Peut-être que je manquerais à Rosita, Maggie, voire d'autres mais …. Est-ce qu'au moins, ça ferait une différence pour le reste de la communauté ?_

Ses yeux retombent sur le texte :

« **Fais ce qui te semble juste, même s'ils ne sont pas de ton avis**. »

 _Non, ça ne fera probablement pas de différence. D'ailleurs quelle différence un gamin de dix-neuf ans peut faire ici ? Aucune, alors que là où tout est à faire, je ne peux qu'être utile._

* * *

Logan avait très peu dormi mais malgré tout, l'adrénaline le maintien plutôt bien éveillé. Il revérifie une nouvelle fois que son sac est bien sanglé et jette un coup d'œil à Carter qui fait la garde devant la porte. L'homme regarde alors sa montre, puis la grille et hoche finalement les épaules, puis se dirige vers chez lui. Le châtain en profite alors pour se faufiler jusqu'à l'entrée. Il l'ouvre alors en faisant le moins de bruit possible et la referme autant qu'il le peut derrière lui. Il soupire alors de soulagement. Il ne se voyait pas expliquer aux prochains gardes pourquoi il part seul et si tôt, où l'expliquer à Sidiq qui se dirige à l'infirmerie en ce moment même. C'était bien plus simple de laisser une note sur la table de la cuisine et de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Logan prend ensuite la direction de la cabane de Nienor, espérant ne pas y arriver trop tard. Il a de la chance, la jeune femme se trouve en bas de sa cabane, en train de refermer la trappe derrière elle.

« Tu as failli être en retard, commente-t-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un sourire narquois.

-Je sais.

-Tient, porte ça, continu la faucheuse en lui lançant un sac.

-On part vraiment maintenant ?

-Pourquoi attendre ? Louisville n'est pas à côté. »


	52. Vingt-trois heure cinquantes-trois

**Hey !**

 **C'est le dernier chapitre, ça fait bizarre. J'ai fait un mot d'adieux sous forme de chapitre supplémentaire, je vous invite à le lire après ce chapitre.**

 _ **Bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

 _Trois ans plus tard_

Le tambourinement contre la porte réveille Logan d'un bon.

« Quoi ? Grogne-t-il en enfouissant son visage de son cousin.

-Tu comptes te lever un jour ? Demande la voix de Nienor à travers la porte.

-Je suis rentré de raid hier, laisse-moi dormir !

-Il est pratiquement onze heures et Camillia te cherche, continu-t-elle en rentrant dans la chambre.

-Camy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

-Je sais pas, elle me l'a pas précisé. »

La Faucheuse ouvre alors les rideaux en face du lit du plus jeune.

« Habille-toi et va la voir, poursuit la noiraude en lui lançant un t-shirt dessus.

-Oui, madame, répond le châtain en se redressant dans son lit.

-Ah, et tu reprends tes tours de garde seulement dans l'après-midi, selon le programme habituel. »

Le garde hoche alors la tête positivement et observe Nienor sortir.

* * *

Le châtain s'appuie contre le cadre de la porte de l'imprimerie, observant Camillia qui lui tourne le dos. Il n'ose pas la déranger, elle semble si concentrée dans sa tâche. En attendant qu'elle le remarque, Logan se surprenant à la détailler : Elle a attaché ses cheveux grâce à un crayon, les nouant autour, elle porte un t-shirt vert clair qui met en valeur sa peau basané. Elle se met légèrement de profile, le laissant voir qu'elle porte ses lunettes un peu trop basses sur nez, elles ont l'air d'être sur le point de tomber. Arrêtant son observation, le garde décide de s'approcher de son amie.

Il vient gentiment poser sa main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« Camy ? Demande-t-il en cherchant à accrocher ses yeux du regard. Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oh, euh... Oui ! Dit-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Camillia se lève alors, posant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, puis se tourne vers son ami.

« Tu avais l'air captivé par ce que tu faisais, commente Logan.

-J'essaye de composer, on commence à avoir un bon stock d'instruments et de cassettes d'enregistrement.

-D'ailleurs, comment avance le système d'Harry ? Avec le vélo pour le courant ?

-Je crois qu'il a presque fini, on pourra bientôt faire fonctionner des petits appareils.

-Cool. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

-Ah, oui. Viens, c'est à l'arrière avec les stocks de papier. »

Il la suit alors, se faisant un chemin à travers les tours de papier et de boites pleines de matérielle.

Ils parviennent alors au fond de la boutique. Camillia se place devant une petite table et se retourne en direction du garde, tentant de cacher ce qui se trouve derrière elle.

« Tu te rappelles qu'il y a plusieurs semaines on a trouvé un phonographe ? Demande-t-elle.

-Oui, j'étais là.

-Tu connais aussi mon amour pour la musique étrangère ?

-Ouais...

-Et bien, avec Jo' on est sorti faire de l'exploration vers les vieilles maisons à quelques kilomètres et on a trouvé des vinyles d'opéra italien, annonce-t-elle entendant les dits vinyles. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait les écouter ensemble.

-T'as conscience que je parle pas italien ?

-On s'en fiche de la langue, c'est le son et les émotions qui sont universelles.

-Si tu le dis.

-Allez, viens ! J'ai installé le phonographe à l'étage. »

Logan sourit alors et suit la jeune femme à l'étage de l'imprimerie.

« Wow, tu t'es vraiment installée, commente-t-il en se posant sur le vieux canapé.

-Ouais, j'ai eu un peu de temps dans la semaine pour ça, commente Camillia en plaçant un vinyle sur l'appareil. Aller, encore un tour et ce sera bon... Voilà. »

Elle rejoint ensuite le garde, son visage affiche un petit sourire impatient.

Les premières notes se font alors entendre. C'est une mélodie douce à la mandoline, accompagnée d'un piano. Le bruit d'une basse intervient soudainement, quelque chose comme un violoncelle. Logan jette alors un coup d'œil à son amie, elle semble absorbée par le son des instruments. A cette vue, il sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Camillia, se sentant observée, se tourne vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

-Rien de particulier. »

La jeune femme allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle est coupée par une voix qui vient du bas de la boutique :

« Camillia ?

-C'est toi Victor ? Demande-t-elle

-Ouais, Logan est avec toi ?

-Je suis là, affirme le jeune homme.

-Nienor m'a prévenu que vous seriez probablement là tous les deux. Le repas est prêt, Sally exige que tout le monde soit là, et vu qu'elle est enceinte à votre place je la contredirais pas.

-On arrive. », affirme le garde.

Ils rejoignent alors tous les trois le bâtiment qui serre de cantine et de cuisine, à quelque pas de l'imprimerie. Une fois la porte poussée, Logan voit John courir vers lui :

« Ouais, t'es rentré ! C'était comment ? Il y avait des mordeurs ? T'as trouvé des figurines ?

-Hey, doucement, commente le garde. Une question à la fois.

-Je pourrais partir à l'aventure avec toi la prochaine fois ?

-John ! Appelle la voix de son grand-frère, Alexander.

-Je t'avais pas demandé de veiller à ce qu'il ne parte pas en courant ? Demande Victor.

-Tu m'as aussi demandé d'aider maman et c'est ce que je faisais quand il s'est enfuit.

-En parlant de votre mère, reprend Camillia. On devrait y aller avant qu'elle se mette en colère. »

Ils hochent la tête en signe d'approbation et se remettent en marche.

« Dis papa, reprend John en allant s'asseoir à table, je pourrais accompagner Logan la prochaine fois ?

-Il faut voir avec lui, répond Victor. Mais je pense que ton grand frère ira une ou deux fois avec avant que ce soit ton tour. Tu serais prêt à le prendre avec toi ?

-On verra. » commente Logan avec un sourire.

* * *

Le garde se frotte les bras, espérant se réchauffer un peu.

« J'aurais dû prendre ma veste, commente-t-il.

-Vas là chercher, je peux rester seul pendant trois minutes, commente Alexander.

-J'habite à côté de chez Nienor, si elle me voit je suis un homme mort. Puis, il ne reste qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que ton père et Peggy prennent la relève. »

Le plus jeune hoche positivement la tête et replace son regard sur l'horizon de la ville.

« Tu voudrais venir en raid ? Demande le plus vieux au bout d'un moment.

-Comment ça ?

-A midi, ton père a parlé du fait que tu viennes en raid avec moi avant ton frère. C'est pas la première fois qu'il le mentionne et je sais qu'il aimerait que tu sois un garde-explorateur comme moi. Mais je me fiche de ce que veut ton père, toi, t'en as envie ?

-Euh… Ouais, pourquoi pas. Ça peut être bien.

-T'es sûr de toi ?

-Oui, assure Alexander en souriant.

-Bien, alors la prochaine fois que je prévois un raid je te préviendrais.

-Et... Il y a rien que je dois préparer ?

-Hum... Tu n'as qu'as faire une liste de chose que tu penses que tu dois prendre et on verra. »

* * *

Il secoue ses cheveux, sentant quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur ses épaules. Logan soupire vaguement et s'allonge sur son lit. Il observe le plafond, blanc jaunis, usé par le temps. Il entend ensuite les premières notes de la guitare de Charlie dans la chambre du dessous. Il sourit alors et se redresse sur son lit. Son regard se perd dans le flou, étant absorbé par ses pensées.

Quand il reprend ses esprits, il remarque que son regard s'était fixé sur sa table de nuit. Il l'ouvre alors, sortant deux carnets : Un brun usé et écorné et un autre bleu aux pages pliées. Il ouvre ce dernier en premier, faisant défiler les dessins et les souvenirs sous ses yeux.

Il prend ensuite le brun, contemplant les initiales dessus : L.J.S. Il l'ouvre ensuite, redécouvrant les nombreuses croix et traits qui symbolisaient le temps passé, il a perdu le compte depuis longtemps. Les pages suivantes sont surtout des souvenirs de moments importants. Les quelques dernières sont dédiées aux morts, avec simplement leur nom écrit : Eva, Annie, Noah, Abraham, Glenn, Sasha, Eric, Carl, Matthieu.

* * *

Logan se place au bord du toit, observant la ville depuis la hauteur. Il entend la porte de fer s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« Tu viens de plus en plus souvent ici, commente la voix de Nienor.

-J'aime bien la vue sur la ville, dit-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

La faucheuse vient s'asseoir à côté du garde.

« Je pensais que tu avancerais sur ton manuscrit ce soir, commente le plus jeune.

-Je suis presque à la fin, ça devient compliqué. D'ailleurs, tu devrais écrire un chapitre.

-Quoi ?

-T'as aussi fondé cette ville, tu devrais aussi donner ton avis. »

Pensivement, Logan relève la tête, observant la demi-lune dans le ciel :

« Hum... Ouais, je verrai.

-Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre.

-C'est rien, j'ai juste... une sorte de coup de nostalgie.

-Comment ça ?

-Je me demande ce qui serait arrivé si j'avais décidé de rester à Alexandria à la place de te suivre.

-Vu leur don pour s'attirer des problèmes, tu serais entrain de te battre.

-Je me demande s'ils m'en veulent, je me suis barré comme un voleur.

-T'as laissé un mot, non ?

-Ça change rien, j'aurais dû leur dire au revoir en face. »

Le regard du garde se pose sur l'horizon, bien au-delà de la ville. Nienor l'observe du coin de l'œil, perplexe.

« Tu connais le principe de l'horloge de la fin du monde ? Demande-t-elle au bout d'un petit moment.

-Euh... Non, je crois pas, répond Logan, intrigué.

-C'est une horloge qui indique à quel point on est proche de la fin du monde tel qu'on le connaît, c'est quand on atteint minuit que la fin du monde arrive.

-D'accord... et, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Je me demande s'ils ont eu le temps de la passer à minuit quand les rôdeurs ont commencé à apparaître.

-Je pense pas, ils ont probablement pas eu assez de recul sur l'événement.

-J'espère qu'un concept du genre naîtra quand le monde aura repris un peu de l'aspect qu'il avait avant. »

Logan hoche vaguement les épaules, semblant pensif.

« A ton avis, où sont les aiguilles maintenant ? Demande-t-il au bout d'un petit moment.

-Assez loin de minuit, j'imagine. »


	53. GoodBye

19.12.16 – 19.12.18

14.08.16 – 17.09.18.

Deux ans de publication.

Deux ans, un mois et trois jours d'écriture.

Cinquante-deux chapitres alors qu'une quinzaine de chapitres seulement étaient prévus.

Trois personnages ont arpentés ses pages, mes trois enfants à moi :

Matthieu Cherokee

Logan Jim Scott

Nienor

J'espère que leurs histoires, mélanger à celle que vous connaissiez déjà, même si j'ai pris des libertés vers la fin, vous ont plu.

Dans tout ça, il y a une personne que je dois remercier : Nephariel.

Je t'ai connu bien avant de commencer cette histoire, et ce n'était pas évident au début mais tu es une des personnes qui comptent le plus à mes yeux et je ne vois pas les prochaines années sans t'avoir à mes côtés.

Alors, merci d'avoir enduré de longues heures de corrections pendant autant de temps, de m'avoir poussé à continuer pendant les périodes de pages blanches, de m'avoir encouragé à quitter le canon.

Pendant ses deux ans, il y a des moments qui m'ont plus marqué que d'autres, quatre en particulier.

Le jour où j'ai publiée le premier chapitre, je me rappelle avoir envoyé un message à Neph', pour lui re-redemander si elle pensait que les gens allaient aimer.

Le chapitre trente quand j'ai commencé à m'écarter gentiment, par petits moments, du canon de la série.

Le chapitre cinquante quand j'ai mis des mots sur la mort de Matthieu. Je sais que le jour où je l'ai fini, mes mains ont tremblé pour le reste de la journée.

Et aujourd'hui, le 30 novembre 2018, moment où j'écris ses mots et appréhende de publier le dernier chapitre. Le dernier, celui qui met fin à toute cette histoire. Ça serait mentir de dire que les larmes sont là, mais je vous assure, elles ne sont pas loin.

Alors je vous remercie, pour tout ce que j'ai vécu et la manière dont ça m'a fait évoluer.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et du courage qu'il a fallu aux premiers lecteurs mon horrible écriture.

Et encore une fois, merci à Nephariel de m'avoir encouragé dans cette petite chambre au bas de l'Espagne.

Ydriel


End file.
